Mating Deviation
by Fyrebyrd
Summary: The year is 2300 and Earth no longer exists. Famine and poverty are non-existent, disease is at an all-time low and emotions have no impact. Society is perfect, but is there such a thing as too perfect? After discovering her ancestor's diary, Bella learns that there's more to this foolproof world than meets the eye. FIRST 8 CHAPTERS ARE A COLLAB WITH VAMPBIRCH.
1. Announcements

**Fran betas and 2browneyes, ceceprincess1217, and Lissa pre-read the OS for us, but Judyblue has come on board for the fic.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My name is Amelia, and today I watched the world end._

 _Before this, I was nothing but an English professor dating a historian named Theodore Swan. I lived in an apartment in Cambridge, working for one of the most prestigious colleges in the United States. I had no reason to suspect my life would change so drastically although I can't say the same for Theodore._

 _The night everything changed, Theodore came to my apartment to propose. The word 'yes' had barely left my mouth before six federal agents burst through my door, demanding I come with them._

 _I was left with no other choice. Theodore and I were outnumbered. He screamed after me as a strange man dragged me from my home, the others cornering him._

 _I asked the stranger if I was under arrest, but he responded with a simple, "Amelia … I'm sorry for the intrusion, but we have little time for this. Please buckle your harness. Your flight is set to leave in ten minutes and we cannot afford to be late."_

 _I was about to ask him what he meant when I felt a sharp pain at my nape, followed by an acute numbing sensation. My vision blurred, my head lolling to the side as the man pulled a small syringe from my neck. One second I was stricken with fear, the next I was encased in darkness._

 _I awoke sometime later to an oddly familiar voice. My eyes strained against bright overhead lights, my head spinning as I regained consciousness. I glanced to my left and panicked, discovering I was hooked up to a machine._

" _Amelia, I'm Doctor Cullen." My head snapped upward, my eyes met with a dark haired man who I immediately recognized—he was on CNN recently. "I'm sorry; you must feel very confused at the moment. I promise you there is an explanation for all of this."_

 _Doctor Cullen explained to me that I was in a hospital getting my blood and body checked. When I asked him why it mattered, he told me, "Because your mind and blood are pertinent to the continued existence of the human race."_

 _The explanation I was provided was in the form of a short video. In less than twenty-four hours, I was to leave Earth with a selected group of people. We'd travel to a planet that would take well over one hundred and fifty years. I later realized scientists had known for decades that this day would come, and we were never to find out about it until now._

 _I soon became acutely aware there would be no choice in the matter. In the blink of an eye, I'd become a science experiment. My entire existence up to this point ceased to matter. Life on Earth was coming to an end; everyone I knew and loved would die._

 _And they did._

 _I watched as Earth disintegrated in front of my very eyes through the porthole of a spaceship transferring hundreds of passengers to the Tesla Enterprise. Everyone cried as they watched Earth end—with it, all their loved ones. I was sure everyone I knew was gone until the moment I was delivered to a pod for educators such as myself and was met, face-to-face, with Teddy._

 _Hope slowly began to restore itself._

 _I threw my arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably. He held me for what felt like hours, also crying silently. I then asked Teddy if he knew what they wanted from us, and he cleared the tears from my cheeks as he replied, "They want us to replenish the human race."_

"Isabella."

The journal nearly flies out of my hand as a digitalized voice rings through my ears. I glance up at the blue hologram flashing across the room.

"Y-yes?" I ask, closing the journal and tucking it beneath my arm as JAKE drifts forward. His screen changes to a video of a woman.

"Your mother is standing outside the door, would you like her to enter?"

My eyes widen. "Yes, please, let her in. Thank you, JAKE."

"You are welcome, Isabella." His hologram closes and the white doors to my room slide open. My mother emerges from the hall dressed in her standard crème suit, her hair wrapped in a neat bun at the top of her head.

"Is everything all right?" she asks hesitantly, her eyebrows drawing together. "The Mating Announcements are about to be made. Why are you not ready yet?"

"Oh," I murmur, glancing down at the journal under my arm. Her eyes are drawn to it as well, her expression confused. "I found this in the ceiling," I inform her, knowing there is no point in lying. "It is a diary Amelia Swan kept, dated all the way back to 2150."

Her eyebrows rise. "Really?" she asks. "What does she say?"

I hesitate. "I have only just begun reading, but from what I can gather she was a very, um…" I pause, searching my brain for the correct term. "Passionate. She was not brought here of her own free will."

"Of course not. Most individuals were handpicked by the commander and forced onto the ship. They would never willingly leave their families behind."

I nod, already aware of our history. One of the first things we learn on Tesla is why our ancestors were transferred here. I know that the captain at the time chose a very specific group of individuals from all around the world, each of whom were assigned to one of the five pods; Education, Engineering, Farming, Healing, and last but least likely, Commanding. The Commanding Pod is the smallest, yet most powerful sector of the ship.

"This was different," I mumble. She glances at me with a questioning look. "Amelia Swan was mated with someone she claimed she loved."

Her eyebrows lift in surprise. "Hm," she hums. "What are the odds? One in a thousand, I suppose."

I nod in agreement. I have heard that term rarely during my lifetime. Most people on Tesla are foreign to the concept altogether. Working in the library, I am often exposed to words others do not understand. Words that stood out on places like Earth, but do not apply here. I have wondered if it were possible for individuals who were mated to experience love, but have never heard of any such case.

"Well," my mother sighs out. "You should be going soon. The announcements will begin and you cannot miss them. Remember, Isabella, this is your duty."

I narrow my eyes in her direction but do not argue. "Yes, ma'am."

She nods and retreats from the room. I huff out an agitated sigh and sink down on the bed, tucking the journal beneath the mattress to ensure its safekeeping. I pull my hair into a bun similar to my mother's, attempting to avoid the trepidation I feel toward this day.

I was born not a native of Earth, but rather one of the Andromeda Galaxy, as were my compeers and those before us. For the last one hundred and fifty years, our existence has continued to thrive on a system that consists of two missions: service and reproduction. As I am seventeen-years-old, I have already mastered my profession as a librarian in the Education Pod. Meaning, I have only one duty left to fulfill.

Our companions are handpicked for us from the Commanding Pod before we are even birthed. It is something we are taught to accept and embrace, for we would not exist if it were not for this predetermined copulation.

However much I tell myself that I have nothing to fear, there is an anxiousness that clings to me throughout the morning as I prepare for the ceremony. Jitters, I suppose, or perhaps I am just overwrought after learning that people like us, who were chosen to breed together, could do something more than simply coexist. I tell myself that it is absurd, and yet Amelia and Theodore Swan are proof of ardor's existence.

I exit my efficiency unit and keep my eyes trained to the floor on my way to the elevator.

"Isabella!" I look over my shoulder and notice Angela approaching. "Good, you are just now leaving too. I am glad I am not the only one who is running behind."

She waves her hand, shining the silver tattoo on the inside of her wrist over the crease in the door. A blue beam flashes and the doors slide open.

"I was reading," I explain as we board the conveyor. "That journal I found, the one that belonged to Amelia Swan."

"Oh?" she asks as the doors close. I feel a slight shift as the room carries us up to the next level. "I was wondering why you did not show for breakfast this morning, but I figured you were not feeling well. Mating Announcements usually tend to incite some anxiousness, but it is completely normal."

I manage to nod, agreeing with her. "Yes," I murmur.

Thankfully, Angela does not question me as the doors reopen on the sixth floor, the highest and commanding sector. We keep our heads down as we quickly walk the hallway. When we reach the center of the pod, Angela uses her wrist-key in an attempt to open the door.

"It won't work," I inform her. She turns to me with a perplexed expression. "Our keys work in our pods only."

Angela would have no way of knowing this—she has only used her key in the Education Pod. We have never had reason to use them outside of our own pod because the doors to the commanding center are always open when we are needed inside; which can only mean one thing.

"We are late," she mutters.

I nod, taking a step back. I open my mouth to suggest we knock, stopping as the door slides open. My eyes widen at the blond-haired, green-eyed figure approaching us. The man is clad in a silver suit that clings to his form, his name sprawled in dark gray letters across the left side of his chest.

"C-captain Cullen," I stutter, awestruck.

Captain's gaze falls on me, his eyebrows lifting. "Isabella," he states, the corners of his lips upturning as he glances to my friend. Angela blinks at him. "You two come inside, we were just about to begin when we noticed your absence. Are you feeling all right this morning?"

When I realize he is awaiting a response from us, I nod. "Yes, Captain. We are fine, thank you. Just lost track of time."

He smiles and steps aside to grant us enough berth to pass. I move forward, my eyes widening as I take in the room, overwhelmed at the sight of the large body of people. They are all seated in blue glass chairs, chattering about as though this was just another routine assembly. There is a stage set at the forefront of the room with a hologram flashing 'Mating Day' across the top.

"Please find your pod-mates, girls," I hear Captain say. "We have much to discuss and should not waste any time."

Angela and I quickly find the Education Pod and take our seats. Captain walks over to the stage and assumes a position beside our Co-Captain, Peter Denali. The chattering stops abruptly, the room growing quiet.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Mating Announcement Ceremony," Captain begins, smiling. "As you should know by now, I am your captain, Carlisle Cullen, and this is my Co-Captain, Peter Denali."

The crowd erupts into applause, some even cheering at his words. Captain laughs, lowering his hands.

"We will land on our new home planet shortly, and I am sure you all feel very eager to get there, but today is not about discussing Alterna," he says, causing the room to go silent once more. He pauses momentarily, several different emotions crossing his face before he begins. "This day is perhaps one of the most significant in history, as your generation will be the first to begin to harvest new life on Alterna with the person chosen for you within your pod. Together, you will continue to thrive on Tesla, until we set foot on our new planet."

There are several frantic clapping hands in the audience, which are silenced as Captain raises his hand. "I would like to begin the announcements by starting out with my son, your future leader, Edward—"

Angela leans into me. "Here we go."

I am about to respond just as Edward Cullen stands. Clamping my mouth shut, I take in the smoothness of his gait as he saunters over to the stage, the silver of his suit shimmering in the bright overhead light. He seems so confident, almost prideful as he meets his father's side, flashing us all a smile that somehow melts the sweltering anxiety in the pit of my stomach.

We have known our future captain since childhood, having attended school with him until we reached the age of fourteen, where we were divided and sent to begin training specialized for our pods. We have always known Edward would be our next leader and have treated him likeroyalty, as would be expected, and is such.

Edward begins to rattle off a speech about how thrilled he is to be captain, and I notice Mike Newton, a future mathematics educator, rolling his eyes in agitation.

I lean toward him, curious. "What?" I whisper.

"Self-righteous," he mumbles, staring ahead. I divert my attention back to Edward, listening intently to him.

"…it is a great privilege to be elected as the next leader…"

"Elected?" Mike murmurs. "He is Cullen's kid. No one else stands a chance against him. Even if this were a democracy, which it is not, we would not get a choice. The Cullen and Denali family will overrule us until the end of time."

I settle back in my chair, contemplating his words as Edward continues his speech.

"Thank you, Edward," Peter speaks next, patting Edward on the back before turning to us. "I would like you all to welcome Edward's new mate, Tanya Denali."

Tanya is the next to stand, and my eyes are immediately drawn to her attire. She is dressed in a gorgeous, dark gray, skin-tight suit, her matching high-heeled boots clinking against the floor as she makes her way forward. Edward holds his hand out to help her, her long blonde tresses bouncing as she bounds up the stairs. The crowd continues to cheer for them, but I am slightly befuddled.

I turn to Angela and she notices me immediately, lifting her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

Unable to form a coherent thought, I quickly shake my head and return my eyes to the couple before me. They are holding hands and smiling at us as they take their seats on the stage beside Peter Denali, watching Captain Cullen intently as he walks to the center of the stage.

"We will begin the announcements with the first level of the ship, the Education Pod. I will start listing the male names in alphabetical order."

Captain begins calling off names and people are met with their mates, none of whom seem fazed by their prearranged companions. Mike Newton is the sixth name to be called, and he grumbles something under his breath as he stands to pass me.

It is not until Angela's name is called and she is matched with Mike that I begin to question the effectiveness of the partnering system our leaders have put into place. We are assured from childhood that the commanders take special care in determining who we are paired with, but I wonder how thorough they could possibly be in such small pods.

The system is set so that our bloodlines remain pure and no inbred offspring is produced on Tesla, yet our mates are always limited to those within our own pods. We are taught that by mating within our own pods, we will continue to grow and expand our knowledge base on one particular subject.

I speculate that questionable logic for a moment, but not too long, as my name is called. "Isabella Swan," Captain says, gesturing toward Eric Yorkie.

I narrow my eyes momentarily before standing. I brush through the crowd and meet Eric's side, taking his hand. He sends me a smile and a wink. "Hey."

"Hi," I reply, keeping my head down as Captain continues with the rest of the names.

I lift my eyes and find Angela watching me intently. I stare back for a moment, wondering if she finds this as questionable as I do.

I am not sure, but I intend to find out.

* * *

 **So, here's the first chapter and it is a collab with Vampiregirl93. We will be taking turns with A/N and review replies. Odds will be Fyre, evens will be Vamp. I absolutely love everything about this story so far and hope that the Sci-Fi label doesn't scare you away. We're hoping to bring you a completely unique take on the future of the human race.**

 **We've expanded and tweaked the original OS and there is lots of new material, during and beyond. We hope you enjoy this much better as we were able to delve deeper into our characters.**

 **See you next week :)**

 **Fyre**


	2. Bloodlines

**Fran betas for us. 2browneyes, ceceprincess1217, and Lissa pre-read the one shot, and now Judyblue and Gabby1017 are joining us on this journey through space ;)**

* * *

 **BPOV**

The following evening, after giving it much thought, I decide to investigate the mating history stored in Tesla's databases. Fortunately, it is all housed here in the library, although not in my area of expertise. Which means I have no choice but to ask for help, and I know just the person.

Angela approaches near the end of my shift. "Hey, Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the common rooms tonight?"

"Uh." I hesitate. "Well, I was hoping you would grant me entrance into the records sector." At her frown, I hurry to explain, "Something on the information I was entering today confused me and I wanted to check into it further." When she still does not answer, I beg her with my eyes. "Please."

She huffs and I know she is going to give in, but I hold in my smile of relief. "Of course, I will let you in, but I wanted to try and get to know Mike a little better, you know? I am going to mate with him soon and I have never taken the time to really talk to him before."

Hearing her speak this way is a reminder that I need to hurry. It is as if she has already accepted her fate and is intending to settle with Mike tomorrow. "Ang, you have time," I say softly. "The ceremony is not for another six weeks."

Her cheeks tinge pink. "I know, but I do not want to wait to be mated without having more of an idea who he is. I feel it is important to understand a person better prior…" I nod, unable to argue with that logic. Angela shrugs lightly. "I will be spending the rest of my life with him."

A renewed sense of urgency moves through me with her proclamation, so I start leading us back toward the record-keeping room. "Did I tell you that I found my great ancestor's journal?"

Angela, who was walking quietly beside me, stops and grabs my arm. "Yes, Bella, you mentioned it." She peers over my shoulder at the door and then back to me. "But honestly, that is not our reality. She was lucky … if this _love_ is even all it is made out to be."

My shoulders loosen and sag.

Right now, as we are, I will not have Angela on my side.

I need to go into that room and start my study. Hopefully, my suspicions will be confirmed and I can inform Angela, for her sake as well as my own.

Angela waves her wrist over the keypad to unlock the door. I sigh in relief as it pops open, turning to her. "Thank you, Ang. Maybe we can go to the common rooms tomorrow after shift?"

"Sure." She smiles brightly and turns her back to me, almost skipping down the hall.

I inhale deeply in mental preparation as I turn back to the door and enter the room with nervous anticipation. Not knowing exactly where to start, I take a seat at the center table and peer around the room. There are shelves upon shelves of our history in here. Everything from discs to file folders and even hand written notebooks line the wall in neat rows. Any information pertinent to our history is stored in this room.

"Think, Bella, think," I urge myself. If Amelia and Teddy had love then why can we not be allowed the same opportunity? Was that emotion flawed? Surely not, or they would not have permitted them to be together. They would have left one of them to perish, yet they do not afford us that choice.

Looking around, I slowly rise from my seat and make my way to the very last row of stored records. "You have to start somewhere, why not the beginning?" I muse as I draw the first TwiDisc from the shelf. Centering it on the table, the information appears before me.

After what seems like hours, I run across the first Mating Ceremony pairings. Not realizing how important this discovery is, I address JAKE, "Could you transfer this file to my TwiPad, please?"

"Isabella," JAKE says as his hologram flickers to life in the form of an androgynous shape. "You are aware that you do not have permission to be in this sector?"

My jaw gapes at being chastised by my TwiCharacter. "I am aware, but this is important." I cross my arms over my chest in an attempt to show my unwillingness to back down on this matter. "I am waiting."

"Very well," JAKE replies, and the images form a stream that flows directly into my device. When the upload is complete, he asks, "Will that be all, Isabella?"

"Actually," I hedge. "Could you transfer all Mating Ceremony files?"

Without reply, the information streams through the air, although JAKE still appears reluctant about my request. "It is done," he states without inflection.

"Thank you, JAKE. That is all for now," I dismiss him and return to my probing.

Following the same procedure, I scan through each TwiDisc, moving forward in time, specifically focusing on the matches for each ceremony. By the time I have made it to the present, my eyes are burning, so I replace all of the TwiDiscs and pick up my TwiPad to leave the room.

Back in my personal quarters, I am reinvigorated from the walk and decide to look more closely at the files I gathered. I am not sure what I expect to find, but am hoping that something will jump out at me.

Opening the file on my TwiPad, I run my fingers over the screen and move the images into the air to spread before me. Each file is lined beside the other as I sit on my bed. Carefully, I arrange them in order from oldest to most current.

Taking my time, I study each set of pairs, from the original ceremony all the way up to the final file I retained. It is not until I get to seventy years that something peaks my attention. It actually makes my eyes widen and a small gasp escape.

"No," I mutter to myself. I shake my head and blink my eyes. I scan the information with my eyes several times before slouching. "This is not possible. Is it?" I muse.

I jump from my bed and begin pacing.

"There is no way this is happening and someone is not aware," I say to no one. I stop pacing and take a deep breath. I reopen my eyes slowly and call out, "JAKE."

His form appears. "Yes, Isabella."

"Are you positive the records you transferred are not corrupted?" I ask hesitantly.

I think I can almost hear him huff before he answers. "Isabella, are you questioning my accuracy?"

I shake my head, knowing well that he did not make an error. "No, JAKE. I am … I am sorry. You may go."

"Very well." His form begins to disappear, light fading into the background as a new thought occurs to me.

"JAKE, wait!" I exclaim. He reappears immediately.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"I …" I hesitate to answer and then sigh. "I need your help."

There are a few moments of silence. "Anything, Isabella."

.

.

.

Later that week, my family is posed at the small sitting area in my parent's quarters, chattering mindlessly about the days to come when my brother, Samuel, inquiries about The Mating Ceremony. I involuntarily seize up. Samuel is but twelve years old, and just as everyone else, has already accepted his fate. Not only accepted but also embraced it. As he should, I suppose. He was conditioned to place his trust in the mating system.

"Do you know who you are paired with?" he asks.

"Actually," I begin hesitantly. My mother and father throw me questioning glances, neither of them seeming pleased.

"Is this about the journal, Isabella?" my father questions, knowing me too well. He unleashes a sigh and turns to my mother. "I told you she did not need that thing—"

"This is not about the journal," I cut in, slamming my mouth closed as I realize what I have done. My father turns to me, lifting an eyebrow, the displeasure written clearly across his face. "I am sorry, sir. I just meant to explain that I discovered something the other day I think you will find interesting."

My mother's eyebrows knit together. "You have been researching," she concludes after a moment of watching me.

 _Can she read me like a book?_

"Er … yes," I begin, suddenly nervous about sharing this information. They are my family, I have no reason to feel trepid, yet I cannot deny admitting this information. "It is about the mating system. I researched the history."

"How?" my father asks, furrowing his brows. "There are hundreds of them."

"Well, I started with the Commanding Pod." As an explanation, I add, "They are our leaders and it seemed to make sense to begin with those who overrule us." He nods in acceptance, making no move to protest. I lower my voice to a whisper before continuing. "I have found a link in the bloodlines."

"A link?" my mother asks, nearly hissing. "As in, a relation? Possible contamination—"

I nod just as Samuel exclaims, "Gross!" My father's eyes grow wider than saucers. Samuel immediately straightens his posture and quips, "Sorry, sir."

My father turns to me, raising his eyebrows in question. "A link? Where?" Feeling nauseated, I duck my head and whisper the answer. "What?" he asks, louder. "Repeat yourself, Bella."

"The Cullens and the Denalis!" I exclaim and then lift my head, startled at my loud tone. Just because I know the truth does not mean everyone else on Tesla should know as well.

He immediately laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. "Isabella, you cannot possibly believe that is true. The commanders would never make a mistake that big, they are intent on keeping the bloodlines pure. Where did you hear this nonsense anyhow?"

I stop breathing. "Uh … I, um, I … JAKE," I call, averting my attention to the blue hologram.

"Good evening, Isabella," JAKE greets me.

My father sighs. "Not now, J—"

"Allow her to show us, Charles," my mother objects. She turns my way, sending me an encouraging smile. "Go ahead, Isabella. Tell us."

I nod. "JAKE, show them the file I had you retrieve from the classified room the other day, please."

Shock crosses my father's features. "How did you—" He stops short as JAKE illuminates the file through the air for everyone to see. My parents take their time inspecting the information, both seemingly engrossed by the lists of names while Samuel suddenly seems to be rather bored. He asks to be excused, and my father waves him off without taking his eyes from the files.

After what seems like hours, my father finally turns to me, an expression of concern on his face. "Perhaps you were correct, Isabella. Are you certain these records have not been tampered with?"

"The Webbers are in charge of this sector," I explain, maintaining eye contact with him. "After Mating Day, they are sent down here to ensure they are locked away. Do you not trust them?"

He shakes his head. "Of course, I do."

I nod. "That will be all, JAKE."

The hologram closes and my father leans back in his chair, seemingly deep in thought. "I am finding this difficult to believe; how could they make such a big mistake, and within their own pod? They have assured us countless times that they follow an elaborate system. It makes me question their ability to match for us."

I nod in agreement. "It is a cause for concern, Father. We cannot keep the bloodlines pure if we continue to mate within our own pods."

"Yes, I am aware, but that is not supposed to happen for another thousand years."

"Someone made a mistake," Mother mumbles. "You will need to inform them, right away. It will not be good news for Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali. I cannot see this ending well."

I nod in agreeance. "I understand."

.

.

.

I tell Angela the next morning, during breakfast. Her drink nearly shoots from her nose when I explain what I found in the classified files.

"What!" she exclaims. "How could they…"

"It must have been an accident," I explain with a shrug. "I am not sure how they messed up, but we need to tell them before it is too late."

She stares at me for a long moment, her mouth opening and closing in disbelief. "Oh … Bella," she sighs out, slouching her shoulders. "Of course, I will have your back. Uh … is it okay if I tell Mike? I mean, what if there is a link in our bloodline too?" She shudders visibly.

I nod. "Of course. The more people that know, the better."

We tell Mike later on in the evening. His reaction is the one I least expect. I have never seen someone so enraged before as those emotions of passion do not normally apply to us. We have never been given reason for those feelings to be invoked.

It does not take long for the Education Pod to buzz with the news of the link in the bloodlines of those mating this year. During lunch, two days later, Angela and I are approached by my chosen mate, Eric. He is standing shyly off to the side, seemingly awaiting for me to take notice. Not sure of his intent for seeking me out, I pretend to not see him.

The effort is in vain as he clears his throat, leaving me no option but to address him. "Oh, Eric, hello." I give him a minimum smile so as not to encourage.

"Hello, Isabella. I was hoping we may speak?" he asks, motioning to the empty chairs across from Angela and me.

"Sure, have a seat," I say, noticing that Ben Cheney is also with him. "Both of you."

The two boys sit and I cannot help but notice as Ben's eyes trail over to my friend, who is looking anywhere but at him. Eric, on the other hand, is gazing at me with a curious expression.

Deciding to face this conversation head on, I lean forward and address him. "Eric? Did you wish to speak with me about something?"

He shakes his head and responds, "Oh yes, Isabella, I am sorry. I have heard the rumors and am curious as to what they mean. This is a time when we should be bonding, but I hear this news and wonder if we will ever actually be mates."

I sigh. "Eric, I cannot honestly answer that question at this point. Yes, the rumors are true. I have found a link in some of the selected pairs' previous bloodlines," I confirm for him.

"And with ours?" he asks, his eyes intent upon me.

I clear my throat and meet his stare. "No, I have found no link between our families"—he starts to smile, but I hold up my finger, halting him—"but, do you not see how the whole process is outdated? There is simply no way we can continue to be mated within our pods only. It is dire for the future of our race that we correct this issue _now_ , not later."

Ben speaks up unexpectedly. "So there is a chance I may not have to mate with Lauren Mallory?" His eyes spark with hope as he glances to Angela.

"Sadly, I cannot speak for what Captain may decide on this matter, but it is my hope that he will take a long look into our history and do what is best for all of Tesla," I respond sympathetically.

I find it interesting that someone other than me is not positive they have been paired with the proper mate. Although, I have to wonder of Ben's motives as he cannot take his eyes from my friend.

Angela chooses that moment to intervene in the conversation. "I have known of Mike for my entire life so when he was chosen as my mate, I thought it made sense. But now, I have to agree with Bella. The pods should be intermixed to prevent future contamination. No time like the present." She shrugs her shoulders and looks at each of us, finishing with Ben and holding his eye a bit longer, her cheeks darkening.

"But it must not always be within another pod, though, right?" Ben asks hastily.

"No I do not think so," I say and watch as he looks to Angela and smiles triumphantly. Not sure what to make of their curious actions, I direct my attention back to Eric. "I am sorry this leaves us in limbo, but I feel very strongly about this."

"Should we spend time together, get to know each other more, just in case we move forward with the ceremony?" Eric asks.

"I truly am sorry, Eric, but my focus is on this bloodline error. You and Ben may join us for lunch if you like, but that is all of the time I can allot right now," I say apologetically, but my mind still rejects him as my mate.

I do not know who I wish that candidate to be, but Eric Yorkie it is not.

The rest of the week passes with an undertone of rumblings throughout my pod. The mistake is in the forefront of everyone's mind. I almost feel regretful for allowing the news to spread before informing Captain, but I need people on my side.

This way, when the time comes, they will listen.

* * *

 **Sooo, what do you guys think? Will all go well with Captain, yay or nay? Check in with us next week to find out! We're so excited to share more with you guys, and THANK YOU so much for all the love! Your follows, faves, and reviews have us blown away.**

 **Be sure to 'Like' our Facebook page, Fyregirl Fics, if you haven't done it yet! We haves lots of banners, pics and exclusive teasers!**

 **Guess who Bella encounters next?**

 **Vamp**


	3. Trust

**Fran is the beta babe for this fic! 2browneyes, Gabby and Judyblue are prereading this amped up version. Lissa and Ceceprincess helped with the original.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

There is no time to be wasted. Now I must face the issues I have uncovered and address them head-on with Captain Cullen before it is too late. I am one person trying to stop two powerful beings from making, perhaps, one of the greatest mistakes on Telsa. They have to believe me. I am not sure what I will do, but I cannot give up until they know the truth.

I take confident, sure steps as I travel upwards toward the commanding sector. While I hold anticipation over the conversation to come, I also feel self-assured in my findings and ability to make my case. It is still an intimidating prospect to question your leaders.

Traveling the hallway leading to Captain's office, I come to a halt when LEAH appears before me. "May I help you?"

I clear my throat and lift my chin. "Yes, could you inform Captain that I require his presence?"

Her form stares blankly for a moment before she says, "Very well, Isabella."

Standing firmly in my spot, I wait patiently while she disappears only to return a minute later. "Captain said you may wait in his office and he will join you shortly."

"Thank you, LEAH," I say with a slight tilt of my head before continuing down the hall.

Captain Cullen's office is bigger than my and Angela's family quarters combined. It is a large, white, empty space with porcelain chairs, and a single, green hologram centering the room. My anxiousness increases as I anticipate his arrival, staring at the TwiPuter and tapping my fingernails against the armchair.

The doors slide open unexpectedly and I am greeted by Captain Cullen and Peter Denali. I stand to salute them, but Captain immediately tells me to sit. I quickly reclaim my seat, crossing my arms as they move to sit across from me.

"Isabella," Captain says, the sharpness in his tone surprising me. "How are you?"

My eyebrows pull together, wondering if he is already aware of why I am here. "I … I am well, thank you," I speak clearly, brushing my doubt to the back of my mind. "I am actually here to inform you of something—"

"That will not be necessary," Co-Captain Denali cuts me off, narrowing his eyes in my direction.

My eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

Co-Captain Denali sighs, crossings his arms over his chest. "We have heard the rumors floating around your pod, and I can assure you, you are one hundred percent incorrect, Isabella. The file you retrieved from the _classified_ "―he pauses, stressing the word―"room, was tampered with."

 _What?_

"Are you accusing me of sending out false information?" I question evenly.

Captain Cullen speaks over me. "Well, Isabella, it has come to my attention that you have accessed a room for which you are not assigned. Please understand you will not be in trouble for this, but how are we to believe that you, yourself, have not tampered with the record you have shown everyone? After all, someone with the ability to commit treason certainly would not be opposed to fraud as well."

My eyes widen in horror.

 _Treason? Fraud?_

"T-treason?" I nearly shout, surprising myself. "How did I—?"

"It is simple, Isabella. You failed to trust us and intentionally went behind our backs seeking to disprove the quality of our work. That act alone qualifies as treason and is punishable by arrest. Not only you, but also, your friend who allowed you into the room," Co-Captain Denali states.

Suddenly, an emotion I have never felt before surges through me. My heart begins to race, my palms twitch and the urge to scream is nearly unavoidable.

 _Is this rage?_ I ask myself. _Is this what Mike was feeling?_

I stand abruptly, unable to bear the emotions rushing through me. "How could you accuse me of something like that? I have been nothing but loyal to you since I was an infant!"

Captain Cullen's eyes widen at my outburst. "Now, Isabella, do not do anything irrational."

I suppress the urge to scream, turning my back on him and marching to the door. "Let me out of here," I demand, my face suddenly burning hot. "I want to leave."

Captain Cullen sighs. "Very well, then. Please compose yourself, and do not make a scene. If you act out again, Isabella, there will be consequences."

I bite back a comment, overwhelmed to the point of something nameless to me. How could I feel so hurt?

Removing myself from the room becomes my number one objective. Taking measured steps, I make my way from the office before I allow my feet to move faster.

The further I move from Captain's office, the more relief I feel, but my mind still churns with their words. They are burned into my brain, repeating over and over.

Treason.

Treason.

Treason.

My intellect automatically pulls the definition from its depths: the crime of betraying one's country, especially by attempting to kill the sovereign or overthrow the government.

 _Did I do that?_

No, I decide, I did not. I was only trying to prevent them from tainting our bloodlines, not for my sake, but for everyone who exists on Tesla.

Before I can make my escape from the Commanding Pod, my eyes land on a stunning pair. They are seated on a couch near a porthole, admiring the view of the stars. My feet automatically turn in their direction, apparently unable to stop themselves.

As I approach, my eyes study them. Their posture is stiff―forced―as if they are attempting to appear to have a good time, but really are not. Their smiles are fake and their body language is tense.

Slowing my gait, I focus specifically on Edward Cullen. He is a truly stunning specimen who stands above six feet and has wild, coppery-colored hair with a set of enrapturing green eyes to match those of his father. His attitude is superior, though, as if we are all beneath him, and I suppose we are.

Tanya, although beautiful in her own right, still does not measure up to the perfection that is the Cullens. I look harder, hoping to see some trace of the same genes running through them, but am able to find none. Her flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes are in direct contrast with the Cullen features.

Suddenly, I am standing before them, and in my typical fashion, wearing a blank expression. I waste no time immediately getting to the point. "Excuse me, Edward, Tanya," I say, gaining their attention.

Edward's eyes widen at my sudden appearance. He stands swiftly, his shoulders rigid. "Isabella, what are you doing here?"

Shocked that he even remembers my name, I stutter, "I ... uh … "

He quickly grabs my arm and begins leading me from the hallway. Tanya follows closely behind. When we reach a more private spot, he stops and turns to me. "I take it you have not yet spoken with my father?"

Feeling defensive, I cross my arms over my chest. "I have."

His brows arch high upon his forehead. "Oh, I see." He places his hands on his hips, taking on an authoritative air. "Then what could you possibly mean to say to Tanya and me?"

My hackles rise at his stiff tone and demeanor, so I square my shoulders. "Tanya is unimportant in what I have to say as it was you, our future Captain, with whom I wished to speak. But since she is here and it does concern her, I will converse with you both."

Tanya steps closer at the mention of her name. "Well, go on then, Isabella, is it?" Her brow lifts and her hand secures itself on Edward's elbow.

If I was not paying attention, I would not have noticed the slight tensing of his muscles at her touch, but I was, so I did. Storing that piece of information to ponder later, I make my plea.

I explain everything to them as they stand, listening with rapt attention. Not once does either interrupt my diatribe or pretend as if anything I am saying is ridiculous. When I am done, neither seem to be able to form a reply.

Finally, it is Tanya who comes out of her stupor. "I do not know you, Isabella, but I do know my father. He would never allow this union if there were any chance of tainting our bloodline. So this must be some mistake, if not an attempt to disparage the Denali name." She flings her hair behind her back and starts to turn away. "If you continue spreading these lies, you will be punished." Pulling on Edward's arms, she mutters, "Come along, Edward."

Edward stands stiff, his eyes boring into mine. I am not sure what he hopes to see, but if it is a lie, he will not find it here. "Edward," Tanya calls from a few feet away. "We must go."

He peers over his shoulder and with a tight jaw says, "One second, Tanya."

His eyes make their way back to me, but this time, they start from my feet and peruse their way up my body. My skin seems to heat under his traveling gaze. The feeling is foreign to me, mysterious, but not unwelcome.

When he meets my eyes again, his own scorch, liquid green fire leaps in their depths. He leans close enough for me to feel his breath washing over my cheeks. "I suggest you drop this, Isabella." My name rolls from his tongue, shivers race up my spine. He leans closer still, his lips almost to my ear. "We would not want you to be the first passenger aboard Tesla to need _punishment_ would we?"

He steps back and joins Tanya, who has been patiently waiting for him a few yards away. They casually, but stiffly―if that is even possible—move down the hall and away from where I am standing. Long after they have gone, I watch the entryway where they disappeared, wondering what in the Tesla just happened.

Later that night as I lie on my bed, I allow my mind to replay that conversation. Specifically, the heat that burned through me under Edward's green gaze.

 _What was that?_

 _Lust?_

I have read about it in ancient texts, but never heard it spoken of before. Is it possible in our perfect race that these unnecessary feelings are making an appearance? Is it due to our bloodline already being tainted?

As my mind spins with ways to gain access to the records room again, JAKE appears unexpectedly. "Isabella, you have a visitor." His shape transforms, and my eyes widen at the image.

"JAKE," I whisper-shout.

He returns to his original shape and addresses me, "Yes, Isabella?"

"That is Edward Cullen!"

"Yes, Isabella. Edward Cullen is here to see you. The future leader of your race, son to Carlisle and Esme Cullen," he replies in what sounds like a bored voice.

"What is he doing here?" My hands fly around aimlessly, panicking at the thought of my future captain standing just outside the room.

"Maybe you should permit him entrance?" JAKE suggests.

A glance to the hologram mirror assures me my bun is firmly intact, but when I look down at my clothes, I realize I am in nothing but sleep shorts and a T-shirt. In our private quarters is the only time we are allowed such comforts, and even then, I must adhere to my pod's color, which is crème.

"He is getting impatient, Isabella," JAKE informs me.

"Fine," I snap. "Permit him entrance."

Deciding that the least I can do is move to the proper seating area, I make my way over to the small crème loveseat in the corner. The whoosh of the door meets my ears and I look up, apprehensive of the expression on his face.

Only, it is not what I expected. His eyes are once more trained on other parts of my body, and again, it heats under the sear of his gaze. Like molten lava, it moves over me, crisping the skin in its wake.

Feeling particularly vulnerable, I pull my legs closer and clear my throat. "Edward," I say tentatively.

"Isabella." My name is but a quiet whisper in the silent room.

I swallow and stand, fidgety and unsure, motioning to the vacant loveseat. "Please, would you sit?"

He snaps from his trance and hurries forward, taking a seat. "Please, sit, Isabella. We must talk." His tone is commanding, but his eyes are soft.

Stepping closer, I join him and face forward, anxious over our proximity. "Isabella, look at me," Edward all but demands. When I turn, the nearness of his face causes me to gasp. "I need to see your proof," he commands softly.

Already feeling out of sorts from the closeness of our bodies, I use the excuse to jump up quickly. Pretending as if it is of the utmost importance, I hurry to my bed and grab my TwiPad. After returning to Edward, I immediately get to work.

As he studies the evidence, he is silent, his body unyielding. His eyes bore into every piece of information as if he is committing it to memory. When I get to the most damning material, he jumps from his seat, his hand brushing mine.

The caress of his skin reignites the heat.

He is across the room pacing rapidly, hands buried in his glorious hair. He suddenly stops and levels me with a manic gaze. "My father did not believe you?"

I stand and clutch the TwiPad tightly to my chest. "Captain did not even see the evidence. He dismissed me almost as soon as I entered."

"No, that cannot be right. He said he would hear you out!" His voice is more desperate, pleading with me to understand. What? I do not know. "He said it was a mistake in the records. That he would show you."

I start shaking my head. "He did not show me anything. He basically accused me of _treason_ and sent me away."

He resumes his pacing, mumbling to himself. Finally, he comes to stand before me, his hands reaching out to take my shoulders, eyes boring into mine. "We cannot let this happen, Isabella. We cannot allow my union with Tanya."

Stunned by his touch, I stay silent; searching his eyes for anything to tell me this is a dream. But it is not. The heat from his skin is seeping through my clothes and moving outward from his touch.

I step away and turn my back, shocked that this moment is occurring. "No, we cannot." But then the real question becomes clear so I spin around to face him. "Are you willing to fight, Edward? To stand beside me against your own father?" I ask heedfully, struggling to believe he would be so disloyal to his own blood.

Indecision flicks across his face so quickly I almost miss it before determination settles. "If that is the only choice I have, then yes, I will stand against my father." He steps forward, filling the space I had created between us. "But are you sure you are prepared to go against a direct order, Isabella? Are you sure that you are willing to risk punishment in an attempt to alter my predetermined destiny?"

His presence fills my senses, making it hard to concentrate, but this answer needs no thought. I will do what is best for my race, without question. "Yes," I reply simply, unable to voice anything more.

"Then we need a plan." The green of his eyes flicker hard like steel, a sign that my future leader is in command. Gone is the uncertain man who arrived at my door.

Turning, I pretend to ponder his words, when in all actuality, I am removing myself from the intensity of his gaze. When I am sufficiently far enough away, I turn back to him. His eyes have not moved from my form.

Feeling both embarrassment and something else I cannot quite place, I clear my throat, hoping to recapture his attention. "I have shown you proof of the mating deviation, Edward. All you will need is to have your father view it."

"Do you not understand, Isabella?" he asks as if speaking to a child. He must realize this because again, he invades my personal space. "My father has dismissed your claims as nonsense. Peter Denali has convinced him that you tampered with the evidence before presenting it. We will need to research deeper and confirm the records."

Once again, I move to step away, but he catches my arm. "Isabella," he beseeches. "Why do you insist upon avoiding me?"

I look away, unsure how to answer and confused as to why it is affecting him. Is my future leader so accustomed to direct attention that my aloofness concerns him or is it something more? Can he read my thoughts or feel the chaos that reigns when he is near?

"I am not avoiding you, Edward. Do not be silly," I respond lightly, even though it is forced. "So where would you like to start?" He slowly removes his hand.

"The records room," he states confidently.

"It is not possible," I counter.

At my proclamation, his eyes turn to slits and he steps so close that his breath brushes my skin as he speaks. "Why is it not possible, Isabella?" My name is a hiss. "Am I to assume that your evidence is tainted? That you would not show me the originals?"

My ire rises with his accusations so I push him from my space. "How dare you?" I accuse. "I cannot access the records because Angela will no longer permit my entrance."

His lips quirk up, forming an expression unfamiliar to me. "Is that the only reason?"

"Of course," I challenge.

"Not a problem. I will meet you tomorrow night, here, at this same time. Good night, Isabella." He turns and disappears from my room with the same swiftness in which he entered.

I return to my bed and flop on my back, wondering what in Tesla just happened here. So many contrasting emotions are moving through me that I fail to latch onto a single one. My hands jitter from the excitement of having someone of power willing to listen, but that is not all. My stomach jitters as well, from what, I am not sure.

.

.

The following night, I am pacing my room―dressed properly―awaiting the arrival of my future leader. He does not disappoint. Within minutes, JAKE is announcing his return.

Instead of allowing him entrance, I join him at the door. "Edward."

"Isabella," he responds his lips quirking up in that odd way. "I see you are prepared tonight."

"Excuse me?" I question, brow lifted.

His hand motions over my form. "The proper attire."

"Oh," I scoff, embarrassed. "You caught me unaware last night."

He waves his hand for me to proceed before him and mumbles, "That makes two of us."

Deciding not to question him, I lead the way to the library. We walk in silence, each casting furtive glances at the other. When we reach the entrance, I wave my wrist, allowing the doors to slide open.

Upon arriving at the record-keeping room, I stop and face him, waiting to see what his plan may be. He lifts a brow in challenge and brings his wrist up, waving it over the door. To my surprise, it opens.

"How did you―"

"Isabella, I am from the Commanding Pod, more specifically, I am the future leader of our race. Did you think there was a place on Tesla I did not have access to?" he asks haughtily.

I huff at his arrogance and move further into the room, going straight for the TwiDiscs that hold the original information. Pulling them out all at once and passing some to Edward, I motion to a table nearby.

We sit and go through each record carefully, cross-referencing the Webber who entered the information throughout the years. Almost every document has a different author. Edward's brows crease deeper and deeper as the facts become clear.

Not only has there been a Cullen/Denali match in the last seventy years, but there are two more matches set for present-day teens from other pods already recorded.

I inspect the documents, feeling my eyes widen in horror. After a considerable amount of time, I begin to feel sick. "Science experiments," I grumble under my breath, recalling the words of Amelia Swan.

"How can this be?" Edward asks, the devastation clear. "My father would never intentionally allow this."

I touch his shoulder, so moved by his obvious torment. He does not pull away or stiffen as I expect, but rather leans into me. "I do not know, Edward. Who is in charge of the pairings?"

His shoulders stiffen. "The Denali family," he accuses, jumping from his seat to pace. "They are responsible for this and my father is allowing it to happen!"

Standing, I go to him in hopes of calming him down. My hands land on his chest, feeling the tremors move through him. "Calm down, Edward. This emotion you are experiencing is not needed. It is wasted energy."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, his nostrils flaring. When his lids open, I am taken aback by the emotions I see brewing. They are unfamiliar, yet, it is as if my body recognizes them and heats in response.

He reaches up and removes my hands, fisting them in his own. "Isabella, thank you. You cannot possibly understand what you have done for me. What you continue to do for me. I will go to my father as soon as I return to my pod. I _will_ stop this."

Unsure how to respond to his declarations, I try to lighten the mood. "It is … Bella. Please, call me Bella."

An indent forms between his brows. "Bella?"

Even in his confused state, my name sounds better from his lips than any other. I nod and allow a small smile. "Yes, everyone close to me calls me that."

The indent disappears and the quirk returns. "Do they?" He tugs my hands so that I take a step forward. "And am I close to you?"

I swallow thickly and watch as his eyes follow the movement. "Uh … yes," I respond timidly.

His quirk turns into a genuine smile. "Yes. Now allow me to escort you back to your room, _Bella_ ," he says teasingly.

"Thank you, sir," I return in my own teasing voice.

He turns to guide us from the records room, only when he releases me, it is just one hand. The other stays firmly grasped in his until he leaves me at my door.

* * *

 **So Edward was willing to listen, but will it matter? Obviously this was intentional rather than because the system was flawed, although at some point, intermixing of the pods will become a necessity.**

 **Be sure to like Fyregirl Fics on FB for pics and teasers.**

 **Brand new chapter coming next week. See you then :)**

 **Fyre**

 **THIS IS A COLLAB WITH VAMPIIREGIRL93. We will be alternating review replies so you'll hear from us both throughout. Fyre is odd chapters, Vamp is even!**


	4. Contention

**Thank you to our amazing team. Fran is our darling beta. She makes our words sparkle. Judyblue, Gabby, and 2browneyes read this before you do. Lissa and Cece read the original.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

The feel of her warm, soft skin against mine as we traverse the hallways leading back to her quarters is foreign yet pleasant. I find myself wondering at the contentment it brings but also perplexed at the brewing sense of rightness.

Isabella Swan is someone who I have known of my whole life, yet she is completely unknown. A creature who has proven to be not only intelligent but equally as fierce about the future of our race as I am. She has risked her freedom in an attempt to right a wrong that not only profoundly affects me personally, but also affects every other being on Tesla.

As I quietly contemplate our current circumstances, she strides beside me, ever so graceful and lost in her own silent musings. The bond building between us is strong and undeniable as we face an uncertain future.

Arriving at her door, I am hesitant to break the connection flowing between us, but the anger that consumes me drives me to leave her and seek out the one who can answer my unanswered questions.

A brief few minutes after, I am already back in the Commanding Pod. Headstrong and with unwelcome emotions, I go straight for my parents' quarters. The time of night has no bearing on the questions I must pose. I crave answers, the leader in me ready to command them.

Standing in the hallway, waiting for LEAH to announce me, I take deep, calming breaths in hopes of allowing a clearer head to prevail. I cannot allow my emotions rule this conversation even though the anger inside me burns.

When the doors slide open, I am caught off guard by my mother's confused expression. "Edward?" she questions. "It is late, son. I did not expect you."

I lean forward and place a kiss on her cheek. "Hello, Mother." I lean back and clear my throat before saying, "I am sorry for such a late visit, but I am seeking Captain." I hold myself stiff and formal so as to convey that I am here for non-personal matters.

Her brows rise high upon her head as she studies me; from the tense set of my jaw to the square set of my shoulders. Her posture reacts in turn, her chin lifting. "As you well know, Edward, unless there is an emergency, Captain has retired for the night. If it is urgent, you may see Co-Captain Denali as he is on duty."

Her words do nothing but make my ire rise incrementally, but I already know this is a lost cause. I cannot expect any special treatment and angering my father before we have even begun to speak will not earn me any favors.

I clench my jaw tighter and nod. "Very well, Mother. I do feel the matter is urgent, but I also feel it is business that only the Captain and future Captain of this ship should discuss. Would you inform him of my wishes to speak with him first thing in the morning?"

"I will," she replies with a nod. But as I go to turn away, her hand lands on my forearm. "Son, is everything all right?" Concern lines her features, and even though I am angry, I cannot allow it to affect my relationship with my mother.

I turn to her and sigh. "I hope it will be. Goodnight." I leave her with another kiss to her cheek.

Alone in my room, I pace. Nervous, angry energy flows through me, making it impossible to settle my mind. The errors Isa— _Bella_ and I discovered haunt me in ways I never thought possible.

 _How could my father so carelessly brush aside her concerns?_

 _Simply because Peter says so?_

There must be more.

 _Is he afraid of a mistake coming to light?_

 _Does he want a Cullen/Denali pairing so much it would not matter?_

I cannot begin to fathom a world where his reasoning is sound. A mistake on his part for sure, but is it more? Intentional? Accidental? Carelessness?

I huff out a gust of air. Carlisle does not do carelessness. His actions are esteemed and well thought out, he is an acclaimed leader who has done a most masterful job at his post. I have trained with him for years to follow in succession and have only hoped to be as successful.

Now I intend to rival him. No mistake such as this will pass my rule; be shoved under the rug, brushed aside. I will listen to my people so as to learn instead of assuming I am superior in every way.

With my thoughts clearer, I move to the bathroom to tend to my nightly needs before retiring to bed. Naked, I allow the billowing steam to encompass me in hopes of clearing my mind further, but it does not happen.

The hazy atmosphere only brings forth a jumble of images. Images I would never admit to seeing behind my closed lids but cannot make disappear. Even the reopening of my eyes does nothing to erase the sights floating to the forefront of my mind.

I shake my head in an attempt to clear it, but it is useless. Leaning back into the wall, I close my eyes again and savor instead. Abstract and sensual, the images float through my mind, awakening parts of me I have been taught to keep well contained.

In the privacy of my own quarters, I explore a newly awakened side of me.

And when I surrender to sleep, I dream of chocolate browns and skin-tight crèmes. .

.

.

So deep asleep am I that it takes LEAH's appearance in my quarters to rouse me the next morning. "Edward," LEAH says. "Captain is demanding your presence in his office."

I jump up, fully aware that I have overslept. Upset and embarrassed, I rush LEAH away. "Inform him I am on the way. Now."

Donning a freshly pressed, fitted, silver space suit, I hurry from my quarters and toward Captain's office. Upon arrival, I slow my pace so as not to seem overly rushed, taking a moment to order my thoughts.

Squaring my shoulders, I enter the double doors, an air of authority to my movements. Captain is my commander and I respect that, but as future commander, I too hold a certain level of power and respect, and I will not back down on my convictions.

Captain is sitting behind his desk, his shrewd eyes upon me as I cross the expansive room. I remain unflinching under his stare, returning one of my own. "Captain," I say with a slight nod as I stop before his desk.

He stands and holds out his hand as if this was any other meeting concerning our people, but it is not, and I believe he is already aware. "Edward, good to see you this morning," he greets before motioning his hand at the empty chair behind me. "Have a seat, please."

I take the proffered chair and clasp my fingers, propping my hands in my lap. This meeting is important to me and I intend to remain levelheaded and strong throughout in order to get my point across.

Sensing my displeasure, Captain asks, "I assume there is a reason you requested we meet?" His brows are high, inquisitive, but knowing at the same time.

I take a deep breath, ordering my thoughts, and clear my throat. "Yes, Captain." His eyes narrow imperceptibly at my use of his proper title, but I continue before he can protest. "This meeting is a crucial one. It has come to my attention that you have chosen to ignore Isabella Swan's concerns regarding our bloodline corruption."

Captain's eyes narrow even further and his jaw tightens. "I see. And exactly how would something like this come to your attention?"

The way in which he asks the question does nothing but make my ire rise. I hold back the snide remark on the tip of my tongue and try to be reasonable. "We have discussed this matter before if you remember?" I pause and wait for him to nod his agreement. "And at the conclusion of that meeting, I was assured that you would allow her to show you the proof." My voice rises with the thoughts of how Bella was treated when she faced him with the evidence. I clamp my jaw shut so as to not lose control.

Captain rocks back in his chair, an almost smug look on his face. It is an unpleasant look on someone who I turn to for guidance, both in my political and personal life. "Are you questioning my judgment, son?" He chuckles under his breath.

"Do not call me son!" I jump from my seat and begin to pace. "I am not here as your son, _Captain_ , I am here as the future leader of our race. Let us get that clear right this second." I snap my eyes to him so that he may see the seriousness of my declaration. "It is my duty to look after my people, and unfortunately, I am tasked with doing just that before my actual time has arrived."

Captain stands, an imposing figure in the stark white space. His hand smacks down on his desk, the sound echoing off the walls. "Enough! Sit!" He points to the chair I vacated earlier. I puff up my chest on the brink of refusing when his tone softens. "Please, Edward, sit."

I begrudgingly follow his order, attempting to gain control of my anger. Taking deep, even breaths, I calm myself and prepare to approach this as the leader I am destined to be. "Captain, I apologize for my anger."

"Apology accepted." He tilts his head and takes his own deep breath. "I cannot say that I understand your frustrations, Edward, but I am willing to accept them." He leans forward, propping his clasped hands on his desk. "I am not sure what it is you are asking of me. The situation has been reviewed and a conclusion has been reached. I am sorry that is unsatisfactory to you."

"Unsatisfactory?" I repeat cynically. "Captain, does reviewing not include actually looking into the evidence?"

His clear green eyes survey me. "What difference would that make? The _proposed_ evidence could very easily be tainted, bringing us no closer to the truth than we are now. I have ordered Peter to double check his records."

"Peter," I snarl. "Did you ever consider that Peter is the problem?"

"No, Edward, I have not. Why would I, as a matter of fact?" With a wave of his hand, he leans back in his seat. "Why would I trust Isabella Swan's word over that of your current Co-Captain?"

"Maybe because what she is saying is true," I grit. "You would not know as you dismissed her without even listening to what she had to say." I stand again to pace, this time already preparing myself for failure. It is clear he has his mind set on the facts as he sees them as opposed to how they are.

"And you know this how?" he questions.

I stop and turn to him. "Because I asked her. _And_ I looked at the evidence from the records room."

His eyes widen and he sucks in through his nose, the anger evident. "How dare you go behind my back!" He jumps from his seat.

"No! How dare you lie to me when it comes to the future of our race. You did not listen or even make an attempt. You accused her of _treason_ for Tesla sake." My hands have found their way to my hair, tugging to the point of pain.

He leaves his position of power and comes to stand before me. "Edward, I assure you I _will_ look into this matter more, but until then, could you please stay away from Isabella Swan." Even with the please, I know it is a command, not a request.

I study his face and I see the promise of his words, but is that enough? He promised me before and allowed Peter to negate it. Could he just simply be attempting to placate me? Surely he must know I will not let this go that easily.

"Unlike you, Father, I will not make promises I have no intention of keeping"—he opens his mouth to speak, but I hold up my finger—"but, if you do right by our race, I will honor your wishes … for now."

His shoulders soften. "Very well."

He returns to his desk and I take my leave, feeling only minutely better than I did before I entered. All I can hope for is that I have somehow convinced him to look deeper.

.

.

My duties as future leader are never far from my mind. At this point last week that included mating with Tanya Denali. However, that is no longer an option, and yet I find myself not at all disappointed with the change in direction.

I am oddly … pleased.

Bella's face pops into my mind and I catch myself smiling involuntarily. The ability she has to stand firm on her beliefs, even to a man of power, is more than intriguing, it is almost a lure, enticing me, pulling me deeper and deeper into a web I do not even think she realizes she spins.

Feeling my face heat, I shake my head to clear the untoward thoughts from entering in the light of day. I set about my routine, hoping to be productive. To learn more, to be better, to prove I am worthy of the title bestowed upon me.

"Edward!" I hear a voice calling as I enter the common rooms of the Commanding Pod. Turning my head, I catch sight of a young man already moving in my direction.

A smile lights my face. "Jasper," I say as he catches up to step in line beside me. "How are you this morning?" Jasper is a younger, close in age to my sister, Alice. They have already been preliminarily paired for the next Mating Ceremony.

He looks around and leans his head closer to mine. "I have heard rumors," he says quietly.

I lean back to peer at him speculatively. "Rumors?"

His eyes widen at my question and he motions me to lean down so he does not have to speak very loud. "Yeah, rumors." He lifts his brows in an attempt to convey something, but I am missing the point. At my confused expression, he whispers, "About the bloodline error."

I attempt to school my features, but Jasper is as sharp as a tack. His blue eyes zero in on mine and he starts nodding. "I knew it. What is going on, Edward?"

I immediately start shaking my head. "Nothing for you to be concerned with, Jasper." Then I lean closer. "Where did you hear such rumors?"

He shrugs. "Everyone in the Education Pod knows. Why are our leaders hiding this?"

My shoulders sag, and I prepare myself to brush his concerns aside. There is a time to take a stand and it is not now, not with this young member of our race. "Nothing is being hidden, Jasper. The matter has been before the Captain and requires more study. I assure you I am being kept apprised of the situation."

His eyes cut to the floor and he speaks lowly, more subdued. "Does this mean my match with Alice will be null?"

With that question, everything becomes clear. He and Alice have known each other their whole lives and have always held great respect for each other. When he was informed of his match with Alice, he was very pleased and accepted the role with honor.

As the commanding family, the Cullens have certain expectations. Since this is the case, our matches are chosen much earlier than most others on Tesla. This gives us the opportunity to form a bond with our life mate and develop a strong relationship. Even Alice, who will never lead, is part of the commanding family and is held to a much higher standard.

I have known Tanya was to be my mate since I was eight years old; a time, when in my mind, girls served no real purpose. As I grew, I began to understand the dynamic and importance of a mated pair and easily accepted Tanya as the person to fill that role.

It is only now that I realize there is a difference between accepting something and actually wanting it. I do not want it, her. I did not want it before the tainted bloodlines came to light, but I never knew what _want_ felt like. Now, I think that I may have an inkling

"Edward?" Jasper questions, his brows furrowed with worry from my complete failure to respond.

I shake my head to clear the hazy thoughts attempting to creep inside. "Jasper, there is no reason for you to be concerned over your pairing with Alice. Nothing at this point would indicate any issues for either of you."

He fist pumps, his youthful age shining in the beaming smile stretched across his face. "Yes!"

I chuckle at his exuberance and give his shoulder a firm squeeze. "Now that is settled. Do you not have duties to attend?" I lift an imposing brow.

"Yes, sir." He salutes me and continues on his way.

.

.

Two days later and Tanya is standing before me, a questioning look upon her face. "Edward, I have not seen you in quite some time. That is not like you."

"Can we talk?" I ask, steering her toward a more private alcove as I wave my hand in offer of a seat. "I have been meaning to seek you out but have been so busy. I am sorry."

She flicks her hair behind her shoulder and studies me. "Is there a problem? You seem stressed."

I sigh and take the seat beside her. "Tanya, actually, there is, and I hope this will not affect our friendship." I take her hands between mine and meet her concerned, blue eyes. "Our match cannot happen. There is a link between our bloodlines and I cannot jeopardize our race."

"Edward," she breaks in, halting me from saying more. "Is this about what Isabella Swan said? I have spoken with my father, and he has assured me there is no truth to her accusations."

My jaw tightens, but I resolve not to take my anger out on Tanya. "Your father is not speaking the truth, Tanya. I have seen the evidence with my own eyes."

"Oh, dear," she says. "How can you allow yourself to be drawn into her lie? She is disparaging the Denali name." Her tone is indignant now, scathing almost.

I stand abruptly and face her, my body tense. "I would not lie to you, Tanya. Bella speaks the truth and I will not allow this union." Unable to maintain my anger at the brainwashing Peter has imposed upon her, I turn and leave with those final parting words.

.

.

Another week passes and I feel as if the matter is being brushed aside. By now, I expected some form of a response from Captain, but he has not spoken of it at all. We have had plenty occasions to converse, but none of what has been said pertained to this specific subject. I am getting impatient for a resolution, and what is more, I am impatient to lay eyes on Bella once again.

That impatience is a foreign feeling to me, but I welcome it, crave it actually. She stimulates my mind with her wit, and those nightly images stimulate me in other ways I am not ready to admit or even ponder. My exile from her presence ends today.

Stiffening my spine, I enter Captain's office once more, this time, I am not in the mindset to make any promises. I intend to state my demands.

He stands, surprised by my abrupt entrance. "Edward. LEAH failed to notify me of this meeting."

"That is because we did not have a meeting prior to my entering your office," I explain, coming to a stop before his desk. "But now we do." I take a seat and lift a brow, daring him to object.

He clears his throat but says nothing in rebuttal. "Very well, Edward. The floor is yours." He waves his hands for me to speak freely.

I order my thoughts before speaking as I am not here to argue the point any further. My goal is to make my intentions clear as to how I intend to move forward since he so obviously is burying his head in the sand.

I take a deep breath then say, "Captain, as you are aware, I requested you delve further into a matter of great importance to me. More than a week has passed and I have heard of no resolution"—he opens his mouth, but a stern look and lifted finger causes his jaw to snap closed—"nor have I even been approached to discuss this matter. With that noted, I am now withdrawing my promise to stay away from Bella, and furthermore, intend to follow my own path to righting this wrong."

I sit back in my seat and cross my arms, my face unyielding, my mind made up. It is my duty as future Captain to fulfill my obligations, even when they go directly again my current Captain. Were it simply a matter of which vegetable to serve for dinner the faux pas could be allowed to pass, but this is more than that, this concerns the very future of our race and I cannot allow myself to look away.

Captain sighs. "Edward, please. If you would just give me time—"

"Time? The Mating Ceremony is looming very close in our—no _my_ future. I do not have time," I state decisively then stand. "I will not allow our race to be tainted."

I leave my father staring at the empty space I once occupied and continue back to my duties.

By the time evening falls, instead of closing my eyes and allowing the images to come unbidden, I do something even better.

I begin my trek to the Education Pod and Bella's quarters.

* * *

 _ **That mic drop tho.**_

 **So, what do we think of Edward's POV?**

 **Mating Deviation is up for fic dive of April over at A Different Forest! If you find yourself lurking around there like myself you'll discover some great fic recs, so stop in to vote for our fic if you do feel so inclined!**

 **See you next week ;)**

 **Vamp**


	5. Verdict

**Fran makes it the words prettier and 2browneyes, Judyblue and Gabby preread.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I don't hear from Edward the next day.

Or the next.

Or at all the following week.

My days are spent worrying. I sit with Angela, Ben and Eric—learning what I can about my intended mate while silently wondering if I have given the thought of salvaging our future bloodlines too much hope.

Dread creeps into me slowly, my worriment increasing with each passing day. Logically, I am aware that I have no reason to be upset. Edward is a busy man, certainly there is a cause for his lack of communication. However, the emotions within me, which I seldom mind, feel the strain of his absence and mistake it for abandonment.

I lie awake in bed, gazing up at the ceiling, seized with worry.

What if Captain Cullen had his son imprisoned for helping me? Or worse, what if Co-Captain Denali did? The possibilities spin dizzily in my head.

"Isabella." JAKE's form appears, startling me out of my trance. "Edward is here. Should I grant him entrance?"

I sit upright immediately, sliding off the bed to walk to the door. "Allow him in, please."

The door slides open, and my body relaxes almost instantaneously. Edward stands at the other side, dressed in his standard attire, his bronze hair a disarray as if he has been tugging at it all afternoon.

He wastes no time entering the room, his hands going straight to my face. I jump in surprise, the dull zapping sensation created by his fingertips igniting heat in my cheeks. What he is doing, I do not know, but I do not object to his touch.

"Bella, what is wrong?" he asks, pulling his hand away to show me the wetness on his fingertips. "What is this?"

I gape at him, surprised myself.

"T-tears?" I ask, uncertain as I recall reading about them in Amelia's journal. "I have been upset, I suppose. Worried."

"Worried," he murmurs contemplatively, trailing his fingers down my cheek. I shiver involuntarily, so unused to the sensation. After a moment, he swallows thickly and furrows his eyebrows. "I caused this?"

"I … I wondered where you were," I explain hesitantly, peering up at him through my eyelashes. His encompassing, green eyes narrow. "Then my mind started reeling with all of the possibilities. I assumed you had been imprisoned because of me."

He draws back, several emotions crossing his face at once. It begins with surprise but settles with something that runs deeper than appreciation. His lips quirk up after a moment, and he swipes at my tears with his thumbs. "I am all right," he assures me. "No imprisonment as of yet, but I was under strict orders to stay away from you."

My chest caves in. "You are forbidden from seeing me?"

He sighs. "Peter has him convinced you are nothing but a troublemaker trying to get attention."

"Why?" I ask. "Why does he want you and Tanya together so badly? That he would risk …" I shake my head, shuddering.

Edward sighs, reaching up to scrub a hand through his hair. "To hold a position of power, I suppose. Tanya is Peter's only child and his only heir. She is not in line to become the next co-captain."

I mull his words over for a moment. "But how would she hold any power by mating with you?"

"Through me," he mumbles, walking over to the loveseat. I follow his lead, sitting beside him as he continues, "I am not sure Tanya would intentionally taint our bloodlines, but Peter has her convinced you are nothing but a nuisance, just as he has the others in Commanding. I think he was hoping Tanya and I would form a bond, and she would listen to him if something goes awry. Now he sees you as a threat, and he has turned my father against us."

I sigh softly, taking in this information. Edward's theory makes sense—Peter is obsessed with power.

"We need to inform the others," he whispers, meeting my eyes. "Get everyone on our side before it is too late."

I contemplate this for a moment. "You are certain this will work?"

He grimaces. "I am not sure we have another choice."

I nod. "Then we will start tomorrow."

He stands, and I follow him to the door, but he turns just as he reaches it. "Bella, I do not know what the future holds for us beyond this point, but I promise…" His eyes darken slightly. "I will not let anything happen to you."

I gaze back him, unable to form a coherent thought as I take in his protective stance. His eyes are firm, unyielding, and for a brief moment I forget just what it was he was saying. I wonder if he knows he holds this ability over me, or if he is as oblivious to the feeling as I am.

"I will see you tomorrow," he says finally, breaking me from my trance.

"Tomorrow," I echo, but he is already gone.

.

.

The following evening, Edward introduces me to his younger sister, Alice. I am initially put off by her obscurity—she is peppy and speaks quickly, which is unusual to me. "She is only here to help us," Edward speaks lowly into my ear. I ward off the goosebumps threatening to rise on my skin. "You should not feel intimidated by her. I am not."

And I am not, not by a long shot. But I do keep my distance as she leads us to the elevator on our way to the Healing Pod.

We are greeted by Rosalie Hale, a doctor in training. "Let me guess," she starts, grinning in my direction. "You were outside playing space ball and tripped on microgravity?"

I laugh, knowing she is only teasing me. I have visited the Healing Pod countless times. "Not today," I begin, but am interrupted by Edward.

"You cannot trip on microgravity. And space ball?" Edward asks, turning his eyes to me in question.

 _Does he not understand satire?_

"She was joking. And it is a game," I explain, which only serves to confuse him more. "Oh, err—maybe I will show you sometime."

I turn back to Rosalie when I hear him mumble, "I will remember that."

Rosalie smiles and turns to me. "What can I help you guys with?"

The three of us explain the situation from the beginning. We leave nothing out and even transfer our files to Rosalie's Twipad to show the others. By the time we finish, we have her full attention.

"I see your dilemma," she murmurs contemplatively. "Something needs to be done about this. I will inform the others in my pod immediately."

"Thank you, Rosalie," I reply.

"Thank you, Isabella, for bringing this to my attention. I can assure you that by the time the Mating Ceremony begins, no one in this pod will willingly pair. The Captains will have no other choice but to reevaluate."

I sigh in relief, feeling much better at knowing my pod will not stand alone.

.

.

Over the course of the following week, Edward, Alice and I are able to get the attention of the Farming Pod. By week three, we visit Engineering, where Emmett Cullen, a Twi Tech designer, who I have grown to like in my younger years of schooling, introduces us to the art of network hacking. He leaks my stolen files into every electronic device on Tesla, highlighting the flaws in each bloodline so there is no mistaking.

"I'm going to get in so much trouble for this, Bells," Emmett tells me just as he's finalizing the procedure. "But it will be so worth it to take the Captains down a notch. They put themselves on a pedestal." He glances to Edward. "No offense."

To my surprise, Edward smiles sheepishly. "None taken. Apparently, we are a flawed bunch."

Emmett straightens out as he finishes his work. "Ah, are not we all?" He shrugs, slapping Edward's shoulder, causing him to lift an eyebrow. "You seem like a cool person, though. A little sheltered, but I guess that is because you have not been down to the madhouse." He gestures around himself. "Goes along with being on the pedestal, I suppose."

Much to my surprise, Edward chuckles.

 _So he does understand satire_ , I think to myself.

Within minutes, all of Tesla is informed of the flaws in the mating system we have abided for over a century.

.

.

Today is the day I have been both anticipating and dreading.

Mating Day.

Unlike the first time, Angela and I claim our seats well before the doors have closed. Looking in the audience, I see a few faces of the people I have grown close to the last few weeks. None of them stand out quite the way he does. Edward is calm and collected, sitting at the front beside Tanya Denali.

As though sensing my sight set on him, Edward turns to look back at me. I do not miss the slight quirking at the corner of his lips or the unsubtle wink of his eyelashes. I do not really miss anything about this person. From the corner of my eye, I see Captain Carlisle and Co-Captain Denali make their way to the stage. Begrudgingly, I avert my eyes to give them my full attention.

"Hello everyone," Captain Cullen begins, flashing an inviting smile. "Welcome to the Mating Ceremony. As crewmembers on this ship, it is your duty to commemorate the ceremony accordingly. You have all met your partners, and hopefully you have taken the time to get to know them as today marks the day of your union. Co-Captain Denali will take over from here by calling the pairs to the stage."

Co-Captain Denali grins as he takes his position at the front, clasping his hands together. "Let us begin with the Commanding Pod, in alphabetical order." He calls the first two names, a girl who I have met a few times in passing and a boy who I vaguely recognize.

Neither of them budge.

"Hmm." Captain Denali furrows his eyebrows. "Perhaps we should go a different route. Let us start with your future leader, maybe that will give you all some encouragement. Edward, Tanya."

My eyes flicker ahead, noting how Edward's shoulders stiffen. I stop breathing, as though I could feel better without oxygen.

"No." I hear him say.

Captain Denali's eyes go wide. "Pardon?"

"No," Edward repeats firmly. "I refuse to take part in the Mating Ceremony. As someone who has voiced my concerns over my pairing this year, I feel I have been unheard and that the pairing system is a bit corrupt, would you not agree?"

My eyes go wide as Co-Captain Denali takes a step forward. "Are you intentionally trying to ridicule me, Edward?"

Edward shakes his head. "I want no part of this. I suggest you reevaluate your system and try again, because I will not be uniting with Tanya Denali." He turns to Tanya, pleading her with his eyes. "I would not lie to you, Tanya."

Tanya glares in her father's direction and smirks. "It is true, is it not?" she sneers at him, standing beside Edward. "Our bloodlines truly are linked?"

Captain Cullen walks forward, before Peter. "Tanya, are you accusing your father of lying?" he asks in surprise. "I had assumed you were on our side."

"You had assumed wrong," she snaps. "I would never contaminate or jeopardize future bloodlines, no matter who my match was. Do you not understand? It is absurd."

Peter Denali's eyes snap to mine in an instant, growing wide. "You!" he accuses, pointing a finger in my direction. I go rigid in surprise, then quickly stand.

"Leave Bella out of this," Edward cuts in. "She was only trying to help."

"Just as she was only trying to help by leaking classified records into our systems?" he retorts. "I think not."

"Perhaps Edward is right," Carlisle speaks, lower than his casual tone. He turns to Peter, ignoring his enraged expression. "We cannot be sure they are not correct until we reevaluate, Peter. We should call a meeting as I do not see anyone here today willing to mate."

Peter looks back at us, peering around the audience questioningly. Not one person protests, a few nods come from those who are unafraid of Captain Cullen, including me. I notice Emmett nodding and hear him say, "No way in Hades."

Peter's face turns red as Carlisle turns to him. "Agreed?"

Co-Captain Denali keeps his eyes narrowed in my direction, the fury in them growing. I hold my own, staring back at him, unaffected. "Fine," he finally barks, turning to Carlisle. "I see we have no choice but to reevaluate."

There are several relieved sighs, and I cannot seem to help but crack a smile. Edward glances back to me once more, smiling similarly and throwing me a wink.

.

.

"Isabella." JAKE appears before me in the library. "The Commanding Pod has called a meeting and requests everyone's presence."

"Oh," I respond, jumping from my seat. "Is it concerning the mating situation?"

"I do not know for sure," JAKE replies. "But I do believe―" He stops midsentence and just as I am about to question him, he speaks again, "Edward is entering the Education Pod. I am sure he will have your answers." He disappears as soon as the words are spoken.

I stand and move toward the entrance in hopes of meeting Edward. This past week has been one of strained acceptance. Although I have no doubt that the Commanding Pod has no option but to rethink this round of pairings, I am still anxious as to what our new fate may be.

I pace by the doorway, wondering if somehow JAKE could have been mistaken. Surely Edward should have arrived by now? Just as I am about to retreat back to my work, the doors open.

"Edward." I rush to him, curious as to the reason for this personal visit.

"Bella," he says. His obvious relief at having located me is not missed by my mind or my body, which has its own involuntary response to his presence. "I am so glad I found you. My father has made a decision and is commanding a meeting. May I escort you?"

My eyes narrow at his proffered elbow. "Were you sent to assist in my arrival?"

His eyes widen at my tone. "No. No, of course not. I … I wanted to show my support in case … in case things do not go as we hope."

My shoulders sag at this information. "Do you think this is the last interaction we will ever have?"

"Bella, I will never permit anyone from disallowing me to visit you," he chides. "I thought that a united entrance would make a clear statement. To everyone."

Not sure what he means exactly nor how to respond, I grip his elbow and motion for him to lead me from my pod. The journey to his sector is filled with quiet contemplation. Neither of us bother to fill the silence with incessant chatter.

When we arrive at the meeting room, I release his elbow and take a step toward my pod-mates, only to be stopped by Edward's tight grasp. "Where are you going?"

I motion in the direction of the Education Pod. "To join my pod."

The slight shake of his head is barely noticeable. "No. I would like you to sit with me."

Stunned by this confession, all I can do is stare as he wraps my fingers back around his elbow and begins leading me forward. Almost every eye in the room follows our movement as he guides us to the front of the room and motions for me to sit in the chair Tanya occupied at the last meeting.

Filled with trepidation over Edward's bold move, I take the proffered seat and immediately face forward, avoiding the stares that burn into me. Edward remains standing and peers over the crowd, leveling them with his most authoritative expression before taking the seat beside me.

Seconds later, both Captains breeze into the room. Captain Carlisle wastes no time in taking his position behind the podium. "Thank you, everyone, for joining us on such short notice. As you know, our arrival on Alterna is swiftly approaching and I would like this matter settled before that time arrives." He pauses and his eyes scan the crowd, widening imperceptibly as they pass over Edward and me.

Clearing his throat, he begins again, "We have reviewed all evidence on the faulty matches and have concluded that there was a flaw in the system." Whispers echo through the crowd. "Hold up, please," he says, motioning with his hands for silence. "From this point forward, the system will be expanded. Not only will all pods be encouraged to intermix, but we are also offering the opportunity to _choose_ your mate."

The whispers turn to murmurs as the reality of this news rumbles through the crowd. "What does this mean, Captain?" someone from the Healing Pod yells.

"It means that, although you will still be under strict guidelines in order to keep our bloodlines pure, we are allowing you some control over your fate. The new rules are as follows: 1) We will hold a Match Ceremony six months before the Mating Ceremony. At this time, all potential matches will appear and from there, the opportunity to choose a mate will begin. 2) If you choose a mate, you must go to the purity expert and have the bloodlines approved. Both parties must be in agreement of the match. 3) If, within one month of the Mating Ceremony you have not chosen, then the purity expert will pair those remaining according to bloodline rules. Does everyone understand?" Captain asks the stunned audience.

When no one speaks right away, he continues, "Now, this particular ceremony will be handled differently as we are already behind schedule. We land on Alterna in three weeks. You have that time to choose a mate. If not, one will be selected by the purity expert. The Mating Ceremony will be held one week after landing."

Emmett stands and addresses Captain. "Sir, this sounds like a fair opportunity for us all, and we thank you for settling this matter efficiently and thoroughly. My one question would be pertaining to this purity expert you speak of. Does this position exist?" His eyes flick toward Peter, who is quietly fuming behind Captain. "Or will it be a newly created position?"

Captain actually smiles at Emmett. "Thank you, Mr. McCarty, for your acknowledgment of our hard work." His eyes scan from Emmett to me. "As for the purity expert, I was hoping that Isabella would agree to take that position."

Completely taken aback by his words, all I can do is nod dumbly. "I would be honored, Captain."

"Very well," he approves. "This meeting is adjourned, and remember, you have three weeks to pick a match and have its purity approved by Isabella." He settles me with a gentle smile before turning to exit the room as swiftly as he arrived. Peter is left to follow behind with his eyes cast downward.

As everyone else begins to celebrate our new future, all I can do is remain seated and attempt to process what happened. It is not until Edward's gentle touch on my knee that I focus on the actual reality.

"Bella," he inquires.

My eyes meet his. "I … uh … sorry." I hold up my finger. "One moment, please." I take a deep breath and release it, then try again. "I do not know what to say. I am honored that your father trusts me with this position and stunned that he made such bold moves."

Edward gives my knee a light squeeze and his lip quirks up. "I am not. You did a remarkable job and I trust no one more with the future of our bloodlines."

* * *

 **How about that turn of events?**

 **If you enjoy 'Mate' stories, NatalieKatee has a community where she's been collecting them. It's called 'Vampire Mates and Imprints' and you can find it on her profile. There's over 100 listed. MD has been added, along with The Hunter. Check it out if you're interested.**

 **See you next week :)**

 **Fyre**


	6. Position

**Fran is our word dazzler. 2brown-eyes, Judyblue, Gabby and now Michelle will be joining our awesome pre-reading team.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Isabella, you have been summoned to Captain Cullen's office." JAKE appears in my room just as Tesla's artificial sunlight beams into my quarters. I am fully awake and was hardly able to sleep with the unmeasurable amount of tension pushing through my shoulders.

Not completely surprised by this news, I nod. "Very well. Inform him I will be there within the hour."

"Yes, Isabella. Do you require my assistance for anything further?" JAKE asks, his form already fading from the room.

"That will be all." I wave my hand and sit up, allowing the request to sink in fully. After the events of yesterday, I anticipated there would be further conversation required. My unease stems from the direction this meeting may take.

Should I expect Captain to be completely apologetic, or will there still be consequences for my actions? Although I was correct to be concerned, I still continued my mission against a direct order from the leadership of my people.

Deciding that I wish to wait no longer for those answers, I dress for the day and make my way to the uppermost level of the ship. When I arrive outside Captain's office, I stop to reflect on the last time I was here and desperately hope this time will be different. I need my leaders on my side.

Captain's doors slide open before I have time to ponder much further. He has a gentle smile on his face that immediately puts me at ease. "Isabella, good morning." He waves for me to pass. "I apologize if I woke you with my request."

I enter the room and allow my eyes to scan the space. Co-Captain Denali is nowhere in sight. Allowing my shoulders to relax from their stiff position, I turn to Captain and nod. "Good morning, sir. I was already awake when the request came, although I do have to admit that it was expected."

His brows rise, and he moves past me to stand behind his desk. "I suppose it would be." He gestures to the chair I occupied on my previous visit. "Have a seat, Isabella. We have some things to discuss."

Eyeing the chair speculatively, I brace my shoulders and hold my head high as I sink down into it. From the announcement at yesterday's meeting, I can assume that he is not overly angry, but I still expect some form of reprimand for my actions.

He sighs and falls into his seat across from me. I hold his eyes as he formulates his next words, several expressions passing across his face before he finally speaks. "Let me begin by first issuing you an apology."

My lips part, and my brows shoot into my hairline. He holds his hand up to keep me from responding, but I would not know what to say anyway. "Isabella, even though you disobeyed a direct order, I cannot bring myself to feel anything other than relief due to your actions." He leans forward, propping his forearms on his desk and taking on a gentle expression. "You are the one who chose the correct option in this matter, and I should not have blindly listened to Co-Captain Denali. You had a concern and, as the Captain of our people, I should have listened."

He leans back in his chair and appraises me, waiting for my reply. I voice the only thing that comes to mind. "And Co-Captain Denali? Did he admit fault?"

Captain looks past me at nothing for a few seconds before returning his attention to me. With a nod, he answers, "He did."

"And?"

"I am going to be completely honest with you, Isabella. The Denalis have held the Co-Captain position since our people fled to Tesla, and while his actions were selfish, I am not looking to change that right now. _I_ hold the power on this ship and will continue to do so after we land, until one day it will be Edward. The Co-Captain's role is relatively minor and needless to say, I have learned a valuable lesson from this situation," he explains, his eyes falling to the table for a brief moment. It is an apologetic gesture, unnecessary but appreciated.

His eyes flicker back to mine. "I can assure you, moving forward, that any concerns expressed by my people will be addressed to the fullest extent. But I also want to assure you that I understand the severity of his actions and have been in deep concentration on how best to address this matter more thoroughly. When I have come to a reasonable conclusion, I am sure Edward will fill you in properly."

I process this information and allow it to sink in. Captain seems sincere, and the fact that I am receiving an apology instead of a punishment speaks volumes. This is an unprecedented situation for our people. Deceit is a term we are barely aware of, definitely not a matter we have ever experienced firsthand. This fact makes it easy for me to understand the turmoil Captain must feel knowing someone he has worked beside his whole life not only deceived him but has done it with malicious intent.

I feel secure in Captain's leadership and will allow myself to trust his judgment. Besides, he has placed me in a position of great responsibility to my people, and I intend to uphold that to the fullest of my ability.

Standing, I hold out my hand. "I accept your decision, Captain, and am completely honored with the position you have entrusted me. I promise to do my utmost in making sure the bloodlines remain pure."

He grasps my hand and encloses it between both of his. "There is not any doubt in my mind that you will do an exemplary job. My son taught me a valuable lesson with his ability to listen and trust. It is not a lesson I intend to forget."

At the mention of Edward, my face heats, and I hope that he cannot sense the difference. "Thank you, Captain," I say withdrawing my hand. "Do you require anything else of me?"

"No, that will be all. I do not want to keep you from getting your new station up and running. Do you intend for your office to be in the library sector?" he asks.

"Oh, um." I pause as I have not considered this yet. "Will that be an acceptable location?"

"Yes, Isabella. You are free to choose any location that suits you, but I assumed you would be more comfortable somewhere that you were familiar with?" He lifts his brows in question.

I smile, the first real smile since I awoke this morning. "Yes, Captain. The library sector would be perfect."

"Very well," he says, returning my smile. "Everyone is already aware of your position and will assist you in obtaining whatever you need to set it up as you see fit."

Inhaling a deep breath, I turn and exit Captain's office with renewed eagerness and an unknown feeling brewing inside.

 _Would that be pride?_

.

.

Time speeds by as I work to form a database. Not trusting Peter Denali, I choose to forego his offer of access to his records. Instead, I use the original documents and painstakingly enter each previous match. It creates a lot of extra work for me, but I will not allow Peter the opportunity to taint my efforts.

After another long day of work, I exit the library to find Edward propped against the wall. I stop moving and watch him. I have not laid eyes upon him since the meeting and his appearance now only serves to bring forth unexpected tranquility.

"Edward," I address him.

He moves from the wall, casually offering his elbow and a small smile in greeting. "May I escort you to your quarters?"

I demurely accept. "Thank you."

Already knowing the correct route, he guides us through the hallways swiftly and efficiently. Upon arrival at my door, he stops and turns to me. "May I enter?"

I flutter my lashes, unsure of his request. "Yes."

Edward allows me entrance first then follows behind, taking a seat on my loveseat. "Will you sit, Bella?" He places his hand on the empty spot next to him.

I clear my throat. "Of course." Making my way over, I gingerly sit and face him. "Is there something you would like to discuss?"

His eyes burn into me with an intensity I have not felt before. They scorch me with their touch, my body singing underneath his stare. "Yes, Bella. I have something very important I would like to speak to you about."

Feeling nothing but fire move through my limbs, I give him a slight tilt of my head in acknowledgment. "I am listening."

He leans forth, taking my hands between his own. "Bella," he breathes out, his thumb caressing my skin. "I too have been charged to choose a mate, or one will be assigned." He chuckles and levels me with a pointed gaze. "By you, no less."

"I am … sorry," I offer, not sure what he is seeking.

He moves closer, our bodies now touching, and cups my cheeks in his warm palms. "Bella, I do not want you to apologize. I"―he swallows deeply―"I wish that you would accept the position."

I stare, waiting for confirmation, but he offers nothing more. He simply stares back, his green depths begging for my acquiescence, but to what, I am still confused.

"The position?" I question, brows furrowed.

"My mate," he answers simply, his eyes burning through me.

Chills race from the roots of my hair and run down throughout my body. Heat follows in their wake. My mind spins with his words and my mouth is unable to open.

"Please, allow me to explain?" he requests when I can form no objection. "I am the future leader of our race. Whom I share my life with must be able to withstand that pressure. She must be a strong, brave woman, prepared to produce the next generation of Cullen heirs. With the newly implemented rules, I now have a chance to also choose someone I appreciate." He leans closer, our faces just inches apart. "And there is no other I appreciate more than you."

Caught in his alluring gaze, I must speak, although I am still not sure if that is possible. "Edward," I say on an exhale. "I … I am stunned."

"Can you not feel it?" he asks almost desperately. "There is a force between us. A connection. It is foreign to me, but I feel it. It _is_ there."

"I do feel something unknown," I assure him.

"Unknown is the perfect description," he agrees fervently. "I feel for you not as I do my family and more than I feel for any other person on Tesla. More than an acquaintance, more than a friend. Just more, Bella."

My stomach knots with his confession, a ripple of heat flashing through me. "I am honored by your request, Edward, but are you positive that you would be pleased as my mate?"

His forehead tilts forward, resting against my own. "I would be more than pleased, Bella. I would be … elated, overjoyed, ecstatic … content, if you would accept. I can only reason that this bond will grow and flourish in our new life together."

I finally allow a smile to grace my lips. "Then, I accept."

"Be very still," he commands. "I would like to try something."

I freeze, watching him intently as his mouth moves closer. His tongue peeks out to wet his lips before they very gently brush against mine. The soft skin caresses me in an unfamiliar manner, yet, my response is ingrained.

I push forward, sealing our connection.

* * *

 **Yes, now kiss!**

 **What did you think of Captain's apology? Her new job? Or better yet, what about this connection sealing thing?**

 **Vamp**


	7. Beautiful

**Fran makes it pretty and 2browneyes, Judyblue, Gabby and Michele pre-read for this one. Thank you all for everything you do!**

* * *

 **EPOV**

 _Bella._

Her name echoes through my mind, flooding with it the feel of her lips pressed against mine and the memory of her agreeance to become my mate. _My mate._

Before her, I had never dared to entertain the notion that I could be with someone I favored on this ship. I have never been given the option, no one in the history of Tesla has ever had a choice, so why would I be so foolish to believe I could get so lucky? Our mating process has always been a duty and nothing more.

"You chose Isabella?" My father does not seem displeased. However, there is something etched on his features that I cannot place my finger on. Surprise, maybe?

I nod slowly, preparing to defend my position if necessary. "She is smart. Perceptive.".

I say this as if these are the traits that define who this woman is, and yet there is so much more to Bella than I can speak for. More than _I_ can think of. To say she is a suitable match for me would be putting it mildly, but I manage to contain my excitement at the prospect as I wait for my father to react.

His lips quirk. "Obviously."

I sigh deeply. "And I will not apologize for this. I am afraid I cannot bear the thought of choosing someone else," I admit. "This is not an option for me."

His eyebrows rise to his hairline. "Well, I suppose it is a good thing you have a choice in the matter then, is it not?"

"Yes." Because he gave us the power of choice. "It is."

He nods slowly, fixing me with an observant gaze. "Then I hope you find … amity with her." _Amity? What Bella and I have is much more than that,_ I think to myself. Although, I can see his point.

One can be considered lucky to even tolerate their chosen mate, let alone desire their presence. It can take couples years just to form a companionship behind closed doors, so amity can be seen as quite a feat.

"Yes," I reply. "Amity." The word feels small in comparison to my innermost thoughts, those even I cannot explain properly.

"She is certainly headstrong, that one," he adds thoughtfully, smiling to himself. "I can see why you chose her. It was a wise decision."

That, I did not anticipate leaving his mouth. But I accept his statement nonetheless, grinning as he pushes away from his desk to walk around and shake my hand.

"I am surprised. I assumed you wanted me to mate with someone within the Commanding Pod."

He shakes his head definitively. "I believe that is a bit of an ancient sentiment. Our original commanders worked this so our knowledge bases remained distinguished, as well as preventing bloodline errors. The intermixing of our pods in no way should lower our intelligence base as they claimed."

"What did they theorize?" I ask, laughing humorlessly.

"I suppose their biggest concern was losing order," he murmurs with a shrug. "We have something that works, and without it our society would not function the same. I have to agree, the system worked for quite some time. Have we ever had an issue before the present one, Edward?" I shake my head, unable to recall any previous record of such. "There were no bloodline errors—this event was merely the result of an act of deceit."

My jaw ticks at the mention. "It was," I agree.

He gives me a solemn nod. "You were right to stand beside Isabella on this. I had mistakenly believed it was her who could not be trusted."

"But she can be. You know this."

"I do." He sighs. "I respect you for going with your instinct. If you had not helped her, I do not know how long it would have been before I concluded there was a legitimate error."

I nod slowly. "I would not have allowed it to happen."

He gives a small smile. "Of course, you would not."

I tilt my head to the side as a new thought enters my mind. "How much longer do you deduct the pods had before they started interbreeding?"

"Given the size of our ship? A while. It would not have lasted forever, though." He sighs. "However, we are so close to Alterna that I think it is more than safe to bend the rules a bit to accommodate our society, for once."

I am speechless, flooded with relief by his response.

"Do you have work to attend to, son?" he asks, his way of telling me to get out of his office. I chuckle, and he places his hand on my back, leading me from the room feeling ten times lighter than I already felt.

I do not immediately attend to my duties, instead finding myself outside of Bella's office. I spot Angela and Ben Cheney sitting inside, and I inadvertently find myself listening in on them.

"I have to ask just as a precautionary measure. Are you two are certain this is what you want?" I hear Bella speaking. I come to the conclusion that Angela has found a mate, and it is not the Mike Newton boy with whom she was originally paired.

"We have gotten to know each other well lately," Angela explains timidly. "I am sure."

Ben nods in agreement, reaching over to grab Angela's hand. I notice him send her a wink. It is such a strange, yet intimate gesture, and shared between the two of them, it somehow seems so natural. "So … our bloodlines are safe from corruption." Ben turns to Bella. "We have not had any trouble in the past. Will there be any complications?"

Bella looks between the couple, a smile growing on her lips. "No. I am happy you have found each other. There should not be any trouble." I watch as she pulls up their files and approves their request with the tap of her finger. "You may now consider yourselves mated."

Angela barely gives Bella a chance to finish, hopping out of her chair and throwing her arms around her friend. "Thank you!" Bella appears to be in shock, and so am I.

Luckily she is a much faster responder than I and reaches around to pat her on the back, laughing lightly. "Whatever makes you happy, Angela!"

She steps away and takes Ben's hand again, nodding eagerly. "He does."

I choose this moment to make my presence known, rapping my knuckles lightly on the thin glass door. Bella brightens when she spots me on the other side, beckoning me in with an eager wave of her hand. I step in and am at her side in three long strides, leaning down to place an innocent kiss high upon her cheek. I beam at the lovely shade of pink tinting them as I do. The gesture is entirely foreign to me, but I make a mental note to do it again.

"Ben and Angela were just telling me they want to be coupled," she informs me.

I turn to address them with a congratulatory nod. I contemplate telling them something, my father's words still ringing through my ears. _"Then I hope you find … amity with her." Amity._

I settle for smiling at them and saying, "I am glad you took advantage of this opportunity. Many are reluctant to find the person they want and settle with it being chosen for them."

"Thank you," Angela replies.

Ben purses his lips. "I believe it is a matter of comfort, Edward. Not necessarily one's fault if they have yet to find someone with whom they can be themselves."

"Unfortunately, 'yet' is not an option. Those who do not find someone have no choice. Bella will have to make it for them." Angela's face falls, as though she is saddened by this. I look over my shoulder to gauge Bella's reaction, surprised to find her face impassive. She is very good at shielding her emotions from others.

"We do not live in a perfect galaxy," Bella says, shrugging. "If we all got to choose, I am not sure we would have the power to choose at all."

I ponder her words for a moment as she walks Angela and Ben from her office. She has a point. It may not seem fair, but we have to have limits. _That_ is the galaxy we live in, and we could not blindly obstruct it with our selfish human desires.

"We are lucky," I murmur once we are alone.

Bella regards me with a soft smile. "I tell myself that often."

I gaze down at her for a moment, my eyes drawn heatedly to her lips. She smiles softly, her own eyes on my dazed ones. "Can I—" I begin, but stop at the next move she makes. Her motions are slow but just what I anticipate. She pushes herself up on the tips of her toes, taking my face gently between delicate hands, as if her very thoughts and desires are in sync with my own, and presses her lips against mine.

 _Amity? This is much more than amity._

As she pulls back, I am breathless, my heart nearly threatening to leave my chest.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asks with heavy-lidded eyes.

What am I doing tonight? "I-I will go to bed."

A giggle escapes her mouth. "No, I mean … would you do something with me?"

Something could mean many things, and while my mind wanders, I decide that I would do just about anything with this girl if it would appease her. I enjoy her smile too much to deny her anything she could want.

Dearly hoping I am not making a mistake, I nod with certainty. "Sure. What will it be?"

.

.

.

"Have you been out here before?"

Her eyes are alight, dancing between mine in amusement at my imbalance. Holding onto one of the nearest posts, I clench my jaw and nod slowly. "I am not … a _fan_ of the outer world. Do you know how dangerous this is?"

She laughs. "Yes, and it really is not that bad. But I have to admit, this side of you is quite entertaining."

"This side of me?" I ask, becoming irritated and still quite queasy.

"Scared," she answers, sending me a teasing smile.

"I am not scared," I protest, and yet a feeling of imbalance hollows my stomach. Bella giggles again, as if she can sense my nausea.

"I apologize," she says, forcing herself to stop laughing. "I am just so used to the fearless, future leader."

I try not to look around out of fear I may regurgitate. "Well, this future leader is struggling to adjust to the pressure change," I mutter.

Rolling her eyes in a childlike movement, she uses the side of the ship as leverage to launch herself to the next nearest object. My heart sinks as I contemplate the possibility of her getting cut loose and spiraling into oblivion faster than I can catch. I would not waste a moment to go after her, however pointless it would be to try and save her.

"Look," she says, pointing over my shoulder. "We are so close to Alterna."

I do not look, instead keeping my eyes trained on her in an effort to regain my composure.

We are nearing Alterna and will be there within the week. My eagerness to harvest life on our new planet is now somewhat overshadowed by this … creature.

 _Isabella Swan._

The mere utterance of her name causes elation to rocket through me. Watching her now, laughing freely as she bounces from station to station floating through outer space, has me feeling as if I am high on it. _Elation._

I notice her eyebrows pushing together before a brilliant smile breaks out on her face. "Come." She pushes over to me, and I blink as she reaches my side so quickly, nearly knocking into me. I rasp as her front touches me, her helmet touching mine.

Hardly fazed, never afraid, her eyelids crinkle and squint with her laughter. "I do this all the time, Edward. Do you trust me?"

"Completely," I answer wholeheartedly.

She nods and reaches for my hand. "Then take my hand. Nothing bad is going to happen. Just let go and allow me to lead you."

So I do, carefully, but not without gazing into her eyes first. Her warm dark irises help guide me thoughtlessly through the galaxy, my reluctance fading away unconsciously.

"Come on," she says, and we are spiraling softly through space, and there is a balloon inflating in my stomach, but my eyes are trained on hers. "You do not get out enough."

I smile at her teasing. "This used to terrify me … the stories of passengers getting sucked into space."

Bella rolls her eyes. "Those are just stories, Edward. And even if they were true, we are still alive, are we not? The Commanding Pod must be doing _something_ right."

"Ha, ha," I say, although I am not nearly insulted by this. While we now know who was behind the mating deviation that occurred on our ship, I find it hard to believe such behavior has not taken place in the past. My father repeatedly tells me that mistakes happen, but Peter did not make a mistake. His intentions were cruel, malevolent and selfish, and I cannot imagine where I would be without Isabella catching them.

"Thank you," I tell her, and I ache to press my mouth against hers.

Just as I am expecting a response from her, I stop when I become aware that we are no longer moving. Afraid of removing my eyes from hers, I tighten my arms around her waist, pressing our bodies together.

Her smile is eager, her eyes flickering between mine excitedly. "Edward, you are in space. Do you not wish to look around? You can see Alterna perfectly from here."

"I am afraid to look, beautiful," I answer honestly, never removing my eyes from hers and swallowing thickly. "If I look around, or down, or anywhere, I just might throw up."

Bella simply stares, and my apprehension worsens. I have rendered her speechless. "You …"

My eyebrows lift, my stomach rolling uncomfortably. "Yes?"

Her lips twitch slightly. "You called me 'beautiful.' I wondered why you thought to call me that so casually."

 _Oh._

I nod. "Because you are." It is a bit of an understatement. "Does that bother you?"

Her answering smile both relieves and excites me. "No, not at all."

Surrounded by mysteries and stars and nameless planets, my eyes are cast on hers in the most impenetrable way. I have placed all my trust in this person, and in return, she has shown me all the beauty of the universe.

And I have not even begun to look around yet.

* * *

 **Brand new EPOV, eh? Guess what? After next chapter, which is the final piece to the oneshot, there'll be plenty more from our fave male character. And you can expect 3/4 of the next chapter to be brand new also.**

 **Fyregirl Fics received its 200th like yesterday *fist pumps* Later this afternoon, I'll post a small, exclusive "thank you" teaser for both Wanted and next week's MD chapter!**

 **See you next time :)**

 **Fyre**


	8. Alterna

**Thanks to Fran for always looking over our words and to Judyblue, Michele and 2browneyes for reading this over. Sorry, Gabby, we didn't get it to you in time.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Later that week, I find myself in the eating space during a break from my diligent work, updating the mating system and confirming pairs. The latter, only being a handful so far. My eyes land on my best friend and her intended, a smile automatically turns up at the corner of my lips.

I make my way to their table, happy to see the comradery between the two. "Hello, Angela, Ben," I say, giving them both a wide smile. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Angela tsks. "Do you even need to ask? I am actually pleased to see you out of that office and intermingling again. I have missed your presence at mealtimes."

My eyes flit to Ben, who is gently smiling at Angela, and I am not sure he even realizes it. "You seem to have kept yourself otherwise occupied." I tilt my head and give her a meaningful look.

Her cheeks tinge pink, but she accepts my words. "I have," she agrees.

"And nothing pleases me more, Angela. You truly deserve this companionship." I sigh. "So many others are not taking advantage of the opportunity."

It is Ben who chimes in next. "It is a scary prospect for us, Bella. To be given choice where there was none before. Did I not feel completely in sync with Angela, I would be one of those you speak of."

His words give me thought as I can understand his point. We have lived our whole lives with certain expectations, ones that we have accepted blindly with no actual thought of our own awareness. It is only now that I am coming to realize my own individual feelings and am still not sure what labels to place upon them.

A tray landing on the table brings me from my thoughts. "Bella," Eric addresses me. "I was hoping we may converse." He takes the empty seat across from me and holds my gaze, waiting for my response.

I nod in acquiesce. "If you feel we must."

He breaks my stare and casts his eyes upon the tray of food before him. "I have heard the rumors and am wondering if they are true."

My forehead wrinkles with wonderment as to what rumors he might be referring. "The rumors?" I question. "As I know, everything is now out in the open as we were all privy to Captain's announcement."

He sighs heavily and lifts his head to meet my eyes again. "I meant the rumors of your mating," he says in a way that makes me feel as if I have wronged him somehow, a sneer curling his lip that does not become him. His eyes penetrate me, fill with something I am unable to decipher.

I am taken aback by the accusation in his words and the inflection with which his eyes bore into me. My shoulders stiffen. "Eric," I start, completely ready to set him straight on his wayward assumptions, but before I can say more, another body fills the seat beside me.

"Hello, mate," Edwards says, his lips close to my ear, but his words reverberate around the table. "I was surprised to find you not in your office."

My eyes seek his, and while he is his usual beautiful self, there is something more to his demeanor. His jaw is rigid, and his shoulders are tense, his air of authority unmistakable.

I smile involuntarily. "I decided to join my friends for mealtime today. I have been cramped in that office entirely too much lately."

Edward's eyes move past me, and he gives Angela a gentle smile before turning to Ben for a tilt of acknowledgment. By the time his eyes cast over Eric, though, they have developed a chilliness to them, a cold stare is all he receives.

I clear my throat in an attempt to ease some of the tension floating in the air surrounding us. "Eric was just inquiring on our mating status," I inform Edward. "Apparently there are rumors." I laugh lightly in a further attempt to lighten the mood.

"And?" Edward asks, his eyes boring into Eric as if he is specifically speaking to him. I choose to stay silent in an attempt to allow Eric to have the answers to his probing accusation from earlier.

Eric stutters under Edward's hard gaze. "A-And w-what?"

"And you would need this answer because?" Edward presses, his shoulders still high and tense, his eyebrows drawn over his brow in a severe expression.

My eyes scan back and forth between the two men before me. It is as if a battle of wills is silently raging between them, and only they understand the underlying tension. I pass my eyes from Eric to Ben seated beside him and then Angela beside me. They seem to be as lost as I am. I shrug and move my eyes back to Eric expectantly.

He finally takes a deep breath of air and pushes his chest forward. "As her chosen mate, I feel I had the right to inquire."

His words build something within me, they feel as if they are accusatory. As if I were supposed to ask his permission to indulge in my Captain-given right. Just as I am about to refute his words, Edward leans closer, bracing his elbows on the table before him.

"As her chosen mate in an outdated system, your rights to any knowledge of her current choices are invalid. Furthermore, I take it personally that you chose to come to my mate with such a hostile nature," Edward says clearly, his lips barely moving as he works to keep his voice at an even temperament.

Eric stands abruptly, his chair pushing out behind him with force. "While you are my future leader, Edward, this is not a matter of leadership. Did it not occur to you that I should have had the first opportunity to continue my match with Bella?"

My eyes widen, and I stand so suddenly I do not even realize my movements. "Excuse me," I interrupt, my tone incredulous. "Did it not occur to you that it is _my_ choice and that of no other?"

Shoulders slumping, the fight gone, Eric returns to his seat. "I am sorry, Bella. You are correct. I was just … hoping to ask you to remain my mate."

I retake my seat and reach for his hand, covering it with my own. "Eric, I am sorry that I cannot be your mate. But had you asked before Edward, my answer would have not been in your favor. We simply were not meant to be."

"I am sorry too," he responds lowly, his eyes cast to where my hand touches his.

I give him one last squeeze and withdraw my hand, taking Edward's which is still lying upon the table. "Edward is my mate, but he is more than that. There is a bond between us that I share with no other. I hope you, too, will find that, Eric."

He gives a silent nod, but still refuses to meet my eyes. Although I am regretful that he somehow had misguided hopes for us, I cannot apologize for seizing the most magnificent opportunity to ever come for our people.

"Bella," Edward says softly, gaining my attention. "I actually sought you for a reason. Would you accompany me to the Commanding Pod?"

My brows furrow, but I nod anyway. We stand, and Edward holds me in place while he passes one more piece of information to Eric. "I am sorry for your loss. I could not even imagine not having Bella as my mate, so to have had her and lost her, I know it must be painful. I cannot apologize for my part in our pairing, though."

"Maybe next time consider informing people of your actions so there will not be any speculations," Eric rebukes, his eyes still focused on the table before him.

"There will be no _next time_ ," Edward states confidently and clearly before tugging my hand to lead me from the room.

As we traverse the corridors in route to the Commanding Pod, I take note of the lightness in Edward's gait and the lack of authoritative stance in his shoulders. Even his jaw is relaxed so that a content expression lies upon his face.

"I must make note that you are"—I pause in an attempt to latch onto the correct term—"less tense than previously," I conclude as his eyes slide to mine then widen imperceptibly.

He opens his jaw but says nothing. He pulls his lips closed and looks to be deep in thought for a moment before making another attempt. "I … I cannot quite describe my demeanor earlier I am afraid. It is as if there was an unseen force driving my actions and I had no control. I was _angry_ that Eric dared question you, yet so very relieved to hear you inform him that I am your choice."

"Did you not think I would?" I ask, my mind churning over this revelation. Does he not realize my in-depth commitment to him? That he brings about such warring feelings inside with his mere presence?

"No, no I mean yes. Yes, I knew you would correct any erroneous assumptions he had, yet I could not stop myself from feeling possessive."

"That is an interesting phenomenon," I agree with his assessment. "I will have to research it further in an attempt to understand, I suppose."

He chuckles lightly. "My, beautiful, curious mate. I should not expect any differing outcome."

I shrug and accept the compliment. "I am Education through and through. Now, tell me where we are heading, please."

"Ah, something I can answer," Edward says and grants me a smile. "We are heading to Captain's office. He has determined a new system of governing for when we land on Alterna and has decided to share it with Peter and me."

I stop my forward progress and grab his arm. "And I am accompanying you why?"

He faces me and his eyes soften, understanding passing through them. "You are my mate, Bella. The future leader's mate. There is nothing concerning that position that I shall not share with you. This announcement from Captain seemed important; therefore, I felt your presence was warranted."

"Edward, I do not know what to say," I begin, trying to convey my worriment. "What if Captain does not approve of my presence? Or Peter? You know he holds me responsible for his decline in respect among the people."

"I do not care in the least how Peter feels," Edward responds, his jaw tightening. He takes a deep breath and releases it before continuing, "As for Captain, he _will_ respect my wishes on this matter, you will see."

My shoulders loosen with his conviction. "If you are sure."

A smile graces his beautiful lips. "Positive. Now come, they are most likely waiting."

He takes my hand and places it upon the crook of his elbow as he continues to lead the way at a more hurried pace than before. When we reach the Commanding Pod, he guides us effortlessly to Captain's office. Not even waiting for LEAH to approve him, he passes his wrist over the doors, and they slide open with a silent whoosh.

Two heads turn in our direction as soon as we enter. Captain's eyes register me but then move to Edward questioningly. Peter's eyes remain boring into my own. My shoulders stiffen, and my chin tilts higher. I will not be intimidated by this man who chose to be reckless.

"Edward, Isabella," Captain greets. "I did not expect the both of you."

Edward gives him a curt nod. "Yes, I understand, but I asked Bella to accompany me as we will be discussing her future as well."

"We will be discussing the future of every being on Tesla, but as you can see, they were not all invited," Peter addresses Edward, his shrewd eyes now boring into my mate.

Edward opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by Captain. "While that is true, Peter, Isabella will be a part of the commanding family in a very short time. If Edward requires her presence I have no objections."

Edward's lips quirk, and he raises a brow at a silently fuming Peter. "I do," he says simply and guides me to sit beside him at the meeting table situated on the far side of the expansive office.

Once everyone is seated, Captain clears his throat. "I asked you here today as I have made a decision on the future governing of our people. As you know, we are scheduled to land on Alterna in just two days. At that time, the position of Co-Captain will become null as we will no longer be piloting a ship."

"What?" Peter breaks into Captain's speech before he can say anything further.

Captain sighs and turns to his longtime Co-Captain. "It is time we move forward. With a new planet to settle and call home, we will need a new governing body. I have determined that no longer will the Co-Captain position apply, but an advisory board."

"Advisory board?" Edward leans forward, curious at this term and what it means for our people. My interest, too, is piqued.

"Yes, it is my decision to select one member from each of the five pods to hold a position on the board," he explains to Edward before turning to a silent Peter. "You will be the chosen advisor for the Commanding Pod. I will use this board as a liaison to the people. A way of assuring their interests are protected. But make no mistake, _I_ am Captain of our people and I answer to no one." He sits back and watches as each of us process this new information.

Curious, and not one to stay silent, I speak my thoughts aloud. "And this board, you will choose the member from each pod?"

Captain nods. "I will. And when Edward takes over as Commander, he will choose his own board."

"Commander?" Edward questions, his brows drawn together.

Captain chuckles and smiles at his son. "Yes, Commander. Captain will not exactly be appropriate once we land on Alterna as there is no ship involved, but I fear I have been Captain far too long. I would wish to keep that title until I step down from my post."

"You will always be Captain to our people, I believe," I ponder aloud and catch myself, suddenly feeling shy for speaking so openly on such a simple matter.

Captain throws his head back and laughs. "Thank you, Isabella. I am honored that you feel this way."

Abruptly, Peter stands and props his fists upon the table top. "I think you are making a huge mistake in this matter, Carlisle. Why would you choose to change a system that has worked since we fled Earth?"

Captain stands, also, and crosses his arms, turning to speak with Peter directly. "Had it worked, my Co-Captain would not have attempted to misguide our people. Peter, we have been comrades our whole lives on Tesla, and I hold no ill will toward you. But I am sorry to say, I cannot trust you to continue in such a high position. You will accept the Commanding Pod advisory position or none at all."

Peter's eyes move over to Edward and then they land on me. The undisguised disgust is clear enough that Edward tenses beside me. I squeeze his hand so as to calm his burgeoning emotions.

Clearing my throat, I say, "I am sorry that you choose to blame me instead of taking responsibility for your own actions, but I think Captain is being very considerate. I plead with you to put the past behind us and embrace this new opportunity."

Peter studies me the, looking deeper, seeking some sign of my insincerity, but there is none to be found. I meant every word I just spoke, and if he can grasp that, then maybe, he will be able to move on from his faux pas.

Finally, with a small, curt nod, his eyes return to Captain. "I accept, Carlisle. Thank you for considering me."

Captain smiles and holds out his hand. "My consort, you may have become misguided, but I trust you to relay our pod's interests."

Peter accepts his hand and after a firm shake, he retreats from the office, his ego in a position to recover.

After watching his withdrawel, I turn back to realize that both my captain and my mate have their eyes on me. Curiosity burns in their matching stares.

"Magical creature," Edward murmurs to himself, his eyes never leaving my face which heats in response to his wondrous tone.

"I concur," Captain agrees, causing me to lift my eyes to his. "Isabella, you have proven time and again that you are more than worthy of the position of a Commander's mate. I am so very pleased with this union."

"I, too, am pleased. More than pleased," Edward informs the Captain, although he still seers me with his gaze.

"As am I," I reply just as assuredly, my eyes conveying the words I do not say.

 **.**

 **.**

All of Tesla is buzzing as we begin our descent to Alterna. The oblong shape looms bright from our portholes. Everyone is under orders to return to their quarters as we land.

Scurrying from the library, I stop short when I find Edward waiting for me. "A personal escort, I presume?" I smile brightly.

"Hello, mate." He steps forward and places his soft, warm lips to my cheek. When he pulls back, he captures my hands between us. "I was hoping you would permit me to escort you, not to your quarters, but mine."

My brows lift. "Is that allowed?"

"I do not care," he replies, lifting his palms to my cheeks. "You are my mate, Bella, and I want you with me as we land. Do you approve?"

Swallowing thickly, I do the only thing I can, I nod.

His smile is brilliant, and he captures my hand and leads me through the halls to the Commanding Pod.

When we arrive, Captain spots us before we make it to Edward's quarters. His brows lift, but otherwise, he does not acknowledge my intrusion. "Edward, as the future leader, you are expected in the Command Center."

"Father, I wish to be with my mate as we make the most treacherous part of our journey," Edward explains.

Captain's lips quirk, so like his son's that I now know where it comes from. "Very well. You shall both be present."

Stunned, I follow where Edward leads and when I enter the Command Room, I freeze. Before me is the glorious beauty that is our new home. Using the three hundred sixty degree view, I gape at Alterna in awe.

With a slight jolt, Tesla settles onto the unknown territory, and the room turns into a flurry of motion. After several minutes, Edward approaches, hand extended.

Without speaking a word, I take it. I will follow my mate anywhere. We make our way behind Captain as he leads us to the airlock gate. With a flick of his wrist, it slowly begins to open.

Air from Alterna fills the room and flows around us; breathing deep, I inhale the freshness. Captain leads us down the flight of stairs, and with careful steps, our feet touch the ground.

Brilliant color greets my eyes as I squeeze tighter to my mate's hand. My mouth falls open in shock, my heart stilling as I take in my surroundings.

I have seen pictures of Earth. I know the colors—green grass, blue ocean, brown trees and gray-blue skies. The visible spectrum is brilliant, so perhaps I had expected Alterna to be similar in color. This, however … nothing prepared me for this.

My eyes are drawn to a strange object, the only thing visible for miles ahead. Strong winds move through the thick brush, turning the phosphorescent grass an illustrious iridescent shade of purple the likes of which I have never seen before, the color racing through the turf. My eyes follow this rapid changing color scheme as it leads toward the object.

"What is that?" Edward murmurs.

"A tree," I state, although it is unlike any tree I have ever seen. The object bellows forward as though it is taking in a gust of air—never before seen colors surging from its roots.

The hairs on my arms prickle as I turn to Edward, gripping his hand with breakable force. He does not seem to mind, his eyes trained on the new world ahead of us.

"Where are we, Edward?" I ask, wondering if he has any clue.

Edward turns to me, the fear and excitement shining through his now, bright emerald eyes. "We are in a parallel galaxy, Bella. Everything we have ever known about the old planet ceases to matter." He looks across the field, his lips curving inward. I follow his gaze.

"This is our alternate Earth."

* * *

 **Well there you have it. We're at the end of the oneshot. Everything that comes after this is completely new. I can't promise an update next week and I'm sorry for that, but no worries, you know I won't leave you hanging.**

 **See you as soon as I can :)**

 **Fyre**


	9. Mission

**Thanks to Fran for beta'ing chapter 9 … twice. Also to 2browneyes, Judyblue and Michele for their extra work.**

 **EPOV**

The energy of Alterna envelops us, beckoning us to explore the landscape further. Keeping her hand locked firmly in mine, I take careful steps, scanning the view before us. The images I have seen did not prepare me for the beauty that lies ahead nor the feel of inhaling fresh air into my lungs. It is exhilarating, better than I could have imagined.

Bella's excitement is vibrating through our connection and seeping into my skin, compelling me to lead her into the unknown world. With careful steps, we make our way toward the object in the distance. The closer we get, the more my mate presses forward, practically dragging me behind her.

I chuckle and stop in my spot, waylaying her advancement. "Bella," I call, my voice carrying on the breeze. She stops and turns to me, her head tilted, eyes intent upon me. "Easy. We are still in a foreign land."

Her responding smile is brilliant, excited. She is absolutely glimmering in the afternoon light from the dual suns. " _Our_ foreign land," she responds, her gaze casting over the scenery that surrounds us, jumping in every direction.

My eyes follow her path, focusing on the magnificence that is our new home. Besides the brush and tree-like object before us, there is more. So much more. To the right, in the distance, are large mounds protruding from the ground, they are mountain-like in their structure with alternating patches of bright color spread over them. To the left, is a flat expanse of space with low lying bright yellow shrubbery and a pink shimmer far in the distance. I crane my head closer, hoping to understand what it is I am seeing.

"It is a body of water," my father speaks, causing me to jump; unaware he had followed us.

Bella turns in the direction he is motioning, her smile never faltering. "It is pink," she states, stepping closer to Captain.

"It is," he agrees readily. "It is part of the reason we chose to land in this particular location."

Bella's smile falls just slightly as her brows rise upon her head. "Because it is pink?"

He throws his head back and chuckles loudly. "Not because it is pink, rather because it is a large body of water."

I step closer, directly beside my mate and capture her attention. "We have been studying Alterna for many years. Captain had to use sound strategy when choosing a location to land."

Her eyes soften and her smile returns. "I suppose I never thought that deeply into the details. The preparations you must have made, what this means for us as a people." Her gaze lands on Captain, and a tint of pink touches her cheeks, the distant body of water pales in comparison.

"That is my responsibility to my people, Bella," Captain says, his voice soft. "I have spent my life preparing for this moment."

"We are here, safe and sound. I would say you have succeeded," she responds, yet I can see her mind whirring behind those deep brown eyes.

He sighs and agrees with a slight nod. "We are here, but the journey is only beginning." His eyes cast to mine. "Explore for a bit more, but return in time for my speech."

I watch as he walks back toward Tesla before returning my gaze to my mate. She is deep in thought, her brows pressed together in the middle of her forehead.

I trail my finger along her jaw. "What has you thinking so hard?"

She heaves a deep sigh. "I guess I have never considered beyond the excitement of landing here. What our next steps may be." She sucks in a deep breath of the fresh air that flows around us and expels it slowly. "We are a very lucky people to have Captain … and you to follow in his footsteps."

I move even closer, unable to keep my distance, the hum echoes between us. "I am very lucky in return."

Her tongue peeks out to wet her lips and my eyes automatically follow the action. By the time she opens them to respond, I have already closed the distance, brushing my own against them. Her quiet gasp escapes between us before I silence her completely.

The spark between us ignites with the first touch of skin, creating a heat so intense, I can only press harder, demand more. In mere moments, she snakes her tongue out to trail along my bottom lip. I pull back, startled, and completely breathless, my mind racing.

"Bella," I say in warning, my voice low and rough. Kissing her has become something I cannot live without, yet the feelings coursing through me right now are out of control, untamed and wild.

A quiet laugh escapes before she speaks. "I am … sorry?"

My lip quirks as I take her in, from the flush of her cheeks to the plump red of her lips. "Are you?"

She tilts her head down. "I am not sure."

I breathe deeply through my nose, bringing her face up to meet mine fully. "Do not hide from me. It was just … overwhelming."

"Good overwhelming?" she asks, the mirth returning to her gaze.

"More than you know," I reply and peck her lips, immediately separating us and taking her hand to lead her toward the tree-like object.

The closer we get, the more her excitement vibrates between us. A quiet chuckle escapes me, causing her to glance in my direction. "I can feel your exuberance."

A gorgeous smile lights her face, and she giggles, tugging me to follow her faster. "We are on land, Edward. To feel the ground beneath my feet is exhilarating in a way I never dreamed possible."

"I, too, am exhilarated," I mumble to myself as she brings us to a stop before the majestic structure.

The object rises from the ground and expands upward, leading to a large bushy top with long, wispy tendrils that hang to the ground, the colors unlike any I have ever laid eyes upon. The trunk itself is impressive; varying shades of blue, in differing widths, run skyward and appear almost fluid, surging over the bumpy surface.

It is my brave mate who tentatively reaches forth, her face lighting up when her fingers brush the periphery. "It is smooth," she announces, her wide, excited eyes jumping to mine.

I reach forward and skim my thumb over the object; it is the complete opposite of its appearance. The sleek surface glides beneath my palm as if I am touching glass. It is a contradiction between my sense of sight and touch.

Bella, never satisfied, has already moved on. She is already farther away than I am comfortable with while exploring the brush around us.

With one last, puzzling look at the object, I quickly stand and go to her, retaking her hand in mine, content when the hum pulses between us. "Are you ready to return?"

She glances around us before sighing wistfully. "I suppose we should."

"We will explore again, I promise. But first we must redistribute Tesla to form a community," I say in an attempt to occupy her mind with other things.

"That sounds daunting," she replies, cutting her eyes in my direction as we start wandering back toward Tesla's landing spot.

I brush my shoulder against hers and smirk. "Maybe for someone from the Education Pod."

She barks out an unexpected laugh and nudges me back with a little more force than necessary. "Ah, yes, future leader, you must not allow me to forget my place."

I stop walking and step in front of her, my free hand capturing her cheek. "Your place is by my side," I say, my voice no longer playful.

Her quick inhale of breath does not go unnoticed, nor does the darkening of her eyes. "I would rather be nowhere else."

I stare at her, completely entranced. Strange sensations bubble deep within me, begging to be released, yet I have no idea what they are or how to express them. I am struck completely mute by a pull coming directly from my core.

A gentle tug on my hand causes me to break eye contact and allow the moment to pass, but the feeling does not fade completely. It settles within me, a slight nudge, almost comforting in its essence.

Turning, I begin leading her back to where our people have gathered outside of Tesla, awaiting word from our leader. Although this is an anxious time for us, most seem content to breathe in the fresh air and take in the striking landscape.

As soon as Bella and I are noticed, the crowd parts so that we may pass; a mix of emotions are scattered among the faces that peer back at me. Some seem curious while others—mostly elders—seem disapproving, yet a small portion appear captivated at the sight of us walking hand in hand to take our place at the front of the crowd.

As we reach our spot, I notice Mother watching us with a furrowed brow from her position to the right of my father. However, upon closer look, I realize all her attention is focused on our clasped hands. When her gaze rises, she is quick to look away as soon as she meets my questioning eyes.

Captain is positioned midway up the stairs, a podium already in place. With a simple clearing of his throat, the mass of people before him fall silent. "This is a huge day for us. Our mission to reach Alterna is complete, but it is only now that our true journey begins."

Bella's hand tightens against mine, and I meet her eyes. The barely restrained excitement from earlier still bubbles in her dark gaze, eliciting a shiver to run across my skin. Her zest for the experience before us only increases my desire to share my future with her.

With an appreciative smile, I tilt my head in Captain's direction so that we may hear the rest of his speech. "We are a technologically advanced people, but that only exists within the confines of Tesla. Take a look at the vista around you"—he pauses for us to follow his directive—"what you see before you is all we have. Outside of Tesla, we start from the beginning. We have reached a location that allows us fresh air to breathe and land to roam, but now, we must make this our home. It is our duty to settle this planet and make a life, for not only ourselves but for the generations to come; for if we fail, there is no future."

His words move through me, and their true meaning takes root deep inside. I have always known, yet it is not until this very second that I realize the enormity of our task here on Alterna. We are now faced with a freedom unlike never before, but with that freedom comes greater responsibility. Everything we have done previously was meant to prepare us for this moment. The very future of our race hangs in the balance, because if we do not thrive here, our race will die.

I am brought from my thoughts by a gentle tug on my hand. Shaking my head to clear it, I meet Bella's eyes. "Future leader," she whispers. "It would be frowned upon to be caught daydreaming during the most important speech Captain has ever delivered." My brows rise high, my ears heating. I glance around, hoping others have not noticed.

Bella snickers quietly and leans up to speak lowly in my ear. "Do not worry. I do not think anyone else is as aware of you as I." Her breath against my skin causes goosebumps to rise and that familiar tug low in my stomach to tighten.

I swallow the feeling and move my arm to encase her shoulders, drawing her directly to my side. "Thank you," I whisper in return, hoping I affect her as deeply.

She shivers but remains focused forward as we both listen intently to Captain. "It is our quest to not only settle Alterna but to make sure we do it in a way that preserves it for the future humans who will inhabit it. It is not our intent to abuse the landscape around you but enhance it. For if we fail at this mission, Alterna will suffer the same fate as Earth."

A quiet rumble runs through the crowd with that proclamation, and Captain pauses to allow his words time to be absorbed. One of the first things we are taught about are the ramifications of our ancestor's actions concerning Earth. Their constant abuse resulted in the complete and utter destruction of their planet.

When the mutterings lessen, Captain clears his throat once more. "It is our duty to not only settle this planet, but to nurture it, to give as much as we take. To set a precedent for future generations, teaching them how to preserve the beauty you see before you." He spreads his arms wide, gesturing around him. "This is our new home, and it is time to put everything we have ever learned to use. Our society structure was built for this task, and it is a task at which we must succeed."

The fervor in his voice sends ripples over my skin and makes me prouder than ever to be a part of the commanding family. This is what I was destined for, and I intend to embrace my mission by doing my part to ensure the survival of my race.

I begin clapping, a slow movement that erupts through the crowd and becomes a deafening roar. Every being in our society recognizes the duty before us and celebrates our Captain's words alongside me. It is a undertaking we are prepared for and a mission we intend to fulfill.

He holds his hands up asking for silence once more. "We will begin the process of transforming Tesla immediately. Those involved know their job, and all others are ordered to remain in the common areas of the ship for the rest of this evening and tonight. It is expected that by tomorrow night, all living quarters will be in their permanent positions."

.

.

Assisting Captain oversee the transformation turns out to be a trying experience. I am in awe of Tesla's ability to make the transition, yet I also expect everything to work according to design, and it does not always happen. Some systems have glitches to be worked out, and others need manual dislodging. By the end of the night, I am irritable and have a burning need to lay eyes on my mate.

Taking a guess as to her whereabouts, I find myself entering the Education common rooms. There are people milling about in every direction I turn, but it is as if I do not need to see her to know where she is. My legs take me forth by mere instinct alone.

Her laughter fills my ears before I even see her. Just that simple sound helps calm the irritation flowing through my veins. It melts considerably when I see her, and it is as if she feels my presence because she is already scanning the room.

Standing still, I wait for her to notice me, which only takes seconds. She is up, excusing herself from Rosalie and Emmett almost immediately. A vague thought of why they are here floats through my mind, but I cannot focus on it further as my mate is striding toward me, and my attention is entirely on her.

I admire her form as she crosses the space separating us, my eyes unable to resist roaming across her form, encased in the skin-tight spacesuit. Before she even is within reach, my arms are open, welcoming her to my embrace. The hum swells as soon as she steps close, and I encase my arms around her. Serenity. A deep, peaceful feeling settles within me with her mere presence. A balm to my weary body.

All too soon, she is pulling back, her bottom lip secured between her teeth as she scrutinizes my face. "You seem out of sorts," she notes, worry lines forming between her brows.

I take a deep breath and release it slowly. "Not any longer." I attempt a small smile and think it must be successful since her lip quirks up slightly.

"Ah, the pleasures of only being in the Education pod." Her quirk rises even higher, and that sparkle of mirth appears in her stare.

Unable to stop myself, I throw my head back and laugh loudly, every inch of tension dissipating instantly. Leave it to my quick-witted mate to remind me of our earlier conversation and poke fun at me for my words.

With every last vestige of stress completely erased, I pull her tighter to me and sigh. "Bella, you have no idea how much I needed to see you."

"Well I have endured nothing taxing at all, and my need to see you has been very great," she replies, her voice is soft as her words race across my skin.

Feeling the proximity of the people gathered in the room, I take her hand and move to find us a more private section in which to celebrate our reunion. A place just to be together, because spending time with her, touching her, is simply enough.

I lead us to the far corner where a lone sofa sits, unoccupied, and guide my mate into the seat, readily taking the spot beside her. Here, with her, is where I belong. The rightness of it cannot be ignored nor can the hum that radiates between our skin.

Turning to her, I place my hand on my chest and put on my most sincere expression. "I must admit my failure earlier when I teased you over your lack of knowledge concerning Tesla. It seems even I have much to learn."

She mock gasps. "You mean my future leader is not all-knowing?"

I narrow my eyes playfully. "I would not go that far."

She giggles and the sound is light and airy, a testament to exactly how I feel at this moment, unencumbered. "No, we should never go that far, future leader. My apologies."

Moving closer, I push a strand of hair that has escaped her bun behind her ear. "I am sure there is another way you could make atonement." My eyes glance to her lips that are mere inches from mine.

They part and a gust of air escapes. "Is there?" The words are breathless as she is already moving closer.

Closing my eyes, I lick my lips in anticipation of the first touch of skin, only it does not come. Instead, a throat clearing brings me from my Bella-induced-trance. I take a deep breath before I turn to see who has intruded on our moment.

My eyes widen. A young boy is standing just a foot away and is studying me curiously. It does not take a genius to realize who he is. His face is very similar to the one I am becoming more dependent on with each day that passes.

"Were you going to kiss her?" the boys asks, his nose crinkled as if he smells something bad.

Bella attempts to hold her snicker in beside me, but I ignore her and focus on this small being who has interrupted us. "And you would be?" I ask instead, changing the subject.

He puffs his chest out as much as he can, crossing his arms. "I am Samuel Swan, and you are?" He lifts an inquiring brow.

Bella loses all humor at this question. "Samuel, you know who he is. Do not be disrespectful."

"It is fine." I give her a soothing look before turning back to Samuel. "I am Edward Cullen, future leader of our race."

The boy studies me intently, and I hold his gaze, allowing his eyes to stare deep into my own. He finally smiles. "Well, were you going to kiss her?"

"Well I, uh, I was hop—"

"Samuel, that is enough," Bella scolds him, almost unable to keep a stern tone due her humor at my bumbling. "Is it not too late for you to be up?"

He only looks mildly chagrined at her reprimand. "I asked if I could come say goodnight."

She softens slightly and reaches over to hug him. "Goodnight, brother. Now go back to Mother and Father."

He gives me another hard look before turning and disappearing back across the room. I stare at the spot he vacated for a good minute after he is gone. It is Bella's chuckle which snaps me out of the strange encounter.

"That was interesting," I muse, as I don't have much experience with the younger children of our people.

Bella snorts. "That was Samuel."

"Your younger brother," I state the obvious.

She nods and fights back a yawn before speaking. "He can be a handful at times."

I reach out and draw her under my arm so that her head rests against my shoulder. "I would expect nothing less from your sibling."

She tries to lift her head, but I hold her in place. "It was a compliment, Bella," I say my voice low and soothing. "I would find it unusual if he were merely ordinary."

"Um, thank you, I think," she responds, another yawn escaping.

"Extraordinary would be more appropriate," I say quietly, almost to myself.

"Perhaps," she whispers, the word barely reaching my ears.

I mentally snort at her assessment. "Perhaps."

* * *

 **Deciding exactly what to say here is a bit of a challenge, so here's my best attempt. From this point forward, I (Fyre) am writing the rest of the story. Vamp and I got to a point where we couldn't agree on the direction certain aspects of the story would go. Since our original collaboration was the oneshot, I chose to start writing from that point forward alone, instead of continuing to post other chapters we had collabed on and then finishing alone. Vamp owns this oneshot the same as I do and is free to continue her version of how this plays out if she so chooses. I'm not looking for opinions on this matter, I just thought I owed you some explanation of why it's taken so long to get back to posting. My readers know that infrequent posting is** _ **not**_ **my style.**

 **That being said, I am rewriting some chapters so I can't promise weekly updates until I get a good cushion. But I will promise they will be no further apart than every other week and as soon as I'm ahead enough, I** _ **will**_ **return to weekly.**

 **I'm sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy it just as much :)**

 **Fyre**


	10. Progress

**Fran is amazing in every way and 2browneyes, Judyblue, Michele and Gabby give me words.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

The following morning, I wake and find myself stretched on the very couch where Edward and I were sitting the night before. Unable to remember falling asleep, I glance around the room to discover various passengers spread in different positions along the floor and other furniture.

But my eyes only seek one.

My whole being relaxes at the picture of him curled under a blanket on the floor right next to the sofa I am occupying. His hair is in even more disarray than usual, and his lashes appear impossibly longer splayed against his cheeks.

I can do nothing but admire his beauty, as he is incredibly handsome even in rest. As if he feels my eyes upon him, his lashes flutter and bright green gazes back at me. He looks stunned as if he is not sure of his surroundings.

Slowly, his hand lifts and brushes my cheek. "You are real," he mutters almost to himself.

I smile. "Of course, I am. Do not think you would get away from me so easily."

"Never," he replies, his smile matching my own. As if just realizing we are surrounded by others, he jumps and turns, snatching his hand from my jaw when a noise from across the room sounds.

I cannot help but allow a giggle to escape at his childlike manner. "Jumpy this morning, I see."

After scanning the space, he turns back to me. "I did not realize so many had settled in here," he says almost impishly.

This time, it is I who reach for him. My fingers brush down his jaw and trace over his lips. "You should not be ashamed of your touches, Edward. We are mates. We will be bonded in only a few days. I consider us the lucky ones, the ones who have elected to be together. So many have not."

These words bring about a certain sadness. I have been so lucky in having Edward choose me, and not because of who he will be, but because he is the perfect person with whom to build a future. He is someone I actually enjoy spending time with. So many did not take this opportunity and will be mated simply because their lines have no relation.

"Bella," Edward's voice brings me from my thoughts. "Are you okay?" he asks tenderly.

I try to manage a small smile but think it comes as a grimace instead. "I am sad for our people," I admit. "They were given a wonderful opportunity, and only a small percentage has taken advantage. The rest will simply be assigned a partner."

A deep V forms between his brows. "Did you not wish to carry the burden of choosing their pairs?"

I begin shaking my head immediately. "No, Edward, you misunderstand. I wish our people would have recognized the advantage our leader provided them. I wish they would have made their own choices."

"I see," he murmurs, his fingers propped on his chin in thought. "Perhaps this area needs work then?" He studies me, waiting while I form my response.

"It is too late. The ceremony is days away, and I will be assigning pairs today," I reply, dejectedly, but then another thought occurs. "Maybe … "

"Yes?" Edward prods at my hesitance. "Speak your thoughts, Bella. They have always been worth hearing."

His encouragement lifts my spirits, but not only that, it instills a confidence I have learned to embrace. He is my counterpart; the one who is there to remind me never to doubt myself; always to make the suggestion whether it is right or wrong.

He is my mate.

With a small smile, I say, "Maybe I can work on this before the next Mating Ceremony. It may be too late for these pairs, but I could devise group activities and encourage socializing in order to form better bonds before they are asked to choose someone."

He rises up to his knees and takes a quick glance around the room before moving so close his breath fans my face. "You, Bella, are exquisite." His hand cups my jaw, his sparkling green eyes impossibly close. "I admire the way you want to take care of my people, _our_ people. There has never been a mate more suited for a future leader than you."

I watch in a trance as he moves closer, my eyes falling closed at the first brush of skin. Everything around us ceases to exist as it is only him and I cocooned in the warmth created between us.

It is only the clearing of a throat that brings us from the haze. Instead of jumping apart, afraid of our closeness, Edward takes my earlier advice and simply presses his forehead against mine. "Yes," he responds to whoever dared to interrupt us, never removing his eyes from mine.

"Good morning, Edward," Captain addresses him.

Edward's eyes fall closed and an impish grin forms on my lips. When he reopens them, he smirks and stands, pulling me up beside him to greet his father. "Morning, Captain."

During my rise, I peer around the room, taking in the others gathered. Most of them are paying us no attention, but a few of my generation, the ones who will be mating this week, are staring curiously in our direction. A stab of regret hits me as I realize most of them will never experience the bond Edward and I have due to allowing their mate to be chosen for them.

I feel no shame in the enjoyment I receive from Edward's mouth upon mine, and therefore, hold my head high and face Captain. I quickly learn that it matters not. He, too, seems curious of our open affection.

I did not expect that and feel my face heat in response, although it is a different heat than Edward brings forth. "Good morning, Captain," I address him, hoping to quell the curiosity burning in his gaze.

He clears his throat. "Isabella," he says with a nod and then focuses on Edward. "Is it your intention to oversee the community planning today?"

Edward nods. "Yes. I expected more to have been accomplished yesterday. Our ship was built with the intention to be dismantled and reformed into a community. This task should be able to be done swiftly and efficiently."

Captain lets out an un-captain-like laugh. "You are a very intelligent young man, Edward, but you have a lot to learn. Come, I will introduce you to an ancient term called rust." Captain beckons Edward to follow.

Before he does, though, Edward turns to me and runs his hand around my nape, pulling my lips to his for a quick kiss. When he pulls back, he grins and says, "Have a good day, mate."

That thought makes me smile, but when I think of the day ahead, it quickly falls. Edward recognizes it immediately and steps closer, his palm cupping my face. "What is it, Bella?" he asks softly.

"I must match pairs today," I reply then take a deep breath. "It is okay, though. We already have a plan to keep this from happening in the future and for that, I am extremely thankful."

"I am thankful to have found _you_ ," he replies and turns, leaving me with a bundle of emotions I cannot name.

After breakfast, I retire to my office. Thankfully, it is in a portion of Tesla that has already been successfully relocated. Watching the transformation of our vessel, the place we have called home for our whole lives is a transfixing experience.

From a complete unit, it was designed to dismember into sectors by an automatic system. Our living quarters will be grouped together as if they are an apartment complex, our schools and libraries will sit separately, the technology and medical departments will hold their own spots, and the farming community will sit on the outer edges, expanding their crops into our new environment. The hull of Tesla will remain intact as it holds every piece of machinery and equipment boarded upon it for the very task we face. It also houses our power hub and water purification systems that supply our most basic needs.

Almost as soon as I have settled in my seat, Rosalie and Emmett enter after a slight knock. "Morning, Bella. We would like to confirm our match," Emmett says with a huge smile on his face, which is not unusual, but the extra sparkle is clear in his eyes. It pleases me greatly to know they have chosen each other.

I smile widely at them both. "Please, have a seat," I say, motioning to the chairs across from my desk. "Let me just boot up my Twiputer and I will trace your lineages. As long as there is no previous match, which is highly unlikely from differing pods, I will confirm your pairing."

"Thank you," Rose says, and I am surprised to find her cheeks are tinged pink. Not only that, but I also find that Emmett is resting his arm casually across the back of her chair. That in of itself is not unusual; it is the way in which his fingers lightly caress her shoulder that catches my eye.

I smile to myself and work diligently to bring up their family mating histories. As expected, there is no previous connection between their bloodlines. It is matches such as these that will ensure the future of our race. As much as I will not enjoy it, I will be matching pairs in this same fashion; intermixing pods as often as possible, and by doing so, it is unlikely that the mates will already be acquainted as well as I would have hoped.

When I seek them out to pass along the good news, I catch a moment passing between them. Rose is unusually fidgety, and Emmett is leaned in close, offering his soothing touches.

I clear my throat. "As suspected, there are no past connections. If you are both in agreement, I can now confirm your pairing."

Emmett smiles and turns to Rose, allowing her the opportunity to speak first. "Thank you, Bella. I am in agreement," Rose confirms, meeting my eyes in the confident manner I am more accustomed to seeing from her.

"I second that," Emmett says before I can even switch my attention to him.

"Then you are confirmed." I nod and choose my next words carefully. "I also would like to say how happy I am for the two of you. I can already see that you have begun to form a bond. It pleases me very much to know that two of my friends will have a happy, compatible future, which they, themselves, selected."

Rosalie's lip turns up in the corner, her shoulders now more relaxed. "I would not go that far," she says lightly.

"Hey, now," Emmett chides. "You know you have chosen the best man for the job." He eyes Rosalie carefully, his dimples on full display.

She rolls her eyes and blushes again. Their interactions are so beguiling to watch. My strong, confident friend, Rosalie, is seemingly enamored by the buff, loud Emmett from the Engineering Pod. I could not have ever guessed it, yet it is such a pleasant surprise.

I cannot keep the smile from my face as I stand to see them out. "I think this is truly a match made in Alterna," I comment, as I open the door. "I look forward to the ceremony."

Rosalie laughs lightly and eyes me skeptically. "I am sure you do." Emmett matches her look, and they walk off together, laughing at my shocked expression.

The next two days are spent calling in the mates and informing them of their pairings. Most easily accept it as though matching them to someone they barely know is normal and acceptable. And the sad part is that it is, except in these cases most are even less likely to know their mate, for as often as possible, it is someone from a differing pod.

My nights are spent in my own quarters since Edward insisted that the living conditions of our people were first priority. Each night, we have dinner together, and then he sees me to my room only to leave me with such conflicting emotions warring inside. I burn from his touch and sizzle from his kisses, and he is quickly becoming my favorite person in all of Alterna.

On the final day before the Mating Ceremony, I get an unusual surprise. After a quick rap on my door, a head peeks around, seeking entrance. It is none other than Alice Cullen, and while I am pleased to see her, I am also confused by her appearance here in my office.

I smile anyway and beckon her forward. "Hello, Alice. Can I help you with something?"

She enters, and I am surprised to see a young man following close behind. They do not wait for anything from me but have a seat in the two chairs across from my desk. Interestingly enough, the young man takes Alice's hand and rests their clasped ones in his lap. I relax back in my seat and study them, wondering their motives for this visit.

Unexpectedly, it is the young man who speaks first. "Hello, my name is Jasper Whitlock," he says, holding his free hand across my desk.

"Hello, Jasper. I suspect you know that I am Isabella Swan," I reply, shaking his hand.

He nods firmly. "Yes, the purity expert."

"I am."

"Alice and I would like to confirm our pairing," he states, motioning between them.

My brows shoot into my hairline. "But—"

"We understand," he interrupts. "But there is no law against choosing early, is there?"

I am taken aback by his candor and turn my eyes to Alice, seeking some kind of rebuttal, but she offers none. She leans forward. "Bella, Jasper and I were already mated, but with the rule change, we would like to confirm now. We need to be sure of our pairing."

"I … I, uh, I do not know what to say, Alice. Actually, I am very happy that you have chosen each other, but I must, at the very least, speak with Edward on this matter," I explain, hoping she will recognize my hesitance to confirm a pair for the next ceremony.

She relaxes back into her seat. "I understand."

Later that evening as I exit the library sector, a familiar sight greets me. Edward is leaned casually against the wall, his lips quirking as soon as I appear. "Hello, mate. May I accompany you?" He moves closer, offering his elbow.

I smile and take it, the tips of my fingers tingling as soon as they make contact. "Yes, you may," I reply as he begins leading me from the structure. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." My cheeks heat and a silent thrill runs through me upon hearing his charming words. "With all of our work the past week, I feel as if we have not had nearly enough time together, and tomorrow is a very significant day."

A slight quiver runs through me at the reminder. Tomorrow is the day when Edward and I attach ourselves in the most formal way. We will officially become mated.

"It is," I agree, my eyes peering up to take in his expression. He seems completely at ease, his shoulders are relaxed, and a small, serene smile curves his lips. "Does that please you?"

He brings us to a stop before we exit the Education complex and pulls me to stand before him. Placing one of his palms upon my cheek, he looks directly into my eyes and says, "It more than pleases me, Bella. Just the very thought of it fills me with a swell of emotion I have no idea how to define. I want to bow at my father's feet for allowing us the option to choose." A visible shiver runs through him. "Were it not for that … "

He leaves his thought hanging, but I know exactly what he means. Were it not for the power of choice, I would be mating with Eric, and he would be mating with Tanya.

I grimace at the untoward idea and step closer, hoping to ease those unwelcome reflections from both our minds. His hands automatically welcome me; curving around my waist and pulling me flush against his body.

I look deep into his green depths and bring my finger up to trace his strong jaw. "Please do not remind me," I say softly. "I do not want to imagine any other scenario."

He pushes his forehead to mine, his lips so close I can feel his breath. "There is no other scenario, only us," he whispers before his lips brush mine.

It is only a gentle touch but enough to ignite something inside of me. I press my mouth closer, gently parting my lips so that my accelerated pants can escape between us. My blood thrums through my veins and the hum spreads over my body.

Without thought, I am pushing my tongue forward, desperate to taste him. To drink him in. I am tentative at first, licking across his bottom lip. But as soon he opens, allowing a throaty groan to escape, I take advantage and push inside. I do not know what is driving me to be so forward, but the sensations my actions create are enough to ward off the shimmer of uncertainty I feel.

It is when he tentatively reaches out and brushes his tongue against mine that I almost crumble. The spike of pleasure that shoots through me is so intense that my legs are no longer strong enough to hold me. But he does not fail me; his arms hold me upright as his movements become surer, more demanding, more satisfying—more dizzying.

I do not know how long we continue this dance, but I do know that it is the most pleasurable experience of my life. With languid strokes, our fire becomes an ember and our lips part.

"What was that?" Edward asks, his voice holds a bewilderment I am unaccustomed to hearing.

I giggle lightly, so happy that he is not displeased with my bold move. "I am not sure, but I hope it is something we may experience again in the future."

His face transforms and a loud laugh bubbles from his lips. It allows some of the tension to ease from my muscles, the moment no longer as overwhelming.

He takes my hand before waving his tattoo over the doors and leading me into the Alterna evening. With a light, carefree grin on his lips and a shake of his head, he says, "There is no doubt."

My smile matches his as we make our way through the pale light. When he leaves me at my door, we do our very best to remain in control. I am not sure if we succeed, but the resulting goodnight kiss is worth every moment.

As I lie in bed, differing emotions are warring within me. I pull out Amelia's journal, hoping her insight may quell some of the indistinguishable sentiments that churn through my mind. Flipping through the pages carefully, I stop when a familiar phrase catches my attention.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Mating Day_

 _Tomorrow marks the day I join my dear Teddy as his mate, and that, in and of itself is exciting as I always knew we'd be together. Yet my body holds within it so much trepidation. Not over joining my life to his, but for what this ceremony means to us as a people._

 _It feels like the beginning of a new world order. The first act in a series meant to change the very core of who we are. No longer the free beings of Earth, but beings of Tesla, bound by laws with only one ultimate purpose._

 _To replenish our race._

 _The dread inside me builds as the night carries on. I am unable to fall asleep amid twisting and turning, a mind that won't lay dormant. Jumbled thoughts plague me as I lie here, feeling not like a bride before her wedding night, but a woman who is systematically losing everything she has ever known._

 _Even though these worries fill me with dismay, there is one peaceful thought among the clutter. Tomorrow night I will have my Teddy. We will finally be a family and can start trying for those children we have always dreamed of._

 _It is only these thoughts that finally allow me to relax._

I close my eyes, and a tremor passes through me as I put the diary aside. Amelia was apprehensive for so many things, but those worries are already my reality. It is her later thoughts, the ones that quell her chaotic mind, that truly resonate within me.

Is that the expectation for tomorrow night? Are we to begin our duty so immediately? Is this what Edward will expect? The idea of accepting him as my mate was never a question, but I failed to think beyond that point to the duty we are required to fulfill.

The very thought of it sends a shudder rippling through my muscles, yet I am not sure if it is from apprehension or excitement.

* * *

 **Are you following Fyregirl Fics? I post teasers a couple days before the chapter posts ;) Thank you so much to everyone for still being here. If you're wondering the pace of this story, I can say that the relationship between ExB is a completely new learning experience, and we will watch as they navigate it; discover and learn all the new aspects.**

 **A friend keyed me in to a way to respond the guest reviews. I will now be copying and re-entering them, deleting the original, with my response attached to the new one. I previously couldn't answer those asked questions, and now I can ;)**

 **See you next time :)**


	11. Mates

**Fran is the beta queen and Michele, 2browneyes, Judyblue and Gabby hold my hand.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

The dawn of Mating Ceremony Day offers up a bright glow.

I feel alive in a way I have never felt before. I am not sure if it is the energy of Alterna or the energy that pulses within me. All I do know is that each day that I spend with Bella draws me deeper and deeper into her web.

I am in awe of her compassion for our people and undone from the ways in which I crave her. Ways I am unsure I will be able to express or if I even should. And today is the day. The day in which we join our lives together permanently.

As usual, I begin my day by making the trek to her quarters. It is no longer a walk down many hallways and a ride on the conveyor. It is now comprised of exiting the Commanding living sector and strolling in the fresh breeze and bright landscape of Alterna to the Education Pod's living sector. We are but neighbors as all living quarters are grouped together in a small community.

Alterna is slightly different from what I have learned about Earth. Here we do have day and night as it did, although there is no moon so each night is always black, allowing a magnificent sky full of stars. Our days are lit by two stars, one slightly larger than the other, and the time spans less than the twenty-four hours of Earth, equaling only a mere twenty-one hours in a day.

The pathways beneath my feet are lined by a vast array of pebbles in colors so striking, I cannot help but feel jubilant just looking upon them. Or maybe it is just the meaning of this day, but either way, my eyes are open and enjoying the beauty around me. The patchwork mounds in the distant are especially striking in the morning rays, and the yellow brush that bristles beside me creates a sound that soothes. Everywhere my eyes roam, bright colors are seen and old sights become new.

Understanding this will be the last time I walk this path to retrieve my mate, I savor the trip, or rather what it means. Bella will be moving to my quarters after today's ceremony. From now until forever, we will share a life; live together, eat together, make decisions together … _sleep_ together. My heart thrums in my chest as soon as the idea fills my mind, so I do my best to quell my wandering thoughts.

As soon as I enter the Education settlement, JAKE appears. "Good morning, Edward. Isabella asked me to inform you that she is running behind."

I stop in my tracks and lift a brow. "Behind? Did she sleep late?"

"Ah, no," JAKE replies.

I stand there expectantly, and when he realizes I am waiting for an answer, he continues, "She is … she is pacing, sir."

I open my mouth to reply, but no words come. I simply nod and move forward at a much faster pace. "Sir." I hear JAKE call. "Please, sir. Wait."

Too anxious to reach Bella, I stop, frustrated with his interruption. "Yes, JAKE. Hurry, Bella needs me," I say not even turning to face him.

"She is nervous, Edward," he says almost dejectedly.

I spin to face the hologram. "What?"

"I was supposed to have you wait for her," he replies, looking to the floor.

A feeling comes over me with his declaration. It is a pain that radiates from within my chest and moves into my stomach. Not understanding what it means, I turn on my heel and move even faster toward my future.

Outside her room, I pace back and forth, undecided whether I should intrude or give her space. My gut urges me to enter while my mind wars with me to be patient. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I move swiftly back and forth in front of her door.

Suddenly, it slides open, and I startle when I see her standing there, watching me curiously. I approach hesitantly, afraid of somehow moving too fast when all I want to do is run. The feeling from earlier lessens the closer I get but never entirely disappears.

Standing before her, close enough to smell the scent that only she emanates, I notice something else. Dried tear tracks cover her cheeks. My hand lifts of its own accord as I am unable to stop it from reaching for her.

Cupping her chin and running my thumb across the tracks, my voice cracks as I say, "Bella, talk to me. Please."

She gives me a watery smile and grasps my hand, leading me into her room. I take note of the crates packed full of her belongings, satisfied that she, too, is ready for the transition. But is she? Is this what is bothering her? What made her cry?

I am gently pushed into the love seat, and she follows behind to settle herself beside me. Taking my hands in hers, she smiles. "I do not know what happened this morning. One minute I was getting dressed, excitement fluttering through me, and the next, I was afraid; uncertain." She drops her eyes to our hands.

Lifting her chin so she must face me, I peer at her with several emotions boiling beneath the surface. "It is not like you to feel … _afraid_ , Bella. Please, tell me what brought this on?"

Her cheeks darken, and her eyes flit around the room, looking everywhere but at me, even though I still have a firm grasp upon her chin. "I cannot help if I do not know the cause," I press her further.

She closes her eyes for a moment, and when they reopen, serious browns gaze at me fiercely. "I am afraid of what I feel. I do not know what is expected of me. So many emotions bombard me that I am unsure of which I am supposed to act upon. The thought of becoming your mate today is rather pleasing and … " she trails off and swallows deeply.

"And," I prod, my heart hammering in my chest. The fear of her words choke me, but also, the fear that she may be feeling exactly as I, overwhelms me.

"And the thought of _after_ , plagues me," she finishes, and her cheeks heat to the deepest shade of pink I have ever witnessed.

I take a deep breath, the air around us surrounded in an electric current, and it is as though it enters me, filling me to the brim, zapping through every nerve ending in my entire being.

 _After_.

She said after. Does that mean?

"Plagues you how?" I ask carefully, quietly, both anticipating and afraid for her answer.

"In ways I am not yet ready to speak of," she responds just as quietly but much more intent than before. She has sensed the understanding flowing between us as if it were a live force, binding us with the same emotions. Twining us together as if we were one person.

My other hand comes up, and both palms frame her face. The pink is now fading to leave a pleasant glow in its wake. "We have time, Bella. Time to explore those feelings and thoughts. Together. You are not alone in them as I am sure you can tell."

Her lips quirk upward, and she nods as much as my palms will allow. "I can."

"Good." I push my lips to hers and savor this moment. The last kiss before we are united as mates. When I pull back, I ask, "Now, are you ready to join your life to mine?"

"I have been ready," she replies in a sure voice, eyes glowing with something I imagine is being reflected from my own.

I stand and hold out my hand. "Shall we?"

She takes it, and we leave the confines of her quarters, both knowing that the path of our lives will be irrevocably altered today.

.

.

Sitting beside Bella, her hand locked firmly in my own, I watch as Captain takes the stage. "Welcome to the Mating Ceremony." Everyone applauds, but he holds up his hands. "We are in the midst of settling into our new lives here on Alterna, and with that, comes great responsibility so I intend to make this ceremony as brief as possible. Now, first, I would like to ask if anyone is displeased."

He pauses and scans the crowd. When no one voices a concern, he continues, "Great, although in the future, anyone who has an issue with their mate will have the opportunity to contest it prior to ceremony time. I am pleased there are no more setbacks for this particular ceremony. So, without further ado, I would like to ask your future leader to the stage. Edward Cullen," he calls, and his eyes find me in the front row.

I place a kiss on the back of Bella's hand and leave her, knowing she will join me on the stage in a matter of minutes. Captain grasps my hand and motions to the podium so I may take my place before my people.

"Hello, all. I would like to welcome you to our recently enhanced Mating Ceremony. This is the first of many to come with the intention of bettering our race. I am sorry to hear that many of you failed to take advantage of the opportunity offered but am pleased to learn of the intermingling of the pods." I smile as my eyes scan the room, eventually landing on Bella. "It is one of you who brought the mistake to light, who made choice a viable option for everyone. And that person is none other than my mate, Isabella Swan." I motion for her to join me on the stage and leave the podium so I may help her up the stairs.

Her lean form comes forth, the crème of her suit hugging her in ways which make my mouth go dry. When our skin meets, the electric spark hums through the connection, stronger than any other occurrence in the past. I lead her forth, and we stand united before Captain as thundering applause echoes from the audience beyond.

Captain clears his throat to silence the room. "As Captain of Tesla and leader of our people, I declare you a mated pair from this moment forth. Hold out your wrists please," he instructs, looking between Bella and me.

We do as requested, and I watch in awe as he runs the Twilaser over my tattoo, leaving an enhanced image in its wake. Each pair, since the beginning of life on Tesla, has received a unique, matching depiction as an addition to their existing pod marking. I am awed by the whole process, but for now, my focus is on my mate as she receives her matching brand.

When the image is revealed, I am stunned. Bringing my own wrist up, I line them side-by-side to gape incredulously at the identical marks. There, before my very eyes is a perfect blending of our pod tattoos. We now have the other's symbol overlaid upon our own. A rush of something so powerful moves through me, it takes my breath away. And judging by Bella's gasp as she peers at our wrists, I gather she feels it, too.

Lost in our own haze of wonder, excitement, and oneness, we miss when Captain announces us, then dismisses us from the stage. It is only the slight nudge to retake our seats that brings us back into the room full of onlookers.

Slightly embarrassed, I take my mate's hand, leading her from the stage, and then, from the room entirely. We are supposed to remain until all pairs have been coupled, but the tremors that rush through me are too great to be ignored.

When we are finally alone in an alcove outside the meeting room, I stop and push her into the wall. My lips dive for hers with a franticness I cannot contain; one I have no desire to quell. And judging by her eager response, I would venture to say she wholeheartedly agrees.

.

.

The day is spent with Bella and me in constant contact, the feel of her skin against mine is an addicting lure. We eat our meals together and roam the community together, taking in the progress as Tesla is becoming unrecognizable. Normally, I would be overseeing, but not today. Today is for celebrating the silent vow we made by accepting the matching brands.

By nightfall, all of Bella's crates have made it to my quarters, and it is with great pride that I lead her to her new home. Feeling more nervous than I should, I open the door and step back, allowing her to enter and study my space. _Our_ space.

Her eyes never settle in one place, they constantly search, taking in her surroundings. Her fingers slide along the back of the sofa as she passes, and her arms cross to study the artwork on the walls. All this time, my eyes are on her, only her.

Finally, she turns, seeking me out and reaching for me to join her. I do not hesitate. I stand by her side and answer any question she has about my home, about my family, about my life—about me, as we explore the central space in my quarters.

And then, with nerves clamping so tight I may choke, I take her to my private space. A space no other has ever seen. One she and I will share—as mates.

Opening the door, I do the same as before. "Here is my—our, sleeping quarters," I say barely able to force the words through my lips. I stay back and train my eyes on her as she ducks under my arm and enters.

Standing there, taking it in, her posture changes. She is no longer the open, smiling woman from before. She is reserved now; shy even, as she peers around the cavernous room. Suddenly, something must interest her as she moves farther, her eyes intent upon a series of boxes at the foot of the bed.

Stopping at the boxes stacked on the floor, she leans down to look inside. "I do not recall these," she says, her curiosity piqued.

I clear my throat and move closer, hoping that I was not too presumptuous. "Those are your new clothes." At her questioning expression, I rush to explain, "As my mate, I assumed you would adapt to the colors of the Commanding family."

Each pod has an assigned color, as has always been the way of life on Tesla. Except for the Commanding family. Our pod color is gray, but our family, specifically, wears silver. It is meant to represent the leadership of our people; a color meant to stand out, to be a guiding beacon for those who would need our assistance.

Her eyes widen imperceptibly. "I … I … it has never crossed my mind, actually." Then she closes her eyes and reopens them after a breath. "No, that is not completely correct. I have had vague thoughts on how we would incorporate the color aspect with the new rules. I just somehow never applied it to my own situation."

"I see," I say, agreeing with her assessment. It is not something we have discussed, but to remain orderly, it will be a necessity between new mates. "I can understand how this would confuse as it has never been an issue before, but with the intermingling of pods, we must maintain a uniform system. It was an automatic assumption on my part that the female counterpart would adapt to the male pod color."

"That is very presumptuous of you, mate," she says, her brow lifted. "What if I do not wish to change my wardrobe?"

Standing still, I openly stare in an attempt to decide whether she is serious or striving to toy with me. I clear my throat, the disappointment settling in my chest. "It is as you wish, but your decision will be reflected in every mated pair," I reply dejectedly.

"Oh, Edward," she sighs out. "I was only jesting with you. I will be proud to wear your family color. I am sorry and hope I have not offended you." Her eyes flit downward as if she is disappointed in herself.

I walk forward and take her hands between mine, the zapping still a strong sensation even after being in almost constant contact all day. "Bella, I am not sure it is possible for you to offend me."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe, future leader," she replies, her eyes meeting mine and sparkling with mischief.

"Someone thinks they are funny tonight," I say as my fingers reach out and grasp her sides. She begins to giggle at my ministrations, driving me to torture her further.

Her laughter fills my ears and lightens my soul, but abruptly, the situation is no longer funny; the air in the room thickens a noticeable degree. We stand stock still, staring into one another's eyes. My only instinct is to kiss her, so I do. I push my lips to hers and plant my hand beneath her neat bun, holding her to me. She steps closer, meeting me, moving her body against me in a way to which I am unaccustomed yet have imagined behind closed lids.

It is too much, it is all too much. The sensations sparking through me are more than I can bear. My mind is screaming for me to do more, more, more … but more what? What does it want from me and would she be receptive? These feelings are foreign and never spoken of; I am floating in a vast ocean with no land in sight.

And then I feel it.

My member twitches, and like a bucket of ice water, I pull away and turn from her, hoping to hide what my body is capable of. I have been taught the workings of the human body; my member should grow so as to implant a child. _Not_ simply for carnal pleasures.

"Edward," she says softly, her hand landing upon my shoulder, beckoning me to turn back to her. My chest is heaving, but my body has calmed, so I face her with my eyes titled to the floor. Her fingers go to my chin, lifting. "Please, look at me."

My shame knows no bounds, but I cannot refuse her. "I am sorry," I croak, my voice barely legible.

She steps closer, and I wince, pulling my midsection back as far as I can without moving my feet. "Edward, we are mates. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Are you ready to be with child, then?" I ask. I know it is expected of us, but it was my intent to give Bella the time she needs to prepare for that step.

She giggles. And then she laughs, long and loud.

When several moments have gone by, and she is still giggling at me, I cross my arms in a huff. "I may have lied earlier, Bella. I am becoming offended."

She only laughs harder, and my stance grows more rigid. "Bella, stop it right this instant," I demand, unwilling to allow myself to be made a mockery.

She sobers instantly. "Excuse me?" she says, the pitch of her voice higher than usual. But then she gives me no time to respond. "I am willing to give you a small amount of leeway, _future leader,_ but I draw the line at commanding me here"—she waves her hands around the room—"in our private quarters."

She is right, I know she is, but I cannot stop myself. I step closer. "Well, maybe you should have considered that before you chose to laugh at your _future leader_."

We are face-to-face, both breathing heavily. Fire is sparking in her eyes, and the air around us is electrified. The zapping is ricocheting between our chests so fiercely, I am not sure whether to push her away or pull her closer.

Closer wins as I drag her lips to mine, and this time, when my member twitches, I let her feel what is happening to me, what _she_ is causing. How dare she laugh at a body function I cannot control? But surprisingly, she does not pull away, she pushes closer, bringing imagination to life with the additional component of sensation.

It is too much.

A ball is tightening in my stomach, and I fear I may crumble to the floor if I do not stop it, so I pull away again, but keep her close, staring into her eyes. In them, I see my own confused feelings reflected back at me.

Her hand cups my cheek. "It is okay, Edward. I feel it too."

The tension leaves me, and I push my forehead against hers. "Is it wrong?" I ask, hoarsely.

"It is not wrong," she replies, "but we are also not ready."

I agree, we are not ready. It is customary for couples to take time and acclimate to one another before attempting to fulfill their duty. Bella and I already have a strong bond, stronger than I would have imagined at this point, but there is more to learn before we include the prospect of children into the our newly joined lives.

After our sleeping quarters' altercation, we make every attempt to keep it as light as possible. It is not as easy as it would seem, though, simply because the electricity is always there, arcing between us whenever we are close, making every attempt to pull us together.

When it is time for sleep, I allow Bella to use the facilities first and cannot help but stare when she reenters wearing my family color. My chest swells with something I cannot name at the sight before me. Her hair is down for the first time, flowing with curls and framing her face in a way that makes her even more alluring. I take a deep breath and avert my eyes, fearful of stoking the fire that simmers just barely beneath the surface.

Grabbing my things, I hurry past her on my way to take care of my nightly routine. While I am in there, I push the usual images from my mind. The real woman is here, and she is in my bed, waiting for me to join her. I hurry through my ritual, eager to be by her side again, my skin already humming from the loss of her touch.

A lone light illuminates her as she lies among the silver linens, in _my_ bed. Swallowing thickly, I approach as slowly as my limbs will allow. Sliding in beside her, so as not to be presumptuous, I take up position in my usual spot.

It is but minutes before her body moves closer. "Will you hold me, Edward?"

My whole being relaxes and pulls her to me, molding us together, drinking her in. Her scent, her feel, her very presence soothes the hum and allows it to settle so that I may fall asleep.

* * *

 **I posted pics of all the Pod tattoos on Fyregirl Fics the other day, and today I will post a pic of BxE's new symbol. Head over there if you want to see!**

 **So, it's looking a little like weekly posts, eh? I've been writing up a storm, and as long as I can keep this pace, you'll keep getting your updates. Wanted readers, it's up for fic of the month on TwifanfictionRec's if you're interested in voting.**

 **See you next week :)**


	12. Discovery

**Fran is my beta queen and Gabby and Michele read for me. So do Judyblue and 2browneyes, but they do more, they are there for me when I freak out!**

* * *

 **EPOV**

I wake feeling more alert than any previous morning. My skin buzzes from the feel of her body against me and my mind settles at my new reality. Waking with her in my arms is more than I ever dreamed it would be.

I am a different man today, a complete man. Who I am and what I was destined for has always been enough for me, but today I realize that it was only a sliver of my potential; for being her mate fulfills me in a way I never knew was missing.

Tightening my hold on instinct, I press her body closer against me. Reaching my hand up, I tentatively slide my fingers over the chestnut strands that fall haphazardly over her shoulders. She emits a soft sigh as I marvel at the silken texture.

She twitches, which causes my eyes to wander, and they land on _it_. Her mark, my mark, our identical mark. My skin buzzes with anticipation and with itching fingers, I reach out and gently secure her wrist in my hand before running my thumb across the design reverently.

This symbol embodies everything I feel with her as my mate; a perfect combination of us both. Power and intelligence are represented here, and I directly relate that to who we are. A force to be reckoned with now that we are joined for life as future leader and his equally strong mate.

I reluctantly release her wrist and nuzzle my face into her neck. "Good morning, beautiful," I whisper in hopes of rousing her from sleep.

A low moan escapes as she stretches her arms above her head and rolls to her back. One brown iris peers at me, then two. The softness of her expression makes my heart thrum in my chest, the beat as solid and steady as her eyes upon me.

"Morning," she says softly, her voice washing over me like a soothing balm.

Unable to stay away, I push forward, sealing our lips together for a surprisingly chaste kiss. The smile that greets me when I pull away is blinding in its brilliance. I move my finger up and push it along her jaw, tucking a stray lock behind her ear.

I take a deep breath and say, "What is on your agenda today?"

After yesterday, I am not sure how easy it will be to part ways. The entire day, from start to finish, flashes through my mind. From our first anxious interaction to the swell in my chest as I watched her receive her brand to the whole day spent side-by-side enjoying our time together.

But then, there was the night. The uncontrollable urges that raged through me with her body pressed so close to mine and the irritation from her laughter, all leading to her declaration, that she, too, feels the overwhelming need that radiates between us.

"With the Mating Ceremony behind us, I have no specific plans as of yet," she replies, pulling me from my reverie.

My brows rise at the prospect of having her by my side today. "So you are free to accompany me?"

She runs her finger up my chest, and her lips quirk up. "And where might we be going?"

I shrug, because I am not completely sure myself. But as long as she is by my side, I will be pleased. "My agenda is not set in stone, but as future leader, it is my duty to keep an eye on my people."

She leans up and pecks my lips swiftly before jumping from the bed. "Sounds exciting. Give me a few moments, and I will be ready." Her form disappears behind the door to the facilities.

I flop back, already missing her presence beside me, and rub my hands over my face. It is unusual for our people to become attached to one another, but I am more than attached, I am dependent on her. Each day that passes, she buries herself deeper within me.

I stop my wandering thoughts and rise from the bed to don my own attire. It is not until after I am dressed in my spacesuit and zipping my boots that she reappears in the room. My eyes cannot help but scan her form.

The woman of last night is gone, only to be replaced by a more mature version. That glorious hair has been neatly wrapped into a tight bun, her casual clothes are no more, yet one thing aside from her beauty jumps out at me.

My colors.

The spacesuit and boots that encase her frame are _silver_. My mouth goes dry at the vision before me, and I am astonished by the surge of possession that floods my senses.

 _Mine._

The shock of that emotion causes me to widen my eyes and avert them, but it takes no time to feel her standing before me. Tilting my chin up, she says, "Are you not pleased with my attire?"

I crush her to me, expressing with my body how wrong that question is. "I am more pleased that I should be," I admit, my voice sounding gruff to my own ears.

She wraps her arms around me and giggles. "There is no limit." Pulling back, she meets my eyes; the mirth shining there is something I am becoming accustomed to. "Are you ready?"

I smile and hold out my elbow. "Yes, mate. Shall we?"

.

.

"Edward, Isabella, how nice to see you today," Captain greets as we enter the Commanding center. It was not my intent to seek him out today, but since he is here already, we can go over a few things.

"Captain," Bella acknowledges with a smile.

I simply tilt my head as he stops before us. "I must apologize for our early departure from the ceremony yesterday; I had a matter that needed to be attended in a timely matter." I cough lightly. "Was the rest of it satisfactory?"

Captain's green eyes pierce me, his lips are sealed firmly, but I cannot help but notice a slight twitch. Finally, he responds with a nod. "Yes, Edward. Thank you for asking. The ceremony was a standard affair."

We study each other quietly, neither making a move to say more. It is Bella who clears her throat and speaks up instead. "Captain, I have already had Alice and Jasper in my office wishing to confirm for the next ceremony. I would like your input."

His cool eyes turn to her as he listens intently and then with a nod, he says, "Of course, Isabella. You are the purity expert and have free reign when it concerns matching pairs. There is no need to request my permission."

My mate beams at him. "Thank you, sir. I am beyond pleased that you trust me in such a position."

He reaches over and squeezes her arm lightly. "Isabella, you have proven yourself to be a capable member of our people, and now you are also a part of the commanding family. I trust you to treat that position with the care it requires."

A beautiful shade of pink seeps onto her cheeks at his high praise. "I am honored."

Feeling a small sting of something unpleasant, I break into their conversation. "Captain," I say regaining his attention. "Bella would like permission to mentor the future generations in an attempt to prepare them for their new opportunity; the option of choice."

Instead of answering me, his brows rise, and he looks to my mate with surprise and something else. It is as if he is enchanted with her. "Is this true, Isabella?"

She looks to the ground, the pink deepening. "Yes, sir." She clears her throat and finally looks back up. "I would like to encourage relationships to form prior to the ceremony. Hopefully, the result will be more couples taking advantage of the choice you so readily gave them."

I feel a swell of pride form in my chest. My mate is a strong, beautiful, brave, intelligent woman. She constantly astounds me with her determination to better our people. It is not until I look at my father again that I realize he, too, notices those qualities.

Stiffening my shoulders, I curtly ask, "Do you grant her this permission?"

His eyes snap to mine in surprise, narrowing slightly. Finally, he nods. "I do."

"Thank you," I say, my jaw clenched tight. "Bella and I have somewhere to be, so if you could excuse us?"

"Very well, son," he replies on a sigh.

I take Bella's hand and lead her from the Commanding sector altogether. It is not until we are in the bright Alterna suns that she draws us to a stop. "Did I miss something in there?"

I grit my teeth together. I know it is unreasonable, but that flash of possession from this morning flares through me for a second time. "I am sorry," I say to the ground. "He was looking upon you with an expression I did not like."

Instead of the reprimand I expect, I am met with a laugh. "Do not be ridiculous, Edward."

"You … impressed him," I say, even though it is ridiculous. It is completely ridiculous for me to be bothered by this.

"Do you wish me to simply be your mate and not seek my own fulfillment?" she asks softly, taking my hand that hangs between us and opening my tight fist.

My head snaps up. "No, Bella. No! I would never wish that. Who you are is everything to me. It is what draws me to you so deeply." I look back to the ground. "I just did not like to see him so enchanted by my mate."

She brings my hand up and places a small kiss on the back of it. "Remember after the Eric encounter?" she prods, and I give her a nod but still refuse to look up. "I read up on some emotions and well … " she trails off, unwilling to say more, so I meet her eyes.

"And?" I swallow.

Her lip quirks up high in the corner. "You are jealous."

My eyes widen. I am somewhat familiar with the ancient term, but it is a concept that is so remote in our society I would have never attributed it to my situation. However, as I think over the textbook meaning, I realize that it fits perfectly.

I am jealous of my mate.

I am reacting as if I am afraid someone may take her from me when I know the concept is utterly ludicrous. She is mine from now until we no longer exist.

My shoulders slump. "Was I very abhorrent?"

She bumps her shoulder with mine and tugs on my hand. "You were still tolerable. Come, take me to our next destination, mate. "

Just like that, the subject is dropped. She is able to point out my own irrational issues so that I may be mindful of them in the future. For I am not that man who holds fear that others will take what is his. I am simply the man with the most prized mate in existence. It is no wonder others may see that as well.

As we continue our stroll through the light that is emanating from the suns, I begin to notice the moisture that builds between our clasped hands and the slight perspiration that forms upon my brow.

Wiping it with my free hand, I say, "The temperature on Alterna is going to take some adjusting to."

Bella nods, bringing her hand up to pat the back of it over her own forehead. "I agree. Sweat is not something our people are accustomed to; it is actually quite annoying."

I chuckle just as a welcome breeze blows our way. "Tesla has spoiled us."

She tightens her hold upon my hand. "Quite possibly, but I would not trade the freedom of land beneath my feet for anything Tesla offers."

I peer at her, and she is smiling serenely, her skin glistening in the suns. "I concur." Her complete contentment makes me vow to strive even harder to settle this unknown land.

Upon arrival at Tesla's hub, Bella turns to me with raised brows. "Is this our next destination?" Her excitement cannot be contained, but it never is.

I smile and nod. "Yes. I thought you might be interested to see the vastness of our supply department. I also am meeting Emmett here."

She almost shimmies in her spot. "Yes, please."

Chuckling, I separate our hands and lay my palm upon her back, pushing her forward. As soon as we enter the vast chamber, she stops still, her jaw gaping. It is an impressive sight, and she can only see the size. She has no idea of the amount of equipment that is stored here or the many rooms of materials meant to aid in our future endeavors.

After staring for several minutes, she seeks me out. "I am stunned at the space before me. I knew we had supplies and machinery, but never did I imagine the size of their holdings. Our ancestors put a lot of thought into our survival."

I smile indulgently and move to stand beside her. "It is not expected you would know."

Her eyes narrow slightly. "Yes, I forget. I am the lowly Education."

I roll my eyes and place my arm across her shoulder, drawing her closer. "Bella, I can confirm you are not, nor were you ever, just merely Education." I snort. "I would surmise you are in a league of your own. Above Commanding even, if it were to exist."

Her lashes flutter. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"And physical bribery?" I ask, moving to face her, my hands encasing her jaw. "Would that work?" My voice is quiet as I move us closer together, my lips aching to be upon hers.

At the first touch of skin, a chuckle breaks out from close by. I sigh into her mouth and push my forehead against hers. "Of course, he would show up right now."

She giggles and places a peck against my lips before moving to look down the cavernous hallway behind me. "Emmett," she says, a smile lighting her face. "So nice to see you."

I roll my eyes and turn to face the interloper. "Emmett, I thought we were meeting elsewhere," I say, my brow lifted, not at all pleased by his interruption.

He completely ignores me and smiles widely at my mate. "Bells, I was not expecting you to join us."

Her eyes cut to mine, lashes fluttering. "I am just accompanying Edward today."

Emmett finally looks to me, his head nodding slightly. "The perks of being future leader, I suppose."

I lift a brow. "Meaning?"

He waves a nonchalant hand in my direction. "Oh, nothing really. It is just that I, too, would enjoy my mate by my side on this first day after the ceremony."

A second brow joins the first, and I have to cough to cover my surprise. Emmett and his mate are not Bella and I. There is no way in which he has formed such a bond with another simply over one night.

Clearing my throat, I step closer to my mate and respond, "While I understand the sentiment, Emmett, I highly doubt your situation could be compared to ours." I motion between Bella and myself.

Emmett's eyes narrow and he props his chin on his fingers, studying us carefully. I almost fidget in my spot under his scrutiny. Somehow, it feels as if he is looking deeper than outside appearances; as if he is attempting to probe deep into my conscience.

Finally, a broad smile creeps upon his lips. "I would venture to say that, no, Rosalie and I are not the same as you two." He expels a short bark of a laugh and shakes his head. "Maybe one day you will catch up." He moves his brows up and down in an exaggerated fashion, and I am stunned silent.

"C-catch up," I sputter, completely dumbfounded by his inaccurate portrayal of the closeness between Bella and myself.

He throws his head back and laughs jovially at my blundering. Then he walks over and pats me on the shoulder a little harder than necessary. "While you may be the leader in most aspects, I fear you are already behind in others." With one more firm slap to my shoulder, he walks off chuckling to himself.

My wide eyes move to my mate to see if she somehow can grasp the utter nonsense he is talking. She simply shakes her head and moves her eyes to the floor, her cheeks tinging pink.

Curious of her thoughts, I lift her chin and brush my thumb along the warm skin. "What is this color for?" I muse aloud, watching her eyes for any signs that can fill me in on the missed joke.

Her lashes flutter and fall to her cheeks before she peers at me beneath them. "Emmett and Rosalie have quite a strong connection. It is possible they um … " She clears her throat and looks away, uncertain.

"Bella," I say softly, beseeching her to finish her thought.

"It is possible they have coupled already," she says, her eyes firmly on the floor.

I spin those words over in my mind. "We are speaking of Rosalie Hale from Healing? She is Emmett's mate?"

Bella nods. "Yes, they chose each other."

I ponder that for a moment before moving onto her earlier deduction. "You think they have already attempted to procreate?" My mind is spinning at the implication.

Bella snorts. "I think that is exactly what he was implying." She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "He has always been more outspoken."

Although I am still in shock over Emmett's inference, I am also more curious than I should be. I cannot help but wonder if he was only jesting with us, or have he and Rosalie, in only one night together, already surpassed that boundary. And more importantly, if so, what pushed them to make that decision. Are they so eager to be with child that they would couple on their first night as mates?

I must have been in thought too long because Bella tugs on my hand. "Do not mind him, Edward. We will move at our own pace, not one set by others."

I lick my suddenly parched lips and nod. "Of course."

"Now, show me the wonders that are hidden here," she says, dropping the subject and leading me deeper down the hall.

As we meander, I point out all the different stores of materials, from seed and cloths to ancient farming machinery as well as medical and scientific supplies. Our ancestors made every attempt to arm us with anything we may need to settle this planet while also reminding us that simple is best. Only the most basic, least technologically advanced hand tools were commissioned for this trip.

The constant sparkle in Bella's eyes shows her exuberance every step of the way. She is interested in every item and has visions for the day we may implement each one into society.

My mate is a natural. She was born to better our people, and at her place by my side, she is in a position to fulfill that destiny.

* * *

 **This chapter is early due to MD being voted as an Honorable Mention in ADF's fic dive of the year. Thank you to anyone who voted for it and Tarbecca for notifying me and nominating MD for fic dive to begin with!**

 **I know you're probably ready for them to just go at it, but they have a few realizations to make first. I personally think the journey will be worth it for you, though ;)**

 **See you next week :)**


	13. Contentment

**Fran is the word fixer and Michele, Judyblue, 2browneyes and Gabby read for me.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

After sharing most of my day with Edward, I finally offer to leave him with Emmett so they may accomplish some work without my interference. As we stroll back through the hub, his hand tightens with each step we make toward the door.

I bump his shoulder. "I may lose circulation if you squeeze any tighter."

His hand immediately loosens as his face pales. "I am sorry. The thought of you leaving my side makes me anxious," he confesses, keeping his eyes averted forward.

My shoulders soften at his confession. I, too, do not wish to be separated so soon, but we are examples to our people, and we must continue our duties even now that we are mates.

"Leaving your side is not high on my to-do list either," I say, causing him to bring us to a stop right inside the exit.

"Then stay," he beseeches me, his hand sliding to my nape. "At least for the rest of today." His green eyes are darker than usual, pleading.

I sigh, not only from the emotion that rolls off him in waves, but because it would be so easy to give in, to stay by his side. "Edward," I start softly, bringing my hand up to cup his jaw, "you have duties to attend, and I am only in the way. We have to set an example to our people, not become an exception to the rule."

He presses his forehead against mine and licks his lips. "How is it that you are lecturing me on what is best for our people? Can I not be selfish for once?"

I brush my lips against his softly. "You could, but that is not who you are."

With a growl, he closes the distance for more than a simple peck. Using his tongue, he pushes my lips apart forcefully. My eyes roll back into my head involuntarily, the sensations from his actions moving through my limbs causing me to latch onto him and draw him closer.

Kissing him is a dizzying experience. My mind spins as fire races over my skin, yet it is all in contradiction to the movements happening between us. Our tongues are sliding languidly slow against each other, savoring our shared taste.

He pulls back only to push forward again. Over and over we connect, mouths open, accepting, craving. His palms grasp my hips, and his fingers dig into my skin; it creates a delicious burn that settles deep inside me.

I do not know how long we engage, but when we finally do separate, I am breathless and satisfied in a completely new way. I will now be able to make it through the hours ahead without my mate by my side.

"Go," he urges, his voice low and scratchy. "While I can stand to allow you to part from me."

I lean in once more, pecking his lips at lightening pace before backing away, quiet giggles escape at his expression. "I will see you tonight." I turn and speed out the doors so that I may not be tempted further to remain with him.

Once outside, I pause against the hub and breathe deeply in an attempt to calm my racing heart. My mate does things to both my body and mind; things so specific that I am sure there must be a term that associates with them.

With my heart calmed, I begin walking through the pathways between settlements. The heat from the suns has faded some, but for someone used to a temperature-controlled environment, it is still repressive. Sweat beads upon my brow and collects in my hairline.

It is not long before I notice a small creature leaping beside me. I slow my steps, only to realize that it too pauses in its movement. I stop and lean closer in an attempt to get a better look. It is strange in both color and appearance.

Long graceful legs stick out from a small feathered body that glows a bright orange. Its head is the deepest shade, appearing too large for the small body that supports it. Large ears point out in a triangle shape, and a slender beak-like form juts from the front in a dark shade of green. But it is the eyes that strike me the most. They are a deep, oceanic blue, piercing into my own.

I am lost as I watch it watch me. Our explorers have uncovered insect-like beings, but this is the first time I have laid eyes upon any other type of Alterna life-form. One that appears to have intelligence, although I am not sure to what level.

Taking one last look, I shrug and turn to continue my way to my office. Only, it does not leave me. It hops along the pathway, keeping pace beside me. Eyeing it, I smile to myself and go on about my business.

Before I make it to the Education center, I cross the very person I meant to seek out, and I smile upon seeing her. "Alice, just who I wanted to see."

Her brows rise and a bead of sweat rolls into them. "Oh?" She wipes at her forehead, her lips turning down at the corners. "Ugh, let us move from this heat."

I smile indulgently and motion for her to follow, noticing the bird-like creature spread its tiny wings and leap-fly, only to land on the ledge over the entrance. Once we are inside, both Alice and I take a visible breath of the cooled air.

"Much better," she says, now turning to me with a smile.

I laugh lightly. "Follow me. We can talk in my office."

Once seated, I lean back in my chair and allow the cool air to flow over my overheated spacesuit. "Much better," I muse aloud, my skin cooling with every passing second.

Alice scoffs. "I do not know how much of that heat I can take. My hair is soaked with perspiration."

I nod along with her, for this will take some acclimation. "Maybe once we grow accustomed it will not be so bad."

Alice eyes me peculiarly. "I am not sure about that. It seems an insurmountable problem if you ask me. I think more weather appropriate attire could help some, though."

Tilting my head to the side, I ponder her logic. "You are probably right. We no longer reside on Tesla, so maybe clothing that is more suitable is a new need for us."

Her eyes widen only a small amount. "I was not expecting you to agree. Where would we even begin a movement such as that?"

I snort. "Alice, your father is the captain. I would think a suggestion is a good start."

She shakes her head vehemently. "Bella, although I am Commanding family, I am considered an accessory, not a contributing member."

A small gasp escapes my lips at her words. "What does that mean?"

She leans forward, her eyes, a shade lighter than Edwards, pierce me. "I am not expected to offer my input. More like forbidden." She shrugs and leans back.

Although I am shocked by her proclamation, I attempt a different suggestion. "Well, I would suggest you make a formal complaint to Peter as the Commanding Pod liaison."

Her head volleys from side to side as she considers my suggestion. "He is the representative of our people," she says, mostly to herself.

"Exactly," I agree. "It is his position to bring Commanding's concerns forth to Captain."

She stands abruptly, ready to find him this instant. "Wait," I call, halting her. "I wanted to see you for another reason."

She slowly retakes her seat, shrugging sheepishly. "Sorry."

I smile and lean forward. "Not a problem. I actually think this news will brighten your day."

Rubbing her hands together, she says, "Brighten me."

I laugh at her exuberance. "I have received permission to match you and Jasper."

Before I can say more, she is out of her seat and at my side, throwing her arms around me. "Oh, Bella, thank you."

I return her hug then hold her at arm's length. "I must still check your history, and since you are both Commanding, I cannot be certain since Peter initially matched you."

She sags slightly in my arms. "Of course."

I start shaking my head. "Have a seat, and give me a few minutes."

She goes back to her chair with less enthusiasm than before. I open the program and enter their two names, allowing time for the search to take place. A tense few minutes pass while we both silently hope that this match can move forward.

When the results pop onto the screen, I smile wide and lean back in my chair, allowing my shoulders to relax. "Consider yourselves matched."

She jumps up, her body almost vibrating with excitement. "Thank you, Bella. I must go find him and inform him of the news."

"You are very welcome," I say, pleased to have given her such good news. "Also, do not forget to seek Peter. We definitely need an alternative to these spacesuits."

"Will do," she agrees and breezes out the door.

I chuckle under my breath and turn to my Twiputer, bringing up the list of teens who are eligible for the next Mating Ceremony. With permission from Captain secured, I can begin the steps necessary to implement the new program.

"JAKE," I call and wait while he appears before me.

"Yes, Isabella," he responds.

"I need you to send a memo for me." I swipe the list and move it into the air between us. "These are the people whom I wish to receive it."

I watch as the information blurs and is absorbed into JAKE's translucent form. Once that is complete, he asks, "What would you like the memo to say?"

I rattle off a simple and to the point message instructing everyone that their presence is mandatory for a meeting. I give them the date and time but leave out any specifics as to the reasoning behind my demand.

Once I am done, JAKE asks, "Will that be all, Isabella?"

I nod. "You are dismissed."

With the two reasons for visiting my office taken care of, I flick my tattoo over the door and begin my trek from the Education center. Once outside, I realize that the temperature has dropped but only a small amount. Peering skyward, I notice luminous purple clouds cover the suns.

Shrugging my shoulders, appreciative for any reprieve, I wander through the pathways with no particular destination in mind. It does not take but seconds before I notice an object moving in my periphery. The same creature from earlier is once again hopping along beside me.

I smile to myself and continue strolling around the grounds upon which Tesla settled. Before long, I find myself on the outer edges of the community, the majestic, tree-like object beckoning me from the distance.

All too soon, I am once again standing before it, completely absorbed in the beauty it exudes. Taking a deep breath, I have a seat, propping my back to rest upon the deceptively smooth base. It feels so peaceful here. There are no sounds other than the quiet rustling of the feather-like stands as they blow in the breeze.

I close my eyes and what I think is just minutes later, I jerk them open again at a sudden piercing whistle that breaks into my conscience. Looking around frantically, I notice the bird-like creature is at my feet, hopping up and down in a flurry. Its small wings are flapping, and the noise seems to be coming from it.

Feeling unease settle within me, I stand and peer around. I am stunned to see the suns are far over the skyline, they are almost on the horizon. My heart starts beating rapidly as I realize I must have dozed off. Panicked at being away for so long, I abruptly start moving back toward our settlement.

I am not twenty feet into my journey before a large hand clasps around my arm, bringing me to a halt. "Bella," Edward says, his voice a mixture of relief and panic. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"I am sorry," I respond, my eyes on the ground beneath my feet.

"What are you doing out here?" And alone!" I glance up at the strained tone of his words. His deep green eyes bore into me, dissatisfaction sparking in their depths.

I square my shoulders. "I took a walk, and this is where I ended up. I did not mean to fall asleep."

"Asleep!" he all but yells, the muscles in his jaw tight. "How could you fall asleep out here? That was careless, Bella, simply careless!" He drops my arm and starts pacing before me, his hand gripping tightly into his hair.

I cross my arms and watch him, not sure if I should attempt to explain myself or allow him to walk it off. The quiet mutterings I hear confirm that I should give him a few minutes to come to terms with the fact that I am safe, and all his worry is for naught.

Eventually, his steps slow and his shoulders relax from their tense position. The mutterings die, and I wait patiently for him to acknowledge me once more. When he finally peers at me, I am not prepared for the anguish in his gaze.

"Bella," he croaks, his voice breaking on my name. "I thought something had happened to you." He opens his arms, beckoning me.

I waste not one second before stepping inside his embrace, pressing as close to him as my body will allow. "I did not mean to frighten you," I whisper as I hold him tightly to me.

He takes a deep breath but does not respond. He just holds me close for a long period of time. When he finally does pull back, his eyes sear me with their determination. "I will not forbid you from coming here, but make sure someone knows of your location in the future."

 _Forbid?_ Is he serious? My hackles automatically rise, but I work to push the ire down. I did not mean to be gone for so long and can understand his fear, so for that, in this one instance, I will ignore his wording.

I nod and accept his terms. "I will, I promise."

He blows out a gust of air and with it all of his turmoil. A slight smile finally curls his lips. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

Before I can respond, the same piercing wail from earlier sounds loud beside us. My eyes immediately jump back and forth seeking the creature while Edward covers his ears. When I spot my new friend, it is fluttering, head level, behind my mate, almost as if he wishes to ward him away.

I cannot help it, I cover my mouth in an attempt to hold in my giggles. Edward sees this and follows my line of sight. I can tell the exact moment he spots it because he automatically steps in front as if to protect me.

I peer over his shoulder, the light fading much faster now. "Edward, meet my new friend. It has accompanied me since I left the Commanding central today."

He eyes me first, then the creature. "It followed you?"

I smile and nod. "Yes. I think I shall name it Blue."

"B-blue? You cannot go around naming wild creatures, Bella. They do not belong to us," he stresses, but I am not concerned. Somehow, I think Blue and I will see each other plenty.

"Yes, Blue," I say with a decisive nod.

He snorts but does not refute me, instead offering his elbow. "Shall we? The light is fading fast."

I forego the elbow and instead stretch his arm behind me, scooting right into his side. With a beatific smile, he begins guiding us away from the area. When I notice _Blue_ hopping alongside us, I nudge Edward and tilt my head toward it, quirking my lips in satisfaction. He shakes his head but smiles and continues leading us down the path.

When we are almost back to the settlement, a sudden light flashes overhead. Edward stops us, and we look up, our eyes trailing the purple beam of light that streaks across the almost dark sky. We have only made it a few more steps when another one bursts overhead. With each new step, more and more streaks light up the sky.

By the time we are back at the Tesla settlement, our people are gathering outside, their heads turned skyward. Small gasps can be heard as the show continues to play from above. It is an awe-inspiring sight to be on land and watch a natural wonder we have only read about occur right before our very eyes.

I peer at my mate and watch the violaceous light illuminate across his face. He has never been more beautiful than in this moment.

He catches me staring and holds my gaze. "What?"

"You are beautiful," I answer simply.

He moves to stand before me and grips my face between his large palms. "Bella, I pale in comparison to my mate."

With no words left to speak, he pushes forward, and there, under the bursts of purple light, he puts meaning behind his words. His lips speak of things that are foreign to us both, but they also speak of the future when that will not be the case. A time when we will give in to the passion that burns as bright as the lights in the sky.

The meteor shower lasts less than an hour, but by the time it is over, I am positive every being on Alterna has witnessed it. Edward and I remain in the background and watch as our people celebrate the treasure we are lucky enough to experience.

As everyone begins returning to their quarters, I notice their awestruck smiles and exuberant conversations. It is then I realize there is a new emotion clinging in the air that surrounds us. An emotion that was never present before. One that prior to tonight, I never even realized was missing.

Contentment.

* * *

 **I get all gooey when I think of the next few chapters, hope you feel the same!**

 **Thanks to everyone who took the time to vote for Wanted :D**

 **See you next week :)**


	14. Clarity

**Fran is the magical word fairy, and Judyblue, Gabby, Michele and 2browneyes read for me.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

The cocoon of Edward's warm embrace greets me as I open my eyes and peer around the room. The light from the suns is shining through the porthole and bathing the bed in a soft blue glow.

My perusing is interrupted as JAKE's form appears at the foot of the bed. "Good morning, Edward, Isabella," he says, rousing my mate from his sleep.

A loud groan erupts from Edward's lips as he rolls onto his back and throws his arm over his eyes. "Is there not some kind of warning system before you appear in our sleeping quarters?" he mumbles petulantly.

I roll my eyes and address my Twicharacter. "Good morning, JAKE." I lift a brow. "I am assuming you have an important reason for being here?"

"Of course," he responds.

Lifting to his elbows, Edward eyes JAKE expectantly. "Well?" he snaps.

"Edward!" I admonish, narrowing my eyes in his direction. "He would not be here if it were not important."

He purses his lips but remains silent as I turn back to JAKE. "Go ahead, please."

His electronic lip turns up at the corner in Edward's direction before he focuses on me. "Captain requests your presence for breakfast."

Edward sits up fully now, crossing his arms. "Does he now?"

JAKE nods. "Yes, he has also invited Isabella's family to dine with you."

Raking his hand through his hair, Edward nods. "It was not a request then."

"No, sir, it was not," JAKE responds. "Will that be all?"

Edward waves a dismissive hand at JAKE and turns his focus on me. "We are being summoned."

I peer at him questioningly for a moment before offering a small nod. "It was to be expected, was it not?"

It is common for a mated pair to have a family meal after the ceremony, but previously, those families were at least familiar with each other. With the new system, families from different pods, who may have never spoken before, will gather together for a repast. I am sure my parents never expected they would dine with Captain in their entire existence.

My mate sighs deeply and moves closer to me, his fingers pushing my hair behind my ear. "It is," he concedes. "Though I do not look forward to it after the way I acted with my father yesterday."

His words strike a chord within me, drawing the memory of Alice's revelation. "Edward," I start carefully, almost afraid to bring my thoughts forth. "Do you think it is possible that Captain deems women inferior in intelligence?"

He goes to speak, but I press my hand over his lips. "Hear me out." At his nod, I drop my hand and attempt to order my thoughts. "Maybe he was impressed with me, but not because I am overly impressive. Maybe it was simply because I am a woman, and he does not feel we can contribute valid ideas to society. Maybe he was simply shocked."

His brows furrow deeply. "I am going to ignore my automatic response and attempt to understand your point fairly. So I am asking, why would you think that?"

I sigh, picking at a silver string on the comforter. "What is Alice's position in the Commanding family?" Then I look up and meet his eyes. "What about your mother?"

His eyes narrow slightly as he ponders his answer. "My mother is Captain's mate. It is her duty to see that his affairs are in order at all times. And Alice is still a young girl."

I cross my arms over my chest. "Alice is but a few years younger than me. At that age, I was already working in the library sector, just as you were already leader-in-training." I lift a tense brow and dare him to refute my words. "Besides, you do not expect me to just tend to your affairs."

Instead of speaking, he studies me carefully, his head tilted. His face remains impassive, though I can see the turmoil behind his eyes. He is considering my assessment. This is one of Edward's most exemplary traits, his ability to listen before forming a judgment.

"I do not know what you expect me to say," he finally says, moving even closer and taking my hand between us. "I have never viewed it that way, but you make a valid point. Of course, I find fault with your assessment of yourself, but it is possible his views on women are less … " he trails off, not sure of the word he is seeking.

"I think _less_ sums it up perfectly," I interject while trying to keep my tone light.

His eyes fall to our hands, his thumb brushing over my wrist. "I am sorry."

I tilt his chin up so he must see my face as I speak. "I do not need an apology, Edward. My mate and future leader treats me with every ounce of equality I deserve."

Even though his eyes are sad, his mouth still turns up slightly. "I am pleased to hear that. If he ever fails you, let me know."

He soothes my every concern simply by being him. In some ways, I think our people will be even luckier when Edward becomes Commander. Captain is a proficient leader who takes his position seriously, but he is not his son; a man who not only will fulfill his duty but also cares about the people themselves.

"I will be sure to," I say, rising to my knees and mashing my lips to his.

This kiss is not hurried or passionate. It is calm and soothing, with promises passing between us. Even as his tongue breaches my lips, it does so with complete reverence, solidifying my place as not only his mate, but as a woman of our people. He expresses words he did not even speak in his every touch and action.

By the time we make it to the private eating room designated for the Commanding family, everyone else has already arrived. My family is seated at the long table along with Captain, Alice and Edward's mother, who I know to be Esmerelda Cullen.

Captain stands immediately and greets us half way across the room. "Edward, Isabella, thank you for joining us on such short notice." He says it as if we had a choice in the matter.

"Father," Edward greets with a tilt of acknowledgment.

"Captain," I say hesitantly, my mind already scrutinizing his demeanor due to the new thoughts that plague me.

"It is Carlisle in this setting, Isabella." He smiles widely and motions us further into the room. "Have a seat so we may begin."

Edward leads us over to the table, but stops and looks it over, his jaw tightening. "Where would you have us sit?"

I move my eyes from him in an attempt to understand his demeanor. While Esmerelda and Carlisle occupy each end, my parents are seated on one side and Alice and Samuel are on the other. The empty chair on each side is at opposing ends.

It is Esmerelda who replies, motioning before her. "There are two, perfectly good seats. Now take them so we may get on with breakfast."

Shocked by the harshness of her tone, I try to remove my hand so that I may sit before she expresses more displeasure. My mate tightens his fingers on mine, refusing to relinquish his hold.

"Bella will sit at my side," Edward says sternly, his eyes intent upon his mother.

She sits up straighter at his tone, her eyes narrowing at him before focusing on me. "Isabella, take your seat. Do not allow my son to make a bad impression on your behalf."

Her words, and the condescending tone in which she delivers them, does nothing to earn her my favor. Edward is so tense beside me that I can hear his teeth grind together, his hand still gripped tightly to my own.

I square my shoulders and meet her eyes head on. "Esmerelda, I am sorry, but Edward is right. We are not children but a mated couple, and we have earned the right to sit together at the table."

Alice jumps up in an attempt to diffuse the situation. "You two can sit here, on this side. I will gladly move."

"Sit!" Esmerelda barks, her head snapping in Alice's direction. "You will remain in your spot."

Her head flicks back my way as soon as Alice has taken her seat. "Earned?" she spits, her voice harsh in the quiet room. "You have not earned anything. You may have persuaded my gullible son into this match, but I am not as easily impressed. As a matter of fact, you are already proving my point with your insolence to someone above you."

Every muscle in Edward's body tenses, but before he can respond, it is Carlisle who speaks. "Esme, it would be wise to remember that Isabella is a member of the Commanding family, as are you." He keeps his tone even, but it is clear he just elevated me to an equivalent position in one, carefully worded sentence.

It is at this moment, my mother clears her throat. "Samuel, sit by your father." She points to the empty chair. My brother is up from his seat and obeying almost instantly.

"Mother," Edward says, his voice deceptively calm. "You will apologize not only to my mate but to all of the Swans. Not only have you insulted their daughter, but you have insulted your future leader as well."

Esme's eyes widen at her son, silently fuming while they perform a stare down. In the end, it is she who relents. Her anger fades, or she hides it well, and she breaks eye contact.

She clears her throat and holds her shoulders high, looking at no one in particular. "I apologize if my words seemed harsh. Now, let us have breakfast." She says nothing more, and although it is not a true apology, I am ready to put this confrontation behind us.

Tugging Edward with me, I move around the table, and we take the empty side-by-side seats. No one else has spoken since we arrived, so in an attempt to break the tension, I look up and peer around the table in an effort to begin conversation.

"Good morning, Mother, Father. I am pleased to have this time with you." I smile openly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

My mother catches on, and with one more, side-eye to Esme, she too smiles. "We feel the same, Bella. We have hardly seen you since landing."

Just then, the door opens, and two Farming members enter, each carrying a tray. One is filled with an array of sliced fruits, while the other holds eight bowls of oatmeal. We stay silent as the food is placed before us, and once they have departed, I catch my mother's eyes.

"It has been a busy time for our people. There has been much to accomplish since landing," I say, keeping my tone light and open.

"A busy time kissing," Samuel remarks before shoving a bite of oatmeal into his mouth.

Edward sputters beside me and reaches for his glass of orange juice to calm his coughing fit. I narrow my eyes at my brother. "That is not appropriate conversation for the table, Samuel."

"It is not," Father agrees, eyeing Samuel in a manner which silences his snickers immediately before turning his attention to me, his eyes softening. "I, for one, am proud of you, Bella. You brought a horrible mistake to light and were appointed a respectable position among our people."

Stunned silent by his vehement confession, I just gape at him, but Edward does not. He smiles brightly for the first time since arriving. Holding up his glass, he says, "I could not agree more, Charlie, and could not be any prouder to call her my mate."

I sit shocked as almost everyone clinks their glasses together in my honor. The only two people who do not participate are Esme and myself. She sits stoically, refusing to look up.

Once they are done, Captain stands and clears his throat. "Charlie, Renee, you have done an exemplary job in rearing such an intelligent woman—" I do not hear anything more he says as those words echo through my mind.

Captain just confirmed my suspicions with one simple sentence. It is as if a brand new light has been shined upon me. I have never considered myself—my gender—to be repressed, but now, I am positive that we are. It is a sad moment of realization.

Scenarios from my life flick through my mind at a rapid pace. Although it has never been said, the position of women and my current findings muddle together to create one perfect image. This is the reason there are no women teachers in the Education Pod, no women manning Tesla prior to landing, or the fact that only women are in charge of food preparation. The stunning clarity of it all solidifies into sharp awareness.

I take a deep breath and push the revelation from my mind to ponder later. For now, I must get through this breakfast. I finish my food as light conversation goes on around me and almost jump when a firm hand lands on my thigh.

I meet my mate's eyes. He just gives me a firm squeeze and his lip quirks upward. My shoulders relax instantly, and just knowing he is by my side—on my side—is enough to cleanse my troubled mind. I offer a small smile in return.

Carlisle interrupts our moment, tossing his napkin upon the table. "It has been a pleasure, but Edward and I have matters to attend." He stands, already motioning for my mate to join him.

My parents rush to stand and say their goodbyes before leaving swiftly. I am just gaping at their empty chairs. My eyes scan to Edward's, and he simply shrugs sheepishly, leaning closer to whisper in my ear. "I am sorry, but when Captain speaks … "

He does not say more, but there is no need. When Captain speaks, his subjects listen.

"One moment, please, sir," Edward says, pulling me up beside him.

I watch as Alice vacates her spot, leaving the room as swiftly as my parents. Taking my hand, my mate leads me to a more private spot in the corner and turns to stand before me, blocking my view of Carlisle and Esme.

His hand cups my cheek. "I am sorry for my mother's harshness. It was uncalled for."

I shake my head, refuting his words. "It is not your place to apologize for how your mother acts. Besides, I think I pity her more than anything."

His brows furrow. "Pity?"

I sigh and place an easy peck upon his lips. "Edward, I am so thankful you are not your father."

He studies me, yet I do not think he quite understands my point. Instead of attempting to explain, I lean up and push my lips against his, this time, firmer, more demanding. I do not deepen it, but I pour some of my current frustrations into the mashing of skin on skin. He seems bewildered but takes everything I give.

When we separate, he pushes our foreheads together. "We will talk later."

I stare into his eyes and concede with a nod.

By the time we turn to walk back toward his parents, they are embroiled in a tense conversation. More like, Captain is delivering a harsh berating and Esme is staring at the floor, quietly nodding along.

"Thank you so much for arranging this family breakfast," I say, attempting to interrupt the scolding.

It works.

Captain puts on a smile and faces us. "Ah, you are quite welcome, Isabella. Esme and I could not be prouder of our son's choice in a mate. Your family is also wonderful, is that not right, dear?" he prods his mate to agree.

I glance to Esme and watch as she squares her shoulders and smiles in my direction. "I could not agree more."

"Thank you," I reply, although I know she has been coerced.

"Are you ready, son?" Captain addresses Edward.

"Yes, Captain," he agrees with a nod. The two of them leave the room, and I turn back to Esme.

"I am sorry," I say softly as it is the only thing I can think appropriate.

She snorts. "Do not waste your breath. Time will tell, but all I see as I look at you is a woman who has forgotten her place."

Not wasting another second on a lost cause, I turn and leave the room.

Once outside, my feet carry me directly toward the outer edges of our community, and then even further, toward the tree-like object in the distance. When I am almost halfway there, Blue joins by hopping alongside me. I smile to myself and continue on my journey.

This time, once I am seated against the majestic structure, I remember I forgot to inform Edward. Taking a chance, I call, "JAKE."

His form flickers before me, fading in and out. "Yes, Isabella."

Blue starts hopping and squeaking at his appearance, and I do my best to reassure him. "Shh, little one, he means me no harm," I say soothingly. It must work because he settles back into the edge of the brush.

"Could you inform Edward of my location?" I direct my attention back to JAKE's flickering form.

"Yes, Isabella. Will that be all?" he asks.

"Actually, is it possible that you could stream Amelia's journal for me?" I ask, unsure if it is even possible at this distance from Tesla.

JAKE is silent for a moment before filtering an image into the air before me. My eyes widen as I realize it is the very first page. "Just flick your fingers as if turning a page to move on. Will that be all?"

I blink a few times, stunned that my request was so easy and murmur, "Yes, thank you."

He disappears, and I delve into the musings before me, losing myself in her words. There are some which make me sad, as her turmoil over the evolution of our people is great. Yet, there are others I find to be so on point that they freeze me in my spot, provoking my heart to pound inside my chest.

After countless moments of reading, Blue's squealing breaks into my reverie. I stand immediately, already suspecting an intruder. Yet, as soon as I do, I notice Edward meandering along the pathway, heading in my direction.

He is striding toward me with a small grin curving his lips. As I take him in, with Amelia's words so fresh in my mind, everything falls into place. A stunning discovery settles inside, surging from my core and spreading throughout my limbs. It is a flood of emotion so powerful that it can only be one thing.

 _Love_

By the time he reaches me and surrounds me with his strong arms, the emotion has settled deep inside and enclosed itself around my heart. The organ is thundering so powerfully, I fear it is attempting to leave my body and rest beside its counterpart.

 _His heart_.

I must be standing frozen because he suddenly pulls back, his hands upon my shoulders. "Bella, are you all right?" His green eyes are worried as they peer at me, but there is no need. My world has just been irrevocably altered in the most inspirational way.

I smile as wide as my lips will allow and throw my arms around his neck, pulling him tight against me. "I am better than ever before." A trill of joyous laughter bubbles from my lips.

He chuckles and holds me close. When I finally pull back, there is an extra sparkle to his eyes, most likely due to the lightness of my mood. After such a tense beginning to the day, this eye-opening epiphany compels me to focus my attention on the most meaningful component in my existence.

 _Him._

I lead him back to my spot, and his brows rise as soon as he notices the images spread in the air before the tree-like object. "What is all this?" he asks, leaning closer to inspect it for himself.

My face heats automatically as my mind conjures the words I read and the emotion they brought to the forefront. I tug his hand. "Sit. We must talk."

He glances back, his expression slipping to concern at my tone. "Is something wrong?"

Wrong is the complete opposite of what I feel. I am floating on an emotional high so great that I fear I may burst if I do not share my findings with the person who evokes them within me. My skin tingles with the need to touch his, and my heart aches from the furious need to share my thoughts with him completely.

I smile serenely and give a slight shake of my head. "Everything is perfect."

He drops close to my side and grins. "Oh?" His thumb brushes my cheek, noticing the pink that has gathered there. "I do enjoy this color on you."

More heat gathers, and I clear my throat, attempting to quell it. "I enjoy your touch."

He watches me as he moves closer, his eyes darting to my lips. I lick them in anticipation of his touch. He does not disappoint. Two light brushes are followed by a firmer, more urgent push. The new emotion surges through me, and I cannot stop myself from deepening the kiss. A low moan escapes as soon as he opens, and I dive deeper, attempting to taste every inch of his mouth.

His hands fall to my hips, and his fingers grip me tightly, the delicious hum radiating from his touch. I wind my hands around his neck and angle my head, plunging frantically, wanting more of him, all of him.

I am almost ready to climb atop his lap when he pulls back abruptly, heavy breaths escaping between his lips. "What was that?"

It is on the tip of my tongue, needing to spill from my lips, so I slam them closed. I am unsure how to say it or what his reaction may be.

He notices my hesitance and presses his lips to my forehead before saying, "Bella, speak. Your words are important."

I close my eyes, absorbing him and open my mouth before I can think too deeply. "It was love," I say quietly, simply.

His eyes burn into me, confusion radiating from their depths. "Love?" he repeats, but it is a question, not an assurance.

I sigh and lean back, motioning to the journal. "I have been reading Amelia's words today. All of her thoughts and perceptions are not applicable to my life, but I learned there is one thing that is glaringly clear." I square my shoulders and take his cheeks between my palms. "I am in love with you, Edward Cullen."

He blinks several times while I just stare, waiting for a response. Motioning to the pages, he says, "Show me what you mean."

I flick through, searching for the most enlightening entry. When I am satisfied that I have found a compelling passage, I wave my hand to the image.

He leans forward, and with a low, thoughtful voice, he begins reading.

 _Dear Diary_

 _The mated couples that surround me surprise me with their complacency. They seem accepting of their matches and have already moved onto their task of replenishing the race. Of course, I too, have taken the task to heart, but I have my Teddy, it was never a question for us. To know that he faces this new life with me is what allows me to survive._

 _His love is what keeps me breathing; for if I did not have it, surely I would cease to exist. Each day I yearn for him when he is away, and I celebrate when he is by my side._

 _My heart pitter-patters in my chest simply because he exists. When he touches me, a fire races across my skin. When he kisses me, my mind goes blank. When he speaks to me, my stomach flutters. Everything he does elicits a reaction._

 _Because he is him. He was made for me. He is the love of my life._

 _Love_

 _An emotion that is fading daily from the people around me. So few have it for another these days, but I can't worry about them anymore. My concern only makes me sadder. I have to be happy for what I have, and that is my life with Teddy._

 _Since the ceremony, we have shared an even deeper connection than I ever imagined possible. I_ _do not think we have ever had such an active sex life. Shivers race up my spine with the memory of our last love making session._

His melodious voice trails off, and his cheeks darken. "I, ah, think that is enough for now."

Moving closer to him, our sides pressing together, I grip his hand in mine. "Did those words resonate within you?"

He turns my hand over and runs his finger along my wrist, tracing my tattoo, his eyes intent on the movement. "They were inspiring," he remarks, his circuit making my pulse thrum. "They speak of things familiar to me, but"—his eyes meet mine, and they pierce me with their urgency—"how can you know, Bella? How can you be sure that love is what you feel?"

I press my free hand to my chest. "I feel it here with every breath that I take." I move my hand to my head. "And now, here knows it as well."

He drops his gaze back to my wrist. "I … I am not sure." He says it so dejectedly that my heart stutters at his insecurity.

I pull his chin up. "You do not need to be sure today … or ever. I just want you to know that I _am_ sure."

He nods and licks his lips. "I want to be sure, too," he stresses, his eyes showing everything he is feeling, and I see it. It is there. He will just have to recognize it on his own.

"Perhaps you are hopelessly falling then?" I suggest, injecting a new idea for him to ponder.

He tilts his head, green eyes burning bright. "Falling?"

I nod slowly, licking my lips. "A term that describes the path to love."

He pushes closer, his eyes glancing between my eyes and lips. "Perhaps," he whispers before fusing us together.

* * *

 **Okay, a couple things: First, did you see the pic of Blue on FB page Fyregirl Fics? I post teasers and such if you're interested. Second, I finally signed up to write for The Fandom Against Domestic Violence. It is my intent to write an SLT outtake on the day Seth and Jake learn about the "Switch." I'll let you know if it changes. Please consider giving to this cause, and as a bonus, you'll get a great collection of oneshots. Finally, how about this chapter? I hope you experienced a range of emotions reading it!**

 **See you next week :)**


	15. Deliberation

**Fran is my word magician, and 2browneyes, Michele, Judyblue and Gabby read for me.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

As I come to awareness, the scents flowing through my lungs only serve to wrap me in comfort and soothe me almost to the point of falling back to sleep. The warmth currently settled against my chest urges me to push closer, inhaling the sweet allure as I bury my nose deeper into the silky strands of Bella's hair.

My chest fills with more than fragrance. The physical proximity to her is its own entity, expanding inside me, filling me to the brim with something. Something powerful.

Is this feeling love?

Am I in love with Bella Sw—Cullen already?

Or am I hopelessly falling?

And if so, is this something I should hope for? Strive for? Be pleased about? Or is it something I should turn away from?

Our lives are spent for practical purposes. We are bred to contribute to our life force for societal benefit … to expand our race. In the past, there has never been a need for any affinity beyond respect, and that is a first learned morality.

We develop bonds with those in our family, but I do not think love is the word I would use to describe my feelings for them. I am close to my father, I respect him greatly as he has been the utmost example of what I strive to be; yet, I still cannot say that I … _love_ him.

It is such a confusing concept until this very feeling swells inside of me, and then I question how I may have ever lived without it. How I may live without it if I cannot reciprocate. I do not know how to love, and the responsibility the word holds is vast. I fear I may ruin this perfect coexistence we have created.

The hairs under my nose slide across my face as Bella buries deeper in an attempt to hide from the morning brightness. The small resounding moan that falls from her lips reverberates throughout my body creating an unavoidable reaction. I do not shy away nor do I seek friction.

Instead, I pull her hair back and move my lips to her neck. It is an adventurous move, yet it comes naturally, my body knowing the extent of a limit that has not readily been set. I am cautious at first, but the tilt of her neck exposing more skin than my lips can devour is a positive sign that she is not bothered by my bold moves.

It is but mere moments before she is turning her body to face me, her lips seeking mine in an almost frantic fashion. The fervor with which we connect matches the frenzied pace of my heartbeats as the emotion inside me swells and turns to an excitement I can barely control.

Our tongues push against each other, and my hands stray to her back then down to cup her bottom. Without conscience thought, we meld together. Our bodies entwining as if they are one being.

She brushes against me in a way that is so satisfying, I cannot contain the groan that builds in my chest, which spurs her to move faster, press harder. I am spinning out of control and have to snatch my lips away in order to breathe. Sensations are moving through me at such a rapid pace, I fail to latch onto a single one. I am delirious, but with what I do not know.

Steeling myself, I withdraw as quickly as possible and flop on my back in a panting, unsorted heap. The dizzying excitability begins to fade with each deep intake of breath. When I feel some semblance of control again, my eyes seek my mate.

Her expression is curious, yet shy, as she studies me. "Good morning, mate," I say and smile in an attempt to open the lines of communication between us. "I apologize for becoming … overwhelmed."

A small smile plays at the corners of her lips. "Is that what happened?"

I cannot tell if she is toying with me or not, so I answer honestly, "I am not sure if overwhelmed is a large enough term to describe my feelings, but as it is the best I can come up with, I am going to say yes." I lift a questioning brow in hopes she will offer her own perception.

Very carefully, while keeping her eyes on mine, she moves closer again, molding her front to my side and propping her head on my chest. "I think it was a good overwhelmed," she says finally.

"It was more than good, Bella. But you must understand, I would never disrespect you in such a way," I say carefully.

She props her chin on her hand and peers at me. "You were disrespecting me how?" Her brows are knitted as if she truly does not understand I almost allowed myself to use her for my own personal pleasure.

I bring my hand up and brush the pad of my thumb down her cheek. "Bella, I-I almost … " I trail off, unsure how to say the words aloud.

"Please," she says so softly I am barely able to hear her, "tell me."

I swallow deeply, unable to resist when she pleads with me so. "I almost gained pleasure at your expense," I admit, my voice gruff from my own embarrassment.

In typical Bella fashion, she does not react in the way I expect. She simply buries her face into my chest. At first, I am heartbroken when I see the shake of her shoulders. It is not until the quiet giggles start to escape that I become incredulous.

 _Is she laughing at me … again?_

Making every attempt to maintain control of my emotions, I stay silent and stew in my own displeasure at her response. Bella does not always view situations the same as I, so it is my intent to give her the opportunity to explain her actions before I overreact. With each passing moment, though, staying silent is becoming an insurmountable burden.

My body stiffens beneath her as my ire mounts. Apparently, the action is as uncontrollable as is her laughter. I tighten my lips in an effort to hold them closed. Her giggles are slowly becoming quieter, though, for which I am grateful.

Finally, she lifts her head and peers at me. Her eyes are sparkling with wetness, which is cause for automatic concern. Tamping down my earlier displeasure, I relax as compassion takes over.

"Tears?" I beseech as I run my thumb under her eye. The moisture has not leaked, but it is brimming along the edges.

Her lips quirk up, and she shakes her head softly. "They seem to be an uncontrollable response and span many different emotions. It is a strange feeling."

"Explain, please," I request softly, striving to understand her reactions.

"The last time, I was under … duress and had no control. The simple relief of your presence brought forth emotions even I cannot explain." She allows a deep sigh to escape her lips. "But this, today, is completely different. I found your confession to be ridiculous—"

"Redic—" I attempt to say, affronted, but her hand slides up and encloses itself over my lips, preventing further speech.

"Will you allow me to finish," she asks, brow lifted. At my silent nod, she slowly withdraws her hand. "Edward, I do not mean to be cruel or dismissive of your feelings, but you must understand, all of those sensations that course through your body also surge through my own. I find myself in a haze of pleasure so intense it is unlike anything I have ever encountered, not only in life, but even in my studies of the ancient texts."

While I can grasp her words, I am still confused as to how this leads to her laughter. "And this caused you to giggle uncontrollably because … " I trail off in hopes that she will be forthcoming with the answer I seek.

She chuckles almost to herself which provokes my muscles to tighten again, but as soon as she realizes this, her face softens instantly. "Oh, mate, do you not see?" When I stare at her completely lost as to what I should _see_ , she continues, "You attempt to be valiant with your actions, but"—she lowers her eyes, peering at me from under her long lashes—"but I am not sure it is my wish."

Her words trail through my brain in an attempt to fully grasp their meaning. Could she be? Is she saying what I think, or is my mind so hopeful to hear the words that I am misunderstanding their meaning?

"Bella," I breathe, and it is a plea. A plea for her to confirm my deepest desire; one buried so deep within me that I cannot fathom a world where it is allowed free rein.

"I want too, Edward. Deeply," she says and pushes closer, sealing her lips to mine. This kiss is unlike earlier where we were out of control and full of risk. It is soft but demanding, an attempt to relay her confidence in me— _in us_ —to traverse the desires that lie inside. She is assuring me with her body that she craves thisas much as me.

When she pulls back, the atmosphere around us has changed. The charge that flows between us is still present, but it is glowing instead of zapping and arcing. It seems to surround us inside a bubble of, of … I am not sure.

My brows furrow and she reads me as if she were inside my mind. "It is love," she says softly and so surely that I believe it to be true.

"I … I am beyond falling then?" I ask, still unsure of the parameters of this emotion which is foreign to us all.

Her lips quirk up. "Perhaps."

With that simple word, my whole being relaxes, and something unexplainable settles within. Even though I am fearful of treading this new emotion, Bella's certitude in our ability to gain from it gives me the confidence I lack to accept it fully. I am in love with Bella Cullen; my mate and a magical creature who seems to have been created specifically for me.

I finally am able to grant her a small smile. "Perhaps," I repeat.

She glances down to my chest and a pucker forms between her brows, her bottom lip secured between her teeth. "Do you wish to discuss this … _other_ aspect of our bond?"

I lift her chin, positioning it so I may see into her eyes when I respond. "Are you sure you are comfortable with that subject?"

"I am," she answers with a certainty to her voice that settles within me. "I wish us to always be forthcoming and honest. It is the only way to ensure our bond remains intact, allowing it to flourish. And … I promise not to laugh at you," she adds with an impish quirk to her lips.

Unable to resist, I poke her sides lightly, inducing her melodic giggles to escape as I mock gasp. "You are laughing now."

She squirms lightly before moving back to a sitting position, my hands no longer attacking her sides. She organizes her face into a serious expression. "I will not laugh at you, Edward. Just please understand that my inner turmoil is as great as yours. There is no need for you to feel you are offending me in any way."

I sit up and match her position, facing her and clasping one of our hands as our fingers automatically twine together. "It is a hard concept for me to comprehend as my own turmoil is almost impossible for even me to understand."

She squeezes my hand. "Exactly, unnamable almost. My want for you to claim me in such an unbridled way is both foreign and bewildering."

A small gasp escapes my lips as she voices words that I have only allowed to pierce the edges of my thoughts. "Do you think this _want_ is normal?" I ask cautiously, afraid of delving this deep into my subconscious.

"I do not know," she responds thoughtfully. "I, um, I have read of a term that I believe coincides with these feelings, but I am not sure it completely applies, especially after reading passages in Amelia's journal."

I feel my cheeks heat with thoughts of yesterday and the direction in which the journal was leading when we decided to put it away. "Do you … do you think we should read further?"

She considers my suggestion momentarily and with a small nod opens her mouth to summon JAKE, but I halt her before the J barely leaves her lips. "Do you not have the hard copy?"

"Of course," she replies, tilting her head to the side, curiosity sparking in her eyes.

I clear my throat. "I am sorry, Bella. I thought we should maintain our privacy for this particular entry."

I can see the moment realization dawns as she quirks her lips. "I see. You do not wish to share our, um, private affairs with JAKE."

I chuckle and add, "I wish not to share our private affairs with anyone, least of all JAKE."

"I can see your point," she readily agrees. "Let me grab it."

I watch, transfixed, as she moves from the bed in order to retrieve the journal. Her long dark hair flows down her back in waves almost reaching the hem of her silver shorts. And from them come the most beautiful pair of creamy legs I have ever encountered. Although that is not saying much, as Alice's and my own are the only ones I have ever chanced upon.

She holds up the journal in triumph as soon as she has it in her hand and makes her approach back to the bed. Her muscles flex as she climbs up, and I cannot tear my eyes away. It is not until she is settled before me and clears her throat that I meet her eyes.

"I am sorry," I apologize, embarrassed to have been caught ogling her body parts.

"Edward," she says softly but sternly. "I, too, appreciate your form. You may look upon me anytime you wish without shame."

With her spoken permission, I cannot stop my eyes from traveling over her once more. "You are an exquisite creature, Isabella Cullen."

A small gasp escapes her lips. "Cullen," she says in wonderment, the awe of hearing it aloud for the first time clearly affecting her.

"I am in hopes that it pleases you," I prod, striving to hear from her very own lips that she, too, feels something deep inside with that realization.

She pushes forward, rising onto her knees, and places a gentle kiss on my lips. No tongue, no deepening, just a connection that is pure and harmonious.

When she pulls back and settles in her position for a second time, she smiles at me tenderly. "It does more than please me. It settles around me like a warm blanket, securing me to my new reality. One I have no desire to be without."

Her words fill me, they grow within me to an almost euphoric sense. "Your words elate me. I do not ever wish to imagine a future without you."

"And we shall not." She smiles. "Are you ready?" she asks, eyeing the book in her hands.

"Shall I?" I reach out to grip the journal, but she halts me from retrieving it just yet.

"Allow me to find the passage."

I wait patiently as she leafs through the pages, her eyes scanning eagerly. I can tell the moment she opens to the correct page. "Here we are," she says, passing the book forward.

I take it but then catch her hand with my free one. "Please, would you sit beside me?"

She settles under my arm, and with the journal spread open on my lap, I quietly begin reading the rest of the passage.

 _Since the ceremony, we have shared an even deeper connection than I ever imagined. I_ _do not think we have ever had such an active sex life. Shivers race up my spine with the memory of our last love making session._

 _The tenderness with which his hands trailed over my skin caused an unimaginable heat to consume me. I ached for him to cover me, fill me, push me so high that I would find relief from the pleasurable punishment._

 _I have had sex before, but no other man has ever brought forth such sensations with a simple touch. It is our love that drives the deep connection, making us burn to be together in the most intimate way. It is also our love that drives us to the highest highs that cannot even be imagined unless you have experienced them before._

 _And I do with every instance Teddy and I are together. I look to others mated on Tesla and hope that they too are able to find what we share, but deem it unlikely as it takes a connection so profound that I fear a forced union will never achieve it._

 _I crave his touch as I crave the air I breathe and the food that gives me strength. Because he, too, gives me strength. The strength to face every new day knowing that he will complete me in ways I never thought were possible._

 _Our private time is spent in ecstasy, a fire so intense burns between us that we may spend hours putting it out._

I close the journal softly, lost in my thoughts over the words I just read. Am I really to believe the ways in which I crave Bella are a side effect of this _love_? Am I to assume that I would not have felt the same if it were Tanya to who I was mated? Would she not be pleasing on the eye? Would I not have indecent thoughts? Would I simply fulfill my requirements to bear children out of duty alone?

The thoughts are heavy and unsettling, but the very words that describe our current predicament just left my own lips. And from the thoughts of a woman who was allowed to love, who was allowed to choose.

"That passage felt as if she was speaking directly to me," Bella says softly, peering at me from the corner of her eye.

I take a deep breath and with uncertainty, I nod. "It is alarming in its accuracy," I agree. "What does this mean we should do?"

Bella removes the closed journal from my lap and puts it aside. Then, she throws one, very toned leg across my thighs and sits, facing me. "I think it means we should follow what our bodies are telling us."

"And what might that be?" I ask heedfully, afraid of what her answer might be, but also silently anticipating that she means the very words she spoke.

"We should move forward. Not in an attempt to procreate, but because we want … no, _need_ each other in a way so intimate we cannot continue without it." Her eyes bore into me so fiercely I could not look away if I tried, but I do not wish to, she owns me.

At first, she was the person I chose to live my life with, someone I could respect. However, the closer we become, the more of me she consumes. My heart has been stolen like a thief in the night and now, she will have my body too. It is hers.

I am hers.

* * *

 **Please remember, this is a morning conversation ;)**

 **I can't promise replies ths week, but if you ask a question, I'll do my best to answer. I hope this chapter gave youa all the gooey feels.**

 **See you next week :)**


	16. Duty

**Fran is my word fixer and 2browneyes, Judyblue, Michele and Gabby give me words.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

I am so overwhelmed with my thoughts that it is only when Bella pushes her body closer that I realize I have not responded. With a steadying breath, I reply, "My need is its own living, breathing entity. I cannot deny it no more than I can deny you."

"Edward," she says on a sigh, her hands twining in the hairs at my nape.

I eagerly grip her form and pull her as close as possible. We are nose to nose, eye to eye.

"Edward," JAKE says as he appears in the center of our room.

My forehead pushes against my mate's in an attempt to refrain from voicing my displeasure. "Yes, JAKE?" I finally say, once I have gained control and no longer wish to have him reprogrammed.

"Captain requests your presence at the first advisory board meeting," he replies, and I swear I notice a hint of satisfaction in his tone.

I sigh. "Very well. Inform him that I will join them shortly," I answer, and then in a firmer voice, I add, "That will be all, JAKE."

As he disappears, Bella's fingers begin lightly scrubbing my head. "Duty calls," she says softly.

I almost snort at the thought. Duty has been my life, the very thing I live for, and now, suddenly, I could care less. Duty is not what I wish to attend at this moment. And that revelation alone rocks me to my core. _Who am I?_ I ask myself. But then, with my eyes on Bella, I realize my answer.

I am hers.

The overwhelming urge to dismiss my duty and stay with her races through me, but as I open my mouth to voice that very sentiment, Bella's lips connect with mine. She pushes her whole being against me and plunders my mouth with her own. She assures me with her body that her existence is not fleeting but a permanent aspect of my future.

Her kisses slow to light pecks in an attempt to end the heated encounter before it spirals out of control. I reach up and cup her cheek in my large palm. "Duty never seemed such a chore," I whisper.

She relaxes her shoulders. "Oh, Edward," she says tenderly. "You are the future leader of our people, duty will always be a part of you."

I sigh heavily. "It is," I agree, still feeling resentment toward the word at this moment. "I have a duty to myself and my mate, also."

"One you shall fulfill." She slowly pulls back, climbing from my lap with a quirk to her lips. "Tonight."

An involuntary smile curves my lips at her certainty. "Tonight," I concur.

.

.

As I enter Captain's office, I am chagrined to find that seemingly everyone has arrived before me. Not only is Captain present, but so are Peter Denali from Commanding, Harold Webber from Education, Marcus Wade from Farming, Thomas Hale from Healing and Aro Volturi from Engineering.

All eyes turn to me as I stride across the room to join them. My father is peering at me with a curious expression while the others range from bored by Dr. Hale to contemptuous from Peter. I hold my shoulders stiff in an attempt to express my authority and give them a curt nod as I approach.

"Good morning, Edward," Captain addresses me. "Shall we begin?" He motions to the seat beside him, and I take it, meeting the eyes of every man present at the table.

"Good morning, Captain. I apologize if I have held you up," I say evenly.

Peter opens his mouth, to no doubt complain, but Captain cuts him off. "No hold up at all. We were just setting the parameters of the board's duties."

"Very well. What shall be first on the agenda?" I ask, leaning forward with interest. This is an entirely new concept as it has always been known that as our leader, Captain makes all decisions regarding our race. Therefore, to insert a board that shall take an advisory position is an intriguing concept.

Marcus from Farming is the first to respond. "Our pod would like the issue with water scarcity solved as soon as possible. We are responsible for growing crops and are in need of a permanent, unlimited source. The irrigation systems for our Tesla based greenhouses are still completely functional, but we have already begun planting in Alterna soil. This expanded operation will require much more than any previous undertakings."

Captain nods. "The construction of the aqueduct is already in progress from the body of water nearby. It is Engineering's estimate, it will reach Tesla's hub within a few days."

Aro adds, "Yes, perhaps sooner. We have already sent filtered water samples to Healing for confirmation of viability. The preliminary results are promising, and the aqueduct is very close to reaching the hub."

Captain eyes Dr. Hale from Healing. "Is there anything you can add?"

"We have determined the water is safe for human consumption, but since it is pale pink, we would like to study it a little closer before declaring it viable," he replies, referring to his TwiPad. "It is only a precautionary measure as there are no microorganisms present."

"So, in conclusion, our Alterna-based water source will be operational within the week," I deduct, finding it refreshing to have all the information in one spot. I can already see this advisory board will be an asset. I approve. "Next." I lift a brow and glance around the table.

It is Dr. Hale again who clears his throat after flicking through his TwiPad. "I would like to discuss initiating the embryo project."

I lean forward, ever curious about this topic. While I have always known of the concept, it is just now occurring to me that we can actually implement it since we are on our new permanent home. A spark of enthusiasm ripples through me, while at the same time, a wave of uncertainty accompanies it.

Not only is Tesla equipped with tools and materials to assist in settling our new home, but we were also provided with scientific matter. In this instance, we have embryos that have been stored for one hundred fifty years for this specific purpose. This is an entirely unknown aspect, and to incorporate it into our society should be an interesting experience.

Marcus is next to speak, breaking me from my thoughts. "Farming is already working on the enclosures for the live animals."

Animals. This is an area, which we as a people, barely have any experience. Sure, the Farming Pod maintains a chicken population, but this, this is a completely new undertaking. Large breed animals will enrich our society in ways like never before.

Not only will we be able to provide dairy products to our people, but we will have animals to assist in the manual labor required to harvest our crops or even traverse Alterna. This is our new reality. No longer are we bound by Tesla.

Everyone around the table is eyeing Captain, waiting for his assessment. "How long before we would have live animals?" he finally asks, directing his attention to Dr. Hale.

"If we begin incubation today?" Dr. Hale pauses, scanning the document on his TwiPad and then moving it into the air so everyone may view it. "As you can see from this chart, each animal has a different incubation period, but the process is a relatively short amount of time in comparison to their original gestation."

Captain's attention focuses on Marcus again. "And is Farming prepared to nurse the animals into adulthood?"

It is Dr. Hale who speaks again, not allowing Marcus time to respond. "It is our plan to maintain the animals, in Healing, until they are weaned from formula."

My brows rise at this information. "Do you have the facilities for such an undertaking?"

"Yes, Edward. We have already begun creating the enclosures for them outside our laboratory," he explains. "Once they are no longer dependent on formula, we will transfer them to Farming."

"Formula?" I ask, every new detail intriguing me further.

Dr. Hale smiles then. "We have engineered perfect replicas of their mother's milk, of course." The giddiness in his eyes informs me this is a feat he is quite proud of.

I lean back in my chair and ponder this new information. How ingenious of our people. We not only fled a doomed planet, but we have also devised a way to bring some extremely vital aspects of that life with us to flourish here, on our new home.

Captain eyes me speculatively. "Are you satisfied, Edward?"

I rub my chin in thought. "I am more than satisfied, Captain. I am impressed. The level of preparedness our ancestors implemented is nothing but extraordinary."

Dr. Hales speaks up again, obviously pleased with my assessment. "Not only that, sir. The embryos from each species were selected with specific relation to the job they will perform. For example; the sturdiest camels, the strongest mules or the fastest horses. "

"Fascinating," is my humble reply.

Captain, sensing my complete agreeance, swipes the image to make it disappear and addresses the table. "I am satisfied with the information presented on the embryo project, and barring objection from anyone present"—he pauses and lifts a brow—"declare it initiated."

Heads nod in agreement and Captain speaks once more. "Now, I would like to be forthcoming of Commanding progress. I know it is not expected, but settling Alterna will take all of us, and in that spirit, I wish to share our headway in mapping our new home."

My brows rise at this new development, but I do not comment. Instead, I lean forward, interested in hearing this information myself.

His eyes flash around the table quickly before landing on mine. "Since there is no longer a ship to pilot, I have tasked a group of trusted Commanding men to set out in one of the solarcopters in an effort to scout the land for a one hundred mile radius. Of course, we have an overall topography of the planet, but I think a closer look at our immediate surroundings is necessary."

I nod along, my mind considering and finding good cause to agree. "I agree, Captain. The safety of our people is paramount."

Dr. Hale purses his lips. "I have a division dedicated to the study of Alterna's indigenous species. Is it possible that your team can collect other specimens during this mission? I wish to be as prepared as possible were we to find something that might be a danger to the people."

"Do you have an available man to accompany the team?" Captains asks, and I cannot help it. I cringe every time he says _man_ , Bella's observation reverberating through my mind.

It has truly never occurred to me that our society views the man as the stronger of our race in every way, not merely physical strength. Bella has not only proved that is not the case, but she has opened my eyes to a problem I did not realize existed. If I have my way, it will not remain that way.

And as future leader, I will have my way.

The rest of the meeting is spent in the same fashion, each member brings up the concerns of their pod, and as a collective, we discuss the matter and decide how best to proceed or glean information so everyone is informed.

When I am dismissed, I elect to seek my mate for a quick meal before a trip to Engineering to check in with Emmett, as it is he who has overseen the dismemberment of Tesla. The ship has been taken apart, and each piece is now in its rightful space with all extension hardware fully operational. If nothing else, I owe him my appreciation for such a swift and thorough job, considering the obstacles we faced.

As I traverse the pathway between Commanding central and the eating sector, I am brought up short by the woman who is approaching from the opposite direction. She is someone I have known most of my life and until this very moment has hardly been a passing thought in my mind since landing on Alterna.

"Tanya," I greet, stopping to take in her appearance. She is wearing pale green, which comes as a complete surprise. I surely thought she would remain a Commanding member.

"Edward." She smiles and gives my arm a light squeeze. "So good to see you."

"I am sorry we have not spoken much since the failed Mating Ceremony," I apologize as I have been so wrapped up in my own affairs that I never even considered her feelings. And I have learned they can be a powerful entity.

"No need to apologize, Edward. Our match was corrupted, it was not possible," she says, more understanding than I would have imagined.

"It was not," I agree, "but, I must confess, I am more than pleased with my new mate. I hope that you, too, have made a good match," I probe. I was so wrapped up in mine and Bella's pairing that I failed to stay and see who she was mated with.

She throws her head back and laughs. "Ah, you do not even know who I am mated with; how curious," she muses, an un-Tanya-like sparkle in her eye.

I rub the back of my neck, unaccustomed to this feeling of uncertainty. "I do not," I confess. "I would hope that you would take pity and inform me. I would like to know if you are pleased."

"I am actually one of the few pairs who selected a mate, or shall I say, accepted when a mate selected me," she explains, still failing to share who she is referring to.

My brows rise as this is new information to me, but I suppose it is not Bella's place to inform me of such things. "Someone from Farming," I surmise.

She takes my arm and starts leading me toward the eating sector. "Yes, Edward, James Hunter from Farming asked me to be his mate, and I accepted. Is that so hard to grasp?"

"No, not hard at all. I completely concur with the sentiment as I asked Bella to become my mate. It is the best decision I ever made." I feel my cheeks heat with the words, but they are full of nothing but honesty.

"I know," she says quietly and stops walking to face me. "Edward, I can see a difference in you, just in this conversation alone. You seem … content."

I give a half-laugh. "I am more than content, Tanya. It is my wish that every being on Tesla could feel the way I feel when I think of my mate."

"Interesting," she says, her eyes boring into me. "We could never have had that kind of connection. It is a good look on you, whatever it is."

The word is on the tip of my tongue, but I hold it. I cannot speak so openly on a term I am barely able to comprehend myself. Instead, I begin walking once more.

"I thought you were heading in the other direction?" I ask, concerned I am taking her away from her own destination.

"I am in no hurry," she replies, breathing in the fresh air that flows around us. "Being outside has become my favorite activity." She chuckles. "Perhaps it is a good thing I am now in the Farming Pod."

"Do you really enjoy it that much?" I am more than curious. This woman before me is freer than the Tanya I have previously known.

"I am content in every aspect of my life. My mate treats me with the respect I deserve. I have a new purpose with the Farming Pod, one I enjoy so incredibly much. I feel I have achieved complete satisfaction since landing on Alterna," she explains in a way that gives me hope for my people.

I stop once more and take her hand. "I am so pleased to hear this. It was wonderful catching up with you."

She laughs and shakes her head. "Yes, she is in the eating hall, but you better hurry, or she will be gone."

"Am I that obvious?" I ask, shocked that she even noticed my anxiousness.

"You have glanced in that direction three times in the past five minutes. Now go." She gives my shoulder a slight push and sends me on my way.

When I enter the eating hall, my eyes only seek one person, and my shoulders deflate when I find she is no longer here. What I was hoping to be a ray of light in the monotony of my day is no longer an option. Her words from this morning ring in my head and push me forward, giving me the strength to persevere.

After I have eaten, I make my way to the Engineering station and seek out my friend, Emmett. The term is as foreign to me as the _love_ word, but I have found that I am willing to expand my emotion base so why not my view on the placement of others in my life.

I am lost in thought as I trail through the pathways, the brilliant colors that surround me unable to hold my attention. My mind is on my mate and the sensations that explode within me at the very thought of her. Love. Such a powerful emotion. One that she and I will traverse together; one that drives a need within us to share ourselves entirely with one another.

Anytime I allow myself to think of _that_ , those images from before fill my mind. They surge to the forefront, flashing through so fast I barely have time to grasp one before another is filling its space. Passionate and erotic, I imagine our union and then I remember I will be living it soon. It is this thought that makes me freeze in my steps, a turbulence I am unaccustomed to fills my chest.

"Hey," a voice calls, jerking me from my almost panicked state. "Are you just going to stand there?"

My eyes seek the sound and land upon Emmett. He is outside the doors of the Engineering station, watching me carefully. Pushing my thoughts back into the deep recesses of my mind, I casually begin strolling in his direction.

"Did you forget where you were going?" he asks as I get closer, his eyes arms across his chest.

I smirk at him and lean against the wall. "No, I simply needed a moment to prepare myself to endure your presence."

He chuckles and lifts a brow. "Is that so? I think you needed a moment to prepare yourself for my greatness."

"Hmm, that could be possible, I suppose," I agree, chuckling lightly, our banter a welcome reprieve. "Although greatness could be open to interpretation."

"Nothing to interpret," he replies with a shrug. "Just ask Rose."

My brows rise, and I peer at him, wondering if he is back to the same point he was attempting to make before. "I do not see how Rose could attest to your greatness." I scoff.

His eyes widen, and his hand comes up and slaps me on the shoulder almost dislodging me from my spot. "Ah, you shall understand one day, my friend."

If Bella's assessment was correct, he is implying things I have only ever envisioned inside my own mind. It is on the tip of my tongue to inquire deeper, but I think better of it. Instead, I simply say, "One day soon, perhaps." I lift the corner of my lip and give him a lopsided grin.

He almost chokes on his laughter and slams his large hand on my back once more. "Touché, my friend," he says between his boisterous chuckles.

While I have him unawares, I move onto the purpose for my visit. "I did have a reason for seeking you out, though."

"Ha, I knew you needed me for something," he says, pointing at me as if he has won some kind of showdown.

I roll my eyes. "I wanted to extend my personal thanks for all of your hard work," I offer, my tone more serious. "Our community was constructed quickly and efficiently, and I cannot express my gratitude enough." I hold out my hand to show my appreciation.

He smiles, his dimples on full display, and takes my proffered hand. "You are very welcome, Edward, but really, I was simply doing my job."

"Well, you set a fantastic example for us all," I express, retrieving my hand. "Especially with the reconnecting of the basic systems. Running water is a luxury I am afraid we cannot live without."

He nods along with my words. "That is true, although, Tesla was designed to make the dismantling and reconnection of the systems to the hub an elementary affair. I merely followed the instructions."

"I am surprised there were not more hiccups with such an old system," I note, remembering the manual override we undertook after landing.

"No, everything else went smoothly." His lip quirks up as he adds, "Maybe that one instance was a byproduct of future leader interference?"

"Perhaps," I agree with his jest and cannot help but throw my head back and laugh. Yes, Emmett is someone I may call friend. "And the electrical? It is a permanent connection with no modifying necessary?"

"None at all," he replies, his tone once again serious. "All I had to do was activate the system. The power itself is still harnessed through the thousands of solar panels that line Tesla's hull. It is then converted in the same fashion as before, but now it is directly transmitted via a wireless connection to the detached stations."

My brows rise. "How ingenious," I muse. "Are we sure it is dependable?"

"I would like to think its creator tested the durability." A pucker forms between his brows. "Perhaps I should consider a backup option were it to ever fail us?"

I ponder his suggestion and see sound reasoning. "Would that be too large of a task for you to undertake?"

"I am from Engineering, Edward, nothing is too big of a task." He pats my shoulder, a little too roughly, and his lip quirks.

"Very well then," I say, pleased with the direction of our conversation. "Keep me informed."

"Will do." He smiles, and we lapse into silence.

After a moment, I ask, "Am I keeping you from your work?"

He looks around, sighing. "I am waiting for Rosalie. I crave my mate's company even during work hours."

"I can relate," I murmur, my thoughts flitting to our conversation this morning, which brings about a shot of heat in the pit of my stomach.

A grin stretches across his face. He fights it, and I wonder what is going through his head that he finds so amusing. "Maybe not quite today, but I am sure you will soon."

My psyche cannot comprehend a scenario where Emmett and Rosalie could come close to what Bella and I have, yet he insinuates they have surpassed us. It is quite baffling. "I think you underestimate the connection between Bella and myself," I respond seriously, and it is an understatement. There is no possible way he could conceive the depth of our emotions.

Emmett opens his mouth to respond just as Rosalie comes into view.

She is glowing, and what catches my attention most is her attire. Instead of the stark white of Healing, she is garbed in the royal blue of Engineering, even though I know she still holds her position as doctor.

I flit my eyes between them as they make eye contact. Emmett falls silent, a wide smile spreading across his face. It is then that I wonder if maybe they do share an affection deeper than I presume.

"I should go," I mutter, feeling as though I am intruding. I step away, refusing Emmett's protest as Rosalie meets his side.

The rest of the afternoon is spent tending to different matters that pertain to acclimating to life on Alterna. There are many systems to be put in place to make this a viable, permanent settlement in which we may thrive, and it is my quest to oversee as many aspects as possible.

After a long, satisfying day of duty, I find myself gratified that Bella reminded me of my responsibility. But just thinking of her brings an awareness that coats my skin and seeps into my veins, thrumming through me as if it is a live force.

"Tonight," she had said, and that single word holds so much implication.

It infers that we will seek the highs Amelia referenced in her passage. Are they even possible in these times, or it is a concept so ancient that our opportunity is lost? Somehow, I think not, judging from the simple desire that stirs within me at the mere thought of my mate.

My steps quicken with no conscious effort. The beautiful scenery of Alterna of no consequence as I hurry along the pathways that lead me home.

That lead me to her.

* * *

 **No replies again, but Thursday's chapter will give you a taste of what you've been waiting for (I hope) so I will definitely see you then :)**


	17. Culmination

**Fran makes it pretty, and 2browneyes, Judyblue, Gabby and Michele make awesome comments!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

As I leave the eating sector and enter the pale evening light, I stop and breathe deeply, still amazed at how much my body responds to the freshness of the air. I peer around, and my eyes are drawn to the tree-like object in the distance. The wispy tendrils wave back and forth in the breeze, enticing me to move closer.

A small amount of longing passes over me as I shake my head and follow the pathway that will take me home. It is too late to make the visit, and I have more important matters to attend to this warm evening.

My mind flits to this morning's conversation, and chills race across my skin as my feet move faster. The burgeoning desire between Edward and I can no longer be kept at bay. We have agreed to move forward, to embrace these all-encompassing feelings that bombard us every time we are close.

"Bella," yells a voice in the distance.

I slow my steps and peer around for the owner. Alice is approaching me quickly, waving her hand in the air. I cannot help but smile at the liveliness she displays. She has the ability to accept what is and remain upbeat and optimistic about everything.

"Good evening, Alice," I greet as she falls into step beside me.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" she asks, and I suspect she does not really care. Just her innate politeness shining through.

"I am going home," I respond easily, pushing down the emotions those words bring forth. "Did you need something?"

"You know me so well." Her eyes cut to mine, and she shrugs her shoulders, sheepishly. "I spoke with Peter, and he was not very encouraging."

I stop walking and turn to her. "Meaning?"

Her shoulders dip as her breath leaves her. "He pushed my concern aside and called it 'trivial' among the greater issues we face as a people."

"That is not his decision to make," I muse, speaking mostly to myself.

"I agree, Bella, but I am in no position to question him," she responds, grabbing my arm in a death grip. "But you, you would be listened to. The difference you have made is staggering. He would have no choice but to accept your complaint. Please, Bella, please do this."

I am shocked at her vehement display but also saddened that she somehow does not comprehend that her opinion should be, and _is_ , every bit as important as mine. "Alice," I say softly, gripping her hand to loosen it from my arm. "I do not mind voicing my concern, but do you not realize that I am no different than you?"

She looks to the ground. "You are, Bella."

I lift her chin and see a sadness never before present. "I am sorry you feel that way, and I intend to do everything in my power to erase that type of thinking from your mind."

"But you will speak with Peter?" she asks hopefully, some of the exuberance returning to her expression.

I nod slightly. "I will."

She squeals and throws her arms around me. The hug is tight as her small body vibrates against mine. "Thank you, Bella. I cannot wait to be rid of this sweltering spacesuit."

I shake my head and laugh lightly. "We shall see."

"Oh I have no doubt," she says excitedly, already turning to retreat back the way she came.

Watching her form, I cannot help but be saddened by our conversation. Instead of fighting, she relegated her views to me; the person she feels can get them accomplished. I am pleased that she trusts me, but I am also deeply affected that she cannot imagine herself in the same fashion. I determine this is an issue that will take time, but that is something I have plenty of.

Sighing, I continue following the pathway to my quarters, and when I arrive, I find my mate is not yet present. A shard of uncertainty shoots through me, and I push it down. I grab Amelia's journal, hoping to bury myself in words of comfort, only to get lost in other words.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Every day that passes brings about more change. I hardly recognize the people around me. Gone are the lively personalities that boarded Tesla and in their places are robots. Even my own children are falling prey to changes no matter how hard I fight to instill emotions within them._

 _It saddens me deeply to see humanity stripped to nothing, but I am powerless to stop it. I learned a hard lesson today. One that confirms my worst fears. Once we are no longer useful, we are disposed of with no remorse. Our bodies sucked into the great void without any kind words or fanfare._

 _I am heartbroken at what we have become and fear for future generations. What is the point of surviving if it is only to be mindless robots with no real life?_

I close the journal and set it aside, the passage resonating deep within me. Amelia was not happy with the changes our people endured after boarding Tesla, that much is obvious, but the things that saddened her are everyday life for me.

My musings are interrupted when a soft hand lands on my shoulder causing me to grab my chest and gasp. "Edward, I did not hear you come in."

"You seem to be deep in thought," he observes, taking a seat beside me.

My eyes automatically flash to the journal lying on the side table. "Just reading some passages."

He follows my gaze. "Is something troubling you?"

I pull my lip in between my teeth. "Amelia was not happy with the structure of Tesla. She likens our ways to that of robots."

He nods, and I can tell he is thinking it through before responding. "I suppose I can understand that sentiment coming from her as she was an inhabitant of Earth." He pauses to bring his hand up and brush it through his hair.

My eyes follow the movement, noticing the way his tendons flex as he grips lightly. I move my tongue out to moisten my lips. Those feelings deep inside me stir at the very thought of those same fingers touching me.

With a sigh, he removes his hand and scoots closer to me. "Bella, although we are not a perfect people, I have to think that we are much improved over Amelia's generation. To her, it may have felt like a repression, but they were too free, too reckless. They systematically destroyed their home planet inch by inch until they had no choice but to flee."

I watch him carefully, the passion with which he speaks surprising me. Slowly, I nod my head. "Maybe there is a better place, a middle ground, of sorts?"

Reaching over, he cups my jaw and brushes his thumb over my cheek. His green eyes lock onto mine with so much passion that my heart swells in my chest. "I think we have proven there is a middle ground. Some emotions are worth rediscovering. It is my wish that every being on Alterna could one day feel what I feel in this moment."

My breath hitches as I anticipate hearing the words fall from his lips. It is clear in his every action, but he has yet to say it aloud. Very softly so as to not lose the moment, I ask, "And what is that?"

"Oh, Bella," he breathes as he moves impossibly closer. "It is love. I love you."

Before I can form any type of response, his lips have pushed against mine in such a demanding way that I have no recourse but to comply. My breath leaves me in a gust as I meet him fully, sliding my tongue inside the warmth of his mouth.

The hum radiating between us intensifies upon first contact. Our tongues swirl and thrust against each other as we each strive to get closer, leaving no space between our bodies. His hands move over me, sizzling me everywhere they roam, and I grip him tightly, fisting his hair and holding him to me.

Raw desire builds with every passing second. No longer am I overwhelmed by this feeling, but I crave it instead. I burn for him to extinguish the flames he creates with his very touch. Suddenly his lips are no longer on mine, but they still scorch my skin, traversing a path across my neck until he finally removes them and rests his forehead on my shoulder.

Heavy pants are the only sound in the room until he says, "Shall we get ready for bed?"

The thrill that runs across my skin is undeniable as I jump up without a second thought. I hear a quiet chuckle behind me as I make my way to our sleeping quarters. Wasting no time, I grab my nighttime attire and rush to the facilities, using every bit of self-restraint I possess to not jump him as soon as he enters our sleeping space.

I take deep, calming breaths once the door is closed, and I am safely ensconced in the lavatory. My hand flies to my chest as my heart beats a frenzied pace against my ribcage. A fire is raging through my body, so consuming that I am barely able to remain standing.

Closing my eyes, I make every attempt to calm my overwrought emotions. Or more precisely; emotion, singular in its focus. Love. It has taken hold of both my heart and mind, and it is slowly but surely controlling my body as well. Every nerve ending is over sensitive, craving the tingle that accompanies his touch.

Ever so slowly my furious heartbeats calm, and I am finally able to clear my mind of the haze of want that has infiltrated it. Just as Amelia expressed, I fear I may die if I cannot have him completely.

With shaky hands, I reach in and adjust the setting to lukewarm and begin to disrobe. Stepping into the glass enclosure, I allow my muscles to release from their tight coil. Cool steam surrounds me, and I relax against the wall, the temperature a balm to my overheated skin.

As the cleansing cycle begins, I step forward, allowing the suds to cover me as I pull my hair up and begin massaging my hands through it. Once I am thoroughly bathed, I signal for the rinse and allow it to encase me, purging the solution from my body. Finally, the dry cycle commences, and I run my fingers through my hair in an attempt to tame the long locks.

With my body purified, I leave the enclosure behind. Staring into the hologram mirror, I am slightly fascinated by the naked woman before me. Her eyes are bright even in the muted light, and her tresses are shiny, cascading down, long, wavy and wild, reaching the swell of her bottom. Her curves are well pronounced, and her breasts are full and firm.

It is this moment that I realize I am but minutes from sharing this body with my mate. Heat rushes over me at the thought. Color lights my skin, beginning at my cheeks and spreading down my chest, the rosy glow only adding to my allure. Satisfied that I am not only ready, but confident and composed, I quickly dress in Edward's large T-shirt, forgoing any shorts, and turn for the door.

Once I am back in our quarters, the sight before me melts my heart yet causes a slight burn to appear in my stomach. Disappointment. My mate is sprawled across the bed, dressed in his shorts and tee, his eyes closed with light snores escaping between his lips.

My frantic eyes pan to the holographic clock, and I am stunned to realize I spent over two hours in the facilities. My shoulders sag as I take a deep breath and move to the bed, eyeing him longingly before slipping in quietly to lie beside him. As I stare at the ceiling above my head, my mind is a jumble of unwanted confusion. I have prepared myself both physically and mentally, and now I am left with a perplexing conundrum.

Did he fall asleep intentionally? Accidentally? Does he wish me to wake him? Allow him to sleep? These questions plague me, and while my mind picks the answers apart, my body screams for me to seek his, to make him follow through.

Huffing, I slide my eyes to his restful form and study him openly. Due to the suns' rays, blond strands now lay haphazardly through his bronze hair. Long lashes flutter against his cheeks as his eyes move behind his lids. A strong square jaw and soft pink lips complete his serene face. Moving my eyes lower, I study the lean sinew of his muscled arms and legs. He is a fit specimen, and I am eager to see what lies beneath the cloth that hides him.

Ripples of heat pass over me with this realization, and my frustration skyrockets. He is within arm's reach yet so very far away, lost inside his dreams. What goes on behind those closed lids? Do erotic images play out, does he replay his day or imagine his tomorrow?

I roll my eyes and remove them from his form, for looking only makes the need pulse stronger. Rolling to face the opposite direction, I push my hands under my cheek in an attempt to hold them back from involuntarily attacking him as he sleeps. Eventually, my eyes grow tired, and the want fades to a dull ache.

"Bella," says a raspy voice that is familiar yet needier than I have ever heard it.

As I come to awareness, Edward's hand is kneading my breast, his heavy pants blowing hot and heavy against my nape. The pulsing is back, so strong in its ferocity that it beats with the pounding of my heart, centering low in my abdomen. A moan escapes my lips.

His pelvis pushes into my behind with his hardness apparent, slow easy strokes I cannot help but respond to. Writhing against him, my eyes roll into my head as a throbbing builds.

When his hand leaves my breast and travels lower, my breath catches in my throat. Will he? Do I want him to? _Yes_ , both my body and mind scream simultaneously.

"Please." He pants, and I cannot deny either of us. I grab his hand and guide it lower, creating a fire that burns brighter than ever. His fingers scorch their way down my stomach, my shirt now already up to my waist. Still thrusting against him, I guide his hand where I need it most.

The first touch sends tingles throughout my body. My breath leaves me in one gust as I gyrate my hips, creating sensation after sensation to rocket through me.

"Edward," I say my voice low and breathy. "Please, please." I do not know what I am begging for, but I know there is something more. I need it. I need to know what completion is.

Suddenly his whole body stiffens behind me, his hand jerking away immediately. I almost scream in frustration, unsure what happened, but needing him to continue now more than ever. I roll to face him and meet dark, inquisitive eyes.

Unable to process anything more than my body's demands, I push against him, his thigh slipping between my legs. "Please," I whisper, pushing my lips to his before he can respond—before he can deny me.

I start rocking again, his muscular leg tensing to provide the friction I so desperately crave. Unashamed and unwilling to stop, I writhe faster. His lips are hard and unsure on mine, but I do not give in, I push my way inside the warmth of his mouth, capturing his tongue with mine.

All tenseness falls away as our lips collide, and he pushes me onto my back, his body covering mine. Snatching his mouth away, he groans. "Bella, what are you doing to me?"

"Please," I say, seeking friction against his firm body. "Do not stop."

His dark eyes study me carefully before he fits his hardness against me and thrusts once, experimentally. At my uncontrollable moan, he tentatively repeats the movement.

"More," I beg, my voice sounding desperate to my own ears.

With dark, determined eyes locked on mine, he captures my hands in his and begins thrusting against me. Every stroke sends a stab of desire shooting through my stomach and spreading over my limbs. I am a panting mess as I thrash beneath him, seeking the culmination of my desire.

His accuracy unfailing, he manages to drive me to a height I have never imagined possible. A quake begins low in my stomach and settles deep inside, pulsating through me over and over. The throb from earlier is replaced with wave after wave of unbridled pleasure flowing through every single part of me.

He does not stop. He simply stares as I lose myself over and over until I can no longer move beneath him. With one final shuddering breath, I reach for him, settling his body over mine.

"That was …" I sigh, because what can I say. It was beyond anything I have ever imagined.

"The most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes upon," he says into my ear, sliding his body so that not all of his weight is atop me.

I roll so we are face to face and reach my hand out, sliding my fingers across his cheek. "Thank you," I say simply. "I have never felt anything like it."

He reaches up and takes my hand, pulling it between us. "I am sorry for my resistance at first. I was unsure what was happening."

"Unsure?" I question, watching him curiously.

His eyes look past me into nothing before coming back to my own. "At first, I was … I was asleep," he admits quietly, uncertainty coloring his words.

Everything clicks into place.

My earlier question answered.

He does dream of me.

I push closer and tangle our legs together, accidentally brushing his hardness. "Sorry," I say sheepishly. "It does not matter how it happened, but now that it did, it is a feeling I know I cannot live without. I wish to show you the same pleasure."

He breathes deeply and smiles. "I have no doubt you will. Right now, I just wish to burn the image of you, like that, in my brain and never forget it."

Even though he cannot tell in the dark, I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks. "I love you, Edward." I push forward for a light peck.

"I love you," he responds, his words so earnest they bring wetness to my eyes. "Now come, let me hold you." I turn, and he assists me by pulling my body firmly into his.

"Goodnight," I say, my mind already fading into unconsciousness.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he replies, his voice sounding far away.

This time, it takes but seconds for me to fall into a deep slumber. His fingers running soothingly up and down my arm is my last conscious memory.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the response lately, and I apologize for not getting back with you. School started back this week, and it has been crazy busy, but I will do my very best to respond this time.**

 **Next chapter is over 6k and is titled "Anticipation" *snickers***

 **See you then :)**


	18. Anticipation

**Fran makes it pretty, and 2browneyes, Judyblue, Michele and Gabby pre-read.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

"It is fascinating," Marcus informs Captain and me, bewilderment leaking into his words. "All of the seeds planted in Alterna soil are sprouting in a kaleidoscope of colors. The corn, cabbage, peas, peppers, even the bamboo; just everything."

Captain rubs his chin in thought. "Are all other characteristics the same? Aside from the color?"

"Yes, yes." Marcus nods eagerly. "Everything is as it should be, they are flourishing even."

"Maybe we should have Healing perform an analysis?" I interject, my mind barely able to stay focused on the conversation being had before me.

"Would just testing the sprouts give us the answers we need, or should we wait on the actual vegetables?" Captain queries with a raised brow, his attention on me as if I have all the answers, but I do not. I cannot even make myself care. There are other matters on which my mind directs its focus.

I shrug. "I do not know. Marcus?" I turn the attention on him and attempt to remain present, when in reality, I just want a reprieve.

I want to close my eyes and allow the vision to replay over and over. The quiet moans that slid past her lips, the erotic moves of her body writhing beneath me, the whispered plea not to stop and the sensual look on her face as her breaths sped. All of it is fighting for space, laying claim to my mind, and I have no control. I cannot hold it back. So I allow it to conquer me, to fill me. In slow motion, I watch every single second, every minute detail, replay over and over.

I am so lost in my memory, it is not until a hand waves before my face that the present comes back into clarity. My eyes meet Captain's, and a scorching heat creeps into my face. "Forgive me." I clear my throat. "You were saying?"

Captain's brows rise as his eyes rove over me. "We were just discussing having the soil tested instead. Do you agree that would be a wise move?"

In most situations, I welcome, appreciate even, when Captain attempts to include me in leadership decisions, but today, I simply could not care less. Today, my mind is elsewhere. I make an effort to process his question and only come up with one response.

I lift a single brow. "Would that not have been a wise decision _before_ the seed was inserted?"

Captain's eyes widen incrementally, but then they narrow, and his jaw tightens. "Yes," he says through his thin lips. "I suppose that would have been wise." He turns to Marcus. "Collect several samples of the soil and get it to the lab. We shall begin our tests there."

Marcus glances between the two of us, seemingly uncomfortable with the sudden tension. "Yes, Captain. Right away, sir." He hurries from the room, leaving the two of us alone.

Captain turns and runs his eyes over my face, a pucker forming between his brows. "Is there a problem, Edward?" He casually props against the meeting table, his arms crossing over his chest.

The heat rises again, but I do my very best to maintain eye contact, not willing to be embarrassed for my inattentiveness in today's proceedings. "I would not call it a problem per se," I hedge in an attempt to locate the correct words. "Shall I say my mind is elsewhere?"

His shrewd green eyes study me, it is as if they can see into my head. "That is not like you, Edward. Is there a matter with which I can assist you?"

I cannot help myself, I snort at the prospect. "No, Father, I do not think there is anything you can do."

Understanding wipes away his look of intense study. "So it is personal then? A problem between you and Isabella?"

A bark of a laugh, so unexpected, leaves my lips unbidden. "Problem would be the complete opposite of what is between Bella and me. The only issue is that I am not with her right now."

His lips quirk up at the corner, and he nods. "Ah, so you are already trying for children then?"

My face freezes at his assessment, my mind attempting to assemble the puzzle pieces he so seemingly put together. I replay my words and wonder what about them gave him that conclusion.

"I am not sure I follow your train of thought, Father. But to answer your query, no, Bella and I are not ready to procreate," I respond, and even those simple words bring the images forth. The images from last night, the ones that I cannot hold at bay for longer than minutes at a time.

He approaches and lays a hand upon my shoulder, guiding me to a chair and gently pushing me into it. Then he takes the one beside me, propping his elbows on his knees and looking down for a moment.

When he meets my eyes again, his face is the picture of seriousness. "Son, there are certain aspects of procreation, which as a man, you will find very gratifying. It will no doubt bring about sensations the likes of which you have never felt. However, you must remember it is only a duty. You cannot allow those urges to lead you in any way. In time the need will fade."

His words obliterate the puzzle pieces and scatter them throughout my mind. He speaks as if he can see into my psyche and knows my deepest desires, yet, something feels … _off_ in his words. As if he is missing a very important piece to his own puzzle.

"Is duty truly the only word you can assign to the task?" I ask, genuinely curious. Is the act really so perfunctory to every other being in existence? And if so, what makes Bella and me different? Because there is no doubt in my mind that we are, since the need we feel for each other radiates within us, reaching out to sear itself into the other.

Surprise etches itself on his features, his intense eyes studying me. "Why would you pose such a question, Edward? Of course, it is a duty. What more would it be?"

I fidget under his questioning gaze and clear my throat in order to buy time. "I am not sure, Father," I finally answer, even though alternative words are screaming to be released. "I feel I am on the precipice of a cliff, and to fall would be the greatest journey of my life."

He smiles a genuine smile and clasps my shoulder tightly. "It will be. But do not mistake that journey for anything other than it is. Do not allow it to rule you. It is a duty, plain and simple."

Unable to reconcile with his warning, I simply nod.

"Remember, what is pleasurable to you will not be to Isabella. That should help you control these new urges as I suspect you hold great respect for her." With one more sturdy squeeze, he lets his hand fall back to his side.

"The utmost," I reply, keeping my answer as simple as possible. Today is not the time or the place, if there ever will be such occasion, to discuss the other encompassing emotion I hold for her.

He gives me a genuine smile and stands, our conversation at an end. "Use that as a guide, and I have no doubt you will navigate this wisely."

"I have no doubt either, Father. Thank you for the enlightening discussion," I say and retreat from his office, my mind immediately dismissing his inept views of my situation.

The rest of the morning passes in the same manner. I attend to my duties, but my mind is elsewhere. It is as if it cannot comprehend her absence, so instead, it keeps her present. Every spare minute is filled with visions so detailed that there are times I forget where I am and what I am doing.

After visiting Engineering and getting a status update on the aqueduct, which will reach Tesla's filtration system the day after tomorrow, I begin to make my way to Healing where I will personally speak with the lab scientists. Both the water and soil tests are being conducted, and I am hoping there will be definitive results on each front, even though the soil was only submitted this morning. Just preliminary results will give us an idea on which step to take next.

Upon entering the Healing structure, I start toward the lab only to halt in my steps at the sound of a giggle. It is one that I would know anywhere. My head turns in every direction, seeking, hoping, _needing_ to locate it. And when I do, my heart plummets. Bella is behind a glass enclosure with Rosalie, sitting primly atop an examination table while a wand is being run over her bare stomach.

My feet move in her direction with no conscious effort on my part. I do not even bother to knock, I simply rush in and to her side. "Bella," I breathe as my eyes roam every inch, looking for any sign that she is ill. "Is everything okay?" The hums flow as soon as my hand lands upon her.

Her cheeks heat, and her expression is guarded. "No, I mean yes. Yes, everything is okay."

I suck in a deep breath and release it slowly. "Okay," I say with a nod, looking around the room. "Then why are you here? And on the examination table?"

Her eyes meet Rosalie's, and she shrugs. "Perhaps you could explain it better?" she says, although it seems more of a suggestion.

I look between the two women and see a silent conversation occurring. "No matter who explains what, someone better explain. Now," I add, my voice authoritative and unapologetic. Whatever is going on here concerns Bella; therefore, it concerns me.

Rosalie shifts and lifts an imposing brow in my direction, but I brook no arguments when it comes to the safety of the person I love. "I am waiting." I match her expression, one-upping her by crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay, Edward, you asked for it," she says, and her tone tells me she is humoring my authority. "I just froze Bella's reproductive system to prevent her from becoming with child should she _choose_ to have sex." Her eyes sparkle with mirth, and her lip quirks. I assume it is at my silence.

My complete and total lack of silence as my mind processes the information she just imparted. How is it that I, future leader of our people, have never heard of such a procedure? How is it that Bella has?

But even more importantly, _why_? Why would she make a choice such as this? My eyes pan to Bella, and she is studying me hesitantly, her cheeks tinted with that beautiful shade of pink. I open my mouth, but words do not come. Instead, the images that have plagued me all day fill my mind.

 _You know why,_ my psyche screams at me as they flash faster and faster, each one more detailed than the last.

Heat scorches my face as electricity surges through me, filling me with an uncontainable energy. "Edward, Edward." I hear the words, but I cannot push the images back, the heat only emphasizing their clarity.

I shake my head in an attempt to expel it all; the images, the heat, the reality of what this actually means. Because the final puzzle piece has slid into place. She _is_ ready for me, for this, maybe more ready than I am.

My focus sharpens and zeroes in on her worried brown gaze, so tender in its concern. "Can you hear me?" she asks quietly, her thumb rubbing my jaw as her palm cups my chin. "I am sorry if I upset you." He eyes fall to the floor, her thick lashes cast downward.

"Bella," I say, my voice sounding foreign to my own ears, low and gravelly, undone from the ways in which I crave her. "I am here. I am okay. Please, look at me." When she grants my request, I cup both of her cheeks between my palms. "I … I did not know of this procedure, but I do not even care about that." I press my forehead against hers, staring directly into her eyes, one hand sliding to settle below her bun, the other gripping her hip. "Do you not realize what this information is doing to me?"

She shakes her head as much as my vice grip will allow, but I hold firm, keeping her to me. My voice seems desperate even to my own ears as I again speak. "All day"—I have to pause to push the bombarding images away—" _all day_ , my mind has been on one thing. _You._ And to come here and find that you are preparing yourself for me, ah, Bella, you have no idea. No possible idea what that does to me."

Her eyes fall closed, and the hum connecting us rushes through me. Her acceptance of my words settle around us. When she reopens them, a fire burns. "I have every idea, Edward."

No sooner than my body registers her response, does a clearing throat bring reality plummeting back. I press my lips to her forehead and move away from her, but my eyes stay locked on her form, drinking her in. She is but mine, and I wish to have her.

"Well, that was interesting," Rosalie muses from her place on the periphery of our bubble.

My overheated skin still burns where Bella and I touched, but I cannot give into that draw at this moment. I take a deep breath and release it before focusing my eyes on Rosalie. "Why am I not aware of this procedure?" I ask, my only concern being that it is an approved treatment.

Rosalie clears her throat. "I think you know that this subject is frowned upon in general for our race. In the vein of doctor/patient confidentiality, we have been able to keep it quiet."

I nod, agreeing with her statement. "Is Captain aware?" I cannot help but think back to his unfeeling words of this morning.

"He is," she responds evenly, not offering any other information.

My muscles tense with the declaration. As future leader, I too should be informed of all aspects that concern our race. This one seems to have escaped my teachings. It is a thought to ponder later, and perhaps, a confrontation with my leader if necessary.

I shift my eyes to Bella. "And you? How did you know?"

"That would be from me," Rosalie answers before Bella has the chance to respond.

I give her a curt nod. "Thank you."

A sigh of relief comes from beside me, while Rosalie studies me with those all-too-knowing-eyes. I almost crumple under her scrutiny. Instead, I focus on my mate by taking her hand, the hum celebrating the contact.

"Can I escort you somewhere?"

She smiles, and it radiates from her eyes. "You may. I have the first meeting with the next generation of mates today."

My brows rise. "Already?"

"Yes, I am pleased we are moving forward so rapidly." There is almost an extra skip to her steps as I lead her from Healing, my own destination waylaid by this creature who beguiles me with her very existence.

The silence between us as we traverse the Alterna landscape to our next destination is, as usual, not uncomfortable, yet this time, it holds more. A larger promise buzzes in the air surrounding us. It is in the breezes that cool our overheated skin, and in the light that shimmers over our bodies. There is more, and it has a name.

Anticipation.

It sizzles between as if it were its own live force, igniting embers that burn low and long. Constant and consistent. It explodes from where our hands meet and skims the surface, racing along our skin. Every breath I inhale is permeated with it, every exhale, depleted. My being has absorbed it as if it were a sponge.

A gentle pressure on my hand causes my eyes to meet those of my mate. Her previously smiling face is now marred with uncertainty. "Are you very upset with me?" she asks softly, her thick lashes framing her sincere brown eyes.

I bring us to a stop and face her. "For?" I hedge, almost positive I know why she would ask but wishing to be certain.

She looks to the path we are following, her eyes hidden from my view. "For not discussing it with you first," she says to the ground.

"Bella," I say and wait patiently for her to look at me. I am wholly unprepared when she does. Her deep, dark eyes swirl with everything that surges through me, except one thing. Hers hold chagrin, too, and I cannot allow it.

I lean down and push my lips to hers in a soft but unyielding connection. I trace the lines of her lips with my tongue, and she opens, seeking mine out to tangle together. My hand finds her nape, and I draw her closer, pull her deeper, I want to devour her.

An unusual sound breaks into my awareness, and I slow my movements, ending with soft pecks to the corner of her lip. "Bella, please allow me to only say this once, okay?" I wait for the nod of her head. "This magnificent body is yours to make the choices that concern it. Yes, we will have children someday, but not until we are ready. Understood?"

Her small smile is all the reward I need. "We _will_ have beautiful children. One day," she readily agrees, her eyes sparkling with certainty. "But until then, I want there to be _nothing_ holding us back." The chagrin is gone, and all that remains is the anticipation.

I take a deep breath of the fresh Alterna air in an attempt to clear my head from the thoughts her eyes and words create within me. "Nothing," I murmur with a nod and turn, continuing to lead us through the grounds, my eyes landing on a small voyeur.

Perched upon a short wall that lines the path is none other than Bella's pet. _Blue_ , I think with a small shake of my head. The bird-like creature has attached itself to my mate and is no doubt responsible for the strange noise I heard only moments ago. It trails along for the remainder of our trip, perching itself outside the sliding doors to Commanding central.

When we arrive at the meeting room, younger teens are everywhere I look, but the segregation is clearly pronounced. There are five distinctive groups spread throughout the expansive space.

My eyes slide to my mate as she, too, studies the division. "Hmm, looks like you may have some work ahead of you," I offer, hoping to glean a clue on how she intends to handle such a task.

"But what fulfilling work it will be." She takes one last glance over the crowd before granting me a radiant smile. A smile I could get lost in— _do_ get lost in.

Placing my palm on her back, I lead us further into the room. "Do you mind if I stay?" I ask, my lips planted close to her ear, my lungs inhaling her flowery scent.

She peers up at me with mirth in her eyes. "You wish to stay?"

"I cannot bear to leave, actually," I respond with a truth I cannot contain. Her presence is a balm to my wandering mind, keeping me in the now, as opposed to last night.

A small gasp escapes her lips at the honesty of my words. "Then, please, do not." Her stare burns through me, sending ripples of … _something_ cascading over my skin.

With a deep breath and a shake of my head, I guide us to the front of the room. Even mere conversation with her is too much on this day; it stirs in the pit of my stomach and travels downward.

I take a seat and prepare myself to watch my mate in action, to admire as she waves her magical spell over those who shall come after us. She takes a position behind the podium, and the room falls silent, several eyes flicking between us.

Their questioning glances bring forth intriguing speculation. Could Bella and I be an example for them? A way to show fulfillment by choosing your mate? We are certainly fulfilled, overfilled even. Can our match be the guiding beacon for these younger beings?

With that reasoning in mind, I stand and go to her, falling beside her and draping my arm across her back to rest on her hip. She only slightly pauses at the touch, and with a quick questioning glance, continues her speech.

My eyes pass over the crowd. Several are studying us, our posture, curious of our interaction and physical comfort with each other. I only hope they cannot see the blaze of fire that rushes through me with the contact.

When she is done speaking, she eyes me speculatively before turning back to the teens. "And now, my _chosen_ mate, your future leader, would like to speak."

I ponder my words before sliding forward, keeping Bella attached securely at my side. "Good afternoon," I start with an authoritative nod. "I hope you understand why you are here and are open to the exercises my mate will engage you with. It is our wish that every future generation can have what we have. A solid bond between two people that is unwavering in its strength."

I hear Bella take a deep breath beside me, and I pull her even closer as I prepare to say my next words. "I can stand before you and attest that I cannot imagine a lifetime in which Bella was not my mate. She is my counterpart, my other half, the very life force that drives me, and I would not have her were it not for the power of choice. So, please, embrace this opportunity Captain has provided, for it can bring you happiness beyond any scope you have previously experienced."

I gaze around the room, making eye contact as often as possible, hoping they can see— _feel_ —my sincerity. It fills my voice and seeps from my skin. A truth I cannot contain, a truth that must be expressed. I can only hope it will make an impact.

It takes a minute for Bella to compose herself and retake her position, and I do not leave her side. She separates the room into groups, different from the ones that were previously gathered, and assigns each a project of sorts. She then informs them that they must work together and present their findings at the next meeting.

All in all, I think it is an ingenious plan, one where they have no choice but to interact. I beam with pride at her ingenuity, but of course, I should have expected no less. My mate is the epitome of conscious thought. Her mind is always on bettering our future. The future of our people.

As the room begins to stir with quiet mutterings, I turn to her and grab both hands, holding them between us. "You, Bella, are simply exceptional."

"Edward," she says quietly, her thumbs caressing my hands. "Do you not realize how your words affect me? How badly they make me want to show you what I feel right now?"

"Show me." It comes out as a gruff whisper because I want to her to show me in the best of ways.

She glances around the room, and when her eyes meet mine again, they reflect my own desire back at me. "Do not tempt me with a room full of children." She giggles, but it is not a normal giggle. It is breathy and alluring and simply heart stopping.

"Are we done?" I ask more heatedly than intended.

"We are far from done, Edward," she replies just as fervently. "But for here? Yes, we are finished."

I do not speak again. I simply take her hand and guide her from the room, the aggression of my steps even baffling to me. As we burst into the Alterna suns, I barely notice Blue as he keeps pace with our rapid steps. Not a word is spoken, but it is not needed. We are of the same mind and soon will be of the same body. United as one.

As we enter our quarters, the tension between us is almost unbearable. So thick and heady it wraps around us, blanketing every move we make. In an attempt to get a hold of myself, I separate our hands and am met with inquisitive brown eyes.

I clear my throat nervously. "I am on a very tight string, Bella. I fear I may snap too soon."

Her eyes caress my form, sending fire licking over my skin. "Perhaps a shower?" she suggests, and I am appreciative of the reprieve from the flames.

I only nod in response and retreat to our room to collect my things. Once in the facilities, I lean against the door and breathe deeply. It is only when the blaze has receded that I can move again. Ridding myself of clothing, I step behind the glass enclosure and lean into the wall, eyes closed, breaths steady.

It is an immeasurable amount of time later when my eyes snap open at the sound of the glass moving. My jaw gapes as I stare into her eyes, afraid to look anywhere else. Her flame-filled brown eyes fall lower, down to my chest, and then lower as she pauses on my desire. It is full and thick and seems to be reaching for her of its own accord.

When she looks back up, she scorches me with her stare. "My body is yours to look upon," she declares so confidently that my eyes fall closed as my mind absorbs her words.

When they reopen, she has not moved. She still stands, waiting for my perusal and I cannot resist any longer. My gaze falls downward, to her full lips shining red in the steam that surrounds us. To the expanse of her neck and the pulse there, that beats wildly. To her creamy shoulders and along her collarbone where stray wisps of dark, wet hair linger.

Even lower they move and my breath catches. Two full breasts are standing pert, begging for my hands to encase them. I ball them into fists to refrain from reaching out and kneading them between my fingers. Small puffs of air escape between my lips as my eyes move even lower to the flat span of her stomach and the small curve of her hip.

Her smooth, hairless body is such a contrast to my own. Creamy and delicate, it taunts me as I find the center of her need at the apex of her thighs. I lick my parched lips and move even lower, down the expanse of her long, voluptuous legs.

I can only do one thing at this point. "Bella," I breathe, my voice heavy with the want that thrives inside of me.

She wastes no time coming to me, my arms encasing her on instinct. I bury my face into her neck, my hardness trapped between us. And there is only skin. So much skin. Everywhere my hands grasp, it is only skin. My skin against her skin.

I groan, and she pulls back to look at me, her hand upon my chest. "Have I displeased you?" she asks, her brown pools beseeching.

"Bella," I say and attempt to order my thoughts, the atmosphere surrounding us does nothing but add to the lure. "You have bewitched me, mesmerized me, magnetized me. You have me spellbound. I wish to fall upon my knees and worship at your feet, so no, you have not displeased me. Far from it."

Her lip quirks up, and she focuses on her hand as it slides lower, discovering the planes of my chest and abdominals as it descends on a path that weakens my knees. My breath leaves me in a whoosh when she is suddenly grasping me. Her soft hand, heated by steam and desire, is holding me, weighing me, studying me.

My jaw tightens with the effort to stand still and allow her free rein. My stomach knots from the awareness she builds with the simple caress. My hands brace against the shower wall, attempting to dig into the tile in order to keep me upright.

When she looks up at me between her wet lashes, I am done for, completely over the edge on which I have been teetering for days. A growl leaves my lips, and her only reaction is to press harder, squeeze tighter, move her slender hand faster.

I am spiraling into an unknown oblivion and cannot find an edge on which to grasp, to hold onto, to stop the tumble. I am in need of a link to reality, and the only one I can pinpoint is the hand that still works to do me in, to empty me from the inside out.

The air has left my lungs, and only grunts escape as I experience the single most erotic sensation I have ever felt. I fight to open my eyes, to seek those of my mate. And they are on me, scorching me, looking deep into my very soul. They are the anchor I grab, I hold tight and do not waver as all-encompassing awareness slowly leaks back into my being.

I shudder as I reach for her, bringing her body so close that we become one. "Bella," I rasp against her ivory skin. Skin I want to worship. "I-I—"

She pulls back and places her finger over my lips, a smile of— _is that triumph_ —beaming from within. "You do not have to say anything, Edward. I understand. _That_ is what you did for me last night."

My brows climb my forehead, but as realization takes root, I understand completely. _This_ is what Amelia spoke of. _This_ is the connection that we would never have with another. _This_ is the byproduct of our love.

Unable to resist any longer, I reach forward, my hand moving slowly while watching her reaction. I cup her breast testing its weight, her eyes fall closed, and her lips fall open, a small sigh escaping. Following her signs, I knead, pluck and explore, and when curiosity cannot be held any longer, I lick, suck and tug while she guides me with her sounds.

"Edward," she says on a moan. "Make love to me, please."

And I cannot deny her anything.

I lift her in my arms and take her to our bed. I worship her with my hands and mouth and words until she is a writhing mess beneath me, begging for me to make us complete.

Pulling back, I stare into her desire filled eyes as I take myself in hand. "Are you sure, Bella?"

Her arms come up and encircle my neck. "I am sure I have never wanted anything more."

Her response surges through me like a lightning bolt, sizzling where our skin meets. I lean down and press my lips to hers, fast and hard, before pulling back and lining my desire against her. Our eyes bore into each other as I slip through her slickness to find the place she craves for me to invade.

Pushing forward, I sink inside only a small amount before meeting resistance, her muscles tense below me. "Do not stop," she pants out between strained breaths.

Her hands slide down my back and land on my buttocks, attempting to pull me to her. I concede, unable to fight the need any longer. With a strong, firm thrust, I am buried, and it is both fire and ice.

Fire pumps through my veins and ice races through my mind as I witness her unease. She is tense beneath me, her jaw tight, her face marred in pain. Pain that I am causing. I begin to pull out, to retreat completely, but her hands stop me. They guide me back in and pull me back out, they set a pace … one that drives me insane.

The woman from last night is not before me, her discomfort taking from her pleasure, but she still drives me forward, in and out, squeeze and pull. I am tumbling again, but this time, it is her whole being that anchors me as I dive over and over into the welcome oblivion.

A long, low moan fills the air as I empty my seed, my body collapsing from the effort. Her hands curl in my hair and scratch against my scalp.

"That was beautiful, Edward," she whispers into the silent room.

I pull back and kiss her slowly, languidly, pouring all my love into the connection between us. It is my attempt to give her an inkling of the pleasure she has given me.

When we are breathless, I pull away and say, "I love you, and I am sorry I failed you."

A pucker forms between her brows. "Failed?"

I run my thumb across her swollen lips. "Yes, failed. My entire day was spent imagining you writhing beneath me, and yet, all I did was cause you pain. I took and did not return."

 _This must be what my father meant,_ I think silently.

She brushes my hair from my forehead and smiles softly. "I expected the pain, Edward. I was ready for the pain, _burning_ for the pain. It will not be so difficult next time."

"Next time?" I raise a speculative brow. If she expects me to always take and never give, then she is mistaken.

She giggles, the one that delights my insides and makes my whole world shine. "There will _definitely_ be a next time. Practice makes perfect." She punctuates her words with a quick kiss, the smile still lighting her face.

"Practice makes perfect, eh?" I give her a matching smile. "And you know this, how?"

She throws her head back, and the sound from her lips is glorious, light and airy. "Rosalie, of course."

Her answer stuns me silent, so I lift a questioning brow.

She does not disappoint. "Is it not obvious that she and Emmett are … _similar_ to you and me?" I ponder her words for a few seconds before conceding with a nod. "So, I simply asked her," she tacks on with a shrug.

Of course, my curious mate would dig deeper, ask the questions which have the answers she seeks. I tickle her ribs and roll to the side with a sigh, pulling her nude body to line her back with my chest. Moving her hair from her shoulder, I place gentle kisses all over her luminous skin.

"Please do not raise desires in which I am unable to respond," she says breathily.

I lean up and cast my eyes on her. "Explain, please."

"It is simple really. I crave you, your touch, your hands and lips on me, but right now, my body cannot respond," she explains matter-of-factly, but I am struggling with the underlying meaning of her words.

Seeing my confusion, coupled with my failure to respond, she takes pity and truthfully enlightens me. "Edward, I am a little sore from our _activities_."

"Oh, I am sorry," I reply dejectedly.

She turns to face me, draping one arm over my shoulder and pulling the other between us to lay upon my chest. "I am not. Tonight was beautiful, Edward. And it was only the beginning. We will share many, many, more nights. Less painful nights."

I cannot help but think back to my father's words. "Are you sure?"

She smiles and moves her body impossibly closer, her lips fractions away from my own. "More than sure. Even in my … _wounded_ state, I still yearn for you to fill me."

I heave a deep breath, her words bringing certain aspects of my body back to attention. "You cannot speak those words to me, Bella," I warn, my voice pleading with her.

"You are a very virile man, Edward. We are going to have mutally enjoyable times in the future," she says, and she seems almost giddy.

I must put a stop to the direction of this conversation. "We shall see, I suppose." I smirk and kiss her nose. "Now, roll over and let me hold you."

She complies, and it is but minutes before her eyes are falling closed. "I love you, Edward," she murmurs in her sleep riddled voice.

I wrap my arms tighter in an attempt to pull her inside me. "I love you, Bella. More than you could ever know."

"I have an inkling," she responds, her voice already sounding dreamy.

"Perhaps," I reply, knowing it is not possible. Even I cannot comprehend the level of emotion I hold for her. It is vast and open-ended.

"Perhaps," is her whispered retort.

* * *

 **Now that we've gotten over that** _ **hump,**_ **I can lull you into a false sense of security with some regularly scheduled plot.**

 **See you next week :)**


	19. Balance

**Frannie is my beta babe and Judyblue, 2browneyes, Michele and Gabby pre-read for me.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

My eyes fly open, my hands searching for the warmth that usually surrounds me. It is gone, he is not here. I rise, peering around the room, confused, wondering if last night was just a dream. The slight sting between my thighs and the small slip of paper on the bedside table assure me that it was not. It was real and beautiful and satisfying.

My face heats with the memory of his form arched above me, his tender gaze, afraid for my discomfort, and then, the unrestrained passion as he let go and gave himself to me completely. Although painful, it was perfect in every way, and I have no doubt he will reciprocate the pleasure he received tenfold.

With a girly sigh, I grab the note and flop onto my back, a quiet giggle echoing in the room.

 _My Dearest Mate,_

 _Before, I would have said there was nothing more beautiful than watching you sleep, but I am sorry, that is no longer the case. What you gave me last night was the most beautiful gift imaginable. I woke this morning an entirely different person. My life was blissfully transformed after the ceremony that united us, but as a man, it pales in comparison as to how irrevocably changed I am today._

 _My heart beats for you and you alone._

 _I could not bear to leave, were I able to gaze into your eyes, so I snuck away while you slept in hopes of tending to my duties. I do not know how I will accomplish this feat with my body constantly craving yours, but alas, I must try._

 _I love you, Bella._

 _I hope to wrap my day early enough for the late meal, but I do not wish to share you. Meet me in your spot?_

 _Love,_

 _Edward_

I read it at least three times, grateful to have his words. But even with my sore body, I am craving his nearness more. The ache between my thighs is a delicious reminder that he is mine to have, and I will, again. It is with that assurance I am able to start my day, looking forward to the evening hours when I can hold him in my arms.

After cleansing my body and dressing for the day, I step into the Alterna suns. Everywhere I turn, bright colors greet my sight. I do not know if I have taken it for granted or if somehow, today, my experience is heightened, but everything is even more beautiful than I remember.

My first stop for the morning is the eating sector. There is a tiny hope that I might catch Edward before he actually starts his day. Maybe the large sum of people around will ward off the temptation to attack him as soon as he is in my sights. Turns out, he is long gone, and my meal is quick and lonely.

Once I am back in the bright suns light, I take a deep breath and set out to find Peter Denali. I made Alice a promise, and it is one I intend to fulfill. I enter Commanding central and peer around, unsure where to start, until my eyes land upon Esme Cullen. She is sitting behind the desk, which a receptionist usually occupies.

I square my shoulders and approach. "Good morning, Esme." I give her a genuine smile, attempting to forget our last encounter.

Her shoulders stiffen at the sound of my voice, though, and she looks up, her lips in a thin line. "Hello, Isabella. I would not expect to see you here." Her tone is reproachful as if I am not allowed in this building.

My smile fades quickly, and I plant one hand on my hip. "I have been here several times. I even hold sessions with the future generation in the meeting room."

She smiles, but it is not a pleasant one. "Oh, yes. Your attempt to _aid_ them in choosing a mate. Not everyone wants this change you so readily initiated, Isabella. Do you not see how your actions will tear us down as a people?"

I lean forward, propping my hands on her desk so that we are staring directly at each other. "So you would have your son mated with someone who was of blood relation instead?" I am appalled, but I am also angry. How dare she act as if I am single-handedly ruining our people.

Her lip ticks up causing her nose to wrinkle. "Anything would be better than this match, which is beneath him in every way."

My jaw clenches hard in an attempt to stop myself from telling her exactly how much I enjoy being beneath him. Instead, I very calmly say, "Esme, your son is the next leader of our people so I would tread carefully before disrespecting his choices. Were he to hear of these things, I am sure there would be repercussions."

She gasps and leans back, breaking eye contact. "You would not," she accuses, looking anywhere but at my face.

I stand straight and cross my arms over my chest. "No, I would not." Her wide eyes find mine. "But trust me, I now realize _our_ placement in society. It was a stunning revelation but a revelation none the less. If you want that to change, you need to stand with me, not against me."

She starts shaking her head, her eyes sad. "Isabella, you may have achieved more than any other woman in society, but _trust me_ when I say that what you speak of will never happen."

I relax from my tense position with the change in her demeanor. "I was chastised once before about fighting for my people, by Captain no less, but the most amazing thing happened afterward. Someone stepped up, someone with the power to make a difference took my side and helped me. Together, we brought to light a disturbing fact and made a change like never before." I go to her side and squat down before her, reaching out to touch her arm. "That someone was your son, and he will never dismiss my opinions as meaningless."

Her eyes soften but only slightly. "He is not leader yet," she says lowly.

I close my eyes, and when I reopen them, I nod. "I know." I give her arm a slight squeeze before standing to leave.

"Isabella," she calls as I turn to walk away. "Did you need something else?"

I stop and look back. "Yes, actually. I was seeking Peter Denali. Do you know where I may find him?"

Her eyes widen, but she simply nods slowly and points down the large hall to the right of her desk. "I believe he is in his old office. Third door to the left."

"Thank you, Esme," I say appreciatively and make my way down the hall.

Standing before the door, I take a deep breath before rapping twice. "Come in," a male voice calls from the other side.

I square my shoulders and enter. It takes him but seconds to recognize me and his face to go from open and welcoming to closed off. "Isabella," he says, tilting his head. "Can I help you?"

I clear my throat and nod. "You can. I would like to bring a concern to your attention."

His brows rise as he peers at me and then his eyes narrow. "What complaint could you possibly have, Isabella? Are you not satisfied with completely overhauling a system, one that was in perfect order, just so you could mate with Captain's son?" His voice is spiteful as he spits the words at me.

My jaw tenses with the accusation. "Your allegation is completely false and quite frankly _treasonous_ when you consider that your future leader assisted in the dismantling of the corrupt, outdated policy." I lift my brow and dare him to refute my words.

He stares at me hard, but his jaw remains closed tight. Finally, he huffs. "Say what you came for and be gone from my sight."

I put on a fake smile and take the seat across from him. "Why thank you, Peter." I clear my throat and continue with my happy tone. "I would like to convey an interest brought to light by the people of my pod. We would like for you to address the board with concerns over the heat of Altena and more weather-appropriate attire."

He chuckles lightly before breaking into raucous laughter. I sit and peer at him steadily while he gets the irrationality out of his system. It takes quite a while, and I begin to wonder if he is even sane anymore.

Finally, he stops laughing enough to speak. "Little Alice must have run to Isabella for help. Well, I will tell you the same thing I told her. Changing our attire is very low on the list of priorities. There is a whole planet outside these walls that needs attending. Bring me real concerns, or none at all." His expression is stern as he delivers his final line.

I look over at him and feel pity. Does he not realize that by refusing me he is failing to perform his given task? I do not enjoy using my position as Edward's mate to have my way, but when I am so blatantly discounted, I have no choice. At least I attempted to follow the proper channels.

"Uh, okay, Peter." I stand. "Sorry, I bothered you with my trivial concerns."

Just after I turn to leave, his voice halts me in my tracks. "I think you will find, Isabella, all of your concerns will be looked upon as trivial in most cases."

I stand still and take his words but do not give him the satisfaction of responding. Instead, I head straight out the door and grin to myself as I walk away. As I pass Esme, I send a small smile in her direction and am pleased when she returns it with one of her own. I walk toward the doors of the Commanding complex with an extra skip in my step, happy with my accomplishments so far this day.

Just as I exit, a hand grips my forearm and pulls me into an alcove nearby. The heat that radiates from the touch tells me it can only be one person. A thrill shoots through me as lips attack mine furiously. I clash against them and give as much as I am receiving.

"Bella," he says, breaking away, his voice low and husky … needy, before diving back in.

I grip his hair tightly and tilt my head to take him in further, draw him in deeper. The electricity that flows between us is undeniable as he strokes places inside my mouth I do not even know exists. He pulls back and tugs my bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes connect with mine. The darkness I see there sends fire licking over my limbs.

I nudge his teeth with my tongue, needing more of him than is appropriate in this tiny, semi-private space. He releases my lip and pushes back in, his tongue dancing a rhythm that I instinctively follow. We lose ourselves in each other for an immeasurable amount of time, and when he finally pulls away, he presses his forehead against mine.

"I knew," he says between pants, "I knew if I saw you I would be done for. Stay with me, Bella. Stay by my side for the rest of the day. I cannot stand not being in your presence."

I close my eyes to block out the deep, dark green that is imploring me to grant his wishes. "I cannot," I respond to his pleas, and my heart pounds because it does not approve of my answer either. "We have to set the example, Edward, and my place is not at your side while you tend to your duties."

"Why do you have to be so noble, Bella?" he asks, his voice rough and gritty.

"I do not know, actually," I say and laugh uneasily. It is ripping me apart to think of him leaving my sight, yet I know he must. This is who he is, and I love him because of it.

He runs a single finger down my cheek. "I do. It is because you are right. I just do not wish to be away from you. _Ever again_."

When his finger gets close to my mouth, I turn and draw it between my lips, sucking it inside. His eyes roll back, and a growl leaves his lips. I only pull harder, twirling my tongue around it. I release it with a loud pop, and I throw my arms around his neck, diving for his lips again.

He cannot say things like that and expect me to be unaffected. I am suddenly distraught with the thought of watching him walk away from me; even for only a few hours.

I pour every bit of need that is coursing through my body into my actions. Everywhere we touch, that delicious hum is arcing between us but nowhere is it more prevalent than between our lips. It radiates from that point and spreads, zapping through my fingers as they tangle his hair and surging into my hips as he grips them tightly.

When he can take the fire no more, he pulls away. "Bella," he whines, heavy breaths escaping from his lips. "You are torturing me."

I remove my hands from his hair and pull them down to wrap around his waist, laying my head on his chest in defeat. "I am torturing myself."

His fingers loosen their grip on my hips, and his arms encase me in a strong hold. We stand quietly, locked in a tight embrace, both lost to the blood that thrums through our veins and the frantic beat of our matching hearts.

Finally, he quietly asks, "What are we to do?"

I chuckle humorlessly and peer out into the real world, not the tiny cocoon we have created. People are coming and going, all intent on their current task, each one striving to do their part. Yet, here we stand, hidden and reluctant to separate.

Shame floods through me. Edward is the future leader, and I am his mate. We are destined to not only lead our people but better them as well. Yet our only concern at this moment is stealing minutes alone while our people do the hard work.

I take a deep breath and pull back, my eyes meeting his. "We must learn balance, Edward. The ability we have to make an impact on our people is staggering. You are in a position to impart change like no past leader has ever been, but you must tread carefully. We cannot allow our emotions to drive us. In order to be effective, what we have learned as mates must set an example. It is a slippery, yet wonderful slope to navigate, and _you_ are the man who will do it."

He grasps my hand tightly in his between us and grants me a shy but gorgeous smile. " _We_ are the ones who will do it, Bella. No future accomplishments will be made without you by my side. I may carry the important title, but it will be common knowledge that we are a team, a partnership; two people who share every burden and every triumph." He releases my hand with a gentle squeeze and reaches up to run his thumb under my eye. "Please do not cry."

I give him a watery smile and take a deep breath in an attempt to suck the emotion back inside. "They are good tears, Edward. Your words touch me so deeply that I cannot control them."

"They are true," he says, pulling me into his arms once more. This time, it is a hug of comfort, not passion. With a deep sigh, he adds, "Finding balance is going to be an arduous task."

I giggle lightly and pull back, laying my hand on his chest, his thundering heartbeats a balm to my chaotic emotions. "Arduous in one aspect yet rewarding beyond comprehension in another." I quirk my lips and peer at him from beneath my eyelashes.

His eyes widen, and his ears tinge pink as the heat creeps over him. Locking our thumbs together and holding my hand tightly to his chest, he says, "Bella, you cannot tease me in such ways."

I bat my lashes swiftly and give him my most innocent look. "I am sorry, mate. I do not mean to make things _hard_ for you."

All the tension releases between us when he throws his head back and a chuckle that rivals Emmett's leaves his lips. "You, Bella, are dangerous."

I smile and shrug. "I do my very best."

"Come," he says, lending his elbow. "Let me escort you to your next destination."

Taking his elbow, I follow as he leads us from our tiny bubble. "So, were you looking for me?" He lifts a brow in my direction before facing back forward.

"No, actually. I was in search of Peter." His muscles tense slightly, and he stops moving to face me.

"Why would you be seeking Peter?" His eyes are curious, perplexed even.

The heat rushes to my cheeks as I think over my conversation with the ex-Co-Captain. "I was submitting a complaint on Commanding Pod's behalf."

"Oh? Why did you not just come to me?" he asks and begins leading us again now that his curiosity has been satisfied.

"I was attempting to follow proper procedure."

"Attempting?" He side-eyes me, pressing for more details.

Even though I have every intention of informing Edward, now that the moment is before me, I feel as if I am somehow being unfair. My mind wages a battle inside while I make every effort to come to terms with the fact that Peter brought this upon himself with his own actions. Or inactions as the case may be.

"Bella," Edward says sternly, pulling me from my reverie.

I cut my eyes to him and shrug. "Sorry, I was lost in my head. I asked Peter to bring a matter before the board at the next meeting."

"Okay," Edward says, and it is obvious he wants every minute detail so I relay the whole conversation to him, word for word.

By the time I am done, we are no longer walking, and the arm in which I am holding is tense beneath my fingers. "He denied you?" he asks, his jaw rigid.

I glance around before meeting his eyes again and nodding slightly. "He did, but he had already denied Alice previously, which is why I asked personally. She somehow thinks that I am more powerful than her." I lift a knowing brow and cross my arms over my chest.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Bella, I _am_ sorry she feels this way." He reaches over and traces a finger up my arm. "I promise you, I will do my best to bury that sentiment when my time comes, but for now, I am focused on Peter. How dare he deny my mate!" He snatches his hand back and runs it through his hair.

I snort and shake my head. "You do realize you just apologized for the situation in one breath and repeated the exact same bias in the next. No wonder she feels this way."

He grimaces at me and kicks at the colorful pebbles under his feet. Coming to stand before me, he pulls my arms from their tense position to hang between us, linking our fingers. "I am sorry, _again_. I am just coming to terms with the male bias in our society myself, but it becomes especially grievous to me when it is my mate who is being relegated to a non-entity. _Please_ , understand I feel for my sister as well, but you, you are everything to me, and I _can_ protect you in the present. Others will have to wait until I take my place as leader."

I take a deep breath and offer a small nod. No, I do not like his position, but I understand it. If only Captain's eyes could be opened, the changes could take place much sooner.

I step closer to him. "I love you, Edward, and I trust you to always protect my interests. How will you handle this?"

His lips quirk up at the corner. "We will handle this as a team, the first challenge of many, I presume. You will accompany me to the next meeting, and together, we will stand before Captain and the board to voice your concern personally, since Peter failed to take your words into account."

"Do you think they will listen?" I ask hopefully.

He huffs. "I will demand they listen, Bella. It is a real concern." He swipes his hand over his forehead and brings it back, glistening with perspiration. "It is sweltering out here, and weather-appropriate attire is a step in the right direction."

I smile a beaming smile and lean closer, not caring about the sweat that coats his skin. "I love that you are always willing to stand beside me."

"I love _you_. Period," he replies, placing a tender kiss upon my lips.

* * *

 **I'll be meeting my first fandom peeps tomorrow! Frannie had to hop a plane and come to me, but whatever works lol.**

 **A couple interesting things this chapter; Peter, no surprise there, Esme, maybe a little softening and poor ExB, needing balance hehehehe.**

 **See you next week to lull you some more :)**


	20. Adjustment

**Fran is my beta babe and a fabulous person to hang with! 2browneyes, Judyblue, Michele, and Gabby are my prereaders.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

My days are filled with duty, and my nights are filled with tenuous explorations. Bella is a responsive, assertive creature who tests my boundaries with each new discovery. Our need to become one is insatiable, unable to be ignored any time we are alone.

Watching her chest heave and her body glow rosy in the wake of her completion is an image that sits permanently behind my lids. Her low moans and quiet pleas reside inside my mind, torturing me at the most inopportune moments.

She is part of me now, in a way like never before. More than someone I respect, more than my mate, more than someone I love; she is my life. Everything I do is with her in mind, every duty I fulfill is to better her future; she is what matters most.

Sometimes it scares me when I think this way, but everything I have previously known is gone; it is just her. I live and breathe to do her bidding, and I am lucky her bidding entails serving our people, because if it were not, I would be a horrific leader. It is her intent to make our people not only survive but thrive on our new home.

"Edward," Captain snaps, bringing me from my thoughts. I lift a questioning brow at his tone, unable to feel even an ounce of chagrin. "Are you paying attention to anything I have said?"

"I apologize, Captain. I am still fascinated by the now, pink steam I cleanse with," I say aloud, then silently add, _and how it only enhances the tint to my mate's skin as I pin her against the wall and work her into a frenzy._

"Ah, yes," he muses, his eyes glazing over as if he, too, is imagining something pleasant. "It is an entirely new experience. Adjustments will be common practice here on Alterna."

Adjustment.

It is a word that defines my life at this point. Every new day brings more adjustment. It is both easier and harder to leave her side. Easier because I know I will have her again, and harder because each time we connect, I just want her more.

Once again, Captain's chuckles bring me back to the present. "I would venture to guess it is more than pink steam that has you distracted."

I shrug one shoulder. "You are probably right, sir, and I apologize."

"Is there anything I can help with?" he asks. His sincere expression almost makes we want to open up, but thoughts of our last conversation quickly quell that urge.

"Captain, I am sorry, but I believe this circumstance to be beyond your grasp," I reply, holding his stare so as not to seem disrespectful.

His brows rise high upon his forehead, and he sits forward, propping his elbows on his knees. "Well, now you simply must tell me, son. My interest is piqued."

I mimic his pose and ponder how much he truly wants to hear, if anything at all. My thoughts are no longer aligned completely with his on several issues. Will mentioning a long-forgotten emotion have him brand me a fool?

"Father," I address him, my tone less formal in hopes he recognizes I wish to converse, not as leader to future leader, but as a father to his son. "Bella and I have traversed a unique path since the ceremony. Since we met, there has been this"—I pause, searching for the proper word—" _feeling_ between us; undeniable yet persistent. It has taken time and careful negotiation, but we have managed to discover it and use it to our advantage."

I have said this with my eyes focused on my clasped hands, but when he does not respond, I peer up at him. His eyes are narrowed as his mind works through my cryptic words. Finally, he says, "Feeling?" Yet it is spoken as a question.

I simply nod, and he sits up straighter, a knowing smile curls his lips. "It is called lust, son. I take it you are attempting to procreate."

I stare at him, oblivious as he is, and smirk as I shake my head so very carefully. "No, Father. There is no attempt to procreate. But I would love to hear your insight on this lust you speak of." I motion before me as to give him the floor.

His arms cross, and he studies me carefully. "No?"

"No."

He takes a deep breath, his eyes still upon me as if he expects me to provide a different answer. And I can, but it is not the answer to his question. Bella and I are not attempting to procreate. We are simply reveling in the byproduct of our love.

With a heavy sigh, he says, "Edward, if you are not coupling with Isabella then I cannot see any reasoning for your constant distraction."

I cross my arms and peer around the room, careful to avoid his eyes. "I did not say we are not coupling." I keep my voice low and even, unsure of the reaction I may receive.

I get none. Not a sound is heard coming from his direction, and the silence in the room is deafening. When I can take it no longer, I stiffen my shoulders and meet his gaze head on. He is relaxed back in his chair, his legs stretched before him, crossed at the ankles, studying his space boots as if they hold all the answers in the universe.

"Son," he starts, without looking up, "you do realize that if you are coupling, then you _are_ attempting to procreate." I shake my head on instinct, but it does not matter, he still is not looking at me. "I understand, at this moment, it may feel like the only thing you want to do is be inside your mate." He snorts. "We all felt that way at one point." He slowly brings his eyes up and meets mine. "But it will pass. As soon as she becomes with child, the first duty of your match will have been fulfilled, and you will acclimate into a more normal life as a mated couple."

I cannot decide whether to refute him or to allow him to believe the falseness of his viewpoint. It presents quite a conundrum. On the one hand, how do I bring change if I allow inaccurate misconceptions to rein free? Yet, on the other, am I truly ready to face his scrutiny on my choice—no, not choice …

My absolute certainty.

Deciding that perhaps now is not the proper time, I stand. "You are probably correct, Captain." He also stands and grasps my shoulder firmly in support. "I should probably get back to my duties."

"I look forward to hearing the next male heir is on the way. Please, have her go to Healing and get tested weekly so we may know as soon as possible," he says, his tone firm and meant to be comforting, but it is not.

I want to snatch away from him and scream, but he will not hear me. His mind is set, and it is focused in the past. The ways in which our society have operated for many years. I do not know how to introduce change when I cannot even express to my father the most astounding transformation I have undergone.

My love for Bella.

I only sigh and give him a nod in return before retreating from his office and continuing on my path of duty, my mind now lost entirely to new thoughts. How do I modify our people to become the best versions of themselves when my current leader does not even see a problem? It is a burdensome undertaking and one that will require delicate handling on my part.

With a heavy mind, I make my way to the eating sector to join my mate. It takes no time to find her as her laughter reaches my ears almost immediately upon entering. Even with weighted thoughts plaguing me, the sound of her voice still brings a lightness to my chest.

She is seated with Ben, Angela, and surprisingly, Emmett and Rosalie also. I make my way to her and do not get far before she is seeking me out with her own eyes, the connection between us as strong as ever.

When I reach her, I lean down and place a light kiss upon her lips, so relieved by her presence. "Hello, mate." I smile with as much jubilance as I can muster and take the empty seat beside her.

She returns my smile, but then her brows furrow and she runs her finger over my cheek. "Is everything okay?"

I give her a small nod. "It is now. You make everything better."

Studying me for only a second, she smiles wider. "We will talk later?"

I release a deep breath and allow my shoulders to relax. "Of cou—"

"Do not bother to address your subjects, future leader," Emmett interrupts our bubble with his booming voice. "After all, we are beneath you." He is only being Emmett; jesting in an attempt to push my buttons, but his remark hits entirely too close to home for me at this moment.

I pierce him with my stare. "No one of Alterna is beneath me, and I would appreciate not being addressed in such a manner again." My tone is firm; his words grating on me in a way I am not sure how to define.

His brows rise, but then his eyes narrow. "While I was only toying with you, do you not see how your statement makes the divide even more glaringly obvious?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and take several deep breaths. Bella lays a reassuring hand on my thigh, and I finally peer around at those seated before me. Ben and Angela are glancing between Emmett and me warily, while Rosalie has her arms crossed and a satisfied expression upon her face. Emmett is staring at me hard, awaiting a response.

"Look," I start, taking Bella's hand and placing it on the table before us, my eyes focused there, "as future leader, what I do not want is divide. It is present now, and it sickens me not knowing how or when to address it. I would like it if you considered me a friend first and future leader only in matters that concern our people or your duty." I bring my eyes back up and sweep across each of them before landing on Emmett. "Is that acceptable?"

Emmett studies me carefully, his forehead wrinkled. "Tough day?" he finally asks, his usual smile returning to his lips.

"You could say that," I concede with a nod, thankful for his ability to transition from serious to jovial so easily.

"Perhaps some food then?" Bella asks, retrieving her hand from mine and standing.

"Where are you going?" I grip her hip to keep her close.

She tilts her head to the serving line. "I will be right back."

Before I can stop her, she has taken off to retrieve my food. A pang settles in my chest with the thought of her serving me, even though I know it is her desire, and not because it is expected. Though, at present, our society dictates that it _is_ expected.

"Now that is what I am talking about," Emmett expresses, cutting his eyes to Rosalie. "I could use more food myself."

Rosalie, ever the intelligent, simply slides her half-eaten plate before him. "Here you are, master," she says sweetly, batting her eyes in an innocent manner.

Even I manage a chuckle at their antics. It is like an unspoken rule among us who chose a mate. Somehow, just that simple act—choosing—has automatically stripped away some of the societal norms simply by caring about the person we are with.

My eyes seek my mate again, and I am surprised when I find her making her way back to our table, yet with a companion at her side. A tall blonde dressed in pale green walks beside her and another young man trails slightly behind them, carrying a tray in each hand. A grin tugs at my lips to see the genuine smiles passing between the women.

I stand as soon as they are close enough and hold out my hand. "Tanya, so nice to see you again." My mate beams and brushes her palm across my back as she retakes her seat and places my plate of rice and steamed vegetables before my empty chair.

She takes my hand and motions to the man who has stepped up beside her. "Edward, do you know James?"

"Not officially, no," I answer Tanya, but my eyes are on him. "But I do recognize you from the work on the animal enclosures."

He smiles and nods enthusiastically. "Yes, sir. I was honored to be selected for this project."

I hold up my hands and chuckle. "I cannot take credit for that, but I am very pleased to hear that you are excited about the new venture." I wave to a couple of empty chairs at the table. "Please, will you not join us?"

"I would be honored, sir," James replies and happily moves to place the trays down before them.

Tanya laughs lightly and rolls her eyes. "You have a fan it seems," she says as she moves past me to sit beside her mate.

"Please, James, call me Edward," I request as I take my seat, my mouth watering at the food sitting before me. I slide my hand down under the table to land on my mate's thigh. "Thank you, beautiful, this looks wonderful."

"You are quite welcome, _sir_ ," she says, and the twinkle in her eyes makes me want to leave everything and everyone so that we may be alone.

I run my hand higher up her thigh, causing her breath to hitch. "Please, do not toy with me, mate. I fear I cannot handle it. Present company would be appalled at my current thoughts."

Her eyes darken, and she leans closer, but before her lips can make contact, Emmett is once again ruining our moment. "Hey, hey, present company can still _see_ you, all six of us."

Both mine and Bella's eyes widen as she covers her mouth to hold the embarrassed giggles at bay. I ignore Emmett and run my finger down her now pink cheek. "Do not be flustered. A wise woman once told me our interactions are nothing to be ashamed of."

She sighs and nods. "A wise woman indeed."

I peck her lips very quickly and turn my focus back to the table, or more specifically, Emmett. "For one who has so openly toyed with us, I would think you may want to take notes."

Emmett stares wide-eyed while the rest of the table shares a laugh at his expense. Every second I sit here, the burdens of my day feel lighter and lighter. Not only is having my mate at my side a welcome reprieve, but apparently, these people also have a calming ability.

"Good one, Edward," Emmett finally says with his signature chuckle.

I quirk my lip in his direction and pick up a forkful of food. "I learned from the best."

"That you did, my friend," he quips, casually propping his arm across Rosalie's shoulder.

"Well, you are a lively bunch," Tanya observes, her smile easy-going. It is as if she is a completely different person, one who I will have to become accustomed to.

"I think we are just friends," Bella tells her with a winning smile. "Even the future leader of our people needs friends."

"How does that work?" James asks, his curiosity nothing but honest.

I snort jovially. "I am not sure exactly, but somehow, Emmett has wormed his way into my life."

"Ha," Emmett breaks in. "I think you have that backward. It is you who cannot leave me alone."

Bella giggles at our antics. "Well, either way, I think it is cute."

"Cute?" Emmett and I say at the same time, both with befuddled expressions on our faces.

"I agree, Bella," Rosalie speaks, leaning forth to prop her elbows on the table. "You should see the way Emmett's eyes light up when he tells me of the things he is doing and how they are going to impress Edward."

Emmett smacks his forehead with his hand and cuts his eyes to Rosalie. "Baby," he whines. "That is Edward, my future leader, I am referring to, not Edward, my friend."

I cannot help myself, I break into loud chuckles and so does the rest of the table. I am finding this aspect of my friendship with Emmett especially rewarding. Watching him squirm.

"Sure you are, Emmett," I joke, my mood much brighter than when I first took my seat.

He just playfully huffs and rolls his eyes. "Whatever, man. We will see who seeks the other out first next time."

"Well it is in my job description to oversee your projects," I say, taking another bite of my almost completely eaten food.

He scoffs. "One excuse is as good as the next."

I shake my head and finish off the last few bites. Pushing my plate away, I turn to Bella. "Thank you, mate, that was a lovely meal."

Tanya snorts, and it is so unladylike that my eyes immediately jump to her. "What?" she asks. "It is not as if she prepared it for you."

Bella giggles and shrugs at Tanya. "Right?"

"Tanya," James admonishes, his face suddenly a bright red. "Do not speak to your leader in such a fashion."

Peering around Tanya, I make eye contact with James. "It is fine. I have known Tanya longer than anyone present. I would also consider her my friend." I smile then and make eye contact with everyone sitting around the table. "I would hope we could all be friends one day."

Both James and Ben look uncertain, and Rosalie is her usual sure self, but Angela is eyeing Bella with some secret girl conversation passing between them. "I realize you see me as an authority figure—as you should—but I also would like to feel normal at times like these. When we are just …" I pause unsure of the correct term.

"Hanging out," Emmett supplies with a lifted brow.

I smile and nod, peering between Ben and James. "Yes, hanging out."

Ben still looks uncertain, but James looks surprised and quite happy at the suggestion. "Yes, sir. I would love if we could be friends," he says a little too eagerly.

"Then you must start by calling me Edward," I suggest lightly, my lips lifting into a smile.

Angela then clears her throat. "We would like that too, Edward." She glances at Bella who gives her an encouraging nod. "Bella is my best friend, and the fact that you stood by her side when no one else did means everything to me."

"And because of those actions we were allowed to choose each other," Ben adds, his ears turning red at the tips as he side-eyes his mate in complete adoration.

I sit back in my chair and brush my hand along Bella's back. "Trust me, I am more grateful than anyone for Captain's decision." Tanya peers at me curiously over Bella's shoulder, and I meet her gaze. "I am sorry, Tanya." I shrug unable to be apologetic for my words.

She starts shaking her head, but a curious move by James halts her. He casually throws his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side, and says, "We, too, are grateful, Edward. Your apology is unneeded."

I study their manner and see something more between them, the same thing every couple present at this table has. A physical closeness that has been missing in mated pairs prior to this ceremony. Is it really so simple? Does just the act of choosing your mate automatically deepen the ties between them?

Bella leans back and nestles herself under my arm. "I would say we are a lucky bunch."

I pull her as close as separate chairs will allow and move my lips to her ear. "I am more than lucky, mate," I whisper and watch as goosebumps race across her skin. "I am the most fortunate man in existence to have you by my side. "

She turns then, so she is positioned inside my embrace, and wraps her arms around my neck. "You must know that I, too, feel exactly the same way. I love you, Edward."

I hear a faint gasp, but my focus is on the lips that just spoke those words. I push forward and connect with them. They are soft and gentle as they press against mine in the most delicious fashion. Just as I am about to reach out and seek entrance inside her warm mouth, a loud cough erupts around us, and I remember exactly where we are.

I end the kiss reluctantly and keep her close as I glare over her shoulder. Only, the faces peering back at me are ones of shock and awe. "What? Have you not seen someone kiss before? It is not like we have hidden that fact."

It is Angela who speaks in a quiet voice. "Love?"

My eyes widen as true realization sets in, and I flounder for a proper answer. "Well, uh … "

It is my mate who finally moves from my embrace and faces our friends. "Yes, love," she says so simply that I am in awe of her poise. "What I feel for my mate is beyond respect or duty. I feel I would not survive if he were not by my side."

"Whoa," Emmett breathes, his eyes wider than I am accustomed to seeing. "That is heavy."

"I carry the same truth," I speak up, snapping into my authoritative stance in full support of my mate's words. "I am in love with my mate."

"But how do you _know_?" Angela asks, unwilling to allow the confession to pass, which piques my interest even more.

"It is ingrained so deep inside my soul that there is no other reasonable explanation," I start, my voice passionate and sure. "Every time I touch her I feel it, every time I look at her I see it, every time I breathe it is so I may remain with her. She has become my sole reason for existence."

The table is silent after my declaration. Varying degrees of uncertainty line the faces before me, but there is also thought. Deep thought. If there are any other couples present in society that can understand this emotion, it is the people before me. And it is my wish that they, too, can envision the possibility.

Love can serve to enhance our people like never before; it can reinforce bonds and make them the strongest they have ever been.

Love can bring us back to life.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I didn't reply last chapter, but I've just been busy. I promise to get back on track. I love every word y'all leave me, though. Thank you!**

 **A lot of you are stuck on the question of how society could regress like this, so I want to give you an analogy. I apologize in advance if it offends.**

 **Let's say this situation was occurring right now, unbeknownst to us (the general population), and behind the scenes a ship is being built and powerful people are picking and choosing who will board it—who will live. Once that's done, let's say the leader of the free world is the intended Captain—President of the United States. This person will have complete power once the population is reduced to hundreds. His word is law. Now, let's suppose this person is Donald Trump. What direction do you see society going then?**

 **This society is my vision of a people shaped by a non-perfect leadership who also have the added stress of duty above all else. Not only their duty to procreate but to do their part in ensuring they survive as a race when they reach their new planet. That is/was their most important goal.**

 **Also, note that some time passed between last chapter and this one. Nothing specific, just know that time is moving now, and we're beyond the day-to-day we previously followed. Weeks would be my estimate.**

 **See you next week :)**


	21. Disgrace

**Fran betas this bad boy and 2browneyes, Judyblue, Michele and Gabby preread.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

It is several more weeks before another board meeting is called, and I find myself especially pleased to attend this one. It is time that Peter answers for his failure to convey his pod's interests … _especially_ where my mate is concerned.

That may be wrong of me, but I make no apologies. She _is_ the most important woman in existence to me, yet that does not mean I think less of other women. They should all be heard.

I join her in our main space as soon as I am dressed for the day. Pushing my chest to her back, I wrap my arms around her waist and prop my chin on her shoulder. "Are you ready for the meeting?"

She grips my hands with her own. "I am, although it unnerves me to take part in more of Peter's downfall."

I move my lips to her exposed neck and slide them across her skin, causing her nails to dig into my hand. "He brought this upon himself, Bella," I say lowly, grabbing her lobe between my teeth.

She hisses and moves her neck to the side, baring even more flesh to my wandering lips. "He did," she agrees as a light moan leaves her lips. "But, in this instance, I feel it is a byproduct of our society more than intentional neglect."

I keep my lips moving, stopping to nip here and there, even though her words are tugging somewhere deep inside. She may be right, but no excuse is good enough when it comes to the willful disregard of my mate's request.

Does he not see that she was trying to follow the proper channels? She could have easily skipped over him entirely, but she did not. She attempted to include him in his job, instead of ignoring him and coming to me. I find her actions to be noble, yet that idiot still failed to take her gesture seriously.

I remove my lips and turn her to face me, cradling her cheeks between my palms. "His job is to convey the Commanding Pod's interests to the board—male or female—and he blatantly mocked a request from two separate members. Any punishment he receives is deserved, the same as last incident." I keep my eyes on hers and my tone firm.

She gives me a nod before stretching up onto her toes to offer her lips. I wind my arms around her shoulders and run them down her back to grasp her bottom, pulling her flush against me as our mouths collide. Kissing has become like breathing for us, instinctual and natural. No longer are the touches tentative or frantic, they are sure and sensual as our tongues push and slide against each other slowly and tenderly with a hint of yearning boiling beneath the surface.

My hands begin to roam the expanse of her back before trailing down, going even farther, to the seam of her spacesuit. With a tiny squeak, she pulls away and admonishes me with her eyes. "Edward, you cannot tease me in such a way right before we are to walk out the door."

Even though I am in trouble, I cannot help the smile that spreads across my lips. "I am sorry."

She taps my chest with her fingers. "You are not, but that is okay. Just remember, what goes around comes around." With those ominous words, she steps back and schools her features into an innocent expression. "Are you ready?"

I offer my elbow. "Shall we, minx."

She quirks her lips at my comment but says nothing more. She simply grabs my arm and allows me to lead her from our living quarters and into the morning suns' light. Our stroll to the Commanding complex would not be complete without Blue. I shake my head as soon as I realize it has joined us.

"Does your new companion ever allow you to be unaccompanied?" I ask, tilting my head toward the creature.

Bella catches sight of it and giggles. "No, he does not."

"He?" I ask, curious of this designation.

"Yes, I have deemed him a he," she answers with a solid nod.

I cannot stop myself, I chuckle loud and boisterously. "Bella, you cannot simply deem something a certain sex. There is biology to consider."

"I know this." She huffs. "But I am tired of calling him an _it_ , so for me, he is a he."

I take her hand from my forearm and pull it down to lock out fingers together. "Then he shall be now dubbed a _he_ ," I declare, humoring my mate and adding as much authority into my voice as I can muster.

"Thank you, future leader; I do not know what I would have done without your decree." She plays along, and we both burst into laughter almost as soon as she stops speaking.

The rest of the walk is spent admiring the beautiful scenery of Alterna, and when we arrive at the door, I watch as Blue flaps his small wings and lands on the overhead ledge. I eye the creature as I lead my mate into Commanding's hub.

Once we reach the hallway to Captain's office, Bella pulls me to a stop. "I would prefer to wait out here and be called when you need me."

"That is not necessary," I refute her, wanting to enter that room with her on my arm. Who am I kidding; I always want her by my side.

"Not necessary, but I would prefer it. I will be right here when you need me." She strolls over and takes a seat on a small bench that lines the hallway.

"If you insist," I say, giving into her demand even though I wish she would reconsider.

She smiles lovingly at me and nods. "Go. Have your meeting."

I back away, keeping my eyes on her until I hear the doors swoosh open behind me. Turning, I focus ahead, square my shoulders and walk into Captain's office with the same air of authority I have in every other instance.

"Morning, Gentlemen," I announce as I cover the distance to the meeting table. I meet each of their eyes as I move closer, ending with a smirk in Peter's direction.

"Edward," Captain says, causing my eyes to finally land upon his. He is peering at me curiously, but I simply take my seat and attempt to rein in my exuberance for this particular get together.

"Shall we call this meeting to order?" I raise a questioning brow at the men before me.

As per usual, Dr. Hale does not hold back, he immediately lifts his finger to let us know he wishes to speak. "I would like to give an update on the specimens we have been studying from the scouting mission."

I lean forward, propping my elbows on the table, always curious when it concerns the indigenous species of Alterna. "Have you found anything that should concern us?"

Dr. Hale consults his TwiPad and moves an image into the air before us. It is a small creature, bright green in color with tiny red legs, eyes and antennae stretching out from its elongated, oval shaped body.

"This species has brought about speculation. The preliminary tests have shown it is venomous, using the antennae to deliver the dose to its prey. We only have two specimens, and curiously enough, one has venom that is notably more potent than the other. We have yet to determine if it is enough to impact a human form, but it appears likely that the color red may be the key here," Dr. Hales explains, flicking through several different images.

"The color red?" Captain asks, propping his fingers on his chin in thought. "Explain, please."

Dr. Hale points to the images before us. "As you can see, each of these species displays various colors. From preliminary testing, it appears as if the ones who have more red covering their body contain the most potent venom. As I said, we are not sure if any of the levels are adequate enough to harm a human."

"Not sure!" I jump up and prop my fists on the table before me. "You are telling me there are venomous species out there, and you are not sure if they are a harm to humans." My eyes pierce into Dr. Hale, demanding that he give me an acceptable answer.

"Edward," Captain says calmly, laying a hand upon my shoulder. "Let us allow Dr. Hale to finish."

Dr. Hale stutters under my glare before clearing his throat. "I assure you, sir, we are doing everything possible to find the feedback you seek, but with so few specimens, we simply cannot provide the answer at this time. But, you have no need to fear for the safety of our people. These species were found at the outermost limits of the one hundred mile radius."

I tighten my jaw and switch my gaze to Captain. "Send another crew immediately," I demand, my voice tight. "This time specifically to collect specimens with the directive that the color red is a requirement."

Captain nods. "Consider it done."

I switch my attention back to Dr. Hale. "I still expect you to continue your studies on what you have. The safety of our people is paramount, and I will not have them in danger unknowingly."

He nods his ascent. "Yes, sir. We will double our efforts on the small collection we have."

"Very well," I concede, having no other option at this time. "Focus on the coloring aspect for now. If your theory is correct, at least we can give a preliminary warning to our people to avoid any creatures that carry that characteristic."

The thought that there may be species on this planet, which could cause harm to our population, terrifies me. My mind spins with the absolute horror of a situation such as this. We are a people who face no illnesses or mental disorders; a sickness from an indigenous species will have far-reaching consequences.

Dr. Hale nods furiously and says, "Yes, sir. I will double the efforts on proving or disproving that hypothesis."

I nod reluctantly and return to my seat, taking a deep cleansing breath before focusing my attention on Peter. This startling revelation has put me on edge, wanting to see and touch my mate, assure that she is safe, even though she is only in the corridor.

"I would like to clarify the purpose of this board," I say evenly, my voice less strained than before. "It is my understanding that each representative is to bring forth matters that concern their pod. Correct?"

"Yes, Edward," Captain agrees, studying me closely. "I would not think that needs clarifying."

With a terse nod, I sit up straighter, returning Captain's stare. "And does this mean all members of a pod or only select members?" I cross my arms and lift a brow.

"I do not understand what you are asking, exactly," Captain responds, his own brows furrowed as he peers at me.

"Let me make myself clearer then." I stand and start pacing behind the men lined on the left of the table—the side Peter occupies. "I have on good authority that one of our members has not only ignored but blatantly refused to bring a matter of interest to their pod forth."

Peter jumps from his seat and stands before me. "How dare you question me!" he yells, his whole body tense with the accusation.

I step even closer and scoff. "How dare you deny not only my sister but also my mate. You are a disgrace to your position and should resign immediately."

Captain stands and hurries over, placing a firm palm on my chest. "What in Alterna is going on here?" he asks, but his voice is hard as he peers between us.

"Nothing," Peter replies, quietly, and attempts to return to his seat, but Captain does not allow it.

He grabs his arm, halting his progress. "Edward?" he says, though his eyes remain on his long-time comrade.

"Allow me to show you, Captain," I respond and then call, "JAKE."

"Yes, sir." I hear a response, only the sound is off. I turn in his direction to find both JAKE and LEAH have appeared inside the room.

I lift my brow. "LEAH, did you need something?"

"You called, sir," she says, and her arms sit across her translucent chest.

My second brow joins the first, and I hear something like a snort come from the other Twicharacter present. "I distinctly remember saying JAKE."

Her computerized eyes narrow slightly. "I understand, sir. But he is not Commanding's character. I am."

I rub the back of my neck and glance between the two holographic images. JAKE is standing with his arms clasped behind his back, watching the conversation between us with interest, while LEAH stands firm, fully awaiting an answer.

Incredulous at being questioned by a computer, I glare at LEAH. "While I understand your point, I am allowed to call upon whomever I choose. Do not question me again."

She lets out something similar to a huff and plants her non-existent hands on her non-existent hips, her green form practically vibrating before me. "As you wish, sir," she says, her tone so sharp I recoil as she disappears from the room.

I stare at the spot where she stood for a moment before shaking my head and looking to JAKE. "Could you present to us the footage where my sister, Alice, sought out Peter? I would imagine there is only one instance where this is the case."

"Was it inside a Tesla based sector?" JAKE asks. "My surveillance only extends to those areas."

Upon his question, I turn to Peter. "Well?"

He stares at me through loathsome eyes, but then defiantly lifts his chin as he delivers what I am positive is a blatant lie. "No. I met with Alice on a walk through the grounds."

I audibly snort and return my attention to JAKE. "Scan for the footage anyway."

"Yes, sir," JAKE responds as a blur of images builds in his chest and flies by so fast I am unable to latch onto a single one.

While I await the information, Captain says, "Edward, I will not inquire again. What is going on here?"

I turn my attention fully to the two men. Captain is increasingly bothered by his inability to receive answers, and Peter is noticeably fidgeting, his eyes surveying JAKE warily.

I chuckle and begin moving toward the doors. "One moment, please, Captain."

As they swoosh open, my whole being settles when I lay eyes upon my mate. Motioning her forth, I take her hand and lead her into the room. Peter's eyes widen and Captain's narrow, but I smile at them both and proceed forth without a care in Alterna.

"Edward," Captain says carefully, glancing between JAKE, Bella and me. "I would hope you are planning to enlighten the rest of us."

I offer him a grin and turn my narrowed eyes to Peter. "Captain, it appears your Commanding liaison failed to convey his pod's interests."

"That is not true!" Peter professes much too loudly in the silent room.

"Are you saying you did not refuse to acknowledge both Bella and Alice's requests?" I ask in a more forceful tone.

"Th-they were minuscule in comparison to the real issues that our pod faces," he blubbers, looking to Captain for some kind of assurance.

"I do not remember that being part of _your_ decision," I offer, scathingly. "Was it not your job to bring the pod's interests forth? Bella and Alice are, after all, Commanding members."

Captain's face clears of confusion, and he schools it into a cool mask. "Bella, did you request Peter to bring an issue before the board?"

My mate nods. "Yes, sir."

"And you were refused?" Captain's face tightens with each new answer.

I snort, but Bella keeps her voice even as she says, "I was told that my concerns were and always will be trivial."

"It was," Peter bellows. "It was utterly ridiculous!"

Captain remains stoic as he turns to his ex-Co-Captain. "And the issue was?"

I remain silent and give Bella's hand a gentle squeeze as we both stand there and watch Peter fumble for words to explain his incompetence.

He laughs incredulously. "They requested I bring forth the idea of a new uniform to the board." He continues laughing as if it is the silliest possible idea imaginable.

JAKE speaks up. "Sir, I have found the footage you requested."

At my nod, he projects the video before us. I watch with rapt attention as Peter not only dismisses Alice but also belittles her in the process. He makes it very clear that she and her opinions have no place in the Commanding Pod. My jaw clenches with the thought that Bella may have been spoken to in the very same manner.

I am so disgusted with Peter that I drop my mate's hand and take two strides in his direction, not sure of my intent when I reach him. But Captain's voice stops me in my tracks. "That is enough," he barks, his eyes narrowed first at me and then moving to Peter. "I cannot even begin to describe my displeasure right now."

"That will be all, JAKE. Thank you," I say, dismissing him from the room and stepping back to my mate's side.

A throat clears and all eyes turn to Marcus from Farming as he fidgets in his spot. "Forgive me, sirs, but my pod also made that same request. Working in this heat is almost unbearable. It was my intention to address it at this very meeting." He clamps his lips shut and looks back to his hands, unsure what type of response he may receive.

"Thank you, Marcus." I return my eyes back to Captain, my stare demanding him to take the proper action immediately.

Captain pinches the bridge of his nose and breathes deeply. Once he has collected himself, he turns his cool, green eyes on Peter. "Once again, you have used poor judgment in your position. I cannot comprehend why you would refuse to acknowledge any request made by a Commanding member, and even more so, from the Commanding family. I am deeply disappointed."

Peter remains silent, but his whole face has turned red at Captain's words. "I am sorry, sir," he says, but he does not mean it. It is obvious in the way he forces the words from his lips.

"Sorry is not always the proper answer." Captain pauses and shakes his head, most likely disbelieving that he is once again in this situation. "You are hereby dismissed from this position."

"You would not!" Peter says more forcefully than he should.

"You left me no choice." Captain shrugs. "You will occupy a new position with the scouting team."

Peter shakes his head furiously. "Please, sir. Do not do this."

"It is done," Captain replies simply. "Take your leave."

Peter's eyes flit over to Bella and me, and they narrow to slits. "I hope you are pleased with yourself," he snaps and turns to stomp from the room.

I cannot help myself; I smile and turn to my mate. "Thank you for taking the time to testify before us."

"Yes, Isabella," Captain echoes, moving to stand before us. "I appreciate your willingness to come before the board and admit to the injustice you faced. I assure you, we will discuss this issue promptly."

"Thank you, sir," Bella says, giving him a shy smile. "I would also like it recognized that Alice was just as adamant as I was about this change. I hope you would consider including her if you decide to move forward on this project. She has lots of ideas for the new attire."

I have to chuckle aloud at Captain's expression. It is as if he is attempting to figure out the most complicated puzzle imaginable. Finally, he simply says, "Sure, Bella. I will speak with her if we move forward."

"Allow me to walk you out, mate?" I offer, and at her nod, I say, "One moment, please, sir."

Placing my palm upon her back, I turn and lead us from the room. Once the doors have closed behind us, I spin her to face me and cannot help but push my lips to hers.

The thrill of witnessing her voice being heard is electrifying inside of me. To know that Captain listened, without me demanding he do so, drives me to feel that there was some small accomplishment for the women of our society made in that room today.

A sense of vigor rushes through me, and I convey it through our connection. I move my hands from her hips to her back and pull her closer to me, tilting my head so that I may push deeper inside and savor her taste more thoroughly. Her fingers grip the nape of my neck, her nails digging into the flesh, the slight sting only urges me to explore her mouth with more fervor.

An unrestrained groan bubbles up my chest as I feel my member flicker to life. Like a bucket of ice water, where I am and what I am doing comes crashing back into focus. I pull away quickly, panting hard, and push our foreheads together with another groan, this one intentional.

"There are times when you make me lose all reason," I breathe, taking a step back to put some space between us, but trailing my hand down to capture hers, not yet ready to disconnect completely.

She giggles that breathy, seductive sound and licks her lips. "I might suggest it is the exact opposite." She steps forward and places a peck upon my lips before moving quickly back into her spot. "Finish your meeting, and I will see you at home."

Even though I hate to see her go, I know that I have a purpose here, a duty that must be fulfilled. A small sprig of hope has sprouted inside me, and I intend to water it thoroughly. I will use every speck of my authority to nudge Captain in the right direction without him ever realizing my actions.

This incident gives me hope that he does have the ability to accept change.

* * *

 **One more lull then it's time to buckle up.**

 **See you next week :)**


	22. Stimulated

**Fran betas and is headed to San Diego! 2browneyes, Judyblue, Michele, and Gabby pre-read.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

As soon as I enter the space, a small body bombards me. Her arms wrap tightly as she expresses her thanks over and over. I pull her to arm's length. "Alice, whatever has gotten into you?"

"You did it, Bella!" she all but yells. "I told you they would listen to you."

I snort and shake my head lightly. "Oh, but, Alice, they also listened to you."

Her brows furrow. "What do you mean?"

"You do not know?" I ask, peering at her questioningly.

"All I know is Captain appointed me to oversee the uniform team," she says, practically bouncing in her spot.

"I see," I remark, taking her arm and leading her further into the room toward the light-haired young man who is patiently waiting against the far wall. As we walk, I begin explaining what took place and how she was featured in the meeting.

A small gasp escapes when she learns that Edward insisted her conversation with Peter be played for the room. "Edward did that?" she asks curiously, and I hate that she is surprised by this occurrence. Has he never before stood up for Alice at any point in the past?

I nod decisively. "He did, Alice. His intent was very clear. He made sure your experience was highlighted in front of the board. I hardly had to even speak a word."

"Would you thank him for me?" she asks softly, scanning the space ahead of her.

"No need to thank him. It is his duty as future leader to look after _all_ of his people," I reply, and give her arm a light squeeze. Tilting my head at Jasper, I say, "It would seem someone is patiently waiting for you."

Alice giggles and glances over to where he waits. "Yes, I have not seen him in two days. He got in last night from the latest scouting mission."

My brows rise as I had no idea Jasper was included in such an important task. "To collect more specimens?"

Alice shrugs nonchalantly. "I am not sure."

Of course, she is not. I do not even know why I bothered to ask. It is not expected that they would discuss such matters, in fact, it would be considered unusual if they did. Edward and I truly are an anomaly.

"It is not a crime to ask about his day," I remark carefully, planting the foreign concept in her head.

She glances at him once more and then meets my eyes, her own sparkling with happiness. "I do not really care."

I laugh and give her a light shove. "Of course you do not. Go, see your mate."

She leans in and offers me a quick, one-arm hug before practically dancing away to stand before Jasper. I watch them for a moment before I get back to my task, making my way to the front of the room. Once there, I step to the podium and clear my throat.

"All right, let's call this meeting to order," I announce into the microphone, silencing the rowdy group of teens before me. "I notice a marked difference in the atmosphere of the room today. Instead of five distinct groups gathered separately, I see a room full of peers. This pleases me greatly to know that you did not squander the opportunity before you. It is my hope that the bonds you form will be long-lasting and not fleeting." I pause and smile at the crowd, allowing them time to consider my words. "Now, we will start today's proceedings by calling the groups forth and presenting your conclusions to the room."

Rumbles echo through the crowd as the first team stands before their peers and delivers their findings on a completely innocuous subject. The purpose of their groupings was not to glean information but to share an experience with others they may have never spoken to otherwise.

I watch carefully as each cluster stands before us, and take notes on my Twipad, attempting to recognize deeper bonds by studying the subtle nuances of their interactions. I am impressed at the camaraderie I see burgeoning in most cases and make notes of the few areas that seem to need work. My mission is simple, really. I merely want to open their eyes to the possibility that their mate could be more to them than a duty.

When the last set of teens has delivered their presentation, I stand and make my way to the podium. "I am impressed with the depth of your commitments and very pleased with the outcome. At the end of this meeting, we will regroup, and you will be expected to perform a similar exercise before our next gathering. For now, I would like to ask if any of you have questions or observations."

I peer around the room, hoping someone will open the lines of communication. Not only must we do the work to strengthen the bonds, but we should openly speak about it as well. Finally, a young girl in the very back of the room raises her hand.

I smile and acknowledge her. "Please. Speak up. I would like this to be an informal discussion."

Her arm slowly lowers, and she speaks so quietly, I barely hear her. "Do you really think all of this is necessary?"

I am already nodding before she is even finished. "Not only is it necessary, but it is a vital component in bettering our people."

"Says who?" a boy calls out, his tone harsher than I am accustomed to hearing.

My eyes snap in his direction and settle on a young, Commanding member. "I do," I start, keeping my voice firm. "I have experienced the better aspect of choice. I push you to create these bonds for your own good, not mine."

The boy stares at the floor as I speak but when I go silent his eyes meet mine, and they narrow visibly. "So that we may be like you? Flaunting affection with your mate whenever you are together. No, thank you. I will be happy to perform my duty and be done with the fairer sex."

I suck in a gust of air at his declaration, shocked at the vehemence in his tone. Gathering myself together, I release it slowly and square my shoulders. "That is the way of the past. The way of the future is to intermingle and select the mate who would be your perfect match."

I am surprised when it is Jasper who speaks up next, his voice calm and even. "Caius, we have known each other our entire lives, so surely you can see the bond Alice and I have formed simply by knowing we were mated years ago. I would suggest you listen to Isabella and accept the help she is offering."

Caius jumps from his seat, his glare directly on Jasper, but my eyes catch something else. A lone figure leans against the back wall, his jaw clenched tight. With a slight shake of my head, I focus my attention back to the impassioned boy.

"You speak as if we are equals, Jasper, yet you are in line to join the Commanding family with your match. Of course, you are pleased with it," Caius argues intently before turning his hard eyes upon me. "It is the same for you, except you managed a place as our future leader's mate. How can you even speak of wanting better for us when you only care about furthering _your_ position!" His words are slung at me in such a spiteful manner that I am completely taken aback.

"That is enough!" comes the voice from the back of the room, the authoritative tone silencing any further remarks.

I watch as he moves forward, striding with purpose to take his place by my side. Once his hand settles upon my back, the soothing effect of his touch releases some of the tension this unexpected confrontation has caused.

With a concerned glance in my direction, he stiffens his shoulders and returns his icy green gaze to Caius who at least has the decency to look mortified. "Caius," he says, the tone of his voice matching the coldness of his eyes. "You will never again speak to my mate in that tone. Do I make myself clear?"

Caius shrinks in upon himself and nods as he returns to his seat. "Yes, sir."

Edward's hard eyes survey the room, making direct contact with the shocked crowd before us. "Bella had no reason in Alterna to go out of her way to bring you all together, other than for _your_ benefit. She could have left you stuck with just any mate, but instead, she decided to take time from _her_ duties to assist _you_ in forming stronger bonds outside of your pods. I can personally vouch that it must have worked on some level simply by looking at how you are seated, yet you sit here and make accusations?" His eyes land on Caius as he pierces him with the sharp jab.

"Si—"

"Save it," Edward snaps at Caius as he attempts to respond. "I do not wish to hear excuses. I command each individual in this room to make _every_ attempt to get to know those who surround you; for it is one of these strangers who will become your future mate." He takes a deep breath and leans forward, propping his elbows on the podium, appearing relaxed and confident. "I was offered the privilege of choice, same as you, and I was intelligent enough to take it. That simple word and the action it entails has altered my life in ways in which you are unable to comprehend." He shakes his head and chuckles quietly. "You see, _I_ am the lucky one in my match with Bella, not her. _You_ are the lucky ones in that same equation because were it not for her, there would be no one to care if you suffered a loveless match."

Gasps echo around the room, myself included, with his final words, and wide eyes study their future leader, yet no one dares to ask for clarification. But, he is not done. "It is because of my match with Bella, that one day, as your leader, I intend to implement change. The type of change I am referring to can only better our people, but I ask that you make the first step in bettering yourself. The best avenue you have right now is in selecting a mate who you wish to build a future with, someone you actually _want_ to spend time with." He takes a deep breath and relaxes his stance. "Now, I have come in here and hijacked Bella's meeting, which I never intended to do, but I will not tolerate any insolence where she is concerned."

Jasper unexpectedly stands. "Duly noted, sir." He glances around beside him until everyone is nodding their agreement.

"Thank you, Jasper. Now I will turn it back over to my mate." Edward steps back and eyes me carefully as he places his palm on my lower back and nudges me forth.

Although I wish Edward did not need to step in and assist me, I cannot deny being stimulated by the fact that he did. I never expected to be so blatantly confronted on matters that have no bearing on my mission. My only reasoning as to why Caius felt his actions acceptable lie within his position among our people as a Commanding member male.

Snapping out of my shock, I kiss him on the cheek and whisper, "Thank you."

I face the teens once more. "I have decided to leave the groups intact. Next time we meet, I want you to stand before us and share what you have learned about the other members of your circle; differences, likenesses, unexpected things." I give them all a pointed look. "I think we have been given enough to ponder for today. You are dismissed."

I stay staring forward and watch the teens shuffle out of the room until every single one has disappeared. When the doors swoosh shut, I allow my shoulders to relax and turn to face my mate. Forgoing any words, I leap at him, hands and lips reaching for any body part on which they can connect.

Wrapping my arms around him, I latch on and push my mouth to his so ferociously that he stumbles back a step before steadying himself with a chuckle. But I do not relent, I swallow down his jubilance and feel as it transforms into desire. Matching my enthusiasm, he thrusts his tongue into my mouth and grips me, his fingertips creating a delicious burn as they grasp me tightly.

A growl builds in his chest, and he pulls away panting. "Bella, you cannot attack me so openly for I cannot control my response."

"I do not wish you to control it," I declare, my body still reeling from our shared passion.

"Would you have me take you here then?" He motions to the empty room around us. "Do not tempt me, mate." His muscles are tense as he stares at me fiercely, the green of his eyes a deep, dark shade.

"Take me home, Edward," I say simply, breathless with anticipation

His eyes widen, but he wastes no time taking my hand and leading me from the building. Once in the evening light, his steps still do not slow. Blue's attempt to keep pace causes a giggle to bubble forth. Edward glances at me but never breaks his stride, moving with purpose toward our living sector.

As soon as the door slides shut behind us, he turns and pushes my body against it, his hands burning a trail over my skintight spacesuit, exploring every dip and curve of my body in the same manner his tongue is ravaging my mouth. When he pulls away, his eyes are bright, lit with a fire I have come to welcome.

He takes three large steps backward. "Strip," he directs, the word is sharp as it leaves his tongue, his voice pouring over me in a way that sends chills racing over my skin.

I reach back, keeping my stare directed at him, and slowly begin loosening the fasteners in my hair. One by one they drop to the floor until I run my fingers through the long, wavy locks, shaking them to cascade over my shoulders and fall around my face.

His eyes watch the movement, his fingers twitching at his side, aching to bury themselves deep into the dark strands. I smirk and turn to the side, propping one booted leg onto a small table by the entryway and slowly bend to push open the zipper. I repeat the process with the other before standing and turning my back in his direction. Lifting one arm and resting it upon my head, I peer over my shoulder as I unfasten the side snaps one at a time until the top of my suit hangs loose.

He charges forth then, removing my hands and replacing them with his own. His lips nip my bare shoulder as he pushes my suit to settle around my waist, his fingers barely ghosting across my hardened peaks causing chills to erupt over my heated skin.

"Bella," he breathes, his voice sounding as desperate as I feel, while he palms my stomach and pulls my back flush to his chest. "Can you feel what you do to me?"

I loll my head back and push my bottom firmly against his burgeoning hardness. Instead of forming a coherent answer, I lick my lips and moan, causing his member to swell even larger and twitch inside his clothing.

"Answer me!" he demands before harshly digging his teeth into my shoulder as one of his hands snakes its way into my hair. After gathering it together, a gentle tug is all it takes before I am forced to stare into his stunning, desire-filled eyes.

"Feel what you do to me," I challenge, refusing to back down and needing him to fulfill me in ways which only he can.

His lips crash into mine so abruptly that our teeth knock together as he devours me. This time, when he pulls away, he spins me to face him and stares into my eyes as his fingers roam down to push my suit over the swell of my hips and then further to pool around my ankles.

I tilt my head down, but my eyes remain on him as I take one step and leave the suit puddled behind me. I am completely bare, and his hungry eyes devour me as I move further into our living space. Once I reach the loveseat, I turn and lean casually against the arm, beckoning him to move before me.

He smirks and repeats my earlier actions, first propping one, boot-clad leg on the same table and sensuously taunting me as he removes them both. Moisture settles between my naked thighs as he snatches his suit open to reveal his muscular chest, and my eyes fall lower and lower as it makes its descent to the floor.

As his feet start moving, my eyes trail back up his body. I take in his thick calf muscles as they tense, his strong thighs as they bunch, his engorged member as it juts forward. His flat abs tighten under my gaze, and his broad chest moves closer and closer. My gaze lands on his sharp jaw that leads to kissable lips freshly wetted by his pink tongue.

When our eyes meet, the fire that burns between us rages under my skin, boiling my blood and stoking the flames of desire that reside low in my belly. He reaches out and spins me so that I am facing away from him and crushes his back to my own, his hardness trapped between us.

"Is this okay?" he asks as he leaves a trail of wet kisses along my neck and shoulder.

A shudder runs through me, and I press my bottom against him more firmly. "I ache for you, Edward."

His fingers leave a trail of goosebumps as they run down, guiding my arms to prop against the loveseat. His warm palms slide back up my arms, creating delicious sensation as he returns to fondle my breasts, teasing the peaks that already stand at attention. One lone hand moves lower and pulls my hips back so that I am open and ready for his advancement.

My back arches of its own accord as he slides the tip of his member through my wetness, bringing me so close to the pleasure I know is waiting. His free hand gently runs up my spine, tracing the delicate bones there, and lands on my shoulder, gripping tightly, pulling me closer so that his member enters me in one, long stroke.

An unbidden moan escapes as he fills me completely, the pleasure too great to ignore. My fingers dig into the fabric beneath them as he starts thrusting, driving into me over and over. I push back, meeting him, positioning my body for maximum satisfaction. As my passion builds so do my sounds; gasps, moans, pants, mewls, they all echo around the room signifying the climb to my eminent release.

Just when I feel my legs will no longer hold my weight due to the rush of desire, he pulls away and spins me to face him. "I need to see you. This image lives behind my lids."

I jump and wrap my body around him, seeking the friction I still crave. "Take me to bed then." I do not wait for a reply; I simply thrust my tongue down his throat and mimic the movements our bodies no longer make.

We stumble through our space, and he pushes me against the wall to ravage my mouth more thoroughly before finally making it to the bed. Our bodies tangle together, and his lips travel over my skin, igniting a new wave of sparks with each pass. My fingers grip his hair tightly, guiding his mouth to quench the aches that resonate over my body.

I arch and gasp, thrusting my hips against his member as the hum reverberates through every single inch of skin that touches. We are bared in every way imaginable. Our love is naked before us, swelling around us, creating a bubble of pleasure so intense that it can only generate an explosion when it bursts.

His hungry eyes meet mine, searing my insides with a fire so scorching, I fear I may melt under their scrutiny. "My body aches for you, Bella. Only you can quench the desire that races over my skin and pumps through my veins."

A deep sigh escapes me as his words penetrate my hazy mind. "Then quench us both," I finally respond, my voice husky and low.

With a gentle press of his lips to mine, my mate lifts his body but keeps his eyes focused on mine as he pushes into me once more. My head involuntarily arches as my eyes fall closed, unable to remain open against the intense pleasure. His lips take advantage, and as he starts a steady, sensual pace, they move over my skin, his breaths heavy against me.

I rotate my hips and meet every thrust, unable to do anything but feel at this moment. "Look at me, Bella," he says, and his tone is so commanding, my eyes can do nothing but open.

Deep green pins me in place as tingles build low in my stomach and race downward, my pleasure climbing to the pinnacle. As quiet moans, my breaths escape, growing bolder in the silent cocoon that surrounds us. As the waves wash over me, I keep my eyes trained on him, the intensity of his stare only serving to heighten the ecstasy pulsing within me. And when I feel him tense above me, I grip him tightly, bringing him to cradle within my arms and thighs as he stiffens before relaxing into me. Wrapping him in my warmth, I hold him close as we work to catch our breath after such a life-enriching experience.

Minutes pass, or maybe hours, as I run my fingers through his hair and stare at the ceiling. Eventually my breaths even, and I am able to form coherent words. "That was beautiful, Edward." I kiss the side of his head, noticing the slight beads of sweat that collect there.

He chuckles into the silence and leans up to peer at me, his fingers trailing over my cheek. "You are beautiful, mate. This image will haunt me for days."

"I am a ghost now?" I asks, the teasing evident in my voice.

His lips descend to caress the oversensitive skin of my neck. "Sometimes I wonder if you are an ethereal being." His teeth come out and scrape the tender spot behind my ear, causing a shiver of desire to rush through me. "But it is moments such as this when I realize how truly real you are."

His lips do not stop, they continue working me into a frenzy, and once his member recovers, he fulfills me again in the way in which only he is capable.

* * *

 **Review replies went out last week, and I didn't get to some of you, but you know I love them!**

 **Thought it was time I shared my SLT mantra, so here we go!**

 **I love a unique plot.**

 **I love a slow burn.**

 **I love a fic that makes you feel … something, anything.**

 **I love twists and turns and shocking revelations.**

 **I love for Bella and Edward to live happily ever after.**

 **See you next week :)**


	23. Void

**Fran betas, and Judyblue, Michele, Gabby and 2browneyes pre-read.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

The following week, I make my way to visit Alice where she is working in the Engineering center. She has asked me here to consult on the preliminary designs for the clothing items.

As soon as I enter the room, I am pleasantly surprised by the activity I see before me. "Bella," Alice calls, waving me over to a long table where she is standing. "The first items are ready. Come see."

Her exuberance over her task is obvious as I make my way to her. My eyes scan the table and take in the differing array of items laid there. My fingers automatically reach out to skim the material; the softness glides against my bare skin and sets me at ease immediately.

"It feels good, does it not?" she asks, her smile wide enough to stretch her cheeks.

"It is very soft." My brows furrow as I actually look at the shape of it. "What is it?"

She lifts the item before me. "It is new sleeping attire for women. Something soft and comfortable, instead of shorts and T-shirts."

I brush my fingers down the silver material. "I think it is lovely, Alice." She beams at me, and I turn to the table. "Show me more."

We spend the next several minutes going through the different items. Mostly they are updated versions of our current suits, with varying lengths for both the arm and leg, using lighter or heavier material, making sure to stay pod color coordinated. I give her my advice on a few things, such as the addition of a pocket or replacing a snap with a button, and she accepts them while making notes. All in all, I am overjoyed at the progress so far and am greatly pleased with the swift enactment.

As I turn to leave, she calls me back. "Oh, I almost forgot. Look at these."

My nose wrinkles as I view the odd-looking objects she is holding out for me to take. "What is this?"

"It is a shoe," Alice says, and she is almost bouncing in her spot. "Of course, these are only for the women, but I took advice from historical footwear and designed them myself. I am working on a much simpler version for the men."

I take them from her and study the silver material. There is a hard, flat bottom in the shape of a foot, and from there, several long silver strings fall loose. I peer up at her. "I do not understand."

"Remove your boots, and I will show you. I actually made these for you," she explains, already pushing a chair in my direction.

I follow her guidance but spend each second wondering how on Alterna she will be able to attach these to my feet. Once I am seated, I remove my boots, and she squats before me. I watch with interest as she laces the silver straps up and around my calf before tying them together.

"There you are!" she exclaims, standing and pulling me with her. "Now walk and see how they feel."

I take a first, tentative step and realize it is not so bad, so I take another … and another. I walk freely around the space and actually feel less encumbered in the strange footwear.

"Not bad," I murmur to myself.

But of course, Alice hears me and rushes over. "Wear them. I will have your boots returned to your quarters, and you can report back to me on whether they will be sufficient for the women of our society during warmer weather. Consider this a test, of sorts."

I nod, actually liking the way these odd things feel on my feet. "Okay, I can do that."

"Good." Alice is glowing, and I am not sure if it from my approval of the choices she has made or from the fact that she is actually making a difference. But either way, it is an incredible sight. "Do you think I should select a small group of people to test the items firsthand and give feedback before we mass produce?"

I prop my fingers on my chin. "I actually think that is a brilliant idea, Alice."

She nods along. "I just came up with it, but it definitely has merit. Do you think I should request permission first?"

I shake my head. "I see no reason. It has been ordered by Captain, and surely he would like the best products. Maybe you should have a male and female from each pod. That way, everyone is represented."

She gasps and throws her arms around me, unexpectedly. "Thank you, Bella." She pulls back but keeps hold of my arms. "That is perfect. I will get right to work selecting the occupants and accessing their size requirements."

"I am sure JAKE would assist you if needed," I suggest, unsure if she even has the use of a TwiCharacter.

She wags her finger and says, "Oh, no. I will not get into that mess. LEAH is already unhappy with Edward for shunning her."

My brows lift, unsure exactly what she is referring to, but I shrug it away. "LEAH is fine. I just was not sure if she was assisting you or not."

Alice tilts her head and studies me. "Of course, LEAH is the Commanding character. She has always assisted me."

"Ahh, interesting," I say, mostly to myself, as I wonder why Edward has never insisted that we use LEAH once we were mated. It has never occurred to me as JAKE has always been my character, but I am Commanding now, and if she is the preferred character then we should be using her. I make a note to ask my mate about this when we speak again.

"Well, everything looks great here, Alice," I say squeezing her hand lightly. "You really have stepped up into the role you were assigned as I knew you would."

Her eyes fall to the floor. "It is seeing you be so strong and courageous that gives me the strength to embrace this opportunity I was presented."

I tilt her chin up so she must look at me. "It has always been in you. Do not ever think it was not."

She nods and smiles. "Yes, ma'am."

"I will check back with you later," I say as I turn to leave her.

Once outside, my always-present companion joins me immediately, but today, he is fluttering about in a tizzy. I do not understand his strange behavior, but also do not have time to evaluate it. When I enter the Commanding complex, he perches in his usual spot on the ledge over the door to wait.

I make my way to the conference room and join the overly loud group of younger people, pleased they are engaging one another so enthusiastically. During the meeting, I listen attentively as the teens remark on what they have learned from/about each other, and it brings a smile to my face. Even Caius participates with a level amount of enthusiasm. What is even more surprising is what happens after I have dismissed them.

"Miss Bella," a soft voice says as I am gathering my belongings.

As she caught me unaware, I look up quickly. A young girl is standing there timidly, wringing her fingers together in front of her. I put an open and welcoming smile on my face. "Yes?"

"I"—she stops and clears her throat—"I was hoping I could ask you some questions."

My brows rise, but so does my excitement. I am an open book for these young people and am utterly delighted that she has come to me. "Please do, Tia," I respond, taking her arm and leading her to a pair of chairs. "Sit and we may speak."

Her eyes focus on our feet, but I wait patiently as she gathers the courage she needs to voice her thoughts. Finally, she peers at me. "How … how do you know if you … _like_ someone?"

I give her a soft smile and lean closer as if to share a secret. "It is not a simple phenomenon," I explain carefully. "I personally was not sure until the moment to decide was upon me, but each moment thereafter, it became clearer. However, I hope we can make it easier for your generation." I reach out and grasp her fidgeting fingers. "Trust your heart and mind. They are, together, a powerful force and have the ability to guide you to the right person for you."

She studies me carefully, her inquisitive, young eyes roving over my face. "What if he does not feel the same?"

"Ah," I say, understanding settling over me. "You will not know unless you make the effort to get to know him better. You could begin with something easy like sitting with him at mealtimes or seeking him out after your daily work is done. If you are a compatible match, your interactions will be relaxed and unencumbered. You should enjoy the facets of his mind as well as the feel of his skin upon yours."

"I am to touch him?" she asks, her eyes wide as if she is appalled by the very idea.

I chuckle lightly. "Not right away. We are only at the beginning of this journey. You have plenty of time to move onto that aspect if he truly is the mate for you."

Her shoulders sag, the relief is evident. "Oh, thank you."

"Is that all?" I ask brow lifted. "Would you like to share his name?"

Her cheeks tint pink, and she is quiet for a moment before murmuring, "Benjamin."

My eyes widen in surprise, but I rein it in as soon as I realize. Benjamin is an Education member, and Tia is a Healing member. This information pleases me so very much. "He is an outstanding young member."

She nods and ducks her head bashfully. "But you would not mention this, would you?" she hurriedly asks, the mortification clear on her face with the very thought that I might inform him of her inquiry.

I reach out and touch her arm in a comforting manner. "Of course not. Our conversation is completely private."

"Thank you, Miss Bella." She stands abruptly. "See you next meeting." She smiles and almost skips from the room.

I watch her go with my own smile. This small innocuous conversation has shown me that my efforts are making a difference, and that is all I ever wanted. As I gather my things, a swell of confidence blooms inside me. With a proud nod, I exit the room with an extra skip in my own steps.

When I enter the pearlescent afternoon light, I breathe deeply and peer toward the majestic structure in the distance. With my destination decided, I turn in that direction and begin my trek, my new footwear making each and every step I take seem lighter. Blue joins me almost right away, but he is zig-zagging before me, emitting a steady stream of chirps. I tilt my head, not understanding his strange behavior, but continue walking.

The wind blows through the brush beside us, creating a light whistling as if to celebrate our return. It has been weeks since I have been afforded a visit, and I have missed the peaceful calm being here brings. When I reach the tree-like object, I take a deep breath and allow my shoulders to relax completely.

Once settled, I remember I forgot to leave word for Edward and call upon JAKE. "Yes, Isabella," he says as he appears, flickering, since he is almost too far from home base.

"Could you inform Edward of my whereabouts, please," I ask sweetly, embarrassed for having to call upon him once again to correct my mistake.

"Yes, Isabella. Would that be all?" His form fades from sight and reappears.

I pat Amelia's journal beside me. "Yes, I brought my own reading material this trip. Thank you, JAKE."

I have missed being here. This place brings me solace, my spot away from home where I feel wholly welcome and can relax with this stately structure towering over me. Blue likes to settle on the lowest limb and keep sentry over our visits; however, his time, he seems less at ease than usual, but I suppose it is because it has been so long.

For our entire lives, we have lived by Alterna's calendar where a year is not three hundred sixty-five days but a lowly, two hundred ninety-four. Our weeks remain unaltered in days counted, but there are less in a year. Since we are beings originated from Earth, our yearly growth is still calculated by the old system, but we do not acknowledge anything as frivolous as birthdays anyway.

I take a deep breath of the fresh air that flows around me and cannot help but feel alive in a way that was not possible on Tesla. My heart aches for those whose whole lives were spent aboard the ship, and also for Amelia, who knew the freedom of land only to have it snatched away so suddenly.

Propping my back against the smooth base, I open her journal and begin looking through the passages. At some point, I have read each and every one, but there is so much information to be gleaned that applies to different aspects of my life. At times, I find myself understanding a previously read passage in a completely new way.

It is but minutes before Blue begins his usual high-pitched whistle and fluttery wings. I immediately assume my mate's arrival is eminent, so I close the journal and lay it aside, watching the trail's opening for him to appear.

He does not, yet Blue still acts erratically. I watch as he flutters about, the sounds emitting from him almost ear-splitting. I am just about to rise from my spot, when he suddenly swoops down in front of me.

A slight sting pierces my calf, and everything goes blurry. After that, there is nothing but darkness as I go limp in my spot.

* * *

 **Even my pre-readers will be surprised here, since I tweaked like crazy. Any mistakes are mine!**

 **See you next week :)**


	24. Despair

**Fran betas, and 2browneyes, Judyblue, Gabby and Michele pre-read.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

I jump back as sparks suddenly explode, and a sizzling sound echoes in the silent space. The whole room falls dark until Emmett shines a TwiLight to take in the melted remains of the wires he was attempting to connect to the circuit panel.

He gives an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, boss. I must have miscalculated something."

I sigh and prop myself against the wall behind me. "It is all right, Emmett. Not everyone can be perfect." I keep my expression as serious as possible as he waves the TwiLight over my features.

He barks a loud laugh. "Future leader has jokes, I see."

I nonchalantly shrug one shoulder. "No jokes, just a casual observation." It is quite difficult staying impassive, but I do my very best to remain stoic.

I am barely able to see the slight narrowing of his eyes as he peers at me in the almost dark space. With a deep sigh, he finally says, "I am sure it will be easy to find the problem and correct it." He pauses and rubs his hand across the back of his neck. "The TwiCharacters will be out of service until I can get it fixed, though."

My brows rise, and all pretense of joking is wiped away. "All of them are down?"

Emmett nods and motions with his hands to the panel, which he was attempting to run wired electricity to. He was using it as a test for his newly developed system. "I am afraid so, sir. Their power base is supplied through this circuit system, which is, in part, the reason I chose this particular location for my experiment. In the event of an error, they would be the only thing to lose power, aside from the lighting in this section of the hub."

"I suppose that is plausible reasoning, but now we must double our efforts in order to fix the failure," I point out, already concerned since our TwiCharacters have never been further than a call away. "How long do you suppose the repair will take?"

Emmett shines the TwiLight onto the panel while he inspects it more closely. "I will need to grab a replacement circuit, but after that, the process should be fairly quick."

"Good." I nod my approval. "Let us get the needed supplies then."

He steps beside me to shine the light toward the door as we start making our way from the room. "It is not necessary that you assist, sir. This was my mistake, and I can easily fix the problem alone."

"Who says I intend to assist?" I snort. "I simply need to make sure it is fixed."

"Ah, you doubt me?" Emmett mock gasps.

"Well, we would not be in this position in the first place if … " I trail off and bump his shoulder with my own, chuckling lightly at his expense.

"You are getting quite good at banter if I do say so myself," he responds just as we enter the supply room.

"I learned from the best." I grasp his shoulder firmly and then reach for the light, taking it and shining it around the room. "Now, where do you need to see?"

He walks around, glancing over the materials while I light the space for him. When he stops and reaches forward, I focus the beam directly onto that shelf. Skimming through the objects stored there, he finally plucks one from the rack.

"Here we are." He turns to me with a blinding, Emmett smile. "Now we may replace the defective circuit."

"Defective." I scoff. "That is one way to put it, I suppose. Come, let us get it done before the suns set."

Emmett chuckles loudly at this, and I eye him speculatively as we make our way back down the hall. "Sorry, sir." He clamps his mouth shut, but I can still see the mirth in his gaze. "It is just, I am surprised you have not left already to be by your mate's side."

"Ah," I muse, catching onto his insinuation. "I would love nothing more than to stay by my mate constantly, but Bella and I have to be an example to our people."

"That is very noble, sir," he responds thoughtfully as we reenter the area where the burned out circuit lies. "I am not sure if I had the option I would be so honorable."

"That is why I am future leader, and you are only a subject," I retort, simply toying with him. I am sure Emmett would be a great leader were he to have been groomed for the position.

"Yes, sir. Let me get to work before I forget my place." He gives me a dimpled smile, and I shine the light toward the melted wiring.

While he works, we remain silent. I carefully study his deft hands as they remove the melted mass and clean the area where it was located. He then takes the new circuit and lines it into position. It is at this moment, I hear Captain calling my name from down the hallway.

I hand Emmett the TwiLight, already seeing another light shining down the corridor. "Take this and continue working. Let me go head him off."

I turn and gingerly make my way to the door, looking for the source of the light. Once I detect the proper direction, I begin walking to meet Captain. "Here I am, sir," I call as soon as I see his silhouette behind the beam of light.

"What in Alterna is going on?" he asks, his tone more confused than anything.

"It is nothing major, sir," I respond as I reach him. "Emmett and I were testing a wired electrical system and a circuit malfunctioned. He is replacing it now."

"Oh." He nods along with my explanation. "Does this have anything to do with why LEAH is not responding to my calls?"

"Yes, sir," I answer. "We chose this specific panel for the test since no vital functions run through it."

He lifts an Imposing brow. "You do not consider our TwiCharacters vital?"

"Of course I do, but they are less vital than the power to the whole of Tesla," I expound, fully prepared to argue my point if he chooses to disagree.

Instead of refuting me, he tilts his head in consent. "I can see your justification. How long before they are restored?"

"A matter of minutes I would assume," I say confidently, and just as I do, the overhead light flickers once but dies again.

"Almost," Emmett's voice yells from down the hall.

"Good," Captain asserts with a nod. "I do not suppose this has anything to do with that squealing creature at the entrance to the hub?"

My brows furrow. "Squealing creature?"

"Yes, some little thing flapping its wings furiously and squealing so loud I had to cover my ears," Captain says, and a chill races over my skin.

 _No_ , I shake my head to clear it, _there is no reason for Blue to be here. I am sure he is off patiently waiting to follow Bella around._

Just then the lights flicker again, twice more, and then they restore fully. A shout of triumph comes from Emmett and Captain smiles. "Good job, Edward." He gives my shoulder a firm pat and turns to leave me standing there, my mind still lost to thoughts of the squealing creature.

As I make it back to Emmett, he turns to beam at me. "I told you it would take no time at all."

"Are the TwiCharacters once again active?" I asks, unease settling in my veins.

"One more minute," he says as he fiddles inside the panel. With a delighted smile, he faces me. "Done, sir."

Not understanding my own urgency, I immediately call, "JAKE."

"Yes, sir." He appears before me.

"Locate Bella, please," I say, but it is a definite demand.

"Sir, my systems are still loading. I will require time before I can fulfill this request."

Frustrated because I did not get the immediate emotional relief I was hoping for, I snap, "Never mind!" Then I turn to Emmett. "I am sorry, but I must go. Something is not right."

His usual jovial face falls immediately, but I do not stay to converse further. I turn and stalk from the room with purpose in my steps. At some point down the corridor, I hear footfalls behind me but do not slow. They fall into step beside me, yet he does not ask any questions.

I let out a sigh of relief when I finally see the large doors that will allow me to exit the hub. My feet pick up pace of their own accord. Once outside, my eyes eagerly scan for the creature that is making the biggest commotion I have ever heard.

It takes but seconds for my eyes to land on him, and I almost crumple in my spot. Blue is squealing and hopping and as soon as he notices me, he leap-flies to flutter in front of me. My brows furrow as I cannot understand him, but he turns and flutters a few feet away, stopping to peer back at me.

"I think it wants us to follow," Emmett observes, and I have forgotten he is beside me.

"Yes, of course," I say, my feet already moving.

As soon as Blue realizes I am in motion, he takes off, flying as far as he can and then landing, only to leap once again and fly further. My feet move swifty and do a fine job of keeping up. It does not take but seconds for our destination to ring clear in my mind, and the dread I have tried to keep at bay intensifies to its highest peak.

Before I know it, I have surpassed Blue and am sprinting faster than I have ever moved, toward the tree-like object that Bella enjoys so much. My heart is pounding inside my chest, and my breaths are escaping in huge gasps.

But I do not slow.

I only run faster.

When I exit the pathway, my eyes frantically search for her, and what I see chills my blood. I charge, dropping down beside her still form and gather her upper body to cradle in my lap. "Bella, Bella," I yell, shaking her shoulders, the panic builds inside with each passing second. "Bella, beautiful, please, open your eyes."

My mind is a chaotic mess as I take her in. Her unresponsive form is limp in my arms as my eyes scan her from top to bottom. Her naturally creamy skin has a patchy red rash that sears my fingers when I touch it, while the non-rash areas are uncharacteristically cool. Bowing my head against her shoulder, I hold her close and plead with her over and over to make any kind of movement, something to let me know she can hear me.

I am so lost in my own turmoil that I fail to remember Emmett is with me until he attempts to pull me away. On instinct, I recoil from his touch, but then I realize he is only trying to assist. Reluctantly, I lean back and watch as his fingers seek the pulse in her neck. I hold my breath as I wait for him to confirm that she is, in fact, alive.

Any other option is unthinkable.

When he offers me a meaningful stare and a silent nod, I slump with relief. "Edward, we must get her to Healing. I have already had SAM notify Rose that we are coming."

I stare at him blankly, none of his words penetrating the heavy fog that has encased my mind. It is not until he attempts to remove her from my arms that I react. Gripping her tightly to me, I give him a stare meant to whither him in his spot.

"Do not dare," I say through tightly clenched teeth.

"Then come," he replies just as harshly, not backing down one inch. "If you want to help her, we must get to Healing immediately!"

His vehement insistence breaks through the cloud holding me prisoner, and with it, the realization that I am keeping my mate from treatment. Gripping her in my embrace, I stand in one swift motion, prepared to run back to our community if necessary.

In the periphery, my conscious recognizes Blue and even though he has calmed, he is still fluttering anxiously and emitting low, frantic squeaks. As I walk at a steady pace, I attempt to soothe the creature and inadvertently myself.

"Calm down, Blue. She will be fine," I assure with a determined voice, my mind unable to comprehend any other outcome. "You did well by notifying me."

Emmett cocks his head to the side. "Sir?"

I simply shake my head and pick up my pace. "Bella's pet."

Emmett's eyes widen slightly, but he does not comment.

"JAKE," I call as we move closer to the Tesla community. As soon as he appears to float beside me, I continue speaking. "I want Dr. Hale ready and waiting for our arrival. Inform him I am incoming with Bella and she is ill."

JAKE appears as shocked and concerned as a computer is capable of being. "Sir, I was to inform you of her location earlier. I apologize for my systems being down."

"I do not care about that," I say, my voice unintentionally sharp. "Just make sure Dr. Hale is where I requested."

He abruptly disappears, and Emmett says, "Edward, I have Rose at the ready."

I breathe deeply through my nose in an attempt to calm my overwrought emotions. "I am sure Rose is quite capable, but this is Bella, and I expect the very best we have on staff."

Emmett says nothing further but stays by my side as we continue the rest of the journey that feels as if it should have ended long ago. Finally, the buildings come into view, and my feet push to make quick work of the distance between us.

By the time we reach the entrance to Healing, Rosalie is already there to greet us. "What happened?"

I continue moving forward and finally enter the double sliding doors. "I do not know. This is how I found her."

She rushes ahead, down the corridor, entering a room, the space automatically lighting. "Bring her in here."

I do as she requests, but as I place Bella on the table, I ask, "Where is Dr. Hale?"

"I am not sure," Rose responds, giving me an unusual look. "But I assure you, Edward—"

"Save it," I snap, interrupting her. "I am sure you are a proficient doctor, Rosalie, but I want the best doctor among our people here, and I want him now!" Her face falls, and I instantly feel a stab of guilt, but I push it from my mind.

"SAM," she calls, her voice urgent as she moves to attach small pads to Bella's wrist. When his orange form appears, she says, "Find my father. Now!"

"Yes, ma'am," he replies and disappears from the room.

I take a deep breath as the holograms along the wall come to life with lines and beeps representing Bella's life force. "Thank you, Rosalie," I say sincerely, pleased that she, too, cares about my mate.

She glances up and gives me a slight nod before returning her attention to Bella. "Tell me everything you know."

My shoulders slump and my eyes sting with awareness. "I know nothing," I answer her, upset, defeated … completely broken.

"There has to be something, Edward, anything you can tell me might help," she says adamantly as she readies a vacuum to withdraw Bella's blood.

I grasp my mate's hand tightly as Rosalie lines the suction object against her too-pale fingertip. "She was at the tree-like structure on the outer edge of the community. I do not know the length of her visit or what happened, but I found her like this." I wave my hands over her and drop my head to rest beside her immobile form on the table, my despair at an almost crippling level.

My eyes burn, and I flutter my lashes in an attempt to blink away the excess moisture that is gathering there. The very thing my heart beats for, lies motionless before me, opening a vast chasm inside my chest. The ache there is so immense, I fear I may choke on the very air I breathe. But I cannot allow it to consume me, for I must be here when she returns.

"Her vitals are strong, Edward," Rosalie says softly, causing me to lift my head and peer in her direction. "I am testing the blood samples now, and hopefully they will shed some light on her condition."

I simply nod and gather my mate's hand between my own, pressing my lips to her cool skin, allowing the beeps in the background to soothe my frenzied mind.

It is at this moment that Dr. Hale finally breezes into the room, his carefree smile, even as he passes his eyes over Bella, is enough to irritate me exponentially. I stand from my spot. "Dr. Hale, so nice of you to join us," I say, my voice hard and carrying an unfamiliar edge.

He lifts a brow high into his hairline as he looks to me. "Edward," he says carefully. "What can I do for you this late evening?"

I wave my hands over my mate. "You can start by examining Bella," I snap, unable to keep my tone even. "And then you can tell me what is wrong with her and how we plan to fix it!"

"I was called from my private quarters for this?" he questions, the look upon his face incredulous. "Edward, you know—"

"Do you dare to defy me?" I yell, my voice echoing in the room. "I am your future leader, and you will do as I command! Now!"

He stands stock still and stares at me in confusion before pulling himself together and approaching my mate without another word. His eyes scan her body, and he then peers at Rosalie. They have a fast conversation where he asks questions, and she supplies answers.

Finally, he again meets my eyes. "It seems everything that can be done has been done. Now, if you will excuse me, I intend to retire for the evening. At some point tomorrow, I will stop in, _future leader_." The tone of his conveyance alone is enough to make my blood boil but add to that the daunting reference to my title, and I am seething in my spot.

I step close to him, blocking his retreat from the room. "You fail to understand my command, Dr. Hale. I expect you to oversee my mate's care; meaning, your presence is required at all times." My arms are folded over my chest, and I am puffed to my full, authoritative height.

He actually has the audacity to side-step me. "While I understand your concern, Edward, I also want to remind you that you are not yet leader." He turns and leaves the room as swiftly as he entered, and I am left wanting to chase him down and physically drag him back.

A soft hand lands on my arm, prompting me to meet Rosalie's sorrow-filled eyes. "Edward, I promise I will take care of her, even better than he possibly could. She is my friend, and I will do everything in my power to heal her."

My muscles relax at the soft but sincere tone with which she speaks. I lay my hand atop hers. "Thank you again, Rosalie. I cannot express what that means to me. Though, I do feel compelled to warn you, your father has made a grave mistake with his actions of tonight."

She nods once. "I understand."

I press more firmly upon her hand and then pull mine away. "Have any of the results come back yet?" I ask as I move to take my place at my mate's side.

She sighs deeply and walks back to her station along the wall. "Let me check the progress."

I nod, even though she cannot see me and take Bella's hand once more, bringing her fingers up and running them across my lips. My eyes fall on her face, and I notice a new patch of redness has climbed up her neck and is now covering her lower jaw. My heart constricts as if it is being clamped between a vice.

Scooting even closer to her, I push a wayward lock behind her ear and lean in to whisper, "Bella, I do not know if you can hear me, but please, know that I cannot live without you. I need you to open your eyes and grant me one of your magical smiles. Please, beautiful, I need you." I am begging at this point, but it is all I have left, all I know to do.

"Edward," Rosalie says, her tone more urgent than before. I snap my head up and find her at Bella's feet, which are clad in the weirdest contraptions I have ever seen. "Look at this." She motions before her where she has pushed Bella's spacesuit leg up to uncover a large, red protrusion. "This appears to be the epicenter of the rash." Her wide eyes meet mine. "A bite."

I jump up to get a closer look at what she means, and what I see, stops me in my spot. A large expanse of her lower leg is swollen, and it is redder than any other patch of skin with a central core that is even deeper red. Taking her calf in my hand, I run my thumb across it.

Making a snap decision on Rosalie's assumption, I immediately call, "JAKE." When he appears, I get straight to the point. "I need a team sent to Bella's tree to retrieve any creatures that are present." When he does not respond right away, I snap, "Now!"

"I am sorry, sir, but with everyone retired for the night, it is above my capabilities to organize such a mission," he responds, and he even looks regretful.

Before I lose my cool, Rosalie says, "SAM." When her character appears, she gives him a different command. "Go tell Emmett to join us. He is in the waiting room up front."

I turn to JAKE who is still awaiting some form of command. "You may go." As SAM disappears, my relief and appreciation multiply tenfold. "Rosalie, I do not how to express my gratitude for your levelheadedness in this situation."

This finally earns me a small smile from the strong woman before me. "It is my job, sir," she says and shrugs as Emmett rushes into the room.

"Is everything okay? How is Bells?" he asks on a rush, his eyes jumping around to land on her immobile form.

I step to his side and grasp his shoulder firmly. "Can you organize a search party at this hour?" I ask, but my tone is desperate, leaving no argument as to how important this is to me.

"It may take me a bit, but I can manage, I am sure. What is needed, sir?" he questions, snapping into leader/subject role effortlessly.

"The tree?" I say raising a questioning brow. At his nod, I continue, "I need any creatures present brought in for testing."

His eyes widen and glance to his mate. "You think she was bitten?"

Rosalie nods, causing Emmett to snap into action. "Consider it done, sir." He leaves the room in the same manner in which he entered, hurriedly.

Feeling a small glimmer of hope bubble in my chest, I retake my seat beside Bella and pull her limp hand back into my own. "Everything is going to be all right, mate. I promise we _will_ make you better."

"I am going to take a sample of skin from the site and compare it to the known toxins we have amassed," Rosalie offers, and I give her an absent nod, unable to look away from my mate.

Time passes with no real reference as I sit by Bella's side while she does nothing but lie there; helplessly lost in darkness, somewhere I cannot reach. But I stay by her side, hoping she can feel my presence wherever she may be.

Eventually, Emmett returns from his mission, but nothing he is able to recover proves to be helpful. Rosalie is powerless to find any corresponding toxin on record, and my hope fades to leave a giant black hole in its wake.

Left in a pit of despair, the night is long and as dark as my soul.

* * *

 **I know my replies sucked last chapter, and they probably will this one, too, but let's just watch it unfold ;) Next week's chapter, maybe, sorta, could bring about extra moistness in the eye area? Guess we'll see …**

 **See you next week :)**


	25. Images

**EPOV**

I do not know if I have zoned out or if I have managed to fall asleep, but the swoosh of the doors snaps me out of whatever state I had lapsed into. Jerking up my head, Emmett enters, pushing a portable bed before him.

I stand immediately, confused, but he recognizes it instantly and puts me at ease. "Nothing to be alarmed about, sir. I am just delivering this"—he motions to the apparatus before him—"under Rose's order."

It is then that I glance around. "Where is Rosalie?"

He waves his hand nonchalantly. "She is gone in seek of more appropriate attire for Bella. She will return shortly."

My brows furrow, but I do not comment. Instead, I stretch my cramped muscles and retake my seat, training my eyes on my mate. She has not moved a muscle, aside from the steady up and down motion of her chest, for which I am exceedingly grateful. My palm caresses her bare arm, perplexed by the contradicting temperatures radiating from her skin. The steady beeps from her monitoring system allow me a brief comfort, yet the ache inside my chest never fails to lessen.

Glancing around, I realize I have missed Emmett's departure, but I am just in time to catch Rosalie's reentrance into the room. Instead of speaking to me, she goes straight to her station and checks all of Bella's stats. My chest squeezes a little tighter with the knowledge that she cares that much for my mate.

Once that is done, she turns to me, her expression glum. "I think we need to situate her better. Change her clothing and make her more comfortable."

My mind wants to reject the idea outright because the suggestion implies she will be lying here longer than I can accept, but the stark reality is, I have no choice. The stab of pain that accompanies that thought is enough to make me double over. Gripping my chest, I lean my forehead on her bedside while I struggle to even out my breathing.

Rosalie's firm hand lands on my shoulder. "Are you all right?" I do not look up, but I nod and continue inhaling deeply. "I promise, Edward. I _will_ cure her."

Another nod is all I am capable of at the moment. Sensing I need time, she leaves me and moves back to her station. I rub my palm over my broken heart in an attempt to soothe the frantic organ. Once the agony becomes bearable, I take one more heavy breath and lift my head, my eyes, once again, falling to my mate's form. A lump forms in my throat, but I swallow it back along with the swell of emotion that wishes to consume me.

"Let us get her comfortable," I say, my voice cracking.

Rosalie simply nods and returns to the bedside, thrusting some clothing items into my hands. "You get her changed, and I will make up the other bed."

I lift my brows and tilt my head to the clear glass that runs along the whole wall facing the corridor. "I will need privacy."

Rosalie nods. "Oh, yes, of course." With a flick of her fingers, the windows and doors fade to a deep black. "There you are. No one can see or enter right now."

I swallow and push my distress away so that I may do what needs to be done. Gingerly, I begin opening the snaps that line her side, and with each new inch of exposed skin, my heart thunders harder and harder. The rash is everywhere in large blobs that mar her creamy skin. I want to wrap my body around her and absorb every drop of toxin from her skin, taking it inside myself and curing my mate from this horrible fate that has befallen her.

Shaking my head, I breathe deeply and push the material from her upper body, exposing more contaminated flesh, shredding my already tattered heart even more. My fingers brush the scorching skin as I uncover the flat expanse of her stomach and slim waist.

Glancing around, I note that Rosalie is focused intently on her task—too intently—but I am appreciative of the privacy she is affording us. Taking the garment she has given me, I hold it up in an attempt to figure out the contraption. It is unlike anything I have ever seen.

"What is this?" I say aloud, not sure who I am asking.

Rosalie looks over, brows puckered. "Oh, I am sorry, sir. It is one of the newly designed sleeping choices. Alice thought it would be more comfortable for Bella."

The silver material feels slick beneath my fingers and hangs in one long form with an opening at the top and bottom, along with holes for the arms and snaps lining the front. "Would you like some help?" she asks, quietly, her voice more reserved than I am accustomed.

I shake my head and bunch the soft material between my fingers, gripping onto it like a lifeline. With steady breaths—because I need to remind myself to breathe—I open the snaps and allow my eyes to trail back to Bella. Lifting one limp arm, I push it through and then lift her incapacitated form to slide it behind her back before moving around and performing the same action with the other.

Leaning over her, I bring the fabric down as far as possible, and with a gentle kiss to her chilled lips, I begin fastening the snaps. One by one, the apparatus closes, hiding the skin that torments my very soul. Once completed, I move to her feet and peel the spacesuit from the rest of her body, pulling it down her legs, allowing her modesty to remain.

Rosalie clears her throat. "Would you like to get her moved now?" She motions to the impeccably made bed that appears much more comfortable than the hard examination table on which she now lies.

With an absent nod, I pick up my mate and carry her imprisoned form to lie among the more plush surroundings. As I go to step back, I lift her head and untwine her hair from its usual tight bun. Rosalie covers her in soft a blanket and leaves me alone with her. The monitors have stuttered with my manipulation of her form, but they now fall back into the same monotone beeps I have heard since last night.

I shake my head. Last night. It was only yesterday that I awoke with Bella's lips running a trail over my bare chest, her tongue peeking out to tease my already sensitive nipples. And now. I sigh deeply. Now, I am here in this vacuum-like state, the life being steadily sucked from us both but in opposing ways.

As Rosalie moves the examination table to the far wall, I grasp Bella's hand between my own, my eyes fixed upon her still beautiful face. "Bella, I do not know if you can hear me, but I am here. I will not leave your side, beautiful." I brush my fingers across her cheek, and **I** lower my head onto her shoulder.

I do not know how long I maintain this position, but it is Captain's voice, which brings about the lifting of my head. "Edward, why are you not attending to your duties?" he asks, his arms crossed over his chest.

My muscles tense at both his question and the tone with which he delivered it. Clamping my jaw shut so that I do not lose control, I stand swiftly, my seat knocking back from the force. My eyes are narrowed, and my fists are clenched tightly at my side.

He takes in my aggressive manner and lifts what he assumes is an imposing brow before glancing at Rosalie, who is frozen at her station, staring between the two of us. "Could you give us some privacy, Rosalie?" His voice is calm and indifferent.

"Y-yes, sir," she stutters, unaccustomed to being ordered by the captain himself, and in her own space no less.

"Stay." My voice is hard and cold as I deliver the command, but it _is_ a command.

"Ed— "

"Do not," I snap, the first words I have spoken directly to him. "You will not come here and ask the one person who cares whether my mate lives or dies to leave the room."

His eyes finally trail over to Bella, taking in her form as she lies lifeless upon the bed. When they flick back to me, he gives a small nod. "Understood," he says tersely. "Since she is so well cared for, I assume you will have no issue returning to task."

I cannot help myself; my jaw falls open, and my face screws up in pure disbelief. "Returning to task," I repeat out of sheer incredulity, unable to come to terms with his thought process.

"Yes, son," he says, his tone lighter as he caught me so off guard that my stance softened. He even adds a light chuckle. "Once your day is done, you are welcome to come back for a visit."

Both of my hands slide into my head, and I grip furiously as I process his asinine suggestion. I spin my body in an attempt to come to terms with what he is saying, and my eyes meet those of Rosalie, whose are wide and uncertain.

That does it. All of my tension resurfaces and I draw up to my full height, facing Captain and taking two steps in his direction. "Do you not care?" I all but scream into the enclosed space. "Have you so little concern for your people that you would leave her, my mate,"—I pound my fist into my chest—"alone in her hours of torment!"

His eyes widen and scan to the clear, glass windows beside us. "Edward, you are making a scene," he admonishes lowly, in an attempt to have me act calm and rationally. However, all rationale is long gone from my system.

"Let them stare," I explode, cutting my angry eyes to the faces who dare peer back at me. "I do not care about a scene! I care about Bella! She is all that matters to me, and you would see her die without me at her side as long as _duty_ is being fulfilled."

I am overcome with an anger like nothing I have previously felt. My limbs are trembling as the emotion moves through my body, pent up and contained inside, wishing to explode on the one who evokes it so tremendously.

Instead of understanding, I receive scorn. "Edward, she is only your mate. Your duty to your people is paramount, _nothing_ is more important."

"That is where you are wrong, Captain," I sneer, taking one more step in his direction. " _She_ is everything to me. Without her by my side, I will be unfit to lead."

He raises his hand, rubbing it across his forehead and chuckles once before his amused eyes scrutinize me. Finally, he shakes his head, and his lips quirk up in the corners. "You have let your member dictate your actions today, so I will overlook your outburst … this time, but your insolence will not be tolerated."

I take one more step, and we are now nose-to-nose. "I do not speak through my member. I speak through my heart. It is lying on that bed over there, and if she does not recover, neither will it." I grasp his shoulder firmly and give him a small shake. "Do you not see? I love her, father. I _love_ her!"

A trail of wetness leaks from my eyes and makes its way down my cheeks. I pull back and gasp.

Tears.

I am crying for my love, broken before him, and if he cannot see after this, he will never. I move back to my seat and drop down, defeated, retaking her hand, bringing it to my lips.

He says nothing more, and I do not hear him depart, but the next time I look up, he is gone.

Some time later—I am not sure how long—the quiet murmur of voices brings me from my stupor, and I peer around the room. Emmett has joined us again, and he has brought Rosalie something to eat. I am thankful he is looking out for her because I am not in the frame of mind to think of her needs above my own—well, Bella's.

When he catches me staring, he moves to stand before me. "Sir, I have brought you a meal." He waves to a tray of food sitting on a cart, then brings his free hand up and extends something to me. "I also found this at the tree-like structure and thought you might want it." At my furrowed brows, he asks, "It is Bella's, is it not?"

I give an absent nod and slowly extend my hand, taking Amelia's journal from him. I crush it to my chest and hold it tightly to me. It is a piece of her, one she uses to find solace. The wetness rushes to my eyes in the form of a stinging sensation, but I push it back again, unable to allow myself to break down.

"Thank you, Emmett," I finally say, though my voice is scratchy from the hours since its use.

He waves me off. "Not a problem, sir. I found it this morning when I returned to do a more thorough search in the light of the suns."

His words comfort me in an unexpected way. He, too, cares for my mate. He cares whether she lives or dies, he understands my need to be by her side which is more than I can say for my own father. Disappointment settles inside me, so profound it almost overpowers my agony for a short period of time.

I take a steadying breath. "Were you able to find anything further?"

His head tilts downward, giving me all the answer I need. "No, sir." His sorrow-filled eyes meet mine. "No species contained the color red, but I still brought the few we found in for testing. I awaited the results personally, and there were no toxins present."

I nod along with his words, for I know in my heart he scoured that ground last night, but I cannot help but feel even more appreciative that he made one more effort. I stand and lay my hand on his shoulder. "I know you have done everything you can, Emmett, and I cannot express my gratitude in enough ways"—I cut my eyes to Rosalie—"to either of you."

"Edward," Emmett says in an unexpected soft tone, bringing my eyes back to his. "We love Bella, too, and will do anything for her."

I cannot help it, the words cause a chasm to open up inside, and I break. My chin falls to my chest and deep, wracking sobs escape my lips as fat tears run unbidden down my cheeks. Strong arms encase me while I allow all my pent up grief, anger and resentment to leak from my system.

I do not know the length of my breakdown, I only know that my friend is here, and he is holding me up, offering me a comfort I have never been privy to aside from that of my mate. Soon, I feel a softer presence and realize that Rosalie has joined us, wrapping a soothing arm around each of us as she sheds her own silent tears.

With quiet sniffles, I rein myself in but stay close for a moment longer, absorbing the comfort, because I know what awaits me outside this bubble. I will be back at Bella's side with all of my agonies once again in the forefront. For one more minute, I allow myself this reprieve, the time to give in and be weak.

Slowly, I pull myself away and take a step back, wiping my hand across my face to dry the wetness. I clear my throat. "I am so— "

"Stop it," Emmett cuts me off, his voice stern but soft. "I believe my mate and I needed that as much as you did." He wipes his hand down his cheeks that I now notice have their own wetness.

I can only nod and take another step back, ready to return to my mate's side. "Not so fast, sir. You need to eat," Emmett says, pointing to the tray of unappealing food he brought.

"I am unsure if I am capable of eating," I respond with a shrug. "The very idea of food makes my stomach knot up."

"Please, try, sir." The tone is which he delivers his request makes it impossible for me to deny, so I bob my head and turn to retake my seat while he rolls the cart closer.

The next while is spent with me mostly pushing my salad around my plate between three or four bites that clog in my throat, and Emmett being a much more subdued version of himself. Once he has left, things return to the same way they have been. The monitors provide the background noise while Rosalie and I stay lost inside our own tasks. Hers, monitoring and doctoring; mine, begging and pleading for anything that will make my mate open her beautiful eyes and grant me a smile.

"Edward." Rosalie's soft voice interrupts my thoughts. "Do you see these lines?" She points out a row on the monitor that has an unusual pattern; non-specific like the others that remain a steady rhythm. At my nod, she continues, "These are her brain waves. Her mind is very active."

"That is a good sign," I say, hopefully.

She grants me a smile and nods. "Yes, but, I have better news." She picks up a contraption that almost looks like a helmet and holds it out for me to take. "Put this on your head and allow the screen to be in front of your eyes."

My brows draw down in the center, but I still do as she requests. There is a clear glass arcing over my face. I watch as she takes two tiny probes and lines them at my mate's temples before looking at me with an even bigger smile.

"Do not be afraid. These are only images from her mind. They can be dreams, reality or anywhere in between, so please, do not allow them to negatively affect you. I thought they would bring you a sense of solace; enable you to feel closer to her," she explains as she walks back to her station and clicks a few keys on her TwiPuter.

I gasp as the clear screen darkens and an image appears. Tears immediately rush to my eyes as I see my mate before me. She is healthy and smiling, strolling on my elbow, as together, we make our way to her favorite spot. Our mouths are moving, but I cannot hear the words, yet my whole being sighs in relief. It gives me hope that this very scene is in our future.

I am transfixed as scene after scene plays out before me. Some are memories between us and cause heat to rise upon my cheeks, and others, bring about the sting in my eyes. One unusual scene flashes by so fast that I am unable to make sense of it, but then, the most breathtaking scene of all plays out before me.

My mate's midsection is swollen with child, and then, we're suddenly in a room similar to now, only Bella is alert, and I am at her side as she struggles to push our baby into this world. Rosalie stands between her spread thighs, her appearance encouraging before a blinding smile graces her lips, and she lifts a tiny, pink bundle into the air.

My breathing has escalated a noticeable degree, and I have to work to calm it as the scene switches, and this time, I pay close attention when the same image flits before my eyes. Every muscle in me seizes momentarily before I yank the contraption from my face.

"Rosalie," I snap, unable to control the hysteria in my voice. "Please tell me you were recording the images!" I am frantic. Afraid for what I saw, and silently, begging that it not be true.

Her eyes widen at my urgency, but she jumps into action as her fingers fumble with the keys before her. "I did not set record, but the system will automatically store the information for a short period of time. Is something wrong?"

"Play the last ten seconds," I demand, taking even breaths to calm my overwrought emotions.

She nods rapidly, and with a few more clicks, the monitors change, and they are showing the birthing scene again. I watch carefully, jaw clenched tight, afraid for my fears being brought into reality. Just as the tiny, pink bundle is lifted, the scene changes.

Bella is under her tree, the journal in her hand. She suddenly jumps and sits it to the side. There are only two more images left to play. In the first, Blue swoops down from his perch and pecks her calf. In the last, my mate collapses.

Bella has been poisoned by her pet.


	26. Blue

**Fran is my beta babe, and Judyblue, 2browneyes, Michele, and Gabby pre-read.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

The few bites I have taken earlier settle like lead in my stomach before beginning to revolt. I run to the small corner lavatory and empty the meager contents along with copious amounts of bile. I am but a mass of heaving flesh as my mind works to come to terms with the actuality I am facing.

Blue, the same creature who led me to Bella's prone form, is the one responsible for her current condition. I am completely stunned and overwhelmed, but as the seconds tick by, I am becoming angrier and angrier. A blackness builds inside me, engulfing my very heart and squeezing it until all of my love has been eradicated, leaving only animosity in its wake.

I rinse my mouth with quick, jerky movements and storm from the room. "Prepare for a dissection," I snap in Rosalie's direction as I charge for the doors that lead into the corridor.

"Edward," she yells, her voice is strong and determined, but I do not falter. Her footfalls follow me, and she grasps my arm, her grip surprisingly strong. "Stop! You cannot do this."

I jerk away and face her, drawing up to my full height, my blood thrumming in my veins. "You do not command me!" I growl. "That creature is as good as dead." My chest is heaving, and my fists are clenched, but she does not care.

She draws up to her full height and steps even closer. "You. Will. Not. Do. This. Edward." As my eyes widen in genuine outrage, her voice lowers but is no less intense as she continues. "Blue is important to Bella, and you will not sacrifice him under the guise of helping her, when in reality, you are irate and looking to place blame."

"He poisoned my mate!" I yell, unable to remain quiet and listen to her excuses any longer.

"You do not know that!" she yells back, equally as fiery. "We saw a flash of images that lasted approximately three seconds. They were not even continuous. It is not enough evidence to assassinate him." Her voice softens even more as her eyes become pleading. "Think of your mate, Edward. She will be devastated when she awakens and finds out what you did. Even if he is responsible for this"—she waves her hand to Bella's limp form, causing my eyes to fall upon my mate—"and I am not positive that is the case, she would never want him extinguished."

For the first time since I saw those images, my breathing calms somewhat, and I, in fact, consider my mate and her wishes. I absolutely, irrevocably am positive she would denounce the heinous actions I am about to carry forth. But what choice do I have? He has taken from me the most precious aspect of my existence.

I grip my hair tightly in my fist and return my attention back to Rosalie. "What would you have me do?" I beseech. "He has obliterated my world."

She reaches over and grasps my arm, giving it a firm squeeze. "I would have you be absolutely sure before you carry out actions which you cannot take back. Capture him, and I will perform the necessary tests."

I study her for a beat longer before releasing the grip on my hair. My shoulders slump, defeated. "Very well." I take a deep breath and blow it out heavily. "But I make no further promises if he is the culprit."

Her eyes close for a moment before reopening with a nod. "I do not agree, but will not contest _if_ he is found to be a venomous creature."

I sigh and walk to Bella's side, placing a single kiss upon her immobile lips. How I wish they would respond to my touch, but they do not. I retreat, and for the first time since this nightmare began, I leave her side.

As I enter the corridor, the people who are walking down it freeze in their spot, aside from one man in particular. He actually has the audacity to approach and rest his hand on my shoulder.

"Hello, Edward." Dr. Hale smiles—until I jerk away from his touch and step back. His brows furrow, but dumbly, he continues, "I was just on my way to see your mate."

My rage skyrockets again. "You will not go near her."

He actually chuckles. "I thought we had this discussion already, Edward. You do not command me."

I step so close that my angry breath blows in his face as I speak. "Let me be clearer. I will not be responsible for my actions if you enter that room."

His jaw drops, and he takes a step back. "Edward, I do not understand what has gotten into you, but I am only trying to assist."

"I asked you to assist, and it was beneath you." I snort. "I have realized now that Rosalie will do a much better job than you ever could have, so your services are not needed."

His smile can only be considered condescending. "Now, Edward, we both know that to be impossible."

I shake my head and finally grant him my own condescending smile. "Ah yes, you would play the sexism card while not actually saying the words aloud. Trust me, Thomas; my faith in Rosalie is greater than any I could ever place in you. She _will_ cure Bella, and _you_ will stay away … or suffer my wrath."

He holds up his hand, conceding. "As you wish, Edward. Do not come to me when my daughter fails to provide the care your mate requires."

I react so swiftly I do not even realize my own movements. Snatching him by the front of his spacesuit, I draw him closer so we are nose to nose, and I am staring into his wide, old eyes. "Never speak that way again," I say through gritted teeth, shaking him for effect. "And stay away from Bella." I shake him once more and release him, stepping back and brushing off my hands.

His face pinches, but smartly, his mouth remains closed. He turns and stalks down the hall, my eyes trailing to make sure he does not enter where I have forbade. Shaking my head, I turn and continue down the corridor and out the doors, unsure of my exact destination.

But, of course, I should have known. Blue has not gone far. He is perched atop the ledge over the door and starts squeaking and flapping as soon as I have moved outside. The very sight and sound of him cause my muscles to tense, but I make every attempt to tamp down my ire.

Maybe Rosalie is right, and Blue did not cause this, yet I know what I saw. Nevertheless, I also know how my mate would feel had I carried out my original plan. I am not sure I could have earned her forgiveness had I harmed her pet; though, if he proves poisonous, that is a chance I will have to take because I will not risk her future safety.

Realizing I did not think this through very thoroughly, I am stuck just staring at the creature, unable to approach for fear of falling prey to the same condition as my mate. I cannot allow that. It is my mission to cure her, not lie beside her, unable to assist in the efforts that will bring her back to me.

Watching the creature is a perplexing experience, though. It is obvious he is … concerned for my mate. She has spent countless days alongside him with no consequences, and it is he who frantically led me to her in her injured state. Is it possible he does not realize his own toxicity? Is he so intelligent he has an ulterior motive? Or, is it something else entirely?

Luckily, the broad form of Emmett moves to stand in front of me, inhibiting my mind from wandering too deeply. "Sir, Rosalie said you may be in need of assistance." He holds up a small, glass enclosure, with tiny holes covering the smooth surface, meant for transporting Blue, I presume.

I lift a questioning brow. "Assistance or a babysitter?"

He chuckles heartily, understanding the jab immediately. "Well, from the looks of it I can safely report that you are not attempting to retire Bella's pet."

I shake my head and sigh, running my hands over my face. "No, I am not. I am confused actually. He seems to care for Bella, so I cannot understand why he would harm her."

Emmett looks between Blue and me a few times before nodding. "Maybe he did not. We will not know for sure until we capture him." He slides the glass door open and looks to me with a perplexed expression. "How should we go about this?"

Before I can even respond, Blue lands on the rim of the door and hops once, landing inside the glass case. Emmett's eyes widen to comical proportions, and I am sure they are a perfect match to my own. With a simple shrug, Emmett slides the door closed.

I wave my hands in the direction of the case Emmett is holding. "See?" My hands move frantically in an effort to express my confusion. "It is like he _knows_ we need him."

"Perhaps you are mistaken, Edward," he says softly, and I do not miss that he uses my name instead of sir, which he has done as a show of respect since this situation has begun. "Rosalie will have all the answers you seek shortly."

I give a nod and motion to the doors. "Let us proceed then."

As Emmett starts forward, a voice in the distance calls for me. I stiffen momentarily but tilt my head toward the entrance. "Go. Have Rosalie perform her tests."

He leaves me with a pat on the shoulder. "We are behind you, sir."

I watch as he passes through the doors and disappears down the expansive hallway. When I can no longer see his form, I turn to face the approaching figure and cross my arms, readying myself for the suspected battle I will be facing.

"Edward," Captain's terse voice says, his head giving me a stiff nod.

"Captain," I repeat, not giving in one single inch.

His eyes narrow minutely, and the muscle in his cheek flexes. "I am hoping you have had time to calm down from your over sensitive state." He lifts a questioning brow.

"That would depend on what you would consider calm," I retort, probably more sarcastic than I should, but his very stance tells me all I need to know. My words have made no impact whatsoever on him.

He peers around us, taking in the brush that rustles in the wind and the people that mill about, going from one duty to the next. "Edward," he starts, his voice stern, "I can only allow so much resistance before I take action. I am going to assume that you being out here, away from Isabella, is a good sign. One that shows you have released the need to remain by her side."

"Did you not hear my words yesterday?" I scoff. "I will never get over my need to be by her side. Her life and mine are connected in such a permanent way that if she does not survive, I do not know how I will continue."

His face contorts, and he grabs my shoulders roughly, giving me a hard shake. "Do you hear yourself, Edward? You are speaking like there is something so special about her that you would choose to die with her!"

I cannot stop myself; I explode, knocking his hands from my body. " _She is everything to me_!" I yell so loudly that every person around us halts in their steps, but I do not stop. The tears burn my eyes, and I allow them to fall as I grip my father's suit. "Is the idea that she is more to me than a means to reproduce so abhorrent that you cannot even attempt to sympathize? I understand if you cannot relate, but do not begrudge me my feelings. They are real. They exist." I release his clothing and take a step back, done with this subject and done trying to convince him.

He scrutinizes me as I wipe the wetness from my cheeks, his brows drawn together. "What would you have me say? That is not the way of our people."

"It is not the way of _your_ people," I say, my voice tired, my whole being exhausted from this argument. "Is it so bad that the one person I am attached to for my whole lifespan is someone who I completely adore? Someone I wish to spend every waking minute with, but do not because she pushes me to be better for my people. She is my inspiration. The one who I want to build a beautiful future for, and by doing that, it will also be beautiful future for all of my people when my time comes. She has opened my eyes to so many things, and our love is the greatest emotion you could ever imagine." I sigh. "But you cannot imagine it, can you?"

His green eyes are focused somewhere in the distance, even though they are trained on me. "Maybe once upon a time I could have," he reflects as his expression sharpens, acutely studying me. "But that time is long past, and I believe I chose the correct path."

"It is my present, though," I insist, surprised that he has an inkling of the feelings I speak of. "There is nothing you can do to persuade me in any other direction. Accept my love or deny me completely."

"Very well, son," he says softly, his own green eyes appearing glassy. "I would never deny you, yet I do not wish to see you allow it to control you either."

I take a deep breath and release it. "Trust me, Bella makes me a better man in every way." I motion to the doors. "I am returning to my mate's side, and when she is well, I will catch up on my duties. I have instructed Dr. Hale to stay away from Bella, and I will not be responsible for my actions were he to disobey me."

"I will speak with him," my father replies, and for the first time since this began, he is fulfilling the proper role.

I say nothing more as I turn and enter the Healing complex, having already been away for far too long. My steps quicken with thoughts of her lying alone, even though I know Rosalie would never leave her side.

By the time I have made it to the doors, my heart is thundering due to the worriment I had allowed to fade into the background when facing my father. Hastening my strides, I half-run through the doors and to my mate's side; she has not moved a muscle.

I give her a complete once over and register the beeps and hums in the background that help to soothe my frantic heart. Leaning over, I cup her pale cheek and press a firm kiss to her lips. When I pull away, I do not go far. I brush my thumb over her jaw and breathe her in. Her life. Her very essence.

Once I feel grounded to her, I peer around the room, seeking Rosalie. I find her poised over Blue's limp form, scraping his beak. "What are you doing?" I ask as I approach her.

She sighs and looks up at me. "Sir, I have already analyzed his blood and found no toxins present. I have searched his body for a venom gland and came up empty."

My eyes narrow. "I saw him peck her."

She nods along with my words. "I saw the same scene, but the tests are conclusive, he has no toxicity whatsoever. This is why I intend to test a sample from his beak. If the scene is as we saw it, then the venom was delivered from this appendage."

I watch her carefully as she places the sample between two clear glass strips and slides it into a machine. A blue glow lights up and runs back and forth as the instrument emits a low hum. It does not take long. The lights go dark, and the hum fades as the glass strips are ejected from their slot.

Rosalie flicks a few keys, and Bella's monitors are replaced with a bunch of information that looks like a foreign language. She studies it carefully before turning to me with a sigh. "Blue is not venomous."

My heart drops, though I am glad he did not harm her, I am even more devastated that we are no closer to a cure than we were before her mind gave me the image. I slowly approach the tiny creature and tentatively reach my finger out to brush along his fuzzy feathers.

Seeing him like this only adds to my pain. "I am sorry," I say quietly as I caress him. "I should have known you would never hurt her." I look back to Rosalie. "Will he be okay?"

She nods and graces me with a small smile. "He is only sedated, sir. Oh, and I thought you would be pleased to learn that he is, in fact, a he."

"How did you know?" I ask, remembering the conversation Bella and I had over that very subject.

She laughs lightly, and it is a refreshing sound after all the heavy moments we have shared. "Bella regaled us with your conversation at lunch one afternoon."

My lip turns up into an almost-smile of my own. "Having a laugh at your leader's expense, eh?"

She stands and places her hand upon my shoulder. "No, sir. My friend and I were having a laugh at her mate's expense."

I cannot help it, I do actually allow the smile to come, however brief it is. With a shrug, I tilt my head to Bella and ask, "Could you connect me again? If I cannot have her beside me that is the next best thing."

"Sure," Rosalie says, already picking up Blue to return him to his cage. But then her steps falter, and she stops altogether, her eyes widening. "Edward, we could try it with Blue!" she exclaims, and she is practically vibrating.

My brows gather together as I do not understand her meaning, but it does not matter. She is already moving. I watch as she takes two tiny prongs and places them on each side of the small creature's head. Realization dawns and a quiver rushes through me. With a few clicks of her fingers, the monitors change and images fill the hologram on the wall.

The scenes flash intermittently at first; stray bursts of colors glide by as Blue is rushing somewhere. They change from the colorful chaos into more serene images. Flashes of Tesla's settlement pop in here and there, but they continue to move swiftly. Suddenly, Bella appears, and they slow to a more manageable level.

Blue is constantly by her side or waiting for her outside wherever she is. The Education complex and the housing quarters of Commanding both appear often. The tree-like structure my mate loves so much flashes by, and each image is different. Sometimes Bella has the journal, one time I am there with her and in another JAKE is flickering beside her.

A complete scene plays before me, and I remember it. It is the day my brave, outspoken Bella professed her love for me. On the screen, I watch as she sits under my arm, and my lips move as I read aloud from the journal. Profound sadness settles inside, but my eyes stayed glued to the holographic images.

It changes and my muscles tense. The first thing I notice are Bella's feet. They are clad in those weird contraptions she was wearing when I brought her in. I step closer, my eyes scrutinizing every inch of the scene. Blue is perched on a limb above her, and she is reading the journal. He suddenly starts jumping and flapping his wings. I cannot hear him, though I am certain he is squeaking, as is his usual accompanying sound. He leaves his branch, swooping down to Bella's calf. My eyes widen as I watch him land, only to toss his head back and gobble down a small, almost-completely-red, insect-like creature.

My jaw gapes and my hand comes up to cover the gasp that involuntarily slips from my lips. Just as I turn away, to do something, anything, Rosalie stops me. "Wait!" she yells urgently.

My eyes move back to the screen. The image has changed, and this time, Blue is at the tree-like structure, but Bella is nowhere to be found. Instead, someone else is there. He opens a small glass container, and I horrifyingly watch as he allows a red, insect-like creature to crawl from the vial and onto the ground at the base of the majestic structure.

He looks around, and with an evil quirk of his lips, stands to leave.

Every cell in my body is charged and alive. Thoughts of murder race through my psyche as I storm from the room with one person in mind.

 _Peter._

* * *

 **Aha!**

 **Only, possibly, 5 more chapters to go, including epi. If that changes, I'll let you know.**

 **See you next week :)**


	27. Banishment

**Fran made this pretty, and Judyblue, Gabby, Michele and 2browneyes pre-read.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

My feet move of their own accord as the rage builds to unimaginable heights, boiling my blood and searing my skin. I have never felt so out of control, my thoughts traveling a dangerously, dark path.

"JAKE," I call as I storm through the corridor that will lead me away from the Healing complex. When he appears beside me, I continue. "Locate Peter Denali. Now!" I bark, unable to tamp down my ire.

He floats beside me for one more moment before disappearing from my sight. My feet do not stop moving in his absence, though. Even with no concrete destination, I must move because of the angry energy that surges through my limbs.

"Sir." JAKE reappears, hovering to keep up with my rapid pace. "Peter is currently in Captain's office."

With a clear destination in mind, I rush forth. "Make sure you access the images from Healing. Rosalie can direct you as to my meaning, and meet me there."

"Yes, sir," he barks and disappears once more.

My body feels as if it is not my own as I make my way through our community with only one destination in mind. It is as if I am outside, watching someone else as they make a journey that very well may alter their life in an irrevocable way. The mind this body holds is one of hate, ideas of committing the most heinous of crimes are flitting through it.

Peter's acrimony toward my mate has turned into violence, and not merely violence, but an assault with an almost deadly consequence. His actions are reprehensible and unheard of in our society, and I intend to try and convict him for his crimes in one swift altercation.

As I enter Commanding central, a haze of red blurs my periphery, leaving me with tunnel vision. I have only one destination in mind, ignoring all else around me. The doors to Captain's office appear before me as if by sheer will alone, and with the flick of my wrist, they part, allowing me entrance.

My gaze travels to the two men who stare at me with bewildered expressions, but my laser focus zeroes in on the only one who matters. I stampede in his direction; every ounce of malice I possess gathers inside my body and surges through my limbs, settling into my weapons of choice.

My fists.

They are the only greeting he receives as I pummel him to the floor beneath our feet. " _How dare you_!" I scream as my fury rages in the form of blow after blow. " _You tried to kill her_!"

Arms grip me, but I push them away, intent on inflicting as much damage as possible. " _You will die for this, Peter_!"

Everything blurs before me, and it is not until I have been forcibly removed from atop Peter by two sets of strong arms, that I understand why. My vision is clouded with rage in the form of tears that bleed from my eyes.

 _Bella was right_ , I think to myself, _they do span a wide array of emotions_. And just the mere thought of her brings it all back to the forefront of my mind, and my legs give way, unable to support the weight of my grief.

"Edward!" Captain's voice is panicked as he attempts to bear the load of my limp form. "Let us sit him down," he says to the owner of the second set of arms.

The room moves around me, but I am lost inside my mind, floating on a wave of melancholy so fierce, I fear I may succumb to the heartache it brings about. Every beat of the organ sends a spasm of sorrow rippling through my chest. My breaths are fast and shallow as I attempt to bring myself back to the present, back to the enmity I feel for the man whose monstrous actions provoked every aspect of my wrath.

Peter.

His name brings a clarity like no other, and I snap to attention. My eyes scan the room to land on his form which is huddled into a corner, red leaking from his nose and lips. My fists tighten, but before I can react, Captain squats before me, his arms firm upon my thighs.

"LEAH," he snaps, not taking his sharp eyes from my enraged form. "Put up a barricade around Peter."

A translucent, emerald force field forms between Peter and me, and my shoulders slump, knowing that my chance to end him is no more. "Edward," he starts, his voice is careful but firm. "Can you explain your actions, son?"

I take deep, heavy breaths, in an attempt to swallow my hatred, and bring my arms up to cross over my chest, making every effort to hold myself in place. Finally, I open my mouth and say it in the most basic way. "He. Did. It."

Captain's brows pucker and he studies me before following my gaze and landing on Peter. "There is only one _it_ that would generate this type of response from my son, and I am hoping with all that I am, that this is some sort of mistake."

"I have done nothing!" Peter shouts, climbing to his feet, smearing blood down his arm as he wipes at his face. "Your son is a lunatic who physically attacked me!"

Captain pinches the bridge of his nose and stands, nodding to the other imposing figure in the room. "Demetri, keep your eyes on him." He tilts his head in my direction, but there is no need. LEAH's shield would send enough current through me to render me unconscious, and my mate needs me strong in order to save her.

"JAKE," I snap, wondering why he is not already present.

"Need I remind you, Edward, this is Commanding," LEAH says as if that should explain my character's failure to appear at my demand.

I ignore her senseless musings. "JAKE!" My voice is loud and harsh.

"I will assist you, sir," LEAH says, and her tone implies that it is not a suggestion.

"LEAH, you will allow JAKE to enter the premises now, or I will have you reprogramed!" I bark, fed with her need to remain the only character who services the Commanding members.

Finally, JAKE appears, and I allow my muscles to relax. "Captain," I say calmly, interrupting the quiet conversation he and Peter are having through the shield. "I will prove my accusations."

"There is nothing to prove, Edward," Peter declares loudly, but I can hear the panicked undertones in his voice. "Captain, did you not hear that he only wants JAKE to deliver his purported evidence? It is fabricated by the lowly Education character!"

I jump to my feet, ready to do battle once more, almost forgetting the electric field that separates us, but it only takes Demetri's solid hand upon my chest to remind me. "Careful, sir. You do not wish to feel LEAH's wrath"—he leans closely to whisper the final words—"especially after you have utterly dismissed her."

I take a cleansing breath and nod my appreciation. "You are correct. Thank you, Demetri."

He slaps my chest once and steps back. "No problem, sir."

My hand goes to my hair, and I spin to face my TwiCharacter, completely ignoring Peter's baseless accusations. "JAKE, could you cue up video, please." While he does that, I turn back to Captain. "Between the two of us—Peter and I—I think it is clear who is the deceitful one." I sit and anchor myself in preparation for the scene to play out once more. "JAKE, when you are ready."

My elbows prop on my knees, and I cradle my head. The room is silent around me, but I know what they are seeing; it is burned behind my lids. Silent tears trail down my cheeks as I allow a small vestige of hope to build in my chest. Peter will tell us where this creature came from, or I will beat it from his pathetic form.

A strong hand grips my shoulder, and I feel a presence lean down beside me. "Edward, I am so sorry." It is not the voice I expected to hear.

Lifting my head, I meet Demetri's eyes with a raised brow. "Peter must have smuggled that creature from our last mission. That is my responsibility."

I shake my head sadly. "You cannot take the blame for him." I allow my eyes to lift from his face and peer around the room.

The video is frozen on Peter's evil smirk as he released the creature at Bella's favorite spot. My eyes pan to his form; he has moved away from the force field and is now slumped against the far wall, his head already swelling from the punishing blows I delivered. When I finally move my gaze to Captain, he is peering back at me with more emotion that I have ever seen from him.

His hand is upon his chest as if he in physical pain, and his lips are turned down at the corners. But as I stare at him, he transforms. Sadness turns to rage before my very eyes. His hands clench into fists, and his sharp, clear eyes snap to his former comrade.

"LEAH," he barks through clenched teeth. "Lower the shield!"

Peter's gasp is as audible as if he were standing before me, and I cannot help it, my lips quirk up as I watch my father stalk in his direction. Snatching him up by the front of his spacesuit, Captain slams his feeble form harshly into the wall.

"Where did you get that creature!" he demands, and his voice is scarier than I have ever heard in my entire existence.

Peter's mouth moves but words fail him, and I laugh, unable to stop myself due to his piteous bumbling. One bark of laughter turns into a fit and before I know it, I am full-on belly laughing. Nothing about my life is funny, but I fear if I do not laugh I will only cry more.

Finally, Demetri steps forward and answers Captain. "He must have retrieved it from the mission we took to recover specimens for Dr. Hale."

Captain pulls Peter away from the wall and slams his body back into it three more times before he finally releases him and turns away, gripping his hair tightly between both of his fists. But when he notices me watching him, he immediately drags them down his faces and carefully starts in my direction.

I stand, unsure, but there is no need for concern. He pulls me to him and grips me more tightly than he has ever held me. "I am sorry, son. I have failed you as a leader. How can you forgive me for not recognizing his dark intent toward your mate?"

I am stunned, but the comfort of his embrace is too soothing to ignore. I hold him to me just as firmly and allow all my grief to expel into his shoulder. Uncontrollable sobs leave me as I revel in my father's first attempt at true compassion. My mind has been on a roller coaster since this whole debacle began, and for the first time, I can push some of the burden onto someone else; someone I trust to make it right.

After countless moments, my sobs turn to small sniffles and our arms loosen, my father withdrawing to peer at me. "I will make this right, son." His fingers dig into my shoulders. "I promise."

With those words, he turns from me and props his fingers on his chin as he studies Peter. "You have committed a crime against society with your actions. Never before, since our people fled Earth, has a leader had to punish one of our own in such a manner, but that time is past

Peter starts furiously shaking his head. "No, sir, please. It was not my intent to harm her, only to give a warning of the dangers of Alterna."

"Save it!" Captain snaps, his voice thundering throughout the room. "Deciding the appropriate punishment, however, will be crucial." His shrewd eyes scrutinize his former Co-Captain, and I am not sure what thoughts race through his mind, but when he finally does speak, it brings about several gasps from those in attendance—including my own. "You shall be banished from peaceful society."

"W-what?" Peter asks, jaw gaping. "What does that mean?"

Captain drops his hand and stalks closer to Peter, gripping him tightly by the throat. "It means that you will be given minimal provisions and sent into the wilds of Alterna to survive on your own." As Peter claws at the hand that chokes him, Captain's voice is chilling as he continues to explain his exact intent. "You will rely solely on yourself. You will not be permitted into our peaceful society ever again. Your tattoo will be erased, and all TwiCharacters will monitor for your presence. Remember, Peter, you did this to yourself. There is only one punishment that would be worse, and that is death. So, make no mistake, if you disobey my command and come near our people again that is all that will be left for you."

The whole room stands stunned as Captain delivers his decree, and I have to admit, I never expected such a castigation, yet a burgeoning ball of glee fills me as I realize the extent of his orders. Peter will never again be near my mate.

When Peter's face is bright red, Captain finally releases him and then turns to Demetri. "Ready a mission to retrieve another specimen."

"Who would you like me to have assist, sir?" Demetri asks, and I am appreciative because this is the most important journey imaginable; the one to retrieve the very creature that will ultimately save my mate's life.

"You, Felix, his son, Jasper, and myself," Captain answers, and silence once again takes over.

I rush forward. "Father, what are you doing?"

He stops me with upheld hands. "Son, I have to make this right. I basically enabled Peter by allowing him to serve as a mission member." He snorts and shakes his head. "And that _was_ me punishing him."

"You are not responsible for _his_ actions!" I insist, glancing to Peter with a sneer on my lips.

Captain sighs. "Maybe not directly, son." He leans closer to whisper, "I wish to bring your love back to you. Please, allow me this."

And I cannot deny him, so I nod my head and lean in to give him another bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, Father," I say lowly.

He pulls back with a smile. "Go, be by her side. You have been away too long already."

As I turn to leave, I hear him commanding JAKE to get him a clear image of the creature. I smile to myself and hurry from the room in a rush to be with Bella once more.

By the time I make it back to Healing, it is clear that my concern for Blue was misplaced. As soon as I enter the doors, he is squealing and flapping in his glass enclosure. I actually smile at the sound and approach him.

"Calm down, Blue," I say soothingly. "You know I am not here to harm her." I pick up his cage and move it closer to my mate in hopes of offering him some comfort. "You are a hero, you know that, right?" He tilts his head from side to side as if he is actually trying to understand my words—maybe he can.

After placing him down, I notice Amelia's journal. I grab it and, after a firm kiss upon her lips, move to retake my seat by Bella's side.

"I am assuming everything went well?" Rosalie prods, and I do not blame her. I left here like a madman and she no doubt wonders the outcome.

I inform her of what transpired in Captain's office, and for the most part, she sits wide-eyed and still, but when I apprise her of the mission to retrieve a new specimen, she starts vibrating in her spot

"With a specimen, the antidote will be a simple procedure," she exclaims, jumping up to … I have no idea really, but she seems excited by the prospect.

I take a deep breath and release it, my eyes falling to my mate's face. "Are you sure it will work?"

"I am confident in my abilities to counteract the venom once I know its parameters," she says assuredly.

My shoulders sag in relief. "And I am confident in you."

Her hand lands on my shoulder. "Thank you, sir." Her voice is soft and full of emotion, so I simply lay my free hand upon hers and give a gentle squeeze.

She returns to her station, and I sit and absorb the comfort being at my mate's side brings. After a while, my eyes fall to the journal lying in my lap. Tentatively, I reach down and flip through the pages, hoping for something to leap out at me, and toward the back of the journal, I find one word that freezes me in my spot.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Grief_

 _Such a simple emotion, yet it has been completely eradicated from this cold society I am now a part of. My Teddy passed last night, and while my heart is missing a vital piece, the rest of society moves on without a care in Tesla. After all, their duty to furthering our race does not extend to those who are no longer useful._

 _Even my own children do not grieve. They do not offer sympathy, nor comfort. They are completely apathetic, cold and uncaring as his body is dispensed to float in space—forever alone, never to be by my side again._

 _I pleaded to be ejected with him, but my request was denied. So here I sit, lost to the grief that consumes me from the inside out. I do not wish to move, I do not wish to think, I do not wish to breathe. I wish to be done with this life, because I am no longer alive._

The page is wrinkly with dark spots that dot the surface, and as I sit here, every ounce of her pain radiates inside me. It is suffocating to know that someone else felt the level of my current heartbreak, yet hers was permanent, unyielding. I, at least, have hope. The very thing that allows my heart to still beat.

I flip to the next page to find one final entry.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Today is my final day aboard this ship and in this life. I have chosen to depart on my own terms. Every single aspect of my life has been controlled since I boarded Tesla, and I am done. No longer will I have to suffer the bondage that has been imposed upon me, no longer will I have to answer to the mindless robots around me._

 _My duty to my people has been fulfilled, and I owe no one._

Silent tears stream down my cheeks as I read her final passage. Amelia felt so isolated and alone in her life without Teddy. So much so that she chose to end it prematurely. My heart breaks for her, but it also rejoices for her presence of mind to document her life, for without it, my mate and I may have never discovered what is between us.

I wipe my face and clear my throat. "Rosalie, could you connect us again?"

"Of course." She stands and attaches the prongs, handing me the helmet. "You would like privacy?"

I nod and take the apparatus, placing it upon my head and centering the screen over my face. "Thank you. I need to feel close to her."

Rosalie squeezes my arm and moves back to her station, clicking a few keys.

Images of my mate, happy and healthy, fill the screen, and I cannot help but smile.

"Soon, beautiful," I whisper as I relax and allow the images to infiltrate my mind and fill my heart with hope.

* * *

 **See you next week :)**


	28. Return

**Fran betas this bad boy, and I know I don't always say it, but I'm the pilot of this plane. She suggests, and I decide. All mistakes are my own! 2browneyes, Judyblue, Michele and Gabby pre-read!**

* * *

 *****Change is coming in the only way I felt was impactful enough to matter*****

 **EPOV**

I do not know how much time passes, but when I finally remove the helmet from my eyes, the room is only lit by the glow of the monitors. Scanning the space, my eyes land on Rosalie's form. She is huddled atop the uncomfortable-looking examination table in the corner of the room. Feeling a tug at my heartstrings, of both thankfulness and compassion, I stand and cover her sleeping form with a thin blanket she had set aside for me.

Stretching my muscles, I walk closer to the monitors and study them carefully. Nothing's changed. The same lines and beeps play on repeat. It is all I can do to not let the defeat consume me.

Rosalie informed me earlier in the day that if Bella did not awaken, more invasive procedures would have to be implemented. Her body cannot continue to live on fluids alone, and the thought terrifies me. The mental images her suggestion stirs are enough to suffocate me.

With thoughts of comfort in mind, I notice a small basin with a sponge settled inside. I enter the lavatory and fill it with pale pink liquid and add a touch of disinfectant, stirring it around to create soapy bubbles that reflect rainbow prisms under the bright glare of the overhead light.

Carefully, I take my treasure and go to my mate's side, pulling a small table closer. Sitting the sloshy basin down, I wring the sponge and tentatively brush it along her brow. Nothing, no response whatsoever, and although I did not truly expect one, it adds another crack to my already fractured heart.

Taking my time, I clean the sponge and run it over her red-splotched skin, each pass more soothing to my soul than the last. The hum between our skin is almost nonexistent, but it is there, a small pulse flickering when bare flesh touches. It is enough to keep me going, enough to keep my hope glimmering.

I do not know how long has passed before the overhead lights flicker to life, momentarily blinding me. I look up. "Good morning, Rosalie."

"Morning," she replies, quietly. "I see you made use of the supplies I had brought in."

I nod, peering back to my mate and the sponge I am now trailing over the arch of her foot. "I did. I think she will appreciate the effort. Thank you for considering her needs so thoroughly." I continue with my ministrations, not yet ready to be done with my task.

"Of course," she says on a sigh as she moves to take her ever-trusty chair. "She is in need of more nourishment, Edward." He voice is soft, tentative, as if she knows this will upset me.

It does. Wetness coats my eyes as I peer up Bella's form. I attempt to blink it away, but it is persistent and unwavering. I chuckle snidely to myself. Tears. I have never before in my life expelled them, yet here I am, crying almost every minute of every day. It is quite a humbling experience.

"At the end of the day," I finally say, my shoulders slumping under the weight of my declaration.

"I—" Rosalie starts to, no doubt, object, but a sharp brow lift in her direction stops her cold. Her eyes narrow for a moment before she finally nods.

I carefully place my mate's foot back into position and return the sponge to the flat pink water in the basin. Gone are the lively bubbles from earlier, and in their place is a drab film that covers the surface. I snort. That about sums up my life.

Retaking my seat, I grab Bella's hand and hold it tightly between my own, rubbing it furiously in an attempt to charge the hum, to strengthen it, to feel it flow down my limbs. The sensation is not strong, but my body recognizes it all the same. A silent sigh escapes me.

It is some time later when the swoosh of the doors brings my focus away from my mate. I am surprised to see my mother and sister entering the room with tentative steps.

Alice approaches me easily and wraps her arms around my waist as soon as I stand. "I am sorry, brother."

Unaccustomed to such affection, I am baffled by it, but appreciative none the less. I encase my arms around her small frame and absorb the comfort she is offering without speaking. Over her head, my eyes land on my mother who is standing, silently observing us.

My eyes narrow on instinct due to our last meeting. "Hello, Mother," I say tersely, stepping back from my sister. "What brings you here?"

By this point, Alice has moved on to Bella's side, so I cross my arms over my chest and lift an imposing brow.

She does not even flinch. She simply lifts her chin a little higher. "I have come to check on my son's mate."

A second brow joins the first, but this time, in surprise. "Careful, Mother, you would have me think you care."

She tsks and approaches me. "Of course I care, Edward. Your Bella is quite tenacious. She has grown on me, a little."

This is news to me as I was under the impression their first encounter did not go well at all. As if she knows exactly what I am thinking, she says, "We have spoken further, you know. And while I think the battle she faces is larger than her"—she reaches out and grasps my arm firmly—"I also think she has the perfect man by her side to accomplish her goals."

The burning I have become over-acquainted with lately sizzles around my eyes. I blink it back and turn my head, ignoring her soft expression. "I do not know what to say." I think this is the nicest sentiment I have ever received from my mother.

"There is nothing to say," she replies softly and with another squeeze, she releases my arm and starts to move past me. "Your mate is strong, son. She will defeat this."

I stand still for a moment, taking a deep, cleansing breath before composing my features once again and turning to face my family. "Thank you for coming," I say as I approach them. "I take it the team has already left for their mission?"

"Yes," my mother replies. "Yesterday. Carlisle oversaw the swift gathering of Peter's provisions and they departed with him in tow."

"It is done then?" I am astounded with the swiftness at which Captain's decree was implemented.

"Oh, yes. I have never seen Carlisle so determined to follow through. Peter will be left to fend for himself in the wilds of Alterna," my mother explains, and she cannot even begin to understand my level of gratitude to my father at this moment.

I swallow deeply. "He is making amends." My voice is low, almost as if I am speaking to myself, and maybe I am.

"Jasper was excited that he was to accompany Captain. You should have seen him, Edward. It was such an honor for him," Alice breaks in, trying to lighten the conversation.

I smile, imagining Jasper as she described him. "For a young member, there is no greater accolade than to be invited on a mission such as this. It is of the utmost importance."

Alice reaches over and gently runs her hand over my back. "He will do everything he can to assist with this particular undertaking." She moves closer to my mate's side and grasps her hand tightly. "We are all pulling for her, Edward," she says, dropping a kiss to her hand and turning back to me with a forced smile. She rushes into my arms once more, and I cannot help but absorb the warm embrace.

"Thank you, Alice." I swallow and close my eyes, pretending for one second that all is right in my world. With a deep breath, I step back and hold her at arm's length. "I will make sure Bella knows you came by."

Her eyes are glassy, but she blinks them furiously and retains her optimistic nature. "Yes, you shall." Her smile is genuine now as she glances to our mother. "Are you ready?"

I watch, stunned, as my mother brushes a gentle finger along Bella's brow before nodding and joining Alice. "Take good care of her, son. She is going to change lives."

My eyes fall closed from the pain of her words, and when I reopen them, my voice cracks as I speak. "She already has."

With a gentle squeeze to my shoulder from my mother, the women turn to leave as abruptly as they arrived, and I am left wondering if they ever actually visited at all. Until I turn my eyes to Rosalie, who has remained in her spot, as inconspicuous as possible.

"That was interesting," I remark, conversationally, somewhat still confused by my mother's presence.

"Indeed," she agrees, seemingly as perplexed as I. "They brought good news, though," she adds with an optimistic note to her voice.

I nod my head as I peer down at the floor, almost afraid to admit that my hope skyrocketed with learning of my father's tenacity to follow through on his word. "It was great. More than I expected, really." I lift my head and meet her eyes. "Perhaps soon a cure will be in our grasp."

Her smile breaks out then, stretching her cheeks and lighting her eyes. "There is no doubt."

I allow my own smile to form, maybe not quite as wide as hers, but a smile nonetheless. With more certainty than I have previously felt, I retake my place beside my mate and settle in to wait.

Time is such an interesting concept. It seems to stand still as I stare at Bella's limp, unmoving form. It almost feels as if my previous life, the one I spent with her, is so far removed that it may have only been a dream. The kind of dream you never wish to wake from.

A sudden shrill sound causes me to jump from my seat in alarm, until I realize the noise is coming from Rosalie herself. Quickly I rush to her side, where she is standing at Blue's enclosure. When I grab her arm, she suddenly realizes I have joined her and turns to me.

"Edward!" she says, and I cannot quite place the mood that has overtaken her. She grabs my arms so tightly I fear she may cut off the circulation. "Look!" She jerks a finger in Blue's direction.

I pan my eyes to peer at his form and see nothing peculiar. With furrowed brows, I look back to Rosalie. But she does not speak, she is already donning a pair of gloves. " _Look_ ," she says again, this time more forcefully. I watch as she slides the glass door aside and shoos Blue from something she is attempting to recover.

My nose crinkles as I realize it is his excrement, and she is lifting it from the cage. I take a step back, but she pushes closer, holding the offensive matter right in front of my face.

"What are yo—"

" _Look_ , Edward!" she interrupts, pointing at the disturbing object she is holding.

Her eyes remain intent on mine as I focus in on the clump of fecal material before me. At first, I think she has gone mad, but as study the offending object, little bits of red catch my eye, automatically drawing me in for a closer inspection. It is not until I realize that the matter is mostly red that her weird insistence begins to bloom into an idea in my mind.

Too afraid to believe the stirrings inside my head, I grasp Rosalie tightly and beg for her assurance. "Please, say this is what I think it is." My voice is barely legible under the strain of the thoughts that bombard me.

Her head nods furiously, and she practically vibrates before me. "It is, Edward! This is what we seek!"

The buoyancy with which she bounces before me says all I need to know, and I have to grasp the counter to keep me upright under the surge of elation that rockets through me. My head swims from the exhilaration to the point that my vision blurs. Deep breaths bring me back to the here and now.

Ever the professional, Rosalie is already moving to her equipment. I catch her arm. "Are you positive this will work?"

She takes a careful breath before replying, "It would be near impossible for this digested being not to contain particles of its toxins. I only need a speck of venom to create an antidote."

"Then what are you waiting for?" I ask, motioning her back to her equipment.

She waves me away. "Step aside … sir, and let me do my thing." With a wry smile, she motions once more and turns back to her task.

I pace.

I tug.

I sit by my mate.

I rub her skin.

I speak lowly in her ear.

I pace some more.

My head is sore from the tugging.

I snap at Rosalie.

I apologize to Rosalie.

I pace and tug some more.

My mind moves through so many emotions that I cannot even name them all. Time, once again, is not my friend as it stretches before me, unending and unmoving. I am stuck in a rut of turmoil, unsure where to allow my thoughts to focus.

I do not know if it has been minutes, hours, or days, but finally, Rosalie stands and peers at me with a hopeful expression and a vial filled with a minute amount of red liquid clutched between her fingers. "I have it," she says, her excitement barely restrained.

Because the moment before me is too great to destroy, I ask, "You are positive this will not harm her further?"

Rosalie approaches me and keeps her voice soft but firm. "This is her cure, Edward."

That is all I need to hear. "Then administer it. Now!" I bark, then give her an apologetic shrug. "Sorry."

She smiles and waves me off before retrieving a dropper and filling it with the minuscule amount of liquid. I watch, entranced, as she approaches my mate and lifts, first one eyelid and then the other to leave one faint drop in each eye.

I am almost choking by the time she is done due to my failure to breathe as she administered my mate's cure. After regaining my breath, I ask, "How long?"

Rosalie shakes her head. "I cannot be sure, but I assure you, Edward, it _will_ work."

I nod and move to Bella's side, taking my usual position, her hand in mine. Leaning over her, I brush my thumb along her cheek. "Come on, beautiful. I am waiting for you." My voice is but a whisper, yet I want her to know, I am here, needing her more than anything.

Time is elastic as I sit here, but eventually, magical things start to happen. The red patches that cover her skin become lighter, and in some cases fade completely before my very eyes. Her temperature evens out, and her fingers begin to twitch.

The oppressing bubble of despair that has taken up residence in my chest pops, only to refill with a new bubble; one that makes me lightheaded with giddiness. I am floating on a cloud as each and every second brings Bella closer to returning to me.

Pushing forward, I run my fingers along the delicate skin of her jaw and across her cheeks, noting that the hum is zapping stronger than it has since I found her at the majestic tree-like structure. Intoxicated by the feeling it evokes, I continue my path down her neck and across her collarbone, every inch of clear skin enticing me, delighting me. When I reach her hand, it suddenly closes around mine.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I ask, cupping her jaw in my free hand. "Please, open your beautiful eyes."

I move her head slightly from side to side with no results, and unable to resist any longer, I push my lips to hers, desperate to inject some of my hope and love into her still incapacitated form. My lips are fierce as they press into hers. The days without her have been long and unending, and I need her to wake so desperately that I am not above offering temptation.

It is then that I feel it. Her lips become firm beneath mine before parting slightly, and her hands claw their way up to wrap around me, pulling my body desperately to her. Tears stream down my cheeks, and finally, finally, they are tears of happiness. I pull away and grasp her cheeks, peering into the eyes that I live to see.

Pressing our foreheads together, I start mumbling words even I cannot understand in between tear-ridden kisses everywhere my lips can touch. "I missed you … so much … you are here … I needed … I cannot believe … finally … so, so much … you can never leave me again … Bella, I need you."

Her soft shushing and gentle hands bring me from my self-induced hysteria, calming my pounding heart and overwrought emotions. "I am here. I am here," she repeats over and over, bringing me closer to the realization that she truly is.

She is here.

Speaking, moving, touching.

"Oh, beautiful, you have no idea what hearing your voice means to me right now," I say reverently, doing everything I can to bring myself under control and just revel in her vitality.

"I have every idea, Edward. I am sorry," she says, brushing a lock of hair from my forehead. "I could feel your turmoil, rattling the bars of my cage, but I had no idea how to get to you. I am so sorry." Tears leak from her eyes and the regret in her face in undeniable, yet I cannot allow it.

"Shhh," I soothe, returning the favor by offering my comfort. "You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing at all. I am just so happy you are here with me. That is all I will ever need."

I lift her carefully and close my arms around her, burying my nose in her neck, inhaling deeply. She returns my affection with a deep sigh against my shoulder and a tight grasp around my back. I do not know how long we remain this way, but I relish every single second.

Rosalie clears her throat. "I do not want to interrupt, but I would like to get a blood sample from Bella to confirm that she is completely toxin-free."

"Yes, of course," I say, releasing my mate from the tight embrace, but moving down to lock our fingers together instead, needing that skin-to-skin contact.

"Rosalie," Bella says with a sigh, holding her free arm out in askance. "Come here."

I sit, holding my mate's hand tightly, and watch as she and her savior embrace and whisper words between them. Both have tears streaming by the time they separate, but I am well-versed in them now and recognize them for what they are.

Tears of joy.

Rosalie dries her eyes and stands, completely back into doctor mode. "SAM." When he appears, she continues before he can even speak. "Have someone send a vegetable slurry for Bella, and notify Emmett that I request his presence."

"Yes, ma'am," he replies as his form fades from the room.

Rosalie returns to her station to prepare to withdraw Bella's blood while I just turn to my mate and stare. Seeing those shining brown eyes is enough to relax every muscle in my body and bring complete contentment to my mind.

She is alive.

Her hand comes up and cups my cheek. "How long has it been, Edward?" Her thumb runs under my eye. "Have you slept at all?"

My eyes fall closed at the sensation, and I push the emotions back inside and lock them deep. It is not my intent for her to carry the burden of my broken days without her. Reopening my eyes and grasping her hand, I say, "Too long." When she goes to reply, I lift a finger to stop her. "It was but days, yet I do not wish to dwell on those dark times. You are here now, and that is all that matters." I keep my voice firm and give her a shake of my head when it appears she may refute me.

She takes a deep breath and releases it instead. "Okay."

I smile then. "Okay? Just like that?"

The swoosh of the door brings a loud, boisterous voice. "Bells! You are awake." Emmett approaches us all smiles and happiness, bearing a tray with a container of thick, green liquid, which he places unceremoniously in Bella's lap. "Your sustenance, my lady." With an exaggerated bow, he smiles and moves off to his mate. "I knew you would succeed, Rosy."

As they hug quietly at her station, I turn back to my mate who is already taking a sip of the nutritious mixture. Her nose wrinkles cutely as she pulls the container from her lips. "I am ravenous, and this is not very appetizing."

I push the cup higher, back toward her lips, and insist, "Drink up. This will assist in restoring your energy. You have been without solid food for two days."

Her dark eyes watch me over the rim as she drinks more of the thick liquid, but then her brows furrow and move onto something behind me. I follow her gaze. Emmett and Rosalie are murmuring quietly across the room, but what draws my attention most, is his hand. It is firmly planted to span across her lower abdomen.

My eyes widen, and I look back to my mate who is smiling cheekily. "Do you think?" I ask her quietly.

She starts vehemently nodding and clears her throat loudly. Both Rosalie and Emmett turn, their faces the picture of having been caught unawares. "Something you would like to share?" Bella asks way too innocently, her eyelashes batting uncontrollably.

I almost laugh at their expression but settle with just a quirk and a brow lift instead.

"Well … uh …. we …. " Emmett starts fumbling for words, his eyes pleading with his mate to save him.

Rosalie laughs and grabs his hand, dragging him over to stand before us. "We would like to share," she says and focuses on me first. "We have known for a week but did not wish to mention it with Bella's condition"—her eyes flick between us, and she smiles—"but since that no longer is a problem … well, Emmett and I are expecting a son."

My jaw drops as my mind whirls over the revelation Rosalie just shared. But then I snap my jaw shut and lift the corner of my lip, zeroing in on Emmett. "It would seem someone has misled me with their various taunts."

"I am so pleased for you both," Bella chimes in, ignoring the stare-down happening between us men. "I know a child was very important to you, Rose."

I can see Rosalie's beaming smile from my periphery even though I still have my eyes strictly on Emmett. "A child then?" I ask him, lifting a brow and tilting my lip even higher.

He runs his hand over the back of his neck. "Yes, sir. Rosalie has always wished to be a mother as soon as she was mated."

I chuckle and move beside him to bump his shoulder with mine. Even though he was making things seem more than they were, I can clearly see the affection between my two friends. It is my hope that they, too, can realize what they are feeling is love.

"You are a lucky man, Emmett," I say and give him a congratulatory slap on the back. "Your mate is the epitome of competence and caring. You could not have chosen anyone better to mother your children."

"That she is, sir," he agrees and is more like his jovial self.

I shake my head. "Sir is an unnecessary title in this setting and conversation. Consider me only a friend who is overjoyed with the news you and your mate have shared."

My eyes fall to the two women as they speak quietly with their heads bowed together, and a feeling of complete rightness settles deep within me. In my eyes, Emmett may very well have the second, most-worthy mate in existence. Rosalie has been a champion for my mate and me while suppressing her own good fortune. She truly is an exceptional woman.

I walk over and interrupt their conversation. "Rosal—"

"Do you not think you could call me Rose now … sir?" She lifts a brow but her eyes twinkle.

I nod and make another attempt. "Rose, I … I do not have words to express the absolute gratitude I feel toward you." She is already shaking her head, but I continue speaking. "No, you were there for us, both Bella and me, and I will _never_ forget that." I open my arms and motion for her to step inside. She looks hesitant at first but still complies. As my arms go around her form, I say quietly, "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Edward," she replies as she pulls back from my embrace and turns to Bella, placing her hand upon her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

My mate takes a moment to take inventory before responding. "I feel perfectly normal, as if I have not been comatose for days."

Rosalie inspects her limbs, which are completely back to normal, and shrugs. "It seems the antidote has worked impeccably. At this point you should be completely cured, but"—she holds up a finger—"I shall not declare you as such until I have verified it via your bloodwork."

"You are saying she is cured?" I ask, worried that she is moving too quickly. "I would not have her suffer a relapse."

Rosalie plants her hand on her hip. "Edward, I would never put Bella in such jeopardy, which is why I said I will not deem her cured without my results. I can assure you, though, the antidote generated a complete reversal of the poisonous effects."

"Very well." I look to my mate who is watching the interaction between Rose and I with the most satisfied smile. Glancing back to Rosalie, I say, "I trust you implicitly."

"Thank you, sir. Now, let me get that sample, Bella." She goes to retrieve her equipment while I retake my place by my smiling mate's side.

Before Rosalie makes it back to us, the doors, once again, swoosh open, and I am elated to see Demetri, Felix and Jasper hurrying into the room. Instead of speaking, though, they all three drop to their knees with their heads bowed before me.

With furrowed brows, I address them. "You can pass the specimen to Rose, but as you can see Bella is already awake."

Jasper's eyes flit upward swiftly, but then they focus back onto the floor almost as if they had never moved. Finally, it is Demetri who meets my eyes, and it is then that I realize something is wrong. So very wrong.

A man who has never shown any emotion in his life is on his knees before me with bloodshot eyes and a hollow expression.

"Speak!" I demand, already feeling the dread race up my spine.

"I am sorry, sir," Demetri replies, his voice hoarse.

"Demetri!" I bark, unable to keep my voice level. " _Tell me_!"

Finally, he says, "It is Captain, sir. He did not return from our mission."

* * *

 **The end of this chapter seems fitting for today. I'm sorry :(**


	29. Demise

**Fran cleans these chapters up, and 2browneyes, Michele, Judyblue and Gabby read them!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

An uncontainable gasp leaves my lips as soon as Demetri speaks. My hand immediately reaches for Edward and grasps his arm tightly. The muscles beneath my fingers are hard as a rock, his whole body taut and still before me.

"What does that mean, Demetri," my mate asks, his voice is deadly calm but reeks of authority.

Demetri's face screws up in a pained expression before he bows it once more and speaks to the floor. "He is dead, sir."

The room has gone completely still. Not even a breath can be heard passing through lips as we all try to assimilate the words that were just spoken. My fingers tighten onto my mate as if to anchor myself to him.

Death is a part of life. On Tesla, beings died of old age and were sent into the void. However, we are no longer on Tesla, we are on Alterna, and our leader did not turn old and die. His death is unexpected and unprecedented. He has been ripped from our lives with no forethought whatsoever. This death is different.

"What happened?" I finally draw a breath and ask.

Edward turns to me then, as if just remembering I am there, and holds my face in his large, warm palms. "It is okay, beautiful. I will handle it."

He immediately stiffens his shoulder and moves to stand in front of me, as if to shield me from the ugliness. "Let us take this conversation elsewhere."

But as he moves to take a step, I grasp him again. "No!" He freezes in his spot and pierces me with his eyes. Eyes that are suddenly cold. "I want to hear this," I insist, keeping my tone firm so that he will know I have no intention of backing down. "I must hear this!"

My impassioned plea must work because his stance softens, and he allows his eyes to pan across the room. "Rose, Em—"

"Say nothing more, sir," Emmett says right immediately. "Rose and I will wait in the hall for further instruction."

Edward gives them a thankful nod, but adds, "Do not speak of what you just heard."

"Our lips are sealed, sir." Emmett places his palm upon Rose's back and waits while she darkens the glass lining the hallway. Then he very carefully guides her from the room, both with forlorn expressions on their faces.

Once the doors have closed, I sit up and pull my coverings closer to my body so I may see everyone clearer. Edward notices and steps back to my side, lacing our fingers together. "Are you sure, Bella? You just woke up an—"

I place my finger gently over his lips. "We are a team, and this is our first big test. Of course, I am sure."

He closes his eyes and absorbs my words before reopening them and facing the men who are still bowed before him. "Please, rise." Although he uttered the word _please_ , it is not a request.

Very carefully, as if afraid of some form of retribution, they each rise to their feet, but their eyes remain cast upon the floor. "Look at me," Edward barks, his patience wearing thin under the weight of the information he is not receiving.

It is Demetri who steps forward. "Sir, I take full responsibility."

Edward breathes deeply, his cheeks puffing out. "I am not concerned with responsibility, Demetri! I wish you to relay what happened!"

"Yes, sir," he responds briskly.

But before he can speak, my mate's whole body stiffens. "Was it Peter? Is he at fault?"

Demetri ponders that for a second before answering. "Not directly, sir. We actually dispersed him an additional fifty miles further than the previous scouting site."

Edward takes a deep breath and nods, his frame softening slightly. "Very well. Continue, please."

"Once we reached the scouting area from our last mission, we located the creatures using our recognition software, but there was a problem with the area. You see, they were down the bank of a large ravine." He peers at the floor again, seemingly picturing something unsavory due to his deep breaths. "Captain insisted that _he_ the one who must retrieve them." He quickly looks up, shaking his head. "I tried everything I could think of to convince him to allow Felix or myself to journey down there, but he refused. He is my captain, and his word is law, so I had no other choice than to allow it."

Instead of looking down again, he squares his shoulders. "As he was gathering the specimens, the warning alarm went off. It wa—"

"Wait," Edward says, holding up his hand. "Exactly how did he repel down there in the first place? And what do you mean warning alarm?"

"Forgive me, sir." Demetri bows his head in apology for failing to give a more detailed account. "The solarcoptors are equipped with electronic jet packs. They are charged by the suns just as the coptor and are ready for use in order to reach difficult destinations." He brings his hand up and rubs it over his neck, his face turning red. "We actually used them on our previous mission as a rehearsal. It made sense to us that they would need a trial run, so we each set off and explored different areas via the jet pack, even though they were not required."

Edward purses his lips and holds his hand up once more. "The mission Peter attended?"

Demetri nods, his eyes falling but picking back up quickly. "Yes, sir. As I said, I take full responsibility."

Rubbing his chin in thought, Edward looks at nothing for a moment before meeting Demetri's eyes again. "I can clearly see the need to assure untested equipment is in proper functioning order, so I do not fault you for that call. But now I have to ask myself, is this how Peter was able to smuggle an unknown specimen into our community?"

"I cannot think of any other reasoning, sir. It was my lack of oversight that allowed his treacherous behavior." Demetri drops to his knees before my mate. "Punish me as you will."

My compassionate, caring leader drops down before his subject and places a firm hand upon his shoulder. "Demetri," he says lowly. "The person responsible for Peter's behavior has already been punished, swiftly and effectively I might add. You cannot bear the burden of his crimes. But I will need you to finish telling me of my father's demise." Edward's voice catches on the final words as if it is just settling within himself.

I reach my arm out to offer him the comfort I can—my touch—and he relaxes visibly, standing and stepping closer to my side, seeking my hand to grip tightly in his own.

Demetri holds his head high and meets our eyes, remaining in his lowered position. With a deep breath, he relays, "As I said, he used a jet pack, and the warning alarm had started to sound. I radioed for him to begin his ascent immediately, but he had only trapped one specimen; therefore, he refused my pleas. I was in the process of attaching my jet pack to retrieve him personally when he finally sent a call of triumph and began his rise. I returned to the cliff's edge and watched as he came closer, but when he got near the top, his pack began to sputter. You see, the suns had already disappeared over the horizon, and its charge was low. He was almost within our grasp, but being the fearless leader he was, he pushed the container with the creatures into my reaching hand instead of gripping it himself. The jet pack died, and he careened down as I screamed after him."

My eyes fall closed involuntarily, the scene playing out behind my lids. When I am able to meet Demetri's eyes once again, I quietly ask, "Where is his body?"

His brows draw together in the center of his head as if he does not understand my query. "Pardon?"

"Where is his body?" I ask again, but this time, the slight panic is evident in my tone.

"Forgive me, ma'am, but it is not customary to retain dead bodies," he replies as if my inquiry is out of place. And maybe in another life it would be, but not this life. Not the one where my mate is now the leader of our people.

"I care not whether it is customary. How do you even know that he was dead? He could be out there gravely injured instead, and no one is even looking!" My voice is getting higher and higher as each new thought passes through my lips.

Edward's grip on my hand tightens and he turns to face me. "Bella, calm down," he shushes me quietly. "You have delivered valid concerns. Let us get the answers, shall we?" His thumbs caress my cheeks softly to soothe the hysteria flowing through me. Underneath his gentle touch, I am able to allow my breathing to even out, and finally, I give him a small nod.

After one more concerned glance over my face, he returns his gaze to the men. "My mate has asked intelligent questions." His brow rises high as he awaits an answer.

It is Felix who clears his throat and finally speaks. "That is my fault, Commander."

Edward holds his hand up. "I believe you should be addressing your Commandessa." His free hand waves in my direction, and my eyes go wide at the implication.

"Edward," I breathe, stunned at his complete candor on a subject we have only discussed in such an abstract term as the word _team_. No words suggesting such a title would be bestowed upon me have ever escaped his lips.

He shakes his head once, definitively. "No, Bella. This is what you are now, and our people should be informed."

My breath leaves me in a wondrous gust of total appreciation. My mate has assured me that when it is his turn to lead, we will do it together. Never did either of us imagine it would be as swift or unexpected as this current situation, but I am awed by his immediate inclusion, especially so soon into his reign.

Both Demetri and Felix's eyes widen imperceptibly, but as I scan to Jasper, I notice the slight lift of his lip as he consents to the decree with a small bow of his head. "Commandessa."

Felix recovers by taking a deep breath. "Forgive me, Commandessa, I was not made aware that you would carry such a title."

A small, unexpected giggle escapes. "There is nothing to forgive, Felix. Even I was not aware. Please, continue." I wave my hand for him to finish speaking.

He tilts his head slightly in acknowledgment and continues, "Since it is not customary for us to"—he pauses unsure of the words he is seeking—" _retain_ the bodies of our dead, I argued in favor of simply checking his vitality. Which, we did," he rushes to say. "We used the solorcoptor to travel as far into the ravine as was safe, and scanned his vital signs." His head bows, eye on the floor once again. "There were no signs of life."

I suck in a gust of air at this new information and feel Edward's comfort flow into me through our connection. "Although it has not previously been our custom, we are now on our permanent home. On Alterna, in many cases, our past traditions will no longer apply, and this is one such instance. I wish his body to be recovered."

Edward's brows furrow along with the other men present. "Bella, are you sure this is necessary?"

I nod immediately. "Yes, there is no other way," I say resolutely. "He must be honored for who he was to our people."

No one speaks for a few moments. Edward is lost in his own thoughts, and the other men are awaiting his word. My new title will take some getting used to, it seems.

Finally, my mate snaps his head to the men. "You have your orders. Recover Captain's body."

When no one makes a move to comply, he barks, "Now!"

"How would you wish us to accomplish such an undertaking, sir?" Demetri asks quietly, his face one of confusion.

Edward tilts his head, processing the question. "The solorcoptor is equipped to make the return trip, is it not?" At Demetri's nod, Edward continues, "Then that should be sufficient to recover his body. Have Dr. Hale accompany you and Felix on this mission."

"But, sir," Felix says and hesitates once he sees the sharp look my mate has directed his way. "Dr. Hale is um, well, he is not expedition material, sir."

Edward actually smirks at this information. "Well, then it is time he learns. A doctor needs to be present to confirm my father's passing … on site."

"Perhaps someone el—"

"Dr. Hale will accompany you on this mission, and it is final," Edward snaps and lifts an imposing brow, daring anyone to refute him. "Now that we have that settled. JAKE," Edward calls. He appears at once. "I would like everyone informed that I will be making a speech via their electronic devices in thirty minutes."

"Yes, sir." He disappears as swiftly as he entered.

"Once I have notified our people, Demetri, you may collect Dr. Hale while Felix readies the solarcoptor. Any questions?" When no one speaks, Edward says, "You are dismissed. And Jasper?"

"Commander," he replies, uncertainty coloring his tone.

Edward leaves my side and approaches him, placing a firm hand upon his shoulder. "Please rise." Once Jasper is before him, he says, "I know this is a difficult request, but I must make it. I do not wish for you to share this tragedy with Alice. Instead, I would appreciate it if you would seek her out, and together, join my mother and be of comfort to them both when my speech airs. Can you do this?"

Jasper is already nodding before my mate has even finished his question. "Of course, Commander. I will not fail you."

"I am sure you will not. Now go, find my family and gather them together," Edward instructs and leads him toward the darkened doors. He leans his head out once they are opened and motions for Rose and Emmett to rejoin us.

As soon as they are inside, Emmett drops to his knees before my mate. "Commander, I am at your service."

"Rise, Emmett, although I appreciate your declaration, it is not necessary. You have always treated me as your leader." He switches his attention to Rose. "Could you please see to my mate expediently? I have an announcement to make very soon, and I need her at my side."

Instead of a response, Rose immediately goes to her desk and retrieves the vacuum she had readied before Demetri, Felix and Jasper interrupted us. Coming over to me, she slips it on my finger and presses a button. A slight tugging sensation occurs while my blood rises to the surface and transfers into the small machine.

"There we are." She smiles widely. "All done. How are you feeling, Bella?" she asks before moving away.

Other than the sadness that has settled within me from our earlier news, I actually feel perfectly fine. I shrug. "Same as always."

She nods along as I speak. "The antidote has done its job then."

"Can we get Bella some appropriate attire?" Edward asks, coming to join us. "How long will the tests take?"

Rose holds up her hand. "The tests will take but minutes, Edward. Also, I have had her spacesuit laundered and pressed. Allow me to get this started, and I will grab it for her." She holds up the suction device before moving off to her workspace along the back wall.

"Are you sure you feel fine, Bella?" he asks, moving next to me and caressing his thumb down my cheek.

I place my hand on my chest and say, "I am a little sad in here, Edward, but otherwise, I feel as fit as ever."

His brows furrow. "My father's passing has made you sad?"

"Of course it has," I say with urgency. "His death is unexpected, and he was my leader. How can I not be sad? Does it not affect you?"

"I am not sure," he admits, his shoulders slumping. "It is not our way to be sad, and so much has been laid upon my feet by this sudden disaster that I have not had time to consider my feelings."

I palm his cheek and pull his face closer to me. "I understand, and I love you. Please, do not be afraid to let yourself feel."

He props himself on the edge of my bed and leans closer into my touch, pressing our heads together. "I must be strong for our people," he admits, shakily. "They are going to need to see me stand steadfast and prepared to lead. But, Bella," he says, licking his lips and leaning even closer, so close that his breath is caressing my lips. "How can I be sad when this day has brought my mate back to my side?"

As soon as these words pass his lips, he pushes them forth, and they connect with mine. The urgency in them is undeniable as he licks my lower lip, seeking entrance. I open to him, and his taste fill my senses, it is strong and heady as it surges through me, taking over my whole being. I meet him stroke for stroke as we both sate a thirst that has been building for days.

A throat clears, and we separate reluctantly. "I have Bella's clothes, and we only have fifteen minutes before you must make your speech, Edward," Rose says, looking uncomfortable yet standing firm.

"Yes, of course," Edward says, rising to his feet. He takes the clothing items she is offering and cuts his eyes to Emmett. "Could you give us a moment of privacy?"

"No," I say before Emmett has a chance to move. Edward turns to me with an incredulous look upon his face. I start shaking my head, a small smile tipping up at the corner of my lips. "I can go to the lavatory." I begin to lower my sheet with the intention of standing, but Edward is quick to stop my movements.

"I will assist you, mate." He wraps the material closer to my body and moves to help me rise from the bed. His eyes watch me intently as I stand on my feet. "Good?"

I pause to take inventory and find that I feel completely normal with no residual weakness whatsoever. "More than good," I say, giving Edward a winning smile. "I feel completely normal."

Even with my assurances, he stays close by my side and leads me into the lavatory, leaning against the wall so as to leave me room to change. "Thank you, Edward, but I am sure I am fine."

"We will allow Rose to be the judge of that. Until she gives the all clear, I will not leave your side," he insists in a tone that leaves no room for argument. Then he snorts. "Probably not even afterward." He allows his body to slide down the wall and pulls me to him, his head buried into my stomach. "I almost lost you, Bella." His voice is low and gravelly as he makes the almost silent declaration.

I stroke his hair tenderly in a motion meant to stir the hum and soothe his battered existence. "I am here, love. I am here," I assure him in a quiet but firm voice. "I will never leave your side again."

His watery eyes meet mine then, and the pain that shoots through my chest is almost unbearable. "Can you assure me of that? Can you possibly know, with complete certainty, I will never again have to fear your loss?"

My eyes fall closed under the weight of his stare. I take a deep breath, and when I reopen them, I drop down before him, gripping his cheeks between my palms. "What I do know is that my leader has probably torn this community and the majestic tree apart seeking poisonous creatures. I am confident in his ability to protect me now that we know of the dangers that lie around us."

"You do not even know of the deceit. I am sorry, Bella," he says dejectedly. "Another failure of mine."

Just then, there is a knock on the door. "Five minutes," Rose calls and then she adds, "Bella's results are ready, too."

Edward stands and pulls me with him, pushing his lips to mine with urgency. "There is much I need to share with you, but it will have to wait. Get dressed, quickly."

He steps back and watches as I disrobe and don my spacesuit. When I am dressed, he takes my hand, and together we exit the lavatory.

JAKE is already awaiting our arrival. "JAKE," I say, happy to see my Character once again.

"Isabella, I am pleased you are well." He tilts his head and turns to my mate. "Sir."

"One moment." He holds a finger up in JAKE's direction and turns to Rose with a lifted brow. "Well?"

Rose's smile is beaming as she looks between us. "Everything is perfectly normal. It is as if she were never bitten. She will need to eat lightly until she can stomach anything heavier, but otherwise, she is free to go."

Edward releases a huge breath and turns to encase me in his strong arms. I can feel the relief flowing through his limbs as he holds me. As he pulls back, he places a feather-light kiss upon my cheek and whispers, "I love you, Bella."

Taking my hand, he turns us to JAKE and pulls me close to his side. "We are ready."

"In ten, nine, eight … " JAKE starts the count as Edward prepares to deliver the news of Captain's unexpected passing. "… two … one …"

"It is with a heavy heart that I stand before you … "

* * *

 **Finally got to hear from Bella again!**

 **See you next week :)**


	30. Ripple

**Fran is the beta boss, and Judyblue, Gabby, Michele and 2browneyes read. Thank you, ladies!**

* * *

 **EPOV**

I should be peacefully resting now that my mate is once again at my side. Instead, I am lying awake, unable to shut down my mind. The future, as I have always known it to be, has been irrevocably altered, and a completely foreign path lies before me.

I am torn between the absolute elation of having my mate alive and well and the absolute horror of my father's unexpected demise. Struggling, I have attempted to stay relevant in both aspects, as much as mentally capable. Yet no matter which has my attention, the other lingers around the edges of my mind.

My announcement rippled through society in the form of shock and uncertainty, as this is a situation we have never before experienced. Messages and questions poured in from all pods, and my mother and sister's stunned disbelief turned into despair as Jasper relayed details I failed to bestow in my speech.

Our community has been altered.

Dr. Hale, as expected, threw a hissy fit at being summoned for the recovery mission, but as Commander, my word is now law, and he had no choice but to relent. He will not have many choices in the days to come, I intend to make sure of it.

Once the most pressing matters were taken care of, my mate and I were able to return to our abandoned home, with Blue joyously flapping alongside us. But the conversation waiting to be had there was not much easier. I held my mate as she cried while I relayed the lengths Peter had gone to in an attempt to enact his revenge. I held her as she heard the full story of my father's devotion, and I held her as I relayed my heinous thoughts toward Blue. Her already tender emotions were pushed past the barrier behind which they reside.

With tender caresses and soothing words, I did everything I could possibly do to assure her that she had not, in fact, earned his wrath. That _he_ is the only person responsible for his devious ways, and that he had paid with the harshest punishment imaginable. The unbearable weight of that knowledge spiraled into her grief over my father's passing, and together, they broke her.

Even now, I am unsure exactly what I am feeling. My mate's overwhelming sadness bothers me greatly, but how do I feel personally? These are my ponderings, as I lie wide-awake in the pale gray light that seeps through the porthole well before dawn.

My dreams of implementing change are wide open before me, yet I feel empty and unmotivated to fulfill them. My mind strays to the "what if's" instead. Were my father here, could I have convinced him? Would change have been possible under his rule?

I close my eyes and picture my last interaction with him, the passion with which he assured me he would bring my love back. Though he is not personally responsible for her recuperation, were it not for Blue, his efforts would have made every bit of difference.

Opening my eyes and casting them to my mate, I gently run a finger over her bare shoulder as I push my form closer to encase her from behind. My lips whisper over her soft skin as the words come pouring out. "Thank you, father. Your sacrifice was great, and I promise I shall not let you down."

Bella's breath catches and her body rolls so that she is in my arms, surrounding me in herself. "Are you all right, Edward," she asks quietly, soft lips connecting with the bare skin of my neck.

I attempt to swallow the swell of emotion her question brings. "I will be," I utter in return as the wetness leaks down my cheeks.

She stays silent, her skin touching mine in every possible instance, and simply holds me while I grieve for my former leader—my father.

The next time I open my eyes, the light streaming from the porthole is casting a bright glow across the bottom of the bed, and nimble fingers are stroking through my hair. I almost wish to close my eyes and fall back into nothingness, but I cannot. I must be there for my people as never before.

With a deep breath, I pull back and meet the beautiful brown of my mate's eyes. Her gaze is questioning yet supportive at the same time. I push my lips to hers with no preamble, needing her to understand how happy I am to have her here and how much I need her.

Because I do.

Were she still lying upon that bed in Healing, my people would be in deep trouble today.

Leaderless.

When our lips part, I still hold her close. "Having you here is everything. You are the strength that drives me. Without you, I would be lost; therefore, our society would fail."

She shakes her head sadly. "I appreciate that you feel so strongly about me, Edward, but I know you. You are an amazing man and have spent your life preparing for this. You do not need me to fulfill your destiny."

" _Our_ destiny," I insist, my eyes boring into hers. "You have not been groomed such as me, but there is no doubt you will lead our people with the compassion and fairness that has been lacking for a long time. They need us both, and having"—I have to pause and clear my throat due to the crack in my voice—"having you back with me today gives me every confidence that I will make the correct choices when it comes to our people."

Her lips tip up at the corners. "I have every confidence in you." She punctuates her words by moving even closer and just … holding me.

I take it too, everything she is offering. The hum settles between our skin and spreads over my body, soothing, igniting, electrifying. It swells around us, and the buzz is almost audible. I breathe deeply and soak it up.

All too soon, she pulls away, and her sad eyes peer at me. "We have to leave our cocoon."

I acknowledge her words with a simple nod. "We do. Captain's body will need preparation."

"I will oversee that. Our people need you among them, assuring them. I will notify you of the arrangements once Alice, Esme and I have settled them."

My brows pinch together. "Are you sure?"

"I cannot speak for Esme with complete certainty, but were it you, I would definitely want a say. No, I would _demand_ a say," she explains vehemently.

"I understand," I agree with a nod. After a deep breath, taking a few seconds to settle my shaky foundation, I release it and sit up in bed. "Come, beautiful, society needs us." I hold out my hand and, together, we begin what could be one of the most impactful days our people have ever faced.

Once in the harsh light of the suns, the change is immediately noticeable. Most people wander about as if in a daze, their heads tilted to the ground or with despondent expressions lining their faces. My first instinct is to step into my Commander role and address them, demand they snap out of it, but when I think of my mate and her tears over the very same matter, I am able to feel empathy.

"I must do something," I mutter, mostly to myself.

Bella squeezes the hand that is enclosed around hers and says, "We must. But remember, Commander, we have to be sensitive. This incident is unparalleled. Our people have never faced such a misfortune." She pauses and tilts her head, the concentration evident by her expression. "In some ways, I almost think it could be a help instead of a hindrance. The innermost change we had hoped to instill in our people was for them to explore their emotions. Allow them to resurface." She brings her arms up and motions around us. "Look at them, Edward. They actually _feel_ something."

I peer at the people around me with new eyes—through _her_ eyes, and it is as if the suns have appeared from behind dark purple clouds and are shining upon me for the first time. She is right, of course she is. Though sadness and grief are not the ideal emotions, they are important nonetheless, and they are present in the people around me. Perhaps society will not be as resistant to change as I first feared.

I shake my head and move my eyes back to Bella, who is watching me carefully. "Where do I even begin?"

She offers a small smile and moves to stand directly in front of me, our bodies almost touching. "You, Edward, are the most sensible, caring man in existence, and you hold the power. You speak it in a way that conveys the true depth of your own feelings, and it shall be followed."

I bring my hand up and caress her cheek. "So much confidence in me," I say in wonder.

She leans into my touch. "This is who you were always meant to be. Now, make your father proud of the man he groomed."

"Ah, but you are mistaken. It is _you_ who made the man who now stands before you. You perfected the flaws in Captain's logic, though I can give him partial credit," I say, maintaining eye contact so she may see the truth of my words.

"Go lead our people," she says with a swift kiss to my lips. "I will inform you of the arrangements as soon as a consensus has been reached."

"I was actually going to visit Mother and Alice first. Would you have me send them your way once I am done?" I pause and wait for her nod. Then I peck her lips once more before pulling away and just retaining her hand. "Allow me to escort you to Healing. And please, do not permit Dr. Hale any leeway. You are the Commandessa, and you shall be treated as such. In fact, have Rosalie assist, or if she does not quite feel up to dealing with the deceased, have her assign someone she trusts implicitly."

"Yes, Commander," she says with a small laugh.

Our hands sway between us as I say, "It is not a laughing matter, Bella. He acted deplorably during your illness, and I will not allow such disrespect."

As we stop before the doors to Healing, she turns to me. "Edward, have you ever known me to allow anyone to push me around?"

My lips involuntarily twitch upward. "No, I have not."

"Then he shall be no different," she expresses. Leaning forward, she places a tender kiss on my cheek before stepping back. "Go, see your family, and I will be awaiting their arrival."

I watch her as she enters the building and takes a piece of myself with her.

Retracing my steps, I casually make my way back to the Commanding living sector. Blue, as faithful as ever, stayed behind to wait for Bella. I try to imagine what to expect from my family. Though Captain was not exactly a soft man, I would still like to think he cared for my mother in their private times. And surely, his enacting Alice as head of the wardrobe project meant something, right?

My mind stays lost to these thoughts as I travel to the uppermost sector and wait outside for the door to be opened. When it does, I am greeted with Jasper's guarded expression. "How are they?" I ask as I step inside, panning my eyes around the large space.

"Alice is very upset," he responds with a grave tone. "They are in your mother's room."

"Thank you for being here for them," I say, gripping his shoulder firmly in an appreciative gesture.

"I would choose to be nowhere else, Commander."

I nod and move farther down the hall to stand before the door to my mother's private space. Tentatively, I reach my hand up and tap lightly. I listen to movement on the other side before the door swooshes open, and my sister stands before me with red-rimmed eyes.

An unknown force propels me, and I encase her small form in my arms, my eyes going to my mother's over her shoulder. She is watching me with a guarded expression, one that leaves me unable to read her. I allow mine to fall closed, severing the connection, to be there for my sister who is sobbing into my chest, much like my mate did the previous night.

After countless minutes, her sobs lessen, and she finally pulls back and beseeches me with her large, green eyes. "Why did this happen, Edward?" she asks so quietly I can barely hear her.

I take her arm and lead her to the bed, giving her a slight nudge so she will sit. Then I take a deep breath and say, "Captain went on this mission as a father, not as our leader." I lower myself to my knees and grab Alice's hands between mine, making eye contact with both her and my mother. "He and I had several arguments in the days leading up to this incident, and by the time the mission came about, he was trying to right the wrong he felt he had committed against me."

Alice interrupts before I can clarify more. "Is this about Bella?"

I nod slightly, not really sure myself if it was about my mate or not. "I … I think so, but it was more than that. I told him that I loved her."

A gasp comes from my mother and my eyes snap to hers. Her hands have come up and are covering her mouth to hold in the audible sobs that accompany the tears leaking from her eyes. I move to her then, slipping up on the bed, unsure exactly what type of comfort I should provide.

"Mother," I address her quietly. "I am sorry if I upset you." My fingers reach out hesitantly to make contact with her arm.

She freezes upon my touch, and her eyes snap open. "Yo-you told him that?"

Unsure exactly how she feels about the revelation, I am tenuous in voicing it once more, but I will not hide the fact. I cannot. "I did, Mother. I am sorry if you do not approve."

"Oh, Edward," she cries, taking my hands in a death grip. "How did he react?"

"He was … _unpleasant_ at first, but I made it clear that it was not up for debate." I keep my grip firm upon hers. "My life is connected to Bella's, and I do not know if I can live without her." My voice is steady so that she may understand the seriousness of my declaration.

Tears stream even faster now, and I am at a loss on what I should do to quell them. "And he accepted your words?"

"He did, after some tense confrontations," I confirm with a definitive nod.

Her hands cover her face completely for a moment while she makes an attempt to collect herself. With a deep breath and a generous wiping of her cheeks, she grabs my hands again and says, "There was a time when I had hope that your father and I could be … more than mere mates. Our connection was strong and instantaneous. Yet, for every step forward, his father would pull him back two. Until, one day, I finally just gave up." She snorts audibly. "You see what we turned into."

A small crevice opens down the middle of my chest upon hearing my mother's words. The pain is ricocheting through me and building into anger. How dare the previous leaders be so cold and unfeeling toward its people? Who were they to disregard them so blatantly?

I stand and pinch the bridge of my nose in an attempt to rein in my anger at our archaic ways and the absolute knowledge of how they may have ruined my parents' lives. When I have calmed enough, I move back and close my arms around her.

She stiffens at first, but then she turns receptive. "Thank you, son. You are braver than your father, and I am so proud of you," she informs me between sniffles.

I hold her close for minutes, the anger from her declaration settling inside to simmer under the surface. Yet the culprits are long gone, and now, so is her chance at love. At some point, Alice joins our hug, and silently, together, we all grieve for the head of our family.

Eventually, we separate with lighter hearts. "There is nothing we can do to change what has happened, but we can honor him as he deserved."

Alice peers at me questioningly. "How will we honor him?"

I move my eyes to my mother. "I am going to leave the details up to you. Bella is with his body now and is anticipating your arrival. Whatever you decide is fine by me, but I think, at the very least, a gathering of our people is in order. I think everyone needs that moment so that we may move past this unexpected hardship."

"You have recovered his body?" my mother asks, her expression unsure.

"I have," I reply. "Bella insisted it was a necessary measure, and upon deeper thought, I have to agree it was the correct one."

My mother hurriedly stands. "Well, come, Alice; let us go say our goodbyes." I rise from my spot and stand before her. "Thank you, son. This will give us a bit of closure we may not have achieved otherwise." She brushes my cheek lightly and turns her attention to my sister, who is already waiting for her. "Shall we?"

I stand still and watch as they exit into the living area of my parents' quarters and hear the doors as they swoosh open upon their departure. I huff out a breath and meander my way along the same path.

I am surprised to see Jasper is perched on the sofa arm, awaiting my arrival. He stands immediately. "Sir, is there any way I can be of assistance?"

I shrug easily. "You may shadow me today if you wish. I must be among my people." He smiles slightly and nods, trailing behind me as I make my way from my parents' quarters.

The rest of my morning and early afternoon are spent visiting each sector, answering questions and making assurances. I stop and speak with people, being careful to remain sensitive to the issue at hand and do my best to guarantee I am completely ready to assume the role that has been thrust upon me so suddenly.

Jasper remains at my side, and when we finally make it to Healing, we seek out the women. All of them have watery eyes, but their expressions are lighter than I have previously seen them.

Bella instantly knows I am near, the hum arcing across the room as soon as I enter. She approaches me swiftly. "Hello, Commander."

I just pull her in my arms and relish her existence for several glorious moments. She sighs into my hold. Over her head, I see Alice and Jasper standing close, talking quietly with each other. Further behind them, my eyes land on my mother, who is sitting beside an exam table, where my father looks as if he is peacefully sleeping.

A strange sensation moves over me, and I pull Bella even tighter into my chest. My eyes fall closed at even the smallest notion that we might one day be in such a position. And the sad, unavoidable fact is that at some point in our life, one of us _will_ die. Too painful even to contemplate, I bury that thought so deep, I do not even remember it existed.

Dealing with the dead is not our way— _was_ not our way. But like so many other aspects of our new existence, some things change, and this is one of them. What is decided and carried out today will set a new precedent for our fallen citizens.

When I finally allow my mate to pull away, she brushes her thumb along my cheek. "The remembrance ceremony is set for seven this evening."

I nod slightly, already aware of their choice. "JAKE informed me earlier."

"Allow our people to see your vulnerability, and hopefully, in return, they will allow their own to surface," she says softly, her voice a soothing balm to the chaos that flows inside me.

"I will try," I hedge. "But I do not want to appear weak."

She scoffs. "Your ability to feel so deeply is your strongest attribute. Were it not for that, we would be doomed to repeat the mistakes of the past."

"As always, you are correct," I agree after pondering her words. "How has my family been?"

"I think they will be okay," she replies, looking confident. "Alice is young and resilient, and Esme has come to terms. She has every confidence in you to lead us into a new direction; one, where hopefully, another will not suffer the same fate with their mate as she did."

My brows lift high upon my head. "She told you?"

Bella nods. "She did, but she does not think Captain had the ability to change at this point."

"I had hope," I say, my voice cracking. "But he redeemed himself fully with his final act."

"He had nothing to redeem," Bella points out, her voice firm. "He was merely carrying out his position as he had been groomed to do. it." She shrugs. "It is sad, but true."

"You give me much to ponder." I peck her lips lightly. "Shall we go for dinner?"

She nods and turns to face the others who are present. "We are going to the eating space, would you like to join us?"

Alice and Jasper readily agree, but my mother stays with my father. I kiss her cheek lightly, and we leave her to have these final moments alone with him.

The mood in the eating space is solemn, but the buzz of the ceremony is in the air, as it is such a foreign concept to us all. I only hope I can be both strong and weak for my people.

Once we are done, we return, and I approach my mother. "It is time."

She gives me a watery smile, and with a kiss to my father's pale cheek, she stands and allows me to lead her from the room. This is the last time any of us will lay eyes on his form. Emmett has instructions to incinerate him and collect his ashes as soon as the ceremony is over.

Once we have exited into the fading suns' light, we make our way to the largest clearing space we have here on Alterna. People stand everywhere, and a podium is already in place. With my family standing slightly behind me, I step up and clear my throat.

Everything falls silent.

"I know we were all shocked by the passing of our revered leader. His death was unexpected and unprecedented. In the past, we have made no notice of those no longer with us, but we are now living in a new era. Not only a new era in location but a new era of leadership. My leadership. From this day forward, any citizen who passes will be recognized and remembered. You are all strong, and each and every one of you devotes your life to our duty so that we can maintain our survival. That dedication alone deserves to be remembered, not disregarded."

I pause and pan my eyes over the crowd, taking in the differing expressions that peer back at me. "Captain served us well. We assumed he had succeeded in the most treacherous part of our journey, but we were wrong. Settling Alterna will be treacherous. Sometimes we will prosper in our new ventures, and other times we will fail, but as long as we remain a tight knit community, we will overcome. I see sadness among my people, and this may seem misplaced, but it brings me hope. And if my father's demise"—my voice cracks, so I pause and regroup—"is what had to happen for us to allow this emotion to flourish, then so be it."

A grumble echoes through the crowd, but I hold up my hands in protest. "You see, the thing you do not realize is that Captain and I were in a disagreement in the days before his passing. In the end, he felt he had things to make right, but he did not. He was a great man and a great leader, and I want you to mourn him, grieve for him and be sad that he is gone. He deserves that from you."

Sniffles reach my ears from several different sources, and I feel my own wetness leaking down my cheeks. I wipe the moisture away and clear my throat. "My father sacrificed himself for our people, for all of us. I will do everything in my power to make that sacrifice worth every painful second we are experiencing. Let us take a day off tomorrow"—the collective gasp is audible—" and deem the day, Captain Day, in honor of the man who has given his life in the name of love."

I pause and wait for the words to settle, scanning the faces before me as they turn from shock to uncertainty. "As a people, somewhere along the way, we lost the ability to _feel_ , but I want that back. You see, our time on Tesla was spent preparing us to live on land—to build a life here on Alterna—but we lost a part of who we are in the process. Our society has systematically shut down our emotions. We put all of our resources into our duty and thereby forgot to actually live—to be happy or sad, to show compassion for our fellow citizens, to love our family or even our mates. All of our efforts were spent on duty, and while that is paramount, so are the relationships we build. I am only now learning the impact another person can have on your life, and please believe me when I say, it can be profound."

I reach for my mate's hand, pulling her to stand beside me. "I would like to formally introduce your Commandessa. Together, we will lead to the best of our capabilities. We wish to encourage you to open up and express your thoughts, opinions and emotions without fear that they will be ignored, be you a man, woman or child. We have to remain vigilant in our duties, but we must also become a compassionate people in order to thrive. Look at those around you, the children you bore and the mate by your side. Those are the ones you should cherish, because, on this new home, we have no guarantees of life. Captain's passing is a testament to that. Now, let us grieve together and then heal together. Because _together_ , is the only way we will survive."

I take a step back away from the microphone and pull Bella into my arms. Scanning over the crowd, I watch as they allow my words to sink in. The silence is palpable, aside from the few sniffles that still echo to reach my ears. Though it is not the most pleasant emotion, it is a start. Their sadness proves they have the ability to feel.

Bella pulls away and takes my hand, leading us to our people. It is our duty to connect, to comfort them, to show that we intend to lead in a manner they are unaccustomed to, yet one that will enrich their lives greatly. We shake hands, and in some instances, offer hugs, but most of all, we mourn with them. Our grief is a common thread, forming a bond that has previously been forgotten.

We all are the losers with Captain's passing, but that loss holds the ability to create a wave of emotions so strong that it will ripple through this community and transform us all.

As this single second pauses like a snapshot in my mind, I can trace it all back to one brave decision made by one brave woman. My mate's discovery of the mating deviation was the beginning of a powerful change for us all; one so far-reaching that even she could never have predicted the impact it would have on our society.

The End

* * *

 **I find myself so conflicted here.**

 **This is truly "The End" of this fic. I felt it as soon as I typed the chapter—even though it was not planned to be the last chapter. I am writing an Epi, but only because I think you want one, not because I think it needs one. Also, if there ever comes a MD2, it will be completely irrelevant.**

 **Is there more to their story? Yes. Will I eventually write it? I hope so. Will it make it to FF? I can't make any promises—hence the Epi.**

 **Next for me is Thrice Betrothed, which is a loooooong overdue promise. Maybe I can have new chapters starting sometime next month :)**

 **Epi will post as soon as it's done and beta'd!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving to those here in the US, and I am grateful for you all :)**


	31. Epilogue

**Last time for this one: Fran is the beta queen for getting this done so fast! Judyblue, 2browneyes, Gabby and Michele pr-eread this tale (aside from this chapter) Thank you all XOXOXO**

* * *

 **BPOV**

 **8 Years Later**

The days and weeks following the death of Captain were ones of constant revelations for our society. Not everything went as smoothly as one would hope, but through continued commitment and gentle urging, Edward and I were able to lead our people in the right direction—the direction of the future.

Some immediate changes brought uneasiness from our oldest members, and even outright disdain from others, but even that fell by the wayside under the masterful leadership skills of my mate. He has the ability to command a situation even more fervently than his father before him.

Dr. Hale was one such case. Edward's dismantling and reappointing of the advisory board members was met with silence from society, though we could feel the disapproval. Dr. Hale used Edward's encouragement of expressing one's feelings to argue vehemently against the changes. No matter how strong his denial, my mate stood firm.

There was a sense of concern floating in the air, but once our people were able to witness the new board in action, it all evaporated into nothingness. Dr. Hale had nowhere else to turn. He now resides with other elders who have been relieved from their duty to our people while Rose not only leads Healing, but she also holds his place on the board.

My work with the future mates was a gratifying experience and is something I still oversee today, though Angela has taken the lead since my duties as Commandessa come first. Not all of the next generation selected their own mate, but a larger number of couples than I expected did choose.

Over the course of the past eight years, we have grown into a tolerant and outspoken society. Gone are the days where our people only work hard and stay silent. They are now engaged while they work, forming their personal opinions on how best to benefit us all. Of course, it is up to my mate and me to make the final decision, but they feel their words have validity, which pushes them to speak out.

After leaving my oldest, Masen, at his class, I take my daughter's hand, and we make our way toward hers. At six and four, my children are already into their learning era. From the ages of three to fourteen, our society does everything possible to arm them with all the necessary intelligence training. At fourteen, they will enter the workforce, but with the new preliminary-mating sessions in place, they will also spend additional time forming bonds with their peers—and possibly future mate.

"Mother, Masen said the sky is going to be purple tonight," Marie says as we follow the corridor to her classroom. She is referring to the yearly meteor shower. When it happened shortly after landing, we were awed, but since, we have learned that it is a yearly event. It has become a celebration among our people.

I nod to my Edward-clone and swing our hands between us. "Yes, baby. Do you not remember it from last year?"

She pauses right outside her classroom door and turns to face me, her expression one of intense concentration. "I do not think so, but is it going to be scary like that one thunderstorm?"

I squat before her and tweak her bronze ponytail. "No, this will not be like that," I reply, already shaking my head. Alterna does not get many days of rainfall, but when it does, we get an enormous amount. The very first time was quite the experience for us all. Many of our young children were frightened by the booming noises as the clouds collided overhead. "This will be beautiful. It is actually one of my favorite nights of the year."

Her eyes widen. "Oh, I cannot wait to see it." Just then, one of her friends walks over, and with a quick hug, Marie turns, already addressing her classmate. I watch them enter the classroom side by side.

As I go to rise, a gentle arm lands on my forearm, providing extra support. "Easy there, missy," a voice I know and adore says.

A smile lights my face, and I wave her concerns away. "Pfft, I am completely fine, Alice," I say as I start down the corridor.

"Being extra careful never hurt anything," she says in her usual upbeat manner. "Are you headed to the meeting?" She falls into step beside me.

I cut my eyes in her direction while she studiously avoids meeting them. "Ah, Edward sent you to accompany me?"

Her hand goes to her chest as if she is appalled, and she looks at me with the most innocent expression. "Of course not, Bella. I just left Jackson at his class and saw you, so I joined you."

I giggle a little. "Alice, it is okay. I am pleased that you wish to accompany me for the walk over."

Immediately her demeanor lightens, and her shoulders relax. "Good." Then she runs her fingers over the soft material of my silver sheath. "This looks beautiful on you. I am so happy that you like it."

"Of course, Alice," I say, bumping her shoulder lightly. "Your design abilities are proving to be very competent."

She smiles, and it fades away on a wistful sigh. "I only wish I was not so restricted by pod color."

"Alice—"

She throws up her hands. "I know, we are not there yet, but I only hope we get there before I am old and retired."

As we exit Education, Blue swoops down to flutter beside me. I run a finger across his head and return to my conversation. "Can you not clearly see that with each Mating Ceremony we are becoming a more diverse people? With mates intermixing pods, the system is becoming outdated. It is my wish to completely phase out the "pod of origin" ideal and replace it with a "pod of profession" concept. But, as with all things, it will take time."

"I understand," she says with a huff. "But I wish Edward could just declare it obsolete and allow me to design all new clothing in Alterna inspired colors."

I shake my head as she pulls open the door to Commanding. "I am not sure I am ready for Alterna inspired colors, but a nice red or deep blue might be nice."

"I can work with that," she latches on like a lifeline. "Anything aside from these same drab colors."

Grabbing her arm lightly, I draw us to a stop before we make it to the sliding doors to my mate's office. Alice, for all her griping about colors and styles, has actually been a great help to us on Alterna. She has introduced fabrics that are able to withstand the changes in temperature we experience here. "And I promise to give you that opportunity, _but_ you must give us time. We will not rush into decisions on this matter."

"Fair enough," she concedes before stepping closer and waving her wrist over the doors. They slide open, and with a scan of the room, my eyes land on Edward.

He is already at the table with several other members of the advisory board. But it is as if he senses my presence because he stops mid-sentence and strolls across the room to meet me.

"Commandessa," he says as he takes my hand and brings it to his lips while keeping his eyes directed at me. A flush of heat passes over me, and I pull my hand back swiftly.

"Commander," I retort, keeping my voice as level as possible. "I do not think your mate would approve of your flirty nature."

He lifts a defiant brow. "What she does not know will not hurt her." Moving around, he slips am arm behind my back and begins guiding me further into the room, pulling out a chair so that I may sit. "Here you are."

I eye him peculiarly before allowing my lip to lift at the corner and take a step closer. "I hope that everyone gets such spectacular service, Commander." Brushing my hand down his chest, I turn and take the proffered chair, smiling smugly to myself. I can only hope that I have affected him a tenth of the amount he affects me these days.

As I wait for him to begin this meeting, I peer around at the others present. Rosalie represents Healing, James is here for Farming, Emmett for Engineering—but also because he is my husband's close, trusted advisor—Alice is here because she is part of the Commanding family, Jasper represents Commanding and Ben is here for Education. Each and every one of them embraces the changes and urges their pods to be more forthcoming with their thoughts and ideas. It has taken years, but as a society, we have improved significantly over where we were eight years ago.

Once I am finished with my ponderings, and Edward has still failed to speak, I chance a glance in his direction—only to find his eyes boring into mine with a look I know so well. Again that flash of heat moves over my skin before I can tamp it down, and he notices.

With a triumphant smirk in my direction, he takes his seat and peers around the table. "Good morning, members. Let us begin with an update on the new specimens we are studying. Rose, you have the floor." My mate waves his hand over the table so that she may proceed.

"Thank you, Commander," she replies as she slides an image into view for us all to see. "Each of the specimens I will be showing you today has been recorded and antidotes created. With the locale being so far from society, I do not have any fear of an accidental poisoning, but were it to happen; we are prepared."

Since my intentional poisoning, Edward has made it a priority to have a recovery team constantly seeking out and bringing in new specimens for our catalogue. After the work is completed, all creatures are then returned to their own locale for fear of one of them escaping into society. So far, we have covered a four-hundred-mile radius, and are ever enlarging that boundary.

"JAKE," Edward calls after supplying Rose with a nod. At his appearance, Edward says, "Compile the record for these species." This is our normal procedure. Once the specimens have been cataloged, JAKE combines the retrieval information from the coptor with Healing's information to produce a complete record that will be accessible in society and to the men in the field.

"Do you have anything else to report?" I direct my attention to Rose as JAKE disappears.

One of her brows lifts as she peers at me. "Specific Healing business, no, but I can add that all preparations for tomorrow morning are in place."

Before I can respond, a warm hand encloses itself around mine and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, Rose. We trust you implicitly," Edward says, causing moisture to flood my eyes.

My emotions are undeniably ridiculous these days. One second I wish to throw my mate down atop the table and undress him in a room filled with people, and the next, I am ready to bawl. I blink my eyes rapidly and smile.

After a deep breath, I peer around and settle on Emmett. "Do you have anything new to report?"

"Not exactly new, but I wish to confirm what I relayed at the last meeting," he begins, leaning forward to prop his large arms across the table. "I have performed the distance tests, and all systems are functioning properly, giving the TwiCharacters a complete, fifty-mile radius of surveillance around our community."

This is another area where Edward has been fierce. Last year, JAKE alerted us that Peter had breached the perimeter. After nothing for years, he was suddenly here, entering our societal space. My mate and his closest confidants, Jasper and Emmett, led the charge, ready to capture him and follow one of Captain's last decrees—death, if Peter were to return.

As it turns out, it was unnecessary. He had crawled here, on his deathbed, in an attempt to atone for his harsh acts. Though Edward was against it, I demanded to see him and offered my forgiveness as he lay in Healing, taking his last breaths. His time in the wilds of Alterna had been unkind; he had aged many years in the span of a few. In the end, it was determined that exposure to a large number of bites while banished had built up a toxicity level within him and damaged his immune system. A single bite from only a slightly venomous creature was enough to prove fatal.

"Very well." Edward nods. "I do not want this project to end here. The further we are capable of monitoring, the safer our people will be."

"Yes, sir," Emmett replies. "Perhaps we should concentrate on combing the current area so that we are certain that there are no unknown venomous creatures present. That would be the only failure in the system as it now stands. The Characters make constant scans for known assailants."

"I agree," Rose adds, glancing at Emmett before meeting Edward's eyes. "Fifty miles is a large area, but that does not matter if we are already harboring an unknown."

Jasper nods his head and leans forward. "Though we have performed a search of the monitored area in the past, I have to agree with Emmett and Rosalie. It is imperative that we deem the area secure and we cannot do that without utter certainty."

"This is your area of expertise, Jasper. If you think it should be done, then it shall," I say, giving him a slight tilt of my head. "Perhaps that is more important than expanding the perimeter at this point."

"I defer to your Commandessa," Edward says, lifting a brow at me. "If she, and all of you, think this is a priority then who am I to disagree?"

"Well, you are the Commander, sir," James breaks in, forever the one to remind Edward who is actually in charge. "Can we not do both at the same time?"

"Thank you, James." Edward chuckles. "And to answer your question, I think we can, but it would lessen our resources. I am pleased with the path we have chosen."

We continue getting updates on different pod aspects, and as a group, we talk through and decide the best way to move forward. By the end of our meeting, Edward and I are ready to tour the prototype of a single family home. Though Tesla is a huge ship, we must be prepared to move beyond its walls. Emmett has overseen the design, and the members of Farming have assembled what we hope to be the beginning of our community outside of the ship's walls.

"May I accompany you, mate?" Edward is standing before me, holding out his hand to assist me with standing.

I roll my eyes but take it anyway. "Yes, thank you."

Once I am standing, he wastes no time in sliding his warm body right up beside me and looping his arm around my back. "How was your morning?" he asks lowly, his breath fanning across my neck as he speaks.

I cut my eyes to him. "You mean the thirty minutes we were separated while I dropped our children to class? The same thirty minutes in which you had Alice escort me to the meeting?"

Only because I know him so well do I even notice the slight bit of panic that runs through him at my accusation, but I cannot even find it in myself to care about his overbearing ways. It comes from a place of love and concern, and I could not feel more cherished. I am eager for tomorrow to pass so that he can lose this fear that resides inside him.

"I am sorry, beautiful," he says, but his eyes are unapologetic.

I push my arm around his waist and offer a light squeeze to his hip. "You are not, and that is okay. I love the way you love our children and me."

He flashes his free wrist at the office doors, and we exit into the corridor. "Good, because I am not sure I could make myself worry less."

"We are almost to the finish line." I press my body closer to his side. "This time," I add, focusing all of my attention ahead of me.

His steps falter slightly, but he manages to stay on track. "Bella, do not start. Not now. Not when we are almost through this."

I sigh, but I can at least give him this little bit. So I will drop it—for now. "You are right, Edward. I apologize. We have plenty of time to decide."

He takes a deep breath and swipes his wrist over the outer doors to Commanding. Once we are outside, Blue comes swooping down for an exuberant greeting, happy to see both Edward and me. Though he is my pet, these two have grown quite fond of each other over the years.

"Hello, little buddy," Edward greets him, in a voice similar to the one he shares with our daughter.

I hold up my free arm to allow him to land, and he does so easily. Though we have seen other bird-like creatures in the skies and trees on the outskirts of our community, no other has approached anyone the way Blue has done to me. I do not know if he was lonely, or if he is just special, but I am thankful for every single day I have been able to spend with him.

After a few strokes along the side of his neck, I lift my arm higher and watch as he takes off and flutters to the nearest brush. When I turn back to my mate, he is staring at me in the same way as earlier.

I shake my head. "Edward, you cannot keep peering at me that way, _especially now._ "I accentuate my last words so that he may read between the lines. "You know how it affects me, and I am no position for my fantasies to be fulfilled."

He pushes his body as close in front of me as is possible and frames my face with his large palms. "I apologize, beautiful, but I almost cannot help myself. Do you realize how lovely you are to me right now?"

I heat at the desperation I hear in his voice, our former adventures popping into my mind. "In the past, we have made use of such times," I say suggestively, leaning my face to nestle closer into his palm.

He brushes his fingers along my brow with one hand and runs his thumb over my lip with the one still enclosing my jaw. "You cannot tempt me at such a time, Bella. This is different. Not this time."

My eyes fall closed at the determination I hear in his words. By the time I reopen them, I have rebuilt my resolve. "Right as always, Commander. Let us tour this home so that we may retrieve our children and prepare for the light show."

He gives me a small smile and begins guiding me toward Farming. When we are almost there, he leans close so that he is speaking only to me. "It will not be too long before I can have you again, and when that day comes, all I can say is, be prepared."

Chills race over me with his words, but he is right. Currently, we are a smoldering pile of ash. When we come together again, we will blaze brighter than the suns.

Once the prototype home comes into my vision, I am completely awed. I do not know what I did expect, but this is not it. The structure is made of glass and Alterna-colored bamboo, with fronds woven for the roof. It is a large square, and though the insides are not completely finished, I can clearly see the expected layout. I find it ingenious. These homes will prepare our people to learn to live for themselves, independent of Tesla.

While Emmett and Edward discuss technicalities such as power and water, I wonder around and take in every single aspect of the building. My mind is assessing what I am seeing and determining if I have suggestions for improvement. By the time we are done, I have cataloged a few ideas for when we next meet.

As we traverse back through society, hand in hand, we talk about the evening's festivities. The word itself implies some of the progressions we have made as a people. By the third year of its occurrence, we had already formed a celebration in honor of the yearly show.

"You know Marie has forgotten the show from last year," I point out, remembering her question from this morning.

His brows lift as he peers at me. "Masen has been raving about it for days."

"Yes, that is how she knows."

"Interesting." He rubs his chin. "Then let us make this event more memorable for her." He gives me his winning smile, and my insides turn to goo as they always have.

"You know," I start, prepared to pay him a compliment, but he pulls us to a stop and faces me before I can say more.

"Bella, I know what you are going to say, and while I appreciate it, I am just being a good father to my children— _our_ children." He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "You know; our love affects every aspect of my life. Even a matter such as being a parent. Because I love you, I love them. They are a part of _us_."

I tilt my head and ponder his words, wondering if what he says is true. I would love to say that it is, without a doubt, ridiculous that we may not love our children, but as I think of our own parents, I cannot be so sure.

I smile and cup his cheek. "What lucky children we have then."

He grips my hand and kisses it softly before twisting and bringing them down between us to continue on our journey. Once we reach Education, I pause outside to wait on a bench with Blue perched beside me while Edward ventures in to retrieve the children.

As I run my fingers absently over his soft fluff, I begin to notice something I had not before. His colors have paled; even his eyes are not as vividly blue as they used to be. Feeling concern, I make a note to speak with Rose about it tomorrow at the first opportune moment.

My mind is immediately distracted as I hear the laughter of my youngest. She is perched upon her father's shoulders, giggling as he pretends to fly her around. My son, on the other hand, is peering at them with his nose turned up. Apparently, he is too grown for such childish games, already his father's protégé in training.

Even still, I am lucky enough to be on the receiving end of a small, one-armed hug as soon as I stand to greet him. "Hello, son. Were your classes enlightening enough for you today?"

He shrugs. "I guess. We studied about the meteors, which I have heard before, but I was younger then, so a refresher course was not very annoying."

I cannot help myself; I smile at my too-grown-up, six-year-old. "Oh, yes, I can see how you might need to brush up."

Just then, my mate and his addition twirl into our space. "Look, Mother, I am flying!" I smile at her, but before I can reply, Blue takes off and joins her, fluttering about beside her. "I am flying like Blue!" Marie exclaims again, and I could not be any more at peace than I am in this moment.

"I see. You two make a beautiful pair."

"Can we see the lights now, Mother?" she asks excitedly, already motioning for Edward to place her on the ground.

"Soon, sweetie," I reply, removing her school bag, only to have Edward lift it out of my hand expediently. I give him a playful scowl and turn back to my daughter. "We need to take your things home, and we will begin the evening by gathering at the eating space."

Her eyes widen. "Everyone?"

"No, Marie," Masen swoops in to answer her curiosity. I watch as he places a guiding arm on her shoulder and begins leading her toward home, speaking to her the whole way.

I smirk as my mate joins me to do the same. "Like father, like son."

"Ah, but I think my intentions are veering in a much different direction than Masen's." He wiggles his brows in an Emmett-like fashion.

I shake my head. "Will you ever quit?"

"I hope that you would never wish such a thing." He feigns hurt by placing a hand over his broken heart.

I nudge his side, pushing myself closer to his lean form. "Never."

He smiles brightly and guides us to follow our children.

After we have eaten, we move out into the clearing in preparation for the night's events. Some people are already gathered, and others are just entering the eating space, but the excitement is reverberating through the air. It is in the smiles on the faces around me and in the children who run and play.

As the suns set, the anticipation builds and the crowd grows larger, until one, large violent streak races across the sky. Everyone and everything falls still. Like a snapshot, an instant frozen in time, I record this moment; the heads tilted skyward and the tiny hand that grips onto mine so fiercely.

More streaks flash, and the light reflects off the bodies around me. Bright bronze hair and ivory skin tints purple as smiles start to form. Even my reserved son cannot contain the joy the night sky is bringing him. My mate moves behind and closes his arms around me to cradle our newest asset. Together as a family, as a community, as one, we enjoy what life has to offer.

Later, after the children have worn themselves out and we have returned home, we snuggle them in and kiss them goodnight. Edward then guides me to the lavatory and starts the steam. As if I am the most fragile being, he removes my clothes and guides me into the warm enclosure.

"I will retrieve your clothes." He leaves me to wash and dry, and by the time I open the glass door, he is standing, ready to receive me.

"I can get dressed on my own," I say on a giggle as he is already trying to steer my arms into the soft material.

My mate pulls my back against him as he snaps the closures of my gown and places open mouthed kisses along my neck. I allow my head to fall back against his chest and lean so that he has more access.

Once he is done, he whispers, "Go to bed, beautiful. I will join you shortly."

I can do nothing but nod and follow his command.

Once I reach the bed, I retrieve my journal and attempt to order my thoughts. I wish to convey my challenges as well as my successes.

I have always been a strong woman, and that strength is what led me to Edward—my perfect match. One simple deviation from routine changed the trajectory of not only my life, but everyone present in society. It is my hope that the lessons we learned can be used as a guiding beacon for generations to come.

As for us, we will continue to shape the future, making it burn brighter than the streaks across the sky tonight. With Edward by my side, together as one force, we are unstoppable.

 _Dear Diary_ ,

 _As I prepare to bring my third child into this world, I am both exhilarated and wary. This is a new step for our people, an experiment into the unknown. With limited space on Tesla, the population had to be maintained in a very specific way, but that no longer applies here on Alterna._

 _When someone actually spoke up and posed the question, a revelation rocketed through me, through us all. Our stringent, two children per couple rule was obsolete, but deciding who would be the first couple to move past it became a huge debate._

 _I felt that as leaders of our people it was our duty_ _—_ _and secretly my wish_ _—_ _that we also lead in this venture. I was met with swift and unexpected opposition. My mate was too fearful of the "what ifs." Others even went so far as to say a lower standing couple of society should be the "Guinea pigs."_

 _I was both appalled and outraged, standing my ground and refusing to back down. It took almost three years before Edward finally gave in, and we are here. Tomorrow, I will deliver a tiny daughter, once again leading my people into the unknown, blazing new paths for future generations._

* * *

 **Okay, that's all. I haven't finished reviews from last chapter, but I really hope to be able to do them all this week. I appreciate every word you have left on this fic and love you all to pieces. **If there is a MD2, please know that this Epi will be null. I will not confine myself to the words contained in this chapter, plotwise.**

 **Hopefully, I'll see you in the next month or so with Thrice Betrothed, and my SLT Outtake will post in a month-ish. Also, like "Fyregirl Fics" on FB for teasers and stuff.**


End file.
